Crazy Remake Kyumin Version
by Lee Minry
Summary: Karena tidak mau disebut sebagai gadis penakut, Lee Sungmin berani menyatakan cinta kepada seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang merupakan petarung no 1 di sekolahnya. Bagaimana kisah cinta mereka berdua selanjutnya? #summary kayak apa ini ga nyambung#plak
1. Chapter 1

CRAZY REMAKE KYUMIN VERSION

Cast:  
Lee Sungmin as Yeoja  
Cho Kyuhyun as Namja  
Lee Donghae as Namja  
Lee Hyukjae as Yeoja  
Choi Siwon as Namja

Summarry:  
Karena tidak mau disebut sebagai gadis penakut, Lee Sungmin berani menyatakan cinta kepada seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang merupakan petarung no 1 di sekolahnya. Bagaimana kisah cinta mereka berdua selanjutnya? #summary kayak apa ini ga nyambung#plak

Warning:  
Genderswith, typo (s), tidak sesuai EYD,

Rate M

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ,,,

FF ini remake dari novel Crazy karya Emilicious. Terdapat pengurangan dan penambahan kata2 untuk menyesuaikan cerita.  
Let's Enjoy

Chapter 1

Siang itu matahari amat terik menyinari 2 siswi SMA yang sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Mereka adalah siswa kelas 2 Paran High School.  
"Panasssss!" teriak Lee Hyukjae/Hyukkie. Memang benar saat itu hari sangat panas, tetapi ia tak sadar ia membuat kesal temannya. "Ya!Sungmin-ah! Traktir aku ice cream, kau bilang kau mau mentraktirku" katanya pada sahabatnya itu, tak lain adalah Lee Sungmin.  
"Eum,, Kapan ya aku bilang begitu?" jawab Sungmin enteng.  
"OMONG KOSONG! Kau bilang akan mentraktirku kalau kau kalah adu panco denganku!"  
"Iya,,iya tidak usah teriak-teriak kenapa?"  
Lalu mereka masuk ke minimarket terdekat dan membeli ice cream.  
"Hmm! Segarnya,,," kata Hyukjae. "Apa-apan kau ini! kenapa kau beli banyak sekali!" teriak Sungmin, ia sangat Bete karena Hyukjae membeli satu kantung plastick ice cream.  
"Jangan marah begitu dong,, inikan untuk persedian dirumah juga kkkk~~" Hyukjae hanya terkekeh karena berhasil menggoda sahabatnya itu, sekaligus mendapatkan sekantung ice cream dan semua itu gratizzz.  
"ck menyebalkan" gerutu Sungmin. ia kesal karena sahabatnya ini sukses menguras seluruh isi dompetnya.  
"Eoh?" Sepertinya Hyukjae menyadari sesuatu. "Hei Sungmin-ah! Lihat! Lihat!" katanya pada Sungmin dengan semangat. "Mwo?" kata Sungmin sambil melihat kearah orang ditunjukan oleh Hyukjae.

Wow! Disana ada 3 namja yang paling keren di sekolahnya. Bukan hanya tampan, tapi mereka juga geng nomor 1 dan punya banyak pengikut di sekolah. Dan itu membuktikan bahwa mereka adalah petarung nomor 1.

Namja pertama adalah pemimpinya. Rambutnya berwarna Blonde. Mungkin untuk banyak orang, berambut blonde membuat mereka terlihat jelek. Tapi rambut blonde itu amat cocok dengannya. Namanya adalah Cho Kyuhyun. ( bayangin aja Kyu waktu di mv Don't Don't )

Namja kedua oranganya sangat cool. Mukanya kelihatan pintar, dan gayanya pun begitu. Tapi itu tidak membuatnya seperti kutu buku. Tetapi ia terlihat cool sekali. Namanya adalah Choi Siwon.

Namja ketiga orangnya juga tampan. Namun tingkahnya seperti ikan kepanasan dan selalu tersenyum. Namanya adalah Lee Donghae.

Lee Sungmin terkejut. Salah satu dari mereka adalah Choi Siwon. Dia sudah lama naksir Siwon, dia betul-betul tipe kesukaan Sungmin. hanya sekedar naksir sih,, tidak sampai suka. Sungmin jadi bersemangat saking senangnya melihat namja-namja tampan. Ia melepaskan semangatnya kepada kaleng kosong yang berada di hadapannya.

Shuuutt

Pletak

Kaleng itu melayang diudara dan mendarat cukup keras dikelapa berambut blonde. Semua orang melihat kejadian itu terkejut dengan mulut menganga. Tak terkecuali Sungmin. Tak ada seorang pun yang berani melakukan hal-halyang bisa menyinggung perasaan petarung nomor 1 itu. Wajah Sungmin menjadi pucat, tak dia sangka hal itu akan menjadi hal besar seperti ini.  
"Mau mati ya?,," kata Kyuhyun pada Sungmin. "Yah,, aku berbicara kepadamu,, kamu tuli?" kata Kyuhyun sekali lagi membuat Sungmin terhentak.  
"eum,,um mianhae, aku tak sengaja,,"cicit Sungmin.  
"Kau pikir dengan minta maaf semua sudah selesai?! Apa kau bisa menarik kaleng itu agar tidak mendarat dikepalaku?!" Teriak Kyuhyun.  
Lalu teman Kyuhyun yang bernama Donghae berbisik pada Sungmin, "Sebaiknya kau melarikan diri,, dia tidak peduli dengan jenis kelamin. Dia bisa sungguh-sungguh memukul perempuan,,"  
"Sialan,," gumam Sungmin dan terdengaar oleh Kyuhyun.  
"Apa kau bilang? Kau benar-benar mau mati?!" Kyuhyun meletakan kedua tangannya di bahu Sungmin.  
"KYAAAAA!" reflek, Sungmin berteriak sambil menghentakan lutut kanannya ke 'senjata masa depan(?)' Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun jatuh sambil memegang permatanya. Teman-temannya memandang takjub pada Sungmin. Sungmin memegang tangan Hyukjae dan menariknya pergi dari situ.  
Sungmin lari sekencang-kencangnya untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya. Dia menengok kebelakang, tak ada seorangpun yang mengejar dia. Sepertinya teman2 Kyuhyun terlalu sibuk untuk menolong Kyuhyun. 'MATI AKU,,' kata Sungmin dalam hati.

.  
Keesokan harinya

Disekolah kelas 2-3

TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG

Bunyi bel tanda istirahat bergema di Paran High School. semua murid mulai memakan bekalnya sambil mengobrol, tak terkecuali Sungmin. "NEO JONGMAL,, bagaimana kalau mereka menemukanmu! Kita 1 sekolahan tahu" teriak Hyukjae pada Sungmin.

Saat ini Sungmin dan Hyukjae sedang bermain 'truth or dare' ini adalah semacam permainan dimana sebuah botol/ benda semacamnya diputar, dan orang yang tertunjuk oleh botol tersebut harus memilih untuk 'jujur' atau 'tantangan'. Orang yang memelih jujur harus berkata jujur oleh pertanyaan apapun yang di berikan oleh penanya. Apabila 'tantangan' orang tersebut harus melakukan apapun yang dikatakan oleh sang penangtang.  
"Jangan bicara keras-keras bodoh! Nanti ada yang dengar!" jawab Sungmin. "Ah! kau selanjutnya Sungmin-ah!" teriak seseorang kepada Sungmin. Ternyata botol yang sudah diputar mengarah pada Sungmin. "Aku pilih,, 'dare' (tantangan)" jawab Sungmin.

BRAKK

Suara pintu keras dibuka dengan amat keras. Semua beralih kearah suara. 'KYAAA EOTTOKE?'pikir Sungmin. ternyata itu adalah Donghae, salah satu sahabat Kyuhyun. reflek, Sungmin sembunyi di bawah meja selagi yang lain berteriak kegirangan atas kunjungan para namja tampan itu.  
"Aku yakin dia bersekolah disini. Seragamnya sama dengan seragam putri kita!" kata Donghae pada Siwon dan Kyuhyun. "Berarti dia bukan dikelas ini,," jawab Siwon .  
"Dasar perempuan hina,, berani2nya dia melakukan itu, bila ketemu akan kuhajar 100 kali lipat" kata Kyuhyun, membuat Sungmin bergidik ngeri mendengarnya.  
Lalu Kyuhyun dan temanya mengarah ke kelas sebelah. Bisa Sungmin dengar pintu kelas sebelah di buka dengan kasar juga.  
"Hampir saja! untung kau segera sembunyi!" kata Hyukjae lega.  
"Iyaa,, tapi bagaimana ini?" Sungmin sangat panik mendengar kata2 Kyuhun barusan.  
"AHA! Aku tahu kau harus melakukan apa! Kau pilih tantangan kan tadi?!" kata seoran g teman Sungmin. "Iya aku pilih tantangan,, lalu?" jawab Sungmin.  
"Kau harus bilang pada Kyuhyun bahwa kau menyukai dia, dan ajak dia menjadi pacarmu"  
"MWO? SHIREO!"  
"Kamu pilih 'dare'Sungmin-ah,, kau harus melakukannya atau ,,kau tidak berani?"  
"Ya! Itu ide bagus! Ayo Sungmin-ah!"  
Tak pernah ada seorang pun yang pernah berkata ia bukan pemberani, Spontan, Sungmin menjawab "Akan kulakukan siapa bilang aku takut?!"  
Hyukjae terkejut, "Kau gila! Tak bisakah kau lihat mereka akan menghajarmu sampai mati kalau mereka tahu kau yang melukai boss mereka?"  
"Tapi tak seorangpun bisa bilang aku bukan pemberani!" kata Sungmin dan ia mengarah kekelas sebelah dimana Kyuhyun dan teman2nya berada.  
"HEI Kyuhyun!" kata Sungmin, sambil memegang pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun. dia tahu semua temanya memperhatikan di amabang pintu kelas.  
"Apa.. aa,apaan kau lepas" kata Kyuhyun.  
"eum,, aku,," kata Sungmin.  
"lepaskan ,, aku tak suka disentuh,,"  
"Aku menyukaimu!"  
"Apa,,apaan kau HAH?!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil merusah melepas cekelan Sungmin pada tangannya.  
"hey Kyuhyun-ah! dia yeoja yang kemarin itu!" kata Donghae.  
Sungmin mengutuknya karena telah menyadarkan Kyuhyun bahwa dia yang teah melukai 'permata berharga' Kyuhyun. "Apa? Dia orangnya?" kata Kyuhyun.  
"Ya! Aku yakin 100%" kata Donghae meyakinkan.  
Spontan Sungmin melepas genggamannya dari tangan Kyuhyun dan bersiap untuk lari.  
"Hey! Mau kemana kau?" Kyuhyun berteriak, tapi seseorang menabraknya dari belakang dan mengakibatkan dia jatuh menimpa Sungmin.  
"Minggir kau dasar mesum!" teriak Sungmin sambil mendorong dada Kyuhyun dan membuat Kyuhyun dengan posisi berlutut. Sungmin cepat-cepat berdiri dan bersedia untuk pergi saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba memegang pergelangan tangan Sungmin.  
"Karena kau menyukaiku,, aku akan bertanggung jawab atas kejadian tadi dan menjadikanmu pacarku" kata Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.  
"MWO?! ANIO! SHIREO! Aku tidak mau jadi pacarmu! Aku tidak menyukaimu"  
"Demi tuhan,, kau bilang kau menyukaiku sebelumnya,, aku tak mengerti yeoja. Keundae, aku tak peduli kau menyukaiku atau tidak! Aku harus bertanggung jawab!" setelah mengatakan itu, Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang tercengang melihat Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkannya.  
"Ohh tuhan! Kamu benar2 beruntung! Dia itu sangat tampan!" kata teman2 Sungmin yang sedari tadi mengintip di ambang pintu.  
"WUAAAHHH!aku tak percaya dia pacaran dengan Kyuhyun!" sebagian penggemar Kyuhyun menjerit sedih.  
Tinggal disana seorang diri 'Sungmin' yang merasa pusing atas kejadian tak terduga. Dari sini hari-hari Sungmin yang mendebarkan akan dimulai.

TBC  
Mungkin ada yang udah baca ini novel. Beda banget ya mian,,  
Ahahh! Gimana? Berantakan? Aku juga ga tau kekek! Ini pertama kalinya!  
Pertama kali baca nih Novel,, ga tahu kenapa kebayang Kyumin gitu. Makasih yang udah mau baca ff ini. Aku menerima saran dan kritik yang membangun okk,, soalnya aku bener2 masih baru di dunia ff kayak gini.


	2. Chapter 2

Crazy Remake Kyumin Version

Cast:  
Lee Sungmin as Yeoja  
Cho Kyuhyun as Namja  
Lee Donghae as Namja  
Lee Hyukjae as Yeoja  
Choi Siwon as Namja

Summarry:  
Karena tidak mau disebut sebagai gadis penakut, Lee Sungmin berani menyatakan cinta kepada seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang merupakan petarung no 1 di sekolahnya. Bagaimana kisah cinta mereka berdua selanjutnya? #summary kayak apa ini ga nyambung#plak

Warning:  
Genderswith, typo (s), tidak sesuai EYD

Rate : M

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ,,,

Chapter 2

ALL POV SUNGMIN

Hari ini aku terbangun dan berharap semua hanya mimpi. Kejadian kemarin terus berputar-putar dikepalaku sampai aku hampir gila. Tadi malam handphone ku berdering terus. Begitu kuangkat orang disebrang berkata, "Hei! Yeoja mesum! Benar ini nomor telepon genggamu?!" suaranya asing, jadi kutup saja.

Setelah itu Hp-ku berdering lagi. "MAU MATI?! KAU PIKIR KAU SIAPA BERANI MEMUTUS TELPON DARIKU?!" dan akhirnya aku tahu, dia KYUHYUN.

Reflek, kututup telponya. Dan setelah itu dia menelponku berkali-kali ah bukan, maksudku berpuluh-puluh kali! Tetapi tak satu pun yang kuangkat lantaran takut T.T

Telepon darinya baru berakhir setelah jam 3 subuh. Sudah kuduga, dia itu psikopat sinting tak ada kerjaan. Dan akhirnya aku bisa tertidur satelah itu, dengan mimpi bukuk tentunya.

Kembali ke realita. Aku sedang bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah tatapi kupikir aku akan cabut saja ke game center. Habisnya, bisa mati aku bila ketemu Kyuhyun hari ini! memikirkannya saja aku sudah merinding,, hiiii

Ya! Baiklah! Bolos adalah pilihanku hari ini! hahah. "Aku pergi" pamitku ke pada umma dan appa.

Aku berjalan menuju game center dekat , game center yang biasanya buka 24 jam itu tutup hari ini. AAARGH! Apa tak bisa aku lebih sial dari ini?! mau tak mau aku menuju sekolah.  
Sesampainya disekolah, semua anak berbisik-bisik sambil melihat kearahku. Mereka pikir aku penyakitan atau apa? Ingin rasanya mencungkil mata mereka kubuat jadi pin bowling.

TING TONG TING TONG

Bel bertanda dimulainya pelajaran berbunyi, dan begitu aku duduk.

"Kemarin teman Kyuhyun meminta nomor teleponmu, apa yang dilakukannya?" tanya Hyukjae penasaran.

"jadi kau yang memberi dia nomor telepoku? Dia menelponku dari malam sampai subuh seperti orang sinting!" bisikku pada Hykjae.

"Habis Donghaae imut sekali"

"Donghae? Yang seperti Ikan itu?"

"Terserah apa katamu, yang penting dia imut menurutku." Kata Hyukjae final.  
.

.

Pelajaran saat itu berjalan sangattt lama dan membosankan. Ditambah lagi perutku lapar dan aku mengantuk karena si dinting itumembuatku tidur hanya 3 jam semalam.

TING TONG TING TONG

'Akhirnya,,' pikirku lega, akhirnya aku bisa makan juga kkk. Aku akan cepat2 kekantin agar kebagian roti mi goreng..

BRAAKKK

Pintu kelasku terbuka dengan sangat kencang. Siapapun itu orangnya, dia pasti kelainan jiwa dan tak punya pintu di rumahnya. Sehingga dia tidak bisa membuka pintu dengan baik. Betul saja perkiraanku, itu Kyuhyun,, dia masuk dengan Siwon dan Donghae, beserta segerombolan anak namja dari berbagai kelas. Kenapa sih, kemana dia pergi pasti ada pengikutnya? Yang lain sih aku bodo amat, tapi kenapa Siwoni ikut-ikutan dia juga? Oh nooo,,,

Dia masuk ke kelasku, menarik lengan gadis malang di urutan meja paling depan. Kelihatanya gadis itu sih malah senang saka dipegang oleh Kyuhyun.

"Hei! Mesum! Kenapa kau tak mengangkat teleponmu semalam?!" teriak Kyuhyun. baru kemarin dia bilang akan bertanggung jawab kepadaku, sekarang saja dia bahkan keliru mengenaliku denan orang lain. Entah dimana ingatannya itu berada.

"Hei Kyu,, Hei" kata Donghae.

"Apa? Jangan ganggu aku" kata Kyuhyun tidak suka.

"Kamu salah orang! Yang kamu caro bukan dia. Yapi ang itu tuh" kata Donghae sambil menunjuk kearahku. Saat Donghaemdnunjuk ke arahku, ingin sekali kujambak rambutnya sampai copot ke akar-akarnya.

"ohh! Kemudiam Kyuhyun melepaskan lengan gadis itu dan menuju ke arahku.

"Hai! Yeoja mesum! Kenaoa kau rak angkat teleponku semalam?" teriak Kyuhyun kepadaku.

"kenapa sih harus berteriak? Dan namaku buakan yeoja mesum, namaku LEE SUNGMIN"

"Jangan menjawabku begitu! Mau mati?

"Kenapa sih bilang mati-mati terus?"

"Kalau tak mau mari lebih baik kau jangan menjawabku!" teriak Kyuhyun, aku hanya mengerucutkan bibirku mendengar ucapanya itu. "Hei, nanti pulang sekolah ikut aku pergi" kata Kyuhyun.

"Kemana?"

"Terserah aku dong. Kalau tak mau mati jangan berani2 kau untuk pulang ARRASEO?"

Setelah itu Kyuhyun beserta pengikutnya pergi. Meningakanku yang hampir sinting ini tanpa keterangan mau keman, dengan siapa, untuk apa, AAARGGHH ! bisa gila.

Sepulang Sekolah

Disini aku berdiri, tak berani bergerak, tak berani melangkah sedikitpun untuk pulang. ARGGG teriakku frustasi. Kenapa aku jadi penakut begini pada si namja kasar itu. Tapi aku tak mau sendiri menjalani siksaan ini. akhirnya aku menarik Hyukkie dengan paksa tentunya untuk menemaniku pergi bersama Kyuhyun dan kawan2 keke~~~~ itulah gunanya teman bukan ?

"Please Sungmin-ah biarkan aku pulang ne,, aku takut" kata Hyukkie dari suaranya akau tahu kalau Hyukkie ketakutan. Tapi apapun yang terjadi dia takboleh meninggalkanku disarang penyamun itu. Jadi, dia harus menemaniku apapun keadaannya. MUAHHAHAH

BROOM BROOM CKITTT

Sebuah motor merah berhenti di depanku, diikutu beberapa motor lainnya di belakangnya. Tapi tak bisa kulihat siapa pengendaranya. Dia memakai helm yang berfilm gelap.

"Cepat naik"

OMMUNA,, itu Kyuhyun! tak kuduga dia mempunyai motor sekern ini! oh tuhan bukan seperti motor biasa, tapi motor ini harganya puluhan juta won, dan Kyuhyun menyuruhku naik?! Memegang body motor itu saja aku gemetar. #lebay deh plak ! abaikan keke!

"CEPAT NAIK" teriaknya kesal karena sedari tadi aku hanya diam ditempat saja.

"SHIREO,, aku tidak mau naik" aku sudah pasti gila saat menjawab aku tak mau naik. Motor ini keren sekali! Ya plus yang punyanya juga sih kek~~

"APA,,?MAU MATI?

"Mati-mati lagi, aku tak mau naik sebelum temanku Hyukkie juga ikut pergi dengan kita" bisa kulihat tangan Hyukkie gemetaran saat ku bawa-bawa namanya dihadapan Kyuhyun.

"Ck,, merepotkan ,,hhhnn,, hei Siwon bonceng yeoja ini" Siwon?! Hyukkie di bonceng Siwon?! Berapa beruntungnya dia!

"Aku! aku saja yang memboncengnya! Neaga! Neaga! Neaga!" teriak seseorang uang kutahu itu pasti Donghae. Huh pasti Hyukkie senang sekali,,, -_-. Yah tak apalah, yang penting dia tak dibonceng Siwon-ku kekeke~~~

"Cepat naik! Sebelum kutarik kau!" teriak Kyuhyun padaku.

"Iya! Iya sabar" namja ini benar2 tak ada sopan santun, dan perkataannya kasar sekali ckckck. Akhirnya aku naik ke motor super 'WOW'nya itu. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuaatku bingung. "Eum,, aku harus oegangan dimana,,?" tanyaku pada Kyuhyun. motor bagus ini sama sekali tak ounya pegangan di bagian belakangnya. Motor mahal macam apa yang membahayakan pengendaranya.

"Dimana saja,, asal jangan coba2 kau peluk aku dari belakang"

Akhirnya aku putuskan untuk berpegangan dengan jaket kYuhyun. dan tentu saja dia mengendarainya dengan kecepatan yang bisa membuat umurku berkurang 7 tahun. sepanjang perjalanan aku hanya menutup mataku rapat2.  
Dan tak kusangka akhirnya kita sudah sampai di tujuan. Saat menginjak tanah, yang pertama kali kupikirkan adalah 'terimakasih tuhan, kau masih membiarkanku hidup'.

Nama tempatnya adalah "cafe X2X" nama yang aeh, tapi dengan cat hitam-putih yang membuatku berfikir 'tempat ini pasti mahal'.  
"Ayo masuk" ajak Kyuhyun. Aku dan Hyukkie, beserta pengikut2 Kyuhyun masuk kedalam.

Wahh, disini penuh dengan anak2 seumuranku dari berbagai sekolah. Tapi mereka semua rata2 merokok dan sedang minum minuman keras. Dan aku benci itu. Ingin rasanya aku pulang, hanya saja ketakutanku akan Kyuhyun mengalahkanku untuk pulang.

"Duduk disini" kata Kyuhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk sofa menyuruhku duduk persis disebelahnya.

Semua gadis yang berada disini melirik iri terhadapku. MUAHAHAH, asik juga nih punya pacar yang bisa bikin iri seperti ini,, kekekek~~~. Dan Hyukkie kelihatannyasudah mulai menikmati keberadaannya disini karena Donghae.

"Kyuhyun oppa! Apa kabar? Bogoshippo!" kata seorang gadis yang kutahu bernama "Seohyun" kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengacuhkannya dan merilik jijik sesekali kepada gadis itu. Padahal Seohyun cantik seperti boneka. Kulitnya mulus, rambutnya hitam panjang terurai, dan bulu matanya terlihat amat lentik.

"Jangan dekat2 denganku, kamu bau" kata Kyuhyun. Aku hanya tertawa dalam hati mendengarnya.

"Seohyun tidak bau Oppa~~. Ini yeojachingu barumu Oppa?" kata Seohyun sambil melirikku.

"Bukan urusanmu. Enyah,,,"

"Dia memang cukup cantik, tapi dadanya rata uhuk,,uhuk,, hoek" ejek Seohyun. YAH! Apa2an yeoja ini? aku tahu dadaku rata, SO WHAT?

"Oppa malu ya saat bersamanya?"

Ingin sekali kusobek mulut yeoja ini dan kujahit mulutnya rapat-rapat dengan cinta disetiap jahitannya. Sekali lagi dia bicara seperti itu akan aku sobek mulutnya.

"Malu? Tentu saja" jawab Kyuhyun. What? Oke aku masih bisa tahan bila diejek oleh Seohyun. Tapi Kyuhyun? dia yang mengajakku kemari dengan paksa dan dia malu terhadapku?!

BRAAAK

Aku bediri sambil memukul meja sekencang-kencangnya. Semua yang berada dikafe ini berhenti dari kegiatannya dan melihat kearahku.  
Aku sudah tak perduli orang mau berfikir aku seperti apa. Yang pasti aku benar2 marah pada Kyuhyun.

"Apa-apaan kau?! Tak bisakah kau jaga mulutmu hah gadis binal?!" teriakku sambil menunjuk Seohyun. Aku beralih menatap Kyuhyun, "Dan kau Blonde sialan! Berani2nya kamu mengajakku kemari hanya untuk dipermalukan! Apa sih maumu? Belum puas kau menyiksaku? Aku benci kau! Lebih benci dari aku membenci kecoa! Lebih benci dari aku membenci nyamuk!"

Setelah berkata seperti itu, aku berlali keluar kafe. Bisa kudengar teriakan Hyukkie memanggil namaku. Tapi tak kuhiraukan dan aku terus berlari. Aku tak tahu aku berlari kemana, yang kutahu aku marah sekali sampai2 aku menagis dibuatnya.

BRUUUKKK

Aku terjatuh. Bisa kulihat lututku berdarah parah juga, disitu aku menangis dan akhirnya kusadari aku tak tahu dimana ini, dan ini sudah malam. Ada 4 anak berseragam SMA yang berjalan kearahku dan berkata, "Kenapa menangis,,? Lebih baik kau main bersama kami ne,,"  
YA TUHAN! APA LAGI INI?! TAK BISA AKU LEBIH SIAL DARI INI?!

"Kajja,, lebih baik main sama kita saja ne,," kata salah satu dari mereka.

Oh tidak! Tidak! Tidak ! aku tidak mau. Cuman satu yang kupikirkan dan akhirnya aku berteriak dengan sangat keras.

"KYUHYUUNNNNN!"

TBC

hoho chapter 2 Update..  
sebenernya aku udah nulis sekaligus dua chapter..

JONGMAL GOMAWO yang udah mau nyempatin diri buat baca FF ini dan yang pasti udah ngasih komentarnya ,,, ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

CRAZY REMAKE KYUMIN

Cast:  
Lee Sungmin as Yeoja  
Cho Kyuhyun as Namja  
Lee Donghae as Namja  
Lee Hyukjae as Yeoja  
Choi Siwon as Namja

Summarry:  
Karena tidak mau disebut sebagai gadis penakut, Lee Sungmin berani menyatakan cinta kepada seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang merupakan petarung no 1 di sekolahnya. Bagaimana kisah cinta mereka berdua selanjutnya? #summary kayak apa ini ga nyambung#plak

Warning:  
Genderswith, typo (s), tidak sesuai EYD

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ,,,

FF ini remake dari novel Crazy karya Emilicious. Terdapat pengurangan dan penambahan kata2 untuk menyesuaikan cerita.

Let's Enjoy

Chapter 3

ALL Pov Sungmin

Penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?  
Pasti kalian penasaran karena aku saja terkejut dengan kelanjutannya. Setelah aku berteriak 'KYUHYUUUUNNN' kenyataan dia tidak datang seperti yang kuharapkan di film-film, dimana si namja datang setelah si yeoja memanggil namanya minta tolong.

Heh, sangat menyedihkan bukan? oh, tolong jangan tertawa yeoja seperti aku juga boleh bermimpikan? (-_-). Setelah aku memanggil nama Kyuhyun, 4 namja itu hanya tertawa.

"HAHAHAHAH, dia manggil2 Kyuhyun.. namaku bukan Kyuhyun sayang.." kata salah satu dari 4 namja itu. Mereka pasti sudah sinting. Putus harapan karena aku tahu sia2 saja aku meneriaki Kyuhyun, aku berusaha berdiri. Tapi aku sadar lututku berdarah karena jatuh tadi. Dan bukan hanya berdarah saja, bengkaknya luar biasa besar dan warnanya ungu! HUEWWW tak bisakah aku lebih sial dari ini?!

BUAKHH

Oh tuhan?

Itu.. itu Kyuhyun...! dia datang! Kumaafkan kamu Kyuhyun karena tak datang saat aku berteriak, setidaknya kamu datang sekarang.. heheh.  
"MWOYA? APA-APAAN KAU?" kata salah satu diantara mereka.

"MAU MATI...?" Teriak Kyuhyun. setelah dia berteriak begitu, 10 orang,, ah tidak bahkan 10 lebih menuju Kyuhyun. ya diantaranya Siwon dan Donghae.

"Enyah.. atau mati..?" kata Kyuhyun. Ke 3 orang itu( 3..? yah! Jangan lupakan satunya lagi sudah pingsan karena ditonjok Kyuhyun) ngeri karena melihat Kyuhyun dan jumlah pasukannya, 3 orang itu lari terbirit-birit. Mereka bahkan meninggalkan temannya yang pingsan! Teman macam apa mereka itu?! Ckckck.

"eum.. Go..Gomawo" kataku kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya memandang ke arahku dan melirik ke arah lututku yang terluka, tapi dia tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Bereskan orang ini!" kata Kyuhyun ke anak buahnya. Anak buah Kyuhyun segera menarik namja yang pingsan itu dan meletakkannya di tumpukan plastik di pembuangan sampah. #kejam!plak.

Siwon dan Donghae berjalan ke arahku dan Kyuhyun. "Yah Kyu! Yeojamu terluka nih!" kata Donghae.  
"Kamu bisa berjalan?" kata Siwon kepadaku.

Hohoh.. aku tidak bisa berjalan.. tolong papah aku pangeran kekek~~ ingin aku berkata begitu, tapi kutelan dalam-dalam keinginan itu.

"Bisa.. tentu saja bisa" kataku sambil berusaha berdiri.  
Luka itu ternyata lebih menyakitkan dari kelihannya, begitu mencoba berdiri, lututku lemas dan aku terjatuh lagi.

"Naik ke punggungku, biar kuantar kerumahmu." Kata Siwon.

"Gwenchana..?" tanyaku, padahal aku mau banget menerkam punggung sexynya itu.

"Tak apa-apa..kan?" kata Siwon sambil melirik ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Untuk apa melihatku? Kalau mau gendong, gendong saja. aku ogah menggendong kelinci seberat dia di punggungku" kata Kyuhyun tak peduli.

Apa tak bisa dia sedikit saja baik, "Aku juga ga mau naik punggung baumu itu!" teriakku.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya dan mendelik tidak suka, "Jangan menjawabku" kata Kyuhyun.

Ya! Ya! Ya! Terserah padamu saja lah, yang penting aku bisa digendong oleh Siwon! Hohoh. Akhirnya keberuntungan beralih kepadaku juga hari ini!

Aku naik ke pungung Siwon. Bahunya lebar sekali, bahkan lebih lebar dari bahu ayahku. Dan rambutnya wangi sekali, entah apa shampo yang dipakainya.

Akhirnya, kami semua berjalan ke jalan yang sedikitnya sudah kukenal sekarang. Dan aku sangat berterima kasih karena Siwon sudah menawariku untuk menungganginya (?) sejauh ini. aku jadi berfikir apakah aku berat? Tapi tidak mungkin, terakhir aku menimbang sepertinya beratku hanya 45kg dan tinggiku 164.

45kg? Dia pasti keberatan ya?! Aku saja bawa tas sekolah sudah kecapean setengah mati #lebay mode on# apalagi dia yang mengendongku sejauh ini!

"Turunkan aku saja kalau kamu kecapean" kataku pada Siwon.

"Enggak.. kamu enteng Kok."

"beratku 45kg dan kamu bilang aku enteng?! Menggendong anjingku yang 10kg saja aku sudah susah setengah mati!"

"eum.. mungkin kamu lupa. Hanya saja aku ini kan 'namja' dan'namja lebih kuat dari pada 'yeoja', jadi menggendongmu gampang saja buatku!"

Masuk akal juga. Aku tak mengira 'namja' bener2 sekuat ini. Senang sekali aku kali ini, sampai2 aku ingin sekali memeluk Siwon sampai dia kehabisan napas. Tapi kebahagianku hanya sebentar saja.

"Turun.." kata Kyuhyun menggangu kebahagianku saja.

"Apa..?" kataku dan Siwon serentak.

"CEPAT TURUN KATAKU YEOJA TULI! TURUN DARI PUNGGUNGNYA! YAH! SIWON, TAK BISAKAH KAU LIHAT? YEOJA INI MELIHAT PUNGGUNGMU SAMPAI NGILER SEPERTI MAU MEMAKANMU?! SEBAIKNYA CEPAT TURUN SEBELUM KUTARIK KAU!"

Aku hanya memandang Kyuhyun heran. Entah apa yang ada di otaknya! Dia gila atau apa sih?! Tapi mendengar kata2nya itu aku sempat mengelap mulutku barang sebentar, takut kata2nya itu benar kalau aku ngiler.

Aku turun dari punggung Siwon dan berdiri dengan satu kaki. Aku kesal sekali kepada Blonde sialan ini. ingin rasanya aku meremas mulutnya dan kucabut lalu kubuang ke tempat sampah.

"Yah! Siwon, pulang sana. DAN KALIAN SEMUA JUGA PULANG SANA!" kata Kyuhyun ke Siwon dan pengikut-pengikutnya. Siwon dan yang lainnya mengikuti kemauan Kyuhyun.

"Hei Sungmin, maafkan aku ya. Sepertinya kau harus jalan sendiri untuk pulang" kata Siwon sebelum akhirnya dia berjalan pulang. Tinggal aku dan Kyuhyun disini, sampai akhirnya ku meledak saking kesalnya.

"APA SIH MAUMU?! AKU NAIK BUKAN KARENA AKU MENGINGINKANNYA! KAU TAK BISA LIHAT DIA HANYA BERUSAHA BAIK UNTUK MENGGENDONGKU?! SETIDAKNYA DIA LEBIH BERMORAL DARIPADA KEPALA BODOHMU ITU!"

" Tutup mulutmu, jangan berbicara seperti itu kepadaku"

"APA? APA HAH! HARUS SEPERTI APA AKU BICARA KEPADAMU?! KAU PIKIR KAU SIAPA?!"

Saat aku meneriakinya, dia hanya menutup mata seakan menekan amarahnya, tapi akhirnya dia mengangkat kakiku dan mengendongku di bahunya. Dia menggendongku seperti barang saja! aku mulai berontak di bahunya.

"Yah! Turunkan aku dasar psikopat gila! Turunkan aku!" aku berteriak sepanjang jalan, dan akhirnya dia menurunkanku di pinggir jalan.

"Sesuai keinginanmu." Kata Kyuhyun sebelum dia meninggalkanku.

Dan ya, disinilah aku. terbengong di pinggir jalan seperti seorang gelandangan atau apa. Aku mulai mengutukinya karena telah menurunkanku yang terluka ini. aku memang minta di turunkan, tapi bukan itu kemauanku sebenarnya. Kalian pernah dengar juga kan? 'lain dimulut lain dihati'.

Aku berjalan dengan 1 kaki, sambil berpegangan kepada apapun yang bisa membuatku tetap berdiri. Dan akhirnya aku sampai dirumah. Orang tuaku meneriakuku karena pulang malam tanpa memberi kabar dan pulang dengan keadaan kotor dan terluka.

Adik laki2 ku tertawa melihatku diomeli oleh Umma dan Appa. Aku meninggalkan orang tuaku yang sedang meneriakiku ke kamar. Aku tak mengganti baju dan sama sekali tidak peduli untuk mandi sampai akhirnya aku merebahkan badanku ke kasur dan akhirnya aku tertidur. Setelah hari melelahkan ini, yang kuinginkan hanya tidur.

.  
.

Aku terbangun keesokan harinya, dan itu sudah jam 9.. sudah terlambat untuk masuk sekolah. Hmm,, aku berpikir kenapa orang tuaku tak membangunkan aku? biasanya mereka akan marah2 padaku kalau bangun tak tepat waktu.. dan juga tak ada suara berisik adikku..

Oh iya.. dia masti sudah berangkat sekolah. Aku turun kelantai bawah dan menuju dapur untuk mencari minum. Leherku kering sekali sampai terbakar rasanya. Eh..? ada surat di meja makan kuambil dan ku buka.

**Sungmin-ah, Umma dan Appa harus pergi ke tempat kim ahjumma. Anak mereka menikah, dan Umma lupa memberitahuku dan adikmu kemarin. Makan pagi dan makan malam sudah Umma taruh dikulkas, tinggal dipanasakan saja bila kamu dan adikmu lapar.**  
**PS: Umma dan Appa akan pulang kira-kira 2 hari atau 3 hari lagi. JANGAN LUPA BELAJAR ARRASEO?**

Yang kupikirkan hanya satu.

"HOREE UMMA DAN APPATAK ADA! AKU BEBAS! AKHIRNYA KEBERUNTUNGAN BERPIKAH KEPADAKU MUAHAHAHAH"

Dan kupastikan hari itu aku bolos. Ya tentu saja, selain kakiku sakit, sudah telat juga. Asik! Asik! Asik! Akhirnya aku bisa mengistirahatkan jiwa dan ragaku untuk sementara.

Aku langsung pergi mandi dan mengobati lukaku yang sudah membengkak karena kutinggal tidur tanpa diobati semalam. Setelah itu aku makan dan nonton tv sebentar, tak terasa, ternyata aku tertidur di sofa. Tidur yang nyaman tanpa mimpi dan tanpa gangguan sama sekali.  
"Min.. Sungmin.. ya Aungmin-ah!"

Aku terbangun sampai melompat saking kagetnya. Itu Hyukkie!  
"Apa maumu ? pulang sana!" kataku kepada Hyukkie. Maafkan aku kalau aku kasar pada sahabatku sendiri. Tapi ya, moodku jelek kalau baru bangun tidur.

"Jangan begitu dong..! palli ireona.."

"Pergi sana.. jangan ganggu aku"

Setelah berkata begitu, aku mencium bau yang amat sedap.. hmmm.. bau ini? RAMEN! AKH AKU LAPARRR!  
Mataku langsung terbuka, dan langsung kurampas plastik yang berada di tangan Hyukkie.  
"YAH! Itu memang kubawakan untukmu! Tapi gak bisa sopan sedikit apa?" protes Hyukkie.

PLAKK

Kujitak kepala Hyukkie, "Sejak kapan kau belajar sopan santun eoh?" setelah itu aku langsung mengarah ke dapur, dan segera memindahkan ramen itu ke mangkuk.

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk?" tanya Hyukkie

"Tak bisa kau lihat aku sakit?" kataku sambil makan ramen bawaannya.

"Yang kulihat! Nafsu makanmu masih gila seperti biasa"

"Jangan menjawabku begitu.. Mau mati?"

"ihh cara bicaramu sudah benar2 mirip Kyuhyun! lebih baik hentikan itu sebelum kuplintir lidahmu!"

"heheheh.. baik-baik.." aku hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan Hyukkie.

"Hei, kenapa semalam kau meninggalkanku?! Aku takut tahu!"

"Mianhae.. semalam aku cuman emosi saja, Kyuhyun itu benar2 membuatku marah!"

"Tapi dia keren sekali semalam.. tak kusangka yeoja sepertimu bisa mendapatkan namjachingu seperti dia!"

"Apa kerennya?! Kalau mau ambil saja! dia namja paling menjijikan yang bisanya memalukanku saja!"

"Memalukanmu?" tanya Hyukkie heran.

"Iya! Semalam apa kau tak dengar dia bilang dia malu terhadapku? Dia Cuma membawaku ke kafe itu untuk mempermalukanku"

Membicarakannya benar-benar membuatku marah. Mengingatkanku kepada kepala kosong blondenya itu.

"Tunggu.. Tunggu.. tunggu apa maksudmu?! Bukannya kamu yang bersikap aneh langsung lari keluar sebelum Kyuhyun selesai bicara?"  
Aku mengerutkan keningku bertanda aku binggung, "Apa sih maksudmu?! Jangan membuatku makin kesal deh"

"Jadi begini.."

**Flasback**

**"Jangan dekat2 denganku, kamu bau" kata Kyuhyun.**  
**"Seohyun tidak bau Oppa~~. Ini yeojachingu barumu Oppa?" kata Seohyun sambil melirik Sungmin yang duduk disebelah Kyuhyun.**  
**"Bukan urusanmu. Enyah,,,"**  
**"Dia memang cukup cantik, tapi dadanya rata uhuk,,uhuk,, hoek" ejek Seohyun. "Oppa malu ya saat bersamanya?"**  
**"Malu? Tentu saja" jawab Kyuhyun. **

**BRAAAK**

**"Apa-apaan kau?! Tak bisakah kau jaga mulutmu hah gadis binal?!" teriak Sungmin sambil menunjuk Seohyun. Lalu dia beralih menatap Kyuhyun, "Dan kau Blonde sialan! Berani2nya kamu mengajakku kemari hanya untuk dipermalukan! Apa sih maumu? Belum puas kau menyiksaku? Aku benci kau! Lebih benci dari aku membenci kecoa! Lebih benci dari aku membenci nyamuk!"**

**Setelah berkata seperti itu, Sungmin langsung pergi keluar dari kafe. Donghae dan siwon yang melihat Sungmin berlari meninggalkan kafe langsung berteriak memanggil Sungmin. Tapi Sungmin tidak menghiraukan teriakan mereka. **

**Donghae dan Siwon menghampiri Kyuhyun. "Yah! Kenapa Sungmin lari eoh?" tanya Donghae penasaran. Bukankah tadi masih baik2 saja.**

**"ckckck Oppa pasti sangat malukan? Lihat saja yeoja itu aneh sekali, lebih baik Oppa kembali kepadaku saja ne" kata Seohyun dengan nada manja. **

**Kyuhyun mendengar ucapan Seohyun langsung berdiri dari duduknya, masih dengan wajah yang datar dia menghampiri Seohyun.**

**PLAKK**

**Kyuhyun menampar pipi Seohyun, tidak keras. Tapi tetap saja rasa panas menjalar disepanjang pipi mulus milik Seohyun.**

**"Tentu saja aku malu.. aku malu karena aku membawa dia kesini hanya untuk dipermalukan!" **

**Setelah mengatakan itu, Kyuhyun langsung berlari keluar mencari Sungmin yang entah berada dimana sekarang.**

**Flasback end**

"Setelah itu dia pergi mengejarmu. KYAAAA! DEABAK KEREN SEKALI!" teriak Hyukkie histeris.

"Kamu serius? Kamu seriuskan dia bicara seperti itu?"

"Untuk apa aku berbohong padamu? Sungguh dia itu keren sekali! Tapi tentu saja aku lebih suka Donghae HAHAHH"

Setelah bicara begitu, Hyukkie menyibukkan diri dengan menonton tv sambil memakan cemilanku. Sementara ku hanya terbengong.

Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun si psikopat itu menampar rubah betina itu demi aku..?

Kyuhyun si kepala kosong itu? Membelaku?

KYAAAA! BENARKAH DIA MEMBELAKU?

Rasanya aku tak percaya sekali.. dan aku sangat gembira. Lebih gembira dari aku memenangkan lotre pertamaku, lebih gembira daripada saat kenaikan uang jajanku.. lebih gembira dari saat aku menjambak adikku.. pokoknya aku gembira sekali mendengarnya.  
Ingin sekali aku memeluk Kyuhyun sekarang juga! KYUHYUUUNNNN maafkan aku TT_TT

DING DING CHA CHA CHA DING DING CHA CHA CHA

Ah! hpku berbunyi.. caller id "unknown" kuangkat sajalah.

"Yeoboseo..?" tanyaku

"..." orang disebrang diam saja.

"yeoboseo..?"

"..."

"NUGUYA?"

Kututup teleponnya, siapa sih yang berani2nya menelpon disaat aku lagi HAPPY begini. Mana gak ngomong apa2 lagi waktu diangkat! Bikin kesal saja.

DING DING DING CHA CHA CHA DING DING DING CHA CHA CHA

Hpku berbunyi lagi.. caller id "Unknown" pasti ini yang tadi lagi..  
"NUGUYA?" teriakku kesal.

"..." dia tetap diam saja

"Kalau kau tak bicara dalam waktu 3 detik, kututup"

"..."

"Hana.."

"..."

"Dul.."

"..."

"Sh..."

"Ini aku" akhirnya dia berbicara juga.

"Aku? Aku siapa?"

"Ini aku.."

"Iya ini aku! tapi aku siapa?" tanyaku kesal.

"Ini aku! MAU MATI?"

O_O Kyuhyun? ini Kyuhyun? HAHAHHAH KYUHYUNNNN.

"Ohh.. kamu... kenapa telepon?"

"NUGUYA?" kata Kyuhyun.

Otak orang ini terbuat dari kacang polong atau apa sih?!

"IYA! Kamu kenapa telepon?" akhirnya aku teriak lagi kepadanya. Dia memang paling jenius dalam membuatku marah.

"Siapa aku! sebut namaku"

"Neo.. si blonde sinting" candaku.

TUUT TUUT TUUUUUUTTTTT

Ap-apa?! Dia memutuskan teleponnya! Ih dasar blonde gila kepala polong sinting! Masa dia tidak bisa diajak bercanda sih. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menelponnya. Aku mendapat nomor teleponnya dari Donghae, kalian tahu kan caller id Kyuhyun "unknown".

"NUGU?!" teriak Kyuhyun.

"Ini aku SUNGMIN! kenapa teriak sih?!"

"Sungmin nuguya?! Aku gak kenal!"

"Mwo..? apa katamu?"

"Hei Donghae-ah, Sungmin nuguya?" katanya di sebrang sana.

Dia menyebut Donghae? Sepertinya dia sedang bertanya kepada Donghae siapa Sungmin itu.. itu aku! dasar kacang polong! -_-  
"Sungmin?! oh itu lho.. yeojachingumu itu.. si yeoja mesum itu lohh" jawab Donghae.

Lihat saja nanti kalau ketemu kamu Donghae.. kupastikan akan kupindahkan rambutmu menjadi bulu dadamu..  
"Ohh yeoboseo? Kenapa telepon?" akhirnya dia tahu juga kalau Sungmin itu aku.

"tadi kau yang telepon duluan.. harusnya aku yang bertanya.. -_-" aku cape berteriak-teriak jadi aku coba sabar saja.

"Tidak ada apa2! Memangnya aku harus ada apa2 kalau mau meneleponmu?"

"Ohh geurom.. ya sudah kututup yaaa~~"

"tunggu-" cegahnya.

Kkekekek, sepertinya aku mulai menerti cara kacang polong ini berpikir.  
"Mwo? Katanya ga ada apa2"

"Memang tidak ada apa2 jadi tutup mulutmu dan dengar sajalah!"

"... -_- ..."

"Ba-bagaimana lututmu?"

O_O!

Jadi dia menelponku untuk menanyakan itu? Aku terharu T_T

"Gwenchana... hanya memar saja.. sudah, tak usah kuatir. GOMAWO.." tak ku bisa tutup-tutupi, aku senang sekali. KYAAA!

"M-Mwo? Siapa yang kuatir sama yeoja barbar sepertimu"

"ne..ne.. gomawo"

"AKU TIDAK KUATIR!"

"Ne,, kamu tidak kuatir! Puas?"

"Jangan menjawabku begitu!"

"eoh? ne.. sudah selesaikan ngomongnya? Sudah ya DAHHH~~~"

"Tunggu_" kekek terjebak lagi sikacang polong ini...

"Apa lagi?! Kakiku sakit nih! Cepet deh ngomongnya.." heheheh

"Katamu sudah tidak sakit! Mana yang benar?"

"Sudah tidak sakit! Cepet ngomong saja!"

"Yeoja memang menyebalkan.."

"Ap-apa katamu.."

"Jangan lihat yang lain.."

"Eoh?" apa katanya?!

"Jangan lihat yang lain..."

"Apa sih maksudmu?! Kamu sudah bikin aku bingung!"

"JANGAN LIHAT YANG LAIN SAAT KAU BERSAMAKU! SAAT KAU BERSAMAKU JANGAN BERANI2 KAU BERDEKATAN DENGAN YANG LAIN! SAMPAI KULIHAT KAU SEPERTI KEMARIN LAGI, SIAP2 SAJA UNTUK MATI ARRRRAAAA!"

Aku terdiam mendengar ucapannya itu, sungguh aku terkejut mendengarnya. Dalam hatiku aku merasa senang sekali, sungguh.  
"Itu sebenarnya kata2 yang sangat menharukan! Tapi kenapa kamu harus teriak sih?" kataku datar tapi dalam hati senang bukan main HAHAHHA.

"Aku tidak berusahaa untuk mengharukanmu! Jadi tutup mulutmu, dengar dan lakukan!"

"Nee.. nee.. sayang.."

"Sayang..? Siapa dia..? dimana sekolahnya?! Kamu tidak dengar apa yang kubilang barusan?!"

"Sayang itu kamu BABO!"

"Namaku K.Y.U.H.Y.U.N bukan S.A.Y.A.N.G"

"ya ya ya terserah.."

"Sudah dulu! Aku sibuk mau pergi! Yang lain menunggu!" kata Kyuhyun.

"Eh.. tunggu-"

"Apa lagi?"

"Kamu mau apa lagi?"

"Kami mau berkelahi dengan SMU Saphire"

"Ne... terserah"

"Kamu tidak percaya?! Datang saja kesini kalau kau tak percaya! Eh tunggu- JANGAN BERANI2 KAU DATANG KEMARI!"

TUT TUT TUTTTTTTTUUUTTT

Si kepala blonde itu memutuskan teleponnya.. tapi tidak apa-apa aku senang telah berbicara dengannya..  
Sepertinya, hari2ku akan lebih mendebarkan kedepannua.. hem kita lihat saja heheh. Suasana hatiku jadi bagus hari ini dan sepertinya aku akan berjalan2 dan mampir ke toko terdekat untuk jajan dan berpesta di rumah dengan Hyukkie.

"Hyukkie Kajja kita jalan2..."

TBC

Okee chapter 3 hadir,,, gimana panjang kah? Kekek  
Oh iya cuman mau bilang INI FF REMAKE DARI NOVEL. Bukan pure ff saya. Jadi malu sendiri di bilang Author.. kekek Supaya tidak salah paham INI FF REMAKE DARI NOVEL karya Emilious. Memang sih ada penambahan dan pengurang kata2 dll, saya bikin buat nyesuain aja.

**JONGMAL GOMAWO**

**Elf hana sujucouple, Ohansol, Cho dizma joyer, elf92, Song Eun Mi, Ming0101, Sk, riesty137, Malajae Wook, Maximum elf, dewi. , amelia jillbely, lisnanal dan abilhikmah.**

**PS: aku langsung update 2 chapter sekaligus kek~~~**


	4. Chapter 4

CRAZY REMAKE KYUMIN VERSION

Cast:  
Lee Sungmin as Yeoja  
Cho Kyuhyun as Namja  
Lee Donghae as Namja  
Lee Hyukjae as Yeoja  
Choi Siwon as Namja

Summarry:  
Karena tidak mau disebut sebagai gadis penakut, Lee Sungmin berani menyatakan cinta kepada seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang merupakan petarung no 1 di sekolahnya. Bagaimana kisah cinta mereka berdua selanjutnya? #summary kayak apa ini ga nyambung#plak

Warning:  
Genderswith, typo (s), tidak sesuai EYD

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ,,,

FF ini remake dari novel Crazy karya Emilicious. Terdapat pengurangan dan penambahan kata2 untuk menyesuaikan cerita.

Let's Enjoy

Chapter 4

ALL Pov Sungmin

Aku dan hyukkie berjalan-jalan menikmati udara malam yang segar. Sampai akhirnya kami mampir di seven-eleven untuk membeli snack dan beberapa soda. Karena suasana hatiku sedang baik, aku yang membeli semua snack dan Hyukkie cukup heran dengan perbuatanku ini.

"Coba setiap hari kau seperti ini, aku bisa beli baju baru deh.." kata Hyukkie.

"Jangan mimpi kau, minggu depan gantian kau yang traktir aku"

"Huh.. dasar pelit" cibir Hyukkie.

Yayaya, anggap saja aku tak dengar kata2nya itu, berhubung suasana hatiku yang baik, aku tak mau moodku ini jadi jelek..  
"Eh lihat itu!" kata Hyukkie sambil menarik sikutku.

"Mwo?"

"Itu lihat! bukankah itu Kyuhyun?"

O_O? Kyuhyun? mana? Orang yang di tunjuk Hyukkie masih memakai seragam, dan itu adalah seragam sekolah yang sama denganku. Ahh benar, itu Kyuhyun! rambut blonde itu hanya milik Kyuhyun. Dia sedang berjalan sambil merokok, entah mau kemana dia.

Tapi bukan itu yang aneh. Yang aneh 'kenapa dia sendirian?' biasanya dia selalu pergi dalam sekelompok besar. Dan bajunya kotor begitu lagi! Banyak cap sepatu di sana-sini! Bahkan celananya ada bagian yang robek.  
Ah! aku ingat, diakan habis Berkelahi tadi. Dia bilang mau berkelahi dengan SMU Saphire. Mungkin mereka sudah selesai. Dan aku ingin tahu siapa yang menang. Hmm..

"Ky- " aku berniat memanggilnya, saat dimana tiba-tiba namja berseragam SMU Saphire memukul punggung Kyuhyun dengan kayu dari belakang.

Kyuhyun jatuh, memegangi punggungnya, dan namja SMU Saphire itu mengangkat tongkatnya dan mulai mengayungkan untuk memukul Kyuhyun lagi. Reflek aku berteriak.  
"ANDWAEEE!" sambil berlari ke arah namja SMU Saphire itu.

Namja itu teralihkan perhatiannya kepadaku. Kyuhyun memandangku kaget. Aku tahu, aku hanya punya waktu 3 detik sebelum namja Saphire itu kembali sadar dan mengayunkan kayunya kepadaku. Aku menahan napasku dan membiarkan instingku berjalan.

BUAAAKKKKK!

Aku menendang si namja Saphire itu, tepat di bagian tengah, ditempat paling berharga dan paling sensitifnya. Kyuhyun terperangah. Namja Saphire itu jatuh dengan kepala lebih dulu, sambil memegang mutiara hidupnya. Kyuhyun masih dalam keadaan shock, tapi akhirnya dia berkata.

"JA-JANGAN PERNAH kau lakukan itu kepadaku LAGI!"

Didengar dari suaranya. Aku tahu dia bersungguh-sungguh agar aku tak melakukan hal itu lagi kepadanya. Setelah sebelumnya pernah aku menghentakkan lututku di 'senjata masa depan' Kyuhyun dulu. ( baca chapter 1)  
Dan aku hanya tersenyum saja.

.  
.

"Pelan-pelan! Tak bisakah kamu pelan sedikit?" kata Kyuhyun.  
Kutekan punggungnya dengan kapas beralkohol yang sedang kupegang sekarang untuk mengobatinya.

"AWW!AW! APPO! MAU MATI?!" teriak Kyuhyun.

"Diamlah! Kalau kau tak bisa diam, tentu saja akan lebih sakit, tahan saja jangan seperti anak mami!"

"Tutup Mulutmu!"

Ya disinilah kami. Dibangku taman dekat rumahku. Setelah sebelumnya aku pulang untuk mengambil kotak P3K untuk mengobati punggung Kyuhyun yang terluka cukup parah.

Aku menyuruh Hyukkie pulang dan menelpon Donghae untuk mengabarkan keadaan Kyuhyun, dan Hyukkie nurut saja.  
Tapi aku tahu, sebenarnya Hyukkie nurut saja karena dia takut melihat luka semacam ini. dan dia juga malu melihat namja bertelanjang dada. Jangan pikir akku mesum atau apa, tentu saja aku sedikit malu. Tapi aku sudah cukup biasa karena adikku sering keluar kamar mandi hanya dengan celana dalam.

Punggung Kyuhyun sangat lebar, kira2 sama lebarnya dengan Siwon, hanya saja Kyuhyun lebih lebar sedikit. Ternyata punggungnya penuh dengan bekas luka sepertinya bukan pertama kalinya dia mendapatkan luka seperti ini.

"Yah! Jangan pencet disitu, itu jerawatku!" teriaknya.

"Mianhae.. kukira ini luka kekek.." di punggung si sinting ini terdapat 1 jerawat yang tak sengaja kupencet sampai pecah. Aku jaadi berpikir apakah otaknya sebesar jerawatnya ini hmm..

CRIKKKK

Kyuhyun menyalakan korek apinya untuk membakar rokoknya. Reflek kutarik rokok dan koreknya lalu kulempar jauh2.  
"YAH! Apa yang- " protesnya.

"Aku tidak suka bau rokok, dan kau kira kau bisa enak2kan merokok sementara aku terganggu asapmu itu? Lebih baik kau diam saja agar aku bisa merawat lukamu!"

"Terserah.." dia mengeluarkan rokok dan korek lain dari kantong celananya.

Huh.. benar-benar orang ini..  
"AKU PERGII!" teriakku.

Aku membereskan perlengkapa P3K ku dan bergegas pulang.

GREEEP

Kyuhyun memegang pergelangan tanganku ketika aku akan pergi.

"Lepas.." kataku

"..." dia hanya diam sambil merokok saja.

"Lepaskan aku!" teriakku lagi.

"Pergi saja sana. Katanya mau pergi?" Blonde sialan ini mencoba bermain2 dengan emosiku..

"Kalau tidak kau lepas tanganku bagaimana aku bisa pergi?!"

"Sudah sana .. pergi.. ngapain masih disini?" katanya sambil terus merokok dan memegang tanganku kuat-kuat.

Tindakan dan perkataannya benar-benar berlainan.. entah apa yang ada diotaknya itu.  
"Matikan rokok itu.. baru aku tidak pergi"

Akhirnya dia menjatuhkan rokoknya dan menginjak rokoknya itu.  
"Kenapa masih disini? Sana pergi..!" kata Kyuhyun masih terus memegang tanganku.

Yayayay! Aku jadi mengerti cara kerja otaknya.. lalu aku duduk lagi disebelahnya. "hadap kesana lagi, biar aku bisa merawat punggungmu. Tinggal di perban saja"

Dia menurut saja tanpa protes, akhirnya si liar ini bisa diam juga kekek~~  
Kuperban punggungnya dengan melilitkan dari bagian dada hingga punggung. Aku malu juga sih.. karena saar memutar perban, aku jadi dalam posisi seperti memeluknya dari belakang...  
Hihihih mantap...

Aku baru sadar kalau dia itu sangat wangi saat aku sedang me-merban dia. Wanginya bukan deodoran atau parfum laki2 biasa.. baunya seperti bedak dan sabun menjadi satu.

"Kamu pakai BABY COLOGNE ya?" tanyaku.

"Apa pedulimu?!"

"ihhhh! Kok sinis amat begitu sih Baby~~~?" MUAHAHAHAHA dia pakai Baby Cologne.

"Tutup mulutmu! Perban sajalah dan jangan banyak mulut!

"Dasar blonde sinting.." mulai lagi -_-

"Mwo-"

"Hei Kyu! Bagaimana punggungmu? Gwenchana?" baru saja dia mau mulai meneriakiku, Donghae berjalan ke arah kami. Dari ekspresi dan nada bicaranya, sepertinya Donghae sudah bisa akan Kyuhyun yang mendapatkan luka seperti ini. Dibelakang ada Siwon.  
Saat melihat dia aku memang tersipu, dia tipeku. Mata tajamnya, rambut sutranya, bibir sexynya. Tapi aku merasakan pandang menusuk dari sampingku.

Kulihat itu Kyuhyun sedang melirikku dengan lirikan kematian.  
"Lihat apa kau? Mau mati?" setelah sadar apa yang dimaksud Kyuhyun, aku berhenti memandangi Siwon.

"Eh?! Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?" kata Donghae.

Dia berkata begitu lantaran aku sedang memegang punggung Kyuhyun, aku sedang menempelkan perbannya yang telanjang dada.  
"Ihhh.. Min-ah genit yaa..?" kata Donghae dengan ekspresi menjijikan.

"jangan mikir yang bukan-bukan! Ga bisa lihat aku sedang memasang perban? Dan jangan sok akrab denganku!" teriakku.

"Ihh~ Min-ah jahat.. kita kan BFF.."

"BFF kakiku!" saat aku lupa diri dan mulai berteriak-teriak pada si ikan ini, padahal aku harus jaga image gara2 ada Siwon. Tapi Siwon tidak memandangku takjub, jadi mungkin sikapku baik-baik saja hahahah.

"Hei Kyu.. orang yang memukulmu sudah kami tangkap dan kami habiskan" kata Siwon.

Aku tak mau tahu apa yang terjadi dengan si pemukul itu, yang pasti aku kasihan padanya karena sudah merasakan tendangan mautku, dan sekarang berurusan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kerja bagus, bagaimana dengan teman-temannya?" kata Kyuhyun.

"Sudah kami habisi juga"

"hmm.. dengan ini mereka gak akan berani2 lagi berurusan dengan kita"

"Kenapa sih kalian berkelahi dengan mereka?" selaku.

"Kyuhyun saat itu sedang membeli roti, tapi roti terakhir diambil oleh anak yang ternyata adlah bos di SMU Saphire, dan Kyuhyun mulai memaki-makinya. Mereka mengajak berkelahi, jadi kita oke saja karena sudah lama tidak gerak badan" jelas Donghae.

Kini aku tahu kenapa mereka bisa bersahabat. Karena sifat mereka semua hampir sama.

PSIKOPAT...!

"Sepertinya kamu baik2 saja, nah sekarang kami mau nongkrong dirumahku kamu mau ikut ga?" tanya Siwon.

Aku memandang Kyuhyundengan tatapan tidak setuju, dia melihatku sejenak. "Aku lewat hari ini, lukaku belum selesai dirawat. Aku ingin pulang saja, mau tidur"

Aku sangat kaget dengan perkataannya ini, dan lagi lukannya sudah selesai kurawat. Jangan2 dia masih ingin bersamaku? Hohoh...  
"Mwo?! Kamu tidak pernah tidur sebelum jam 3 pagi! Dan lagi ini baru jam sebe-UPPHHH! UPP!"

Donghae belum bisa menyelesaikan kata-katannya namun mulutnya keburu dibekap oleh Siwon. Dan Siwon menariknya pergi.  
"Ya sudah kami pergi dulu! Selamat bersenang-senang!" kata Siwon. Sepertinya dia membiarkan aku dan Kyuhyun berdua. Lalu mereka semua pergi, dan tinggal kami berdua lagi disini.

"Kamu tidak ikut nongkrong. Wae? Lukamu sudah selesai kurawat kok."

"Oh geurae, aku pergi nongkrong saja" kata Kyuhyun sambil berdiri.

"Tunggu-" kata ku sambil memegang tangannya. Kenapa keadaannya jadi terbalik.

"Mwo?"

"Tetaplah disini" entah kenapa kata-kata itu bisa keluar dari mulutku.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil dan susuk di sampingku lagi. Dan aku baru sadar, baru pertama kali ini aku lihat dia tersenyum. Senyumannya maniiisss sekaliii. Ahhh pasti aku akan terbayang senyumannya sepanjang malam..  
"Pakai bajumu! Kataku sambil menyerahkan kemejanya. Dia mengambil dan mulai mengancinginya satu-satu. "Besok buka perbannya dan ganti yang baru, jangan dibiarkan saja arra. Nanti bisa membengkak dan lama sembuhnya"

"Besok kau yang lakukan"

"Mwo? Neaga wae?"

"Diam dan lakukan sajalah" akhirnya aku diam, karena aku memang ingin merawatnya lagi.. hehe

"Eoh? apa itu dibawah matamu?" aku melihat ada segaris merah di bawah matanya, tepatnya di pipi atasnya.

"Ah! ini? terluka saat berkelahi tadi. Sepertinya ada yang pegang pisau"

"Aigooo..! sini ku obati juga" kutarik wajahnya agar menghadap kearahku. Lalu kuolesi luka itu dengan kapas yang beralkohol.  
Ini aneh, kenapa dia diam saja? padahal tadi dia mengoceh terus saat aku mengobati punggungnya. Aku menoleh ke atas.

DEG

Saat aku menoleh ke atas, ternyata Kyuhyun sedang melihatku. Bukan melihat, melainkan dia memperhatikan wajahku, ada apa ya? Jangan2 ada kotoran dimataku, atau bulu hidungku keluar(?). tapi baru pertama kali kulihat mata seperti matanya. Sekilas bila dilihat warnanya coklat kehitam-hitaman seperti biasa, tapi bila diperhatikan dari dekat, warnanya coklat tua yang mengarah ke warna hazel.

Beberapa saat dia memandangiku, dan sungguh aku sangat gugup dan malu (?), coba saja jika kalian di pandangi dengan begitu intensnya.  
Tiba-tiba matanya mulai tertutup dan akhirnya dia tertidur. Kusandarkan kepalannya di pundakku, dan tak tersadar aku pun juga tertidur.

.  
.

Aku terbangun, tapi Kyuhyun sudah tidak ada, dan hari masih gelap. Kulihat Hp-ku, sekarang sudah jam 3 pagi.. aku masih mengantuk.  
Tunggu sebentar..

Jam 3 pagi?! Aku berarti sudah tertidur 4 jam. Dan Kyuhyun meninggalkan ku si taman ini.. SENDIRIAN!

APA TAK BISA DIA MEMBANGUNKANKU?! DASAR KEPALA POLONG! KETIAK BUSUK! BENCI BENCI BENCIIIII!

Lalu aku pulang ke rumah. Untung saja orang tuaku tak ada dirumah hari ini! entah jadi apa aku kalau mereka melihatku pulang pagi dengan baju kotor penuh darah Kyuhyun. sesampainya dirumah, kulihat tak ada orang sama sekali. Oh iya, adikku sedang menginap dirumah temannya, dan walaupun dia dirumah dia pasti sudah tidur jam segini.

Aku makan sedikit dan mandi. Lalu aku pergi kekamar dan berbaring. Capek sekali hari ini, setelah bertemu Kyuhyun, rasanya ada-ada saja yang terjadi.

Besok aku mau bolos lagi ah.. mumpung tak ada orang, aku mau tidur sampai siang MUAHAHAHAH! Lalu aku tertidur.  
Aku bermimpi Kyuhyun ada di rumahku dan aku sedang menyuruhnya untuk memijat kakiku. Baru saja mau kusuruh dia untuk menggosok lantai toilet. Tapi Hp-ku berbunyi.

DING DING CHA CHA CHA DING DING CHA CHA

Oh ya ampun... keinginanku hanya ingin tidur dan tidurku diganggu ARRGGGHHHH!  
"APA MAUMU?" teriakku masih dalam setengah sadar.

"Mau mati?" aku dalam setengah sadar dan aku ak perduli dengan apapun selain tidur.

"MATI SAJA SANDIRI!" teriakku.

"Jangan menjawabku begitu! Kenapa kau tak masuk sekolah?! Kau harus mengganti perbanku!" karena aku kesal ada yang menggangu tidurku, kucabut baterai dari Hp-ku dan melanjutkan tidur..

.  
.

Saat aku bangun sudah jam 2 siang. Dan saat aku mengaktifkan Hp-ku.

128 Misscall

Gila! Dan itu semua dari 'unknown' - Kyuhyun.

Yah biarkan saja itu pembalasanku karena dia meninggalkanku sendirian di taman. Aku mengarah ke dapur untuk minum. Dan aku mengambil baju dan perlengkapan mandiku, lali menuju kamar mandi. Saat mandi, sepertinya HP-ku berdering beberapa kali. Setelah mandi, Hp-ku berhenti berdering.

Ya sudah aku biarkan saja, dan aku pergi nonton Tv sambil makan. Lho, kok aku kepingin 'pup' ya? Uhh harus cepet-cepet nih ke kamar mandi!

DING DING CHA CHA CHA DING DING DING CHA CHA CHA

Hp-ku bebunyi lagi, jadi kusambar saja dan kubawa ke kamar mandi sekalian.  
"Yeoboseo?" jawabku sambil, ya kalian tahulah aku sedang menelpon sambil apa?

"Neo odiga?" kata Kyuhyun. suaranya benar-benar marah, tidak seperti biasannya.

"Na? Kamu tidak boleh kesini! Dan kamu tidak bisa kesini! Andwae"

Setelah berkata begitu, kututup teleponnya sebelum dia marah-marah lagi. Tentu saja dia tidak boleh kesini. Mianhae aku menutup teleponmu Kyuhyun. aku Cuma ingin melihat bagaimana reaksimu bila bertemu denganku besok.

Aku ingin tahu apakah kau merindukanku? Atau malah akan membunuhku? Kekek kita lihat saja besok. Urusan di kamar mandi sudah selesai, dan aku mulai bermalas-malasan lagi sambil menonton Tv. Lalu pintuku berbunyi kencang sekali.

TUK TUK TUK TUK

"MIN-AH KAMU DIDALAM?"

TUK TUK TUK TUK

"MIN-AH...!"

Min-ah? sepertinya itu Donghae. Apa yang dia lakukan mengetok pintu seperti orang kesetanan saja.

"MIN-AHH!" teriaknya lagi.

"Ne Chakkaman" aku berlari menuju pintu. Orang ini benar-benar tak punya kesabaran! Membuatku kesal saja.

"WAE?" teriakku pada Donghae begitu aku membuka pintu. Entah dari mana dia tahu alamatku.

"Hos.. hosh.. hosh.." dia tidak menjawab tapi tersengal-sengal saja. seertinya dia berlari sepanjang perjalanannya kemari.

"Dari mana kau tahu rumahku?" tanyaku.

"Aku mencuri datamu diruangan Guru hosh.. hosh.. hosh.."

"Apa? Kau mencuri apa?"

"Itu.. Itu tidak penting! Hosh hosh hosh.. Kyu.. Kyunie menghilang"

"APA KATAMU? KYUHYUN MENGHILANG?"

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

CRAZY REMAKE KYUMIN VERSION

Cast:  
Lee Sungmin as Yeoja  
Cho Kyuhyun as Namja  
Lee Donghae as Namja  
Lee Hyukjae as Yeoja  
Choi Siwon as Namja

Summarry:  
Karena tidak mau disebut sebagai gadis penakut, Lee Sungmin berani menyatakan cinta kepada seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang merupakan petarung no 1 di sekolahnya. Bagaimana kisah cinta mereka berdua selanjutnya? #summary kayak apa ini ga nyambung#plak

Warning:  
Genderswith, typo (s), tidak sesuai EYD

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ,,,

FF ini remake dari novel Crazy karya Emilicious. Terdapat pengurangan dan penambahan kata2 untuk menyesuaikan cerita.

Let's Enjoy

Chapter 5

**_NORMAL POV_**

"APA KATAMU?! KYUHYUN MENGHILANG?!" teriak Sungmin.

"iyaaa... hosh hosh... untuk apa aku bohong!" kata Donghae sambil mencoba mengatur napasnya kembali.

"ooh? hilang ya? hahahahah! kau kira aku bodoh heh?! Evil liar seperti dia masa bisa menghilang?! bahkan anak TK-pun bisa tahu arah jalan ke rumah!" kata Sungmin tidak percaya. Kyuhyun menghilang?! Ayolah..

setelah berteriak pada Donghae, Sungmin menutup pintu karena dia pikir Donghae hanya bercanda atau mengerjainya.

"tunggu-" kata Donghae sambil menahan pintu sebelum benar2 tertutup.

"MWO?!"

"ak- aku sungguh2! tadi dia mendapat telepon.. sepertinya dari anak di SMA Saphire.. hosh hosh.."

"lalu? kenapa kalau dia ditelepon anak SMA Saphire? apa masalahnya? dia memang punya banyak pengikut bukan?"

"bukan begitu! saat menerima telepon itu, Kyunie berteriak2 'JANGAN BERANI KAU SENTUH DIA! BIARKAN AKU BICARA DENGANNYA' setelah itu dia menutup teleponnya. lalu dia menelpon orang entah siapa.. dia hanya berkata 'dimana kau sekarang...?' setelah orang itu menjawabnya, muka Kyuhyun mengeras dan sepertinya dia marah sekali. dan dia langsung berlari pergi. kami semua mencarinya dan menelponnya, tetapi tak ada yang menemukannya dan dia tak mengangkat teleponnya!" jelas Donghae.

tunggu... tunggu... ini aneh..

'_kamu dimana_...?' ?

'_kamu tidak boleh kesini! dan kamu tidak bisa kesini_!'

Seakan teringat sesuatu, iya! Dia ingat ketika Kyuhyun menelponnya ketika Sungmin berada di kamar mandi. Mungkinkah?

"DIMANA TEMPAT KALIAN BIASA BERKELAHI?!" Tanya Sungmin panik

"eoh? kami biasa berkelahi di gedung kosong sebelah sana... keundae wae?"

"sudah! kujelaskan sambil berlari saja!"

lalu Sungmin dan Donghae berlari menuju gedung kosong yang ditunjukan Donghae tadi.

.

.

.

"apa yang mau kaujelaskan?" tanya Donghae dengan membuka pembicaraan.

"tadi Kyuhyun menelponku." Jawab Sungmin.

Donghae mengernitkan dahinya tanda dia tidak mengerti. "lalu?" tanya Donghae heran.

"aku bilang padanya.'jangan kesini dan dia tidak bisa kesini'."

"hem... ya? lalu apa hubungannya dengan semua ini?"

dasar kepala bawang... masa dia belum mengerti juga... -_- batin Sungmin.

"mungkin saja anak SMA Saphire itu ingin balas dendam pada Kyuhyun soal kejadian kemarin, dan bisa saja mereka bilang mereka menyanderaku. dan dia harus datang sendiri kalau mau menyelamatkan aku... dan kata2ku kepadanya di telepon itu juga ikut meyakinkan dia tentang penyanderaanku."

"seperti di film2 dong maksudmu...? bukannya kamu saja yang terlalu banyak nonton film?"

"cobalah kau pikir! manusia dengan otak polong seperti Kyuhyun apakah tidak akan tertipu dengan hal basi seperti ini? bayangkan saja kalau kau di posisi Kyuhyun, apa yang akan kau lakukan? otak kalian kan sama kadarnya... "

"aku akan pergi menolong pacarku yang disandera. seorang diri tanpa membawa teman2..."

"nah, mungkin itu yang dilakukan Kyuhyun sekarang... ini semua salahku..."

"oh... hem,,, Arraseo. tenang saja, Kyuhyun akan baik2 saja..." kata Donghae sambil memegang pundak Sungmin.

Mereka terus berlari dan berlari menuju ke gedung kosong itu. tetapi tidak ada tanda2 dari Kyuhyun sama sekali.

"ada tempat lain?" tanya Sungmin khawatir.

"hem... kami juga biasa berkelahi di lapangan parkir terbuka dekat seven eleven.."

"Kajja.. kita kesana!" ajak Sungmin.

"aku sudah menyuruh anak2 kelas 1 untuk mencari kesana, dan tidak ada tanda2 dari Kyuhyun juga."

"tempat lain...?"

"sudah kami periksa. makanya aku pergi ke rumahmu, kukira siapa tahu saja dia disana."

entah harus mencari kemana lagi.. Sungmin dan Yusuke berkumpul dengan anak2 yang lain untuk mencari Kyuhyun. Mereka telah mencari2 hingga matahari sudah tenggelam, tetapi tetap saja tidak dapat menemukan Kyuhyun. dan setiap kali mereka berusaha menghubunginya, teleponnya selalu tidak aktif.

"ini semua salahku... harusnya aku tidak bercanda pada saat itu..." kata Sungmin menyesal. Sungguh niat awalnya hanya untuk mengerjai Kyuhyun, karena kejadian di taman.

"kita pasti akan menemukannya, dia pasti baik2 saja." kata Siwon.

"ya.. dia tak akan mati semudah itu.." kata Donghae.

"kemana lagi kita harus mencari? kita sudah mendatangi setiap tempat berkelahi kalian" tanya Sungmin.

"hm... ada satu tempat yang belum kita datangi." kata Siwon.

"apa?! jadi masih ada tempat berkelahi lain lagi?! kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?!" tanya Sungmin.

"Ani.. keundae, belum tentu mungkin dia berada di sana.. tapi perasaanku mengatakan, Kyuhyun berada di SMU Saphire." ujar Siwon lagi.

SMU Saphire?

berarti kalau dia kesana seorang diri, dia pasti dikeroyok oleh banyak sekali orang dari SMU Higashi. tanpa seorangpun membantu... batin Sungmin.

"KITA KESANA.. PALLI!" teriak Sungmin.

Mereka pun menuju ke SMU Saphire dengan pasukan yang banyak. semua anak membawa motor, dan Sungmin dibonceng oleh Siwon.. harusnya dia senang pada akhirnya di bisa merasakan bagaimana dibonceng oleh Siwon. Tapi entah kenapa.. tak ada rasa senang sedikitpun di hati Sungmin, hati dan pikirannya sedang tertuju kepada seorang Namja berambut Blonde yang sekarang sedang menghilang entah kemana.

akhirnya mereka sampai di SMU Saphire. semua anak memarkir motornya di depan gerbang SMU Saphire. sebagian ada yang ikut masuk kedalam dan sebagian menjaga di luar. dan 1/3 dari orang yang ada membawa pemukul baseball. Mereka pun masuk ke daerah SMU Saphire.

tapi tempat ini amat sepi. memang, kemungkinan besar pasti perkelahian sudah selesai sejak tadi. dan Sungmin tak mau dan tak berani membayangkan bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun sekarang.

di sekeliling sekolah tidak ada tanda2 adanya orang maupun tanda bekas terjadi perkelahian, sampai akhirnya mereka masuk ke GYM. di dalam GYM banyak darah berceceran di lantai.

ini sudah pasti bekas terjadinya perkelahian.

di sana ada 1,2,3,... 7 orang pingsan tergeletak di lantai! Sungmin mencari2 ada tidaknya Kyuhyun di antara orang pingsan itu.. tetapi dia tidak ada. dan Sungmin bersyukur Kyuhyun tidak ada di sini.

"ini jelas telah terjadi perkelahian" kata Siwon.

"tapi tidak ada Kyuhyun disini.. dimana dia?" tanya Donghae.

"entahlah, sepertinya kita harus mencarinya lagi. sebaiknya kita mencarinya di sekitar sini, siapa tahu dia pingsan di sekitar sini." Sungmin tertegun mendengar pernyataan Siwon yang satu ini...

bagaimana jadinya bila Kyuhyun benar2 pingsan di sekitar sini?!

bagaimana bila dia dilukai oleh anak2 lain?

bagaimana kalau dia terluka amat parah?

bagai-

pikiran-pikiran negative itu entah mengapa seakan-akan menari-nari di dalam kepala Sungmin. Siwon yang melihat Sungmin yang termenung, ia tahu Sungmin menghawatirkan Kyuhyun. Begitu pula ia, Donghae dan yang lainnya.

"Sungmin-ah! tenanglah!" kata Siwon.

Mendengar kata Siwon, dia baru sadar ternyata dia gemetar dan air mata keluar dari matanya. Sungmin sangat ketakutan bila apa2 terjadi pada Kyuhyun.

"tenanglah... dia pasti tidak akan kenapa2.. sebaiknya kau pulang, ini sudah terlalu larut untuk seorang gadis berkeliaran di jalan. aku akan mengantarmu sementara yang lain mencari Kyuhyun." Usul Siwon.

"tapi aku mau mencarinya juga." Kata Sungmin kekeh.

"kau hanya akan menghalangi pencarian kami. sebaiknya kau pulang dan menunggu kabar dari Kyuhyun, itu lebih berguna untuk sekarang. karena aku tahu, Kyuhyun pasti akan menghubungimu lebih dulu bila ada apa2." Saran Siwon.

"Jongmal..?" kata Sungmin sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Geurom yo. kau kan yeojachingu nya."

akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan untuk pulang, dan Siwon mengantarnya. di sepanjang perjalanan Sungmin terus berpikir dimana Kyuhyun berada, hatinya sungguh tak tenang dan ketakutan.

Motor Siwon berhenti 500 meter dari rumah Sungmin, karena akan lebih cepat bagi Siwon untuk memutar balik dari sini daripada mengantarnya sampai ke depan rumah. Lalu Sungmin turun dari motornya.

"tenang saja.. dia tidak akan apa2.. aku berani jamin." kata Siwon.

"Ne.. Arra.. tapi tetap saja aku sangat ketakutan. dan ini semua salahku karena bicara yang bukan2 di telepon tadi!"

"tenanglah.. ini bukan salahmu.. semua namja pasti akan melakukan apa yg dilakukan Kyuhyun." Ujar Siwon.

"tapi... tapi... hiks, hiks,hiks" tanpa tersadar Sungmin menangis.

dan ini pertama kalinya dalam hidup Sungmin, ia menangis buat seorang namja. dan dia tak tahu kenapa aku menangis.

"sudah, sudah... jangan sedih lagi, dia akan segera kembali" kata Siwon sambil memeluk Sungmin dengan sebelah tangan.

"ap... apa apaan ini...?" kata seseorang di belakang mereka.

Siwon langsung melepas pelukannya. wajah Siwon mengeras dan dihantui rasa bersalah dan ketakutan. Sungmin menghadap kebelakang. itu... itu...

"Kyuhyun...?"

Kyuhyun ada di sana.

wajahnya penuh dengan lebam, bibir bagian kirinya sobek, luka di bawah matanya makin melebar,dan bajunya sangat kotor penuh dengan darah serta sobekan. entah sejak kapan dia berada di situ, padahal sedari tadi mereka mencarinya kesana mengeras dan penuh dengan amarah,dia berjalan ke arah Sungmin dan Siwon.

BUAAAKHHH!

Kyuhyun menonjok wajah Siwon keras sekali.

"SIWON?! APA-APAAN KAMU?!" kata Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun sambil memegang Siwon yang terjatuh ke tanah akibat kencangnya pukulan Kyuhyun.

"apa yang kau lakukan dengannya?!" teriak Kyuhyun.

"Mwo?! apa yang kulakukan dengannya?! dia hanya menghiburku karena aku amat ketakutan kau belum ditemukan sedari tadi!"

"begitu...? jadi kau akan berpelukan dengan semua namja disaat kau ingin dihibur? dimana harga dirimu!?"

kata-katanya benar2 menyakiti hati Sungmin saat ini. Sungmin tak menyangka dia menganggapnya serendah ini. dan lagi, Kyuhyun memukul temannya sendiri yang berusaha menenangkannya.

"apa katamu?! jangan kau pikir kau bisa memperlakukan aku dengan semaumu! jangan kau pikir kau bisa mengatur2ku! siapa kau berani berbuat begitu?! aku sudah muak dengan sikapmu itu! kau selalu merendahkan aku bahkan lebih rendah dari sampah! pergi kau, aku sangat muak melihat wajahmu! aku tak mau bertemu denganmu lagi!" teriak Sungmin.

Sungmin sangat marah kepada Kyuhyun, kurasakan wajahnya memanas dan air matanya keluar deras sekali. sorot mata Kyuhyun amat menyedihkan, sekan-akan dia terluka oleh perkataan Sungmin. tapi Sungmin sudah terlalu marah untuk peduli ataupun merasa bersalah.

"jadi begitu..? baiklah, sesuai keinginanmu." setelah berkata begitu, Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya dan pergi.

"Gwenchana?" tanyaku kepada Siwon.

"Gwenchana, sebaiknya kau kejar Kyuhyun sekarang." kata Siwon.

"Anio, aku tidak akan mengejarnya. dia yang membuatku berbuat seperti ini kepadanya."

"tapi-" belum Siwon menyelesaikan perkataanya. Sungmin mendahului perkataan Siwon.

"apapun yang kau katakan atau kau memohon sekalipun. walaupun itu kau yang meminta, aku takkan melakukannya." Kata Sungmin. Siwon hanya diam mendengar perkataan Sungmin tadi.

"masuklah dulu ke rumahku, akan kuobati luka di wajahmu." Kata Sungmin kepada Siwon.

"Ani, itu tidak perlu. sebaiknya kau sadar apa yang telah kau lakukan kepada Kyuhyun, Sungmin-ah. kau menyakitinya."

setelah berkata begitu, Siwon naik ke motornya dan pergi.

Sungmin tahu dia menyakiti Kyuhyun, tetapi Kyuhyun sendiri yang membuat Sungmin jadi begini. apakah ini akhirnya? inikah akhir hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun..?

terlalu pendek dan menyakitkan untuk Sungmin pikirkan. kepalanya berat sekali rasanya setelah sekian lama menangis.

.

.

Saat Sungmin membuka matanya, sinar matahari sudah sangat terik. Dia lihat jam, sudah jam 2. semalam dia baru bisa tidur selepas jam 5 pagi. dan saat Sungmin tertidur, dia terbangun beberapa kali.

ini sangat melelahkan, saat Sungmin benar-benar terjaga yang bisa dia pikirkan adalah Kyuhyun. ingin rasanya dia bertemu dengan Kyuhyun.

melihat wajahnya, mendengar suaranya, dan dia juga merindukan senyum Kyuhyun. semua ini membuatnya hampir gila, tak pernah sekalipun dia begini. dan yang bisa membuatnya begini hanya satu, yaitu Kyuhyun.

Sungmin bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. dan saat Sungmin menginjak lantai, lututnya sangat sakit. rupanya luka itu membengkak lagi karena tidak diobati.

Sungmin mengerang, lututnya rasanya sakit sekali. mungkin dia harus pergi ke apotek untuk membeli obat..setelah itu dia mandi, makan sebentar. setelah makan, Sungmin pergi ke apotek untuk membeli obat untuk mengobati lututnya.

saat Sungmin keluar dari rumah, dia melihat sebuah korek api tergeletak di depan pagar rumahnya.

jangan2 semalam dia berada disni saat kami mencarinya? tidak-tidak Asuka! jangan pikirkan dia lagi! Batin Sungmin.

.

.

.

sesampainya di apotek, Sungmin mengambil beberapa obat antiseptik dan membawanya ke kasir.

"Min-ah?" kata seseorang. ternyata itu adalah Donghae.

"oh kamu. sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Sungmin malas.

"tentu saja membeli obat. untuk apa obat antiseptik itu?"

"untuk lututku yang terluka 2 hari lalu. bengkaknya luar biasa besar dan sudah mengeluarkan nanah karena aku tak rutin mengobatinya."

"yeoja selebor sepertimu mana mungkin bisa melakukan sesuatu secara rutin. hahahahahha!"

"tutup mulutmu, dasar ikan busuk!" kata Sungmin sambil menjitak Donghae.

"aduh! aduh sakit! kasar sekali sih! oh iya, soal Kyuhyun..."

"jangan membicarakan dia!" potong Sungmin.

"memang kenapa? aku cuma mau bilang dia masuk rumah sakit."

"apa?! dia masuk rumah sakit? tapi kenapa?" kata Sungmin terkejut dengan perkataan Donghae.

"Ne, semalam dia mabuk dan hujan-hujanan. setelah itu, sepertinya dia berkelahi lagi. aku dan Siwon menemukannya tergeletak di jalan semalam. tapi saat dia melihat Siwon, dia marah sekali kepadanya dan memaki2 Siwon. aku tak pernah melihat Kyuhyun memaki-maki Siwon seperti itu. entah kenapa dia begitu.. tapi tak lama setelah itu, Kyuhyun pingsan. lalu aku dan Siwon membawanya ke rumah sakit"

"apa Kyuhyun terluka parah?"

"Ne. dia terluka parah. tangan kirinya patah, dan seluruh tubuh bahkan wajahnya dipenuhi luka. sepertinya dia harus diopname selama beberapa minggu."

"..." Sungmin diam mendengarkan penjelasan Donghae.

"aku mau ke rumah sakit sekarang, kamu mau ikut?"

"tidak. sebaiknya aku tidak ikut." Tolak Sungmin.

"aaah~ sudahlah ayo ikutt!" kata Donghae sambil menarik Sungmin pergi. tenaganya kuat sekali. tak dia sangka Ikan ini sangat kuat!

Sungmin tak bisa melepas pegangan Donghae, dan dia terus menarik Sungmin menuju ke rumah sakit. akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah sakit, dan Donghae membawa Sungmin ke kamar nomor 93.

"Kyunie~~ aku bawa Min-ah nihhh~~~~" kata Donghae sambil memasuki kamar, dan Sungmin mengikuti Donghae dari belakang.

Kyuhyun disitu. lengan kirinya di gips, kepalanya di perban, dan wajahnya ditempel banyak plester. dia mengenakan baju rumah sakit, dan itu membuatnya cukup lucu.. hehehe

di dalam ruangan itu ada banyak orang, sebagian sudah Sungmin kenali wajahnya namun sebagian tidak. tetapi Siwon tak ada disini. biasanya Siwon dan Donghae selalu ada disamping Kyuhyun.

ini aneh...

"An-annyeong..." sapa Sungmin gugup kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya melihat ke arah Sungmin.

"untuk apa kau kesini? katanya kau muak melihat wajahku?" kata Kyuhyun ketus.

"aku cuma mau melihat keadaanmu kok! tapi sepertinya tidak parah" jawab Sungmin.

"apanya yang tidak parah! tak bisa kau lihat ini!?" kata kyuhyun sambil menunjuk lengan kirinya yang di gips.

dia tidak ingat kejadian kemarin, atau memang dia tidak memikirkan kejadian kemarin? dia seperti Kyuhyun yang biasa, tidak menyeramkan seperti tadi sangat lega dia Baik2 saja. dan melihat wajahnya mengobati rasa rinduku kepadanya hari ini. Batin Sungmin.

"kalian semua keluar." kata Kyuhyun kepada semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangannya.

Donghae dan yang lainnya menuruti dan mengarah keluar. melihat itu, Sungmin pun juga mengarah keluar.

"Neo Odiga?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Eoh? Nugu?" tanya Sungmin.

"ya kamu! nanya lagi. kamu tetap disini, yang lainnya keluar!" teriak Kyuhyun lagi.

"kenapa sih harus teriak2?! dasar sinting" gumam Sungmin namun masih bisa didengar oleh Kyuhyun.

"tutup mulutmu, dengar, dan lakukan sajalah!"

akhirnya Sungmin menuruti Kyuhyun, entah kenapa semakin hari sifat budaknya makin terlihat. Sungin duduk di samping tempat tidur Kyuhyun dan bertanya,"kenapa kau suruh mereka keluar?"

"terserah aku." Jawab Kyuhyun tidak peduli.

dasar psikopat egois! -_- umpat Sungmin dalam hati.

"dimana Siwon?" tanya Sungmin

"buat apa kau menanyakan dia? kau suka padanya?" sindir Kyuhyun.

"kenapa sih kamu berkata begitu?! aku kan cuma bertanya!"

"aku tidak mau melihat wajahnya! jadi jangan sebut2 namanya di depanku!"

"kau harus minta maaf kepadanya atas kejadian kemarin. kau memukulnya sampai wajahnya lebam."

"aku tidak akan minta maaf padanya. itu salahnya sendiri"

"apa katamu-"

"aku tak akan minta maaf! tidakkah kau dengar itu?!" teriak Kyuhyun final.

Sungmin bangkit berdiri." sebaiknya aku pulang, kita bicara kalau kepalamu sudah dingin."

Sungmin sudah bersiap untuk pergi sampai Kyuhyun menangkap tangannya.

"jangan pergi" kata Kyuhyun pelan.

"kita bicara lain kali saja" tegas Sungmin sambil melepaskan genggaman Kyuhyun.

"jangan pergi" kata Kyuhyun lagi.

"maaf, aku akan datang lagi lain kali."

"TAPI KAPAN?! KAPAN KAU AKAN KEMBALI LAGI KESINI?! HEI- TUNGGU! HEI-" teriak Kyuhyun. dia belum menyelesaikan kata2nya, tapi Sungmin sudah keluar dari ruangannya.

Donghae amat kaget dan berlari memasuki ruangan karena mendengar Kyuhyun berteriak2. bisa Sungmin dengar Donghae meneriakkannya agar Sungmin kembali, tapi Sungmin mengabaikannya. Sungmin berlari di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit mengabaikan rasa sakit di lututnya, dia harus pergi sebelum Kyuhyun atau Donghae menangkapnya kembali.

.

.

.

hari ini hari Senin, tepatnya sudah 2 hari semenjak kejadian di Rumah Sakit waktu itu. Umma dan Appa Sungmin sudah kembali dari urusannya, dan mereka marah sekali melihat rumah yang amat kotor karena Sungmin maupun adiknya sama sekali tak peduli untuk membersihkan rumah. jadi sebagai hukuman akhir pekan, Sungmin dan Sungjin membersihkan rumah sampai ke sudut-sudutnya. -_-

Sungmin sedang bersiap-siap untuk ke sekolah, sepertinya sudah lama sekali dia tidak sekolah. Sungmin merindukan sahabatnya Eunhyuk. banyak yang ingin Sungmin ceritakan pada Eunhyuk..

sesampainya di sekolah, Sungmin menceritakan semuanya kepada Eunhyuk.

"jadi kau belum ke Rumah Sakit lagi semenjak kejadian itu?" kata Eunhyuk.

"tentu saja! aku mana mau bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, bisa2 kami berantem lagi nanti.. dan aku juga merasa bersalah kepada Siwon. dia sepertinya dimusuhi oleh Kyuhyun sekarang..." jelas Sungmin.

"tapi, apa kau tidak merindukan Kyuhyun?" tanya Eunhyuk.

rindu? tentu saja Sungmin merindukannya, tetapi dia belum mau untuk bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin tak menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk. dan sepertinya ada sesuatu dari ekspresi Sungmin yang membuat Eunhyuk tidak menanyakan jawabannya.

"Sungmin-ah! Eunhyuk-ah! jangan berisik di jam pelajaran!" teriak Guru Kim.

Mereka lupa kalau ini sedang dalam jam pelajaran, dan Sungmin malah curhat kepada Eunhyuk.. hahaha

~TING TONG TING TONG~ bel istirahat berbunyi.

baru saja Sungmin mau pergi ke kantin bersama Eunhyuk, tapi tiba-tiba Siwon berdiri dihadapan mereka.

"Sungmin-ah?" sapa Siwon di ambang pintu kelasku. "bisa aku bicara sebentar?" tanya Siwon.

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalannya. "bisa! tentu saja bisa!".

lalu Sungmin dan Siwon menuju ke atap sekolah. tempat itu sepi tak ada orang sama sekali, cuma Sungmin dan Siwon disini.

"sebaiknya kamu menjenguk Kyuhyun." Kata Siwon membuka pembicaraan.

"untuk apa? bahkan dia tak mau minta maaf padamu." Jawab Sungmin.

"dia sudah minta maaf padaku, dan itu aneh. Kyuhyun tidak pernah meminta maaf."

"sudah seharusnya dia begitu." Jawab Sungmin dingin

"hei, dengar- kau ingat kau pernah bilang pada Kyuhyun kau muak melihat wajahnya dan tak mau bertemu dengannya lagi?"

"i... iya.. lalu?"

"asal kau tahu saja, orang tuanya bercerai. dan dia lahir di saat perceraian itu. bisa dibilang, orang tuanya tidak menginginkan dia. dia tinggal bersama ibunya sekarang, namun ibunya sibuk bekerja dan hanya pulang 1 bulan sekali. dia ditolak oleh ibunya. dan kau, orang yang paling disukainya juga menolak keberadaannya. bisa kau bayangkan betapa sakitnya dia?"

Sungmn terperangah dengan cerita Siwon tentang Kyuhyun. "ap.. apa? tapi-"

"tidak kelihatan bukan, dia ternyata orang yang kesepian?" tanya Siwon. Sungmin hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"dia memang keterlaluan saat memukulku. tapi itu cuma karena dia takut kehilanganmu saja. dan lagi, dia sudah meminta maaf kepadaku. jadi sebaiknya kau temui dia barang sebentar saja... aku tahu pasti, kau menyukai Kyuhyun bukan?" tanya Siwon. aku hanya mengangguk.

Sungmin mulai menangis, dia tak menyangka ternyata Kyuhyun seperti itu.. Kyuhyun pasti terluka sekali mendengar perkataannya. saat ini ,satu-satunya yang ingin dialakukan adalah bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin ingin sekali memeluknya dan meminta maaf kepada Kyuhyun.

**_Kyuhyun-ah Mianhae..._**

.

.

.

Sungmin udah semangat banget mau ketemu sama Kyuhyun. tapi... disinilah dia bersama Eunhyuk... di toilet guru!

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk dihukum untuk membersihkan toilet guru lantaran mereka makan disaat jam pelajaran. saat istirahat Sungmin dan Eunhyuk tak sempat makan lantaran Eunhyuk memintanya untuk menceritakan apa yang Sungmin lakukan bersama Siwon di atap tadi. jadinya sisa jam istirahat Sungmin gunakan untuk bercerita kepada Eunyuk tentang kejadian tadi.

dan akhirnya mereka pun lupa untuk makan! tidak mereka duga, bau roti daging itu kuat sekali. jadinya guru Kim mencari2 dimana asal bau itu -_-

mereka berdua ketahuan sedang makan, dan saat itulah mereka mendapat hukuman untuk membersihkan toilet guru selama satu minggu.. AHHH! TIDAK BISAKAH AKU LEBIH SIAL DARI INI?! huhuhu... Kyuhyun! Teriak Sungmin dalam hati.

"ya ampun.. sekarang sudah jam 4 sore lagi! padahal aku mau cepat2 ke rumah sakit untuk ketemu cintaku." keluh Sungmin pada Eunhyuk.

"tutup mulutmu dan kerjakan saja! ini semua karena kamu bercerita sampai aku lupa makan!" kata Eunhyuk.

"hei jangan menyalahkan aku! kan kamu yang memintaku menceritakan apa yang terjadi!"

"hukuman ditambah menjadi dua minggu karena mengobrol di tengah2 masa penghukuman" kata guru Kim yang sedang mengawasi mereka bekerja -_-

.

.

sekarang sudah jam 5! ahhh! sudah sore sekali... entah apa Sungmin sempat ke Rumah Sakit!Sungmin dan Eunhyuk langsung berlari pulang setelah itu, lantaran langit sangat mendung dan sepertinya akan segera hujan.

dan benar saja,sesampainya Sungmin di rumah hujan turun amat besar.. huh, sepertinya memang sudah takdir hari ini Sungmin tidak pergi menemui Kyuhyun... ya sudahlah.. -_-

lalu Sungmin pergi mandi karena badannya terasa lengket sekali . membersihkan toilet guru benar2 menguras semua tenaganya! toilet itu kotor sekali! ugh... -_-

bukan hanya itu saja, punggungnya juga pegal setengah mati karena tadi terus membungkuk untuk menggosok lubang neraka itu! M.E.N.J.I.J.I.K.A.N!

JEGER!

Sungmin kaget mendengar suara petir yang sangat keras sekali. hujannya juga sangat besar.

"Kyuhyun sabar ya. besok si cantik ini akan menjengukmu pagi2 sekali keke" Sungmin terkekeh mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya

~DING DING~CHA CHA CHA~DING DING~ CHA CHA CHA~

HP Sungmin berbunyi. deringnya jelek sekali, kapan2 akan kuganti batin Sungmin.

"Yeoboseo?" jawab Sungmin tanpa melihat dulu siapa yang menelpon

"..." orang di sebrang diam saja, tapi Sungmin bisa mendengar suara hujan sebagai latar belakangnya.

"Yeoboseo?" tanya Sungmin lagi

"..."

"Kyuhyun...?" tanya Sungmin.

"keluar kamu..." jawab Kyuhyun disebrang sana.

"Kyuhyun?!"

"katanya kau akan datang... kutunggu, tapi kau tidak datang juga..."

"Kyuhyun?! kau mabuk ya? halo?"

"aku terus menunggu... bahkan aku juga meminta maaf kepada Siwon berharap kamu datang.. tapi kamu tak kunjung datang.."

"Kyuhyun? kau dimana sekarang?!"

"terus kutunggu tapi kamu tidak datang..."

TUUT~ TUUT~ TUUT~~teleponnya terputus.

reflek, Sungmin langsung berlari keluar untuk mencari Kyuhyun. bahkan dia tak peduli untuk membawa payung di hujan sederas ini.

Kyuhyun... dia menungguku selama ini.. dia menungguku..! dimana kau Kyuhyun..?! batin Sungmin.

Sungmin terus berlari di tengah2 hujan berharap menemukan Kyuhyun. tapi Sungmin tak tahu harus kemana. Sungmin mengingat2 dimana kira kira Kyuhyun akan berada.

ah! taman! mungkin saja dia di taman pikir Sungmin, tempat dia mengobati luka Kyuhyun dulu. Sungmin langsung berlari menuju ke taman itu. sesampainya di sana, Dia mencari2 ada tidaknya tanda2 Kyuhyun.

itu dia! dia disana, tepat di tempat dia mengobati luka Kyuhyun waktu itu.

"KYUHYUNNNNNNN!"

TBC

Annyeong... Chapter 5 is up.. maaf buat keterlambatannya.. maunya sih update cepet.. eh notebook malah kena virus.. #curcol dikit heheh..

Saya akan jawab pertanyaan Chingu inisial "K" yang nanya. Katanya dia udah baca ff ini sebelumnya, hamper 85% ff ini sama kaya ff yang dia baca. Judul. Tokoh, Geng, Pengucapan tokoh juga sama. Dia tanya apa ff ini sama gara2 penulisan yang sama/Copas/memang karna ngga sengaja. Dan buat Chingu semua yang mungkin udah pernah baca ff ini sebelumnnya saya akan jawab sekarang.

Tentu saja bukan kesengajaan. Dan salah saya sendiri sih yang ga cek dulu apa Novel ini udah ada yang remake atau ga? Saya nemu novel ini secara ga sengaja waktu saya lagi browsing tentang kumpulan novel . itu linknya. kalo chingu mau lihat Novel aslinya. Sumpah dah ini mah ga sengaja. Walaupun udah ada yang publish ff nih sebelum saya. Tapi saya bakalan posting terus nih ff. Maaf mengecewakan Chingu. Oke saya sudah jawab pertanyaannya.

MAKASIH BANYAK BUAT..

Buat Chingu semua yang udah baca ff ini dan ngasih reviewnya. dan buat "K" saya ga ngerasa itu bash loh.. :) ga sama sekali tenang saja hahahah ... :)

Annyeong... :D


	6. Chapter 6

Crazy Remake Kyumin Version

Cast:

Lee Sungmin as Yeoja

Cho Kyuhyun as Namja

Lee Donghae as Namja

Lee Hyukjae as Yeoja

Choi Siwon as Namja

Summarry:

Karena tidak mau disebut sebagai gadis penakut, Lee Sungmin berani menyatakan cinta kepada seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang merupakan petarung no 1 di sekolahnya. Bagaimana kisah cinta mereka berdua selanjutnya? #summary kayak apa ini ga nyambung#plak

Warning:

Genderswith, typo (s), tidak sesuai EYD

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ,,,

FF ini remake dari novel Crazy karya Emilicious. Terdapat pengurangan dan penambahan kata2 untuk menyesuaikan cerita.

Let's Enjoy

Chapter 6

ALL KYUHYUN POV

Siang itu matahari terik sekali. Aku dan kawan-kawanku akan pergi main ke Game Center tempat biasa aku dan kawan-kawanku menghabiskan waktu selain berkelahi tentunya. Di perjalanan ke Game Center tiba-tiba ada sebuah benda yang mendarat tepat di kepalaku.

Shuuutt

Pletak

Oh God! Siapa yang berani2 melemparku dengan kaleng ini oh? Aku mengedarkan pandanganku mencari siapa pelaku yang telah melukai kepalaku. Ah itu dia. Ternyata seorang yeoja. Baiklah..

Aku pun menghampiri yeoja itu. Dia tampak pucat sekali karena aku berjalan mengahampirinya.

"Mau mati ya?,," kataku pada yeoja itu. "Yah,, aku berbicara kepadamu,, kamu tuli?"

"eum,,um mianhae, aku tak sengaja,,"cicit yeoja itu sambil menunduk.

"Kau pikir dengan minta maaf semua sudah selesai?! Apa kau bisa menarik kaleng itu agar tidak mendarat dikepalaku?!"

Lalu kulihat Donghae berbisik pada yeoja yang dari tadi tetap menunduk itu. Entah apa yang Donghae bisikkan pada yeoja itu.

"Sialan,,"

"Apa kau bilang? Kau benar-benar mau mati?!" berani sekali yeoja ini mengataiku sialan belum tahu ternyata siapa Cho Kyuhyun ini hah! Aku pun memegang kedua bahunya. Di terkejut atas tindakanku padanya, dia pun mendongkakkan kepalanya. Matanya beradu dengan mataku.

DEG

"KYAAAAA!" yeoja itu berteriak sambil menghentakan lutut kanannya ke permataku berharga. Aku langasung jatuh sambil memegang permataku. Sumpah! Ini sakit sekali. Oh adikku yang malang.

Tapi kenapa tadi ketika aku melihat matanya, ada sesuatu yang berdegup di jantungku? Hanya dengan aku melihat matanya. Aku tidak tahu itu, dengan Seohyun dulu juga aku tidak seperti ini. Ah aku tidak peduli dengan Seohyun sekarang. Yang paling penting aku harus bertemu dengan yeoja itu lagi. HARUS FIGHTING...

Keesokan harinya

BRAKK

"Aku yakin dia bersekolah disini. Seragamnya sama dengan seragam putri kita!" kata Donghae. Untung saja Donghae sempat melihat seragam yang yeoja itu pakai kemarin. "Berarti dia bukan dikelas ini,," jawab Siwon .

"Dasar perempuan hina,, berani2nya dia melakukan itu, bila ketemu akan kuhajar 100 kali lipat" aishhh! Kenapa kata2 itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku. Dasar mulut sial. Nanti yeoja itu bisa takut padaku, awas saja kalau yeoja itu takut padaku. Kau harus bertanggung jawab mulut sial tidak ada tanda2 yeoja itu. Aku dan kawan-kawanku beralih ke kelas yang lainnya.

"HEI Kyuhyun!" tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memegang tanganku.

"Apa.. aa,apaan kau lepas" ommona bukankah dia yeoja itu? Aigoo EOTTOKE?.

"eum,, aku,," kata yeoja itu entah gugup atau apa akau tidak tahu.

"lepaskan ,, aku tak suka disentuh,," shit! Aku jadi gugup2 begini.

"Aku menyukaimu!"

"Apa,,apaan kau HAH?!" apa dia bilang tadi? Apakah aku salah dengar? "hey Kyuhyun-ah! dia yeoja yang kemarin itu!" kata Donghae, tidak usah diberi tahu juga aku tahu ikan busuk.

"Apa? Dia orangnya?" kataku pada Donghae, aku harus tetap jaga imejku. Haruskah? Ah sudah terlanjur.

"Ya! Aku yakin 100%" kata Donghae meyakinkan. Yeoja itu melepas genggamannya dari tanganku dan bersiap untuk lari.

"Hey! Mau kemana kau?"kataku sambil memegang tangannya, tapi seseorang menabrakku dari belakang dan mengakibatkan aku jatuh menimpa yeoja itu.

DEG DEG DEG

Mata kami bertemu lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Ouhhh.. jantungku berdegup dengan cepat sekali seperti akan pecah ketika aku melihat matanya itu. Hanya dengan menatap matanya saja aku jadi seperti ini apalagi yang lain? Kekek ternyata dia manis juga.

"Minggir kau dasar mesum!" teriaknnya dan mendorongku. Ia hendak akan pergi lagi tapi aku berhasil mencekal tangannya lagi. "Karena kau menyukaiku,, aku akan bertanggung jawab atas kejadian tadi dan menjadikanmu pacarku" kataku tiba-tiba.

"MWO?! ANIO! SHIREO! Aku tidak mau jadi pacarmu! Aku tidak menyukaimu"

Ani. Aku tidak mau ada penolakan. "Demi tuhan,, kau bilang kau menyukaiku sebelumnya,, aku tak mengerti yeoja. Keundae, aku tak peduli kau menyukaiku atau tidak! Aku harus bertanggung jawab!" setelah mengatakan itu, aku pergi meninggalkan yeoja itu yang tercengang melihat ku berjalan meninggalkannya.

.

.

Setelah insident pernyataan cinta itu, aku menyuruh Donghae untuk mencari tahu siapa yeoja itu. Dan tara! Dia berhasil mendapatkan informasi yang aku inginkan HAHAH!

Lee Sungmin

Namanya Lee Sungmin. Baiklah Sungmin-ah! Lihatlah aku yang tampan ini HAHAHA. Donghae juga berhasil mendapatkan nomor telponnya, hihih jadi aku bisa menelponnya jika aku merindukannya.

Setelah menyimpan nomor Sungmin, aku langsung menelponnya.

"Yeoboseo?"

"Hei! Yeoja mesum! Benar ini nomor telepon genggamu?!" kataku.

Setelah itu dia mematikan telpon dariku. Apa2an yeoja ini. Akupun menelponnya lagi. Dia mengankat telpon driku.

"MAU MATI?! KAU PIKIR KAU SIAPA BERANI MEMUTUS TELPON DARIKU?!"

TUT TUT TUT TUT

Apa? Dia mematikan telponku lagi. Kau pikir aku akan menyerah. Baiklah Sungmin-ah aka suka tantangan. Beribu kali aku tlpon tetap tidak dijawab olehnya. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 3 subuh. Baiklah hari ini cukup sampai disini. Sungmin-ah sampai jumpa besok kekek.

.

.

BRAAKKK

Pintu kelas itu terbuka dengan sangat kencang karena di tendang olehku. Aku masuk ke kelasnya, aku lalu menarik lengan Sungmin. "Hei! Mesum! Kenapa kau tak mengangkat teleponmu semalam?!" teriakku. Eh tunggu. Sejak kapan Sungmin menjadi jelek begini? Bukankah kemarin dia terlihat manis?

"Hei Kyu,, Hei" kata Donghae.

"Apa? Jangan ganggu aku" ahhh kenapa Sungminku jadi begini?.

"Kamu salah orang! Yang kamu cari bukan dia. Tapi yang itu tuh" kata Donghae sambil menunjuk kearah yeoja yang sedang menggerutu. Aku melihat kearah yeoja yang di tunjukan Donghae. OHH TUHAN.. itu yeojaKu, SungminKu. Ahh ternyata dia disana. Keke dasar mata rabun, masa kau tidak menyadari yeoja semanis dia sih dasar mata sial. Akupun menghampirinya.

"Hai! Yeoja mesum! Kenapa kau tak angkat teleponku semalam?".

"kenapa sih harus berteriak? Dan namaku buakan yeoja mesum, namaku LEE SUNGMIN" arrayo Sungmin-ah.

"Jangan menjawabku begitu! Mau mati?"

"Kenapa sih bilang mati-mati terus?"

"Kalau tak mau mati lebih baik kau jangan menjawabku" aigoo dia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Apakah dia selalu begitu jika kesal?.baiklah aku akan membuatmu kesal terus. "Hei, nanti pulang sekolah ikut aku pergi" ajakku.

"Kemana?"

"Terserah aku dong. Kalau tak mau mati jangan berani2 kau untuk pulang ARRASEO?"

Sepulang Sekolah

BROOM BROOM CKITTT

Aku menghentikan motorku dihadapannya. Ternyata dia menuruti omonganku.

"Cepat naik" suruhku padanya. Tapi dia tetap diam ditempatnya.

"CEPAT NAIK" teriakku kesal.

"SHIREO,, aku tidak mau naik" kata Sungmin.

"APA,,?MAU MATI?

"Mati-mati lagi, aku tak mau naik sebelum temanku Hyukkie juga ikut pergi dengan kita"

"Ck,, merepotkan ,,hhhnn,, hei Siwon bonceng yeoja ini" kataku pada Siwon, dari pada nanti Sungmin tidak mau ikut dengaku.

"Cepat naik! Sebelum kutarik kau!"kataku lagi.

"Iya! Iya sabar"

"Eum,, aku harus oegangan dimana,,?" tanyanya lagi.

"Dimana saja,, asal jangan coba2 kau peluk aku dari belakang" ahhh! Aku ingin dipeluk olehnya.

Akhirnya kami sampai di cafe tempat kami selalu berkumpul setelah Game Center.

"Ayo masuk" ajakku. Kami pun memasuki cafe.

"Duduk disini" kataku sambil menepuk-nepuk sofa menyuruhnya untuk duduk persis disebelahku.

"Kyuhyun oppa! Apa kabar? Bogoshippo!" kata Soehyun. Ck kenapa dia harus ada disini? akupun mengacuhkannya dan merilik jijik sesekali kepada Seohyun. "Jangan dekat2 denganku, kamu bau" kulihat sungmin sedang menahan tawanya, ahh dia tamabah manis.

"Seohyun tidak bau Oppa~~. Ini yeojachingu barumu Oppa?" kata Seohyun sambil melirik Sungmin.

"Bukan urusanmu. Enyah,,,"

"Dia memang cukup cantik, tapi dadanya rata uhuk,,uhuk,, hoek" ejek Seohyun.

Apa katanya?! "Malu? Tentu saja"

BRAAAK

Sungmin bediri sambil memukul meja sekencang-kencangnya. Apakah dia marah? "Apa-apaan kau?! Tak bisakah kau jaga mulutmu hah gadis binal?!" teriak Sungmin sambil menunjuk Seohyun. Lalu dia beralih menatapku, "Dan kau Blonde sialan! Berani2nya kamu mengajakku kemari hanya untuk dipermalukan! Apa sih maumu? Belum puas kau menyiksaku? Aku benci kau! Lebih benci dari aku membenci kecoa! Lebih benci dari aku membenci nyamuk!"

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Sungmin berlali keluar kafe.

Donghae dan Siwon menghampiri ku ketika mereka lihat Sungmin keluar dari cafe. "Yah! Kenapa Sungmin lari eoh?" tanya Donghae penasaran.

"ckckck Oppa pasti sangat malukan? Lihat saja yeoja itu aneh sekali, lebih baik Oppa kembali kepadaku saja ne" kata Seohyun dengan nada manja.

Aku berdiri setelah mendengar kata2 Seohyun lalu aku menghampirinya dengan wajah datarku.

PLAKK

Aku menampar pipi Seohyun, tidak keras. Entah karena apa dulu aku pernah menggilainya. "Tentu saja aku malu.. aku malu karena aku membawa dia kesini hanya untuk dipermalukan!" aku jujur mengenai kataku itu barusan. Sekarang dikepala dan hatiku hanya ada Sungmin.

Setelah mengatakan itu, aku langsung berlari keluar mencari Sungmin yang entah berada dimana sekarang.

.

.

'KYUHYUUUUNNN'

Sungmin. Aku mendengar Sungmin teriak memanggil namaku. Dimana kau Sungmin-ah? Aku terus berlari mencarinya. Lalu aku melihat Sungmin sedang duduk dipinggir jalan. Ada 4 namja yang sedang mengganggunya. Tanpa babilu lagi aku langsung menghampiri Sungmin.

BUAKHH

Aku langsung memukul wajah salah-satu dari mereka.

"MWOYA? APA-APAAN KAU?" kata salah satu diantara mereka

"Enyah.. atau mati..?" kataku Setelah mendengar kata2ku mereka langsung pergi.

"eum.. Go..Gomawo" kata Sungmin pelan. Aku memandang ke arahnya dan melirik ke arah lutut Sungmin yang terluka.

"Bereskan orang ini!" kataku.

"Yah Kyu! Yeojamu terluka nih!" kata Donghae.

"Kamu bisa berjalan?" kata Siwon kepada Sungmin. Apa-apaan tatapannya itu pada Siwon? Ck menyebalkan. "Bisa.. tentu saja bisa" katanya sambil berusaha berdiri.

"Naik ke punggungku, biar kuantar kerumahmu." Usul Siwon.

"Gwenchana..?" tanya Sungmin. Uhhh sabar Kyuhyun ucapku dalam hati.

"Tak apa-apa..kan?" kata Siwon sambil melirik ke arahku.

"Untuk apa melihatku? Kalau mau gendong, gendong saja. aku ogah menggendong kelinci seberat dia di punggungku" kataku ketus.

"Aku juga ga mau naik punggung baumu itu!" teriakku.

"Jangan menjawabku" jebal Sungmin. Kau jangan naik ke punggung Siwon. Arghht Sungmin malah naik ke punggung Siwon lagi. Ck dasar yeoja tidak peka.

Kamipun berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu. Sepanjang jalan kulihat Sungmin dan Siwon asik mengobrol. Menyebalkan, menyebalkan, menyebalkan. Aku tidak tahan lagi.

"Turun.." kataku.

"Apa..?" kata Sungmin dan Siwon serentak.

"CEPAT TURUN KATAKU YEOJA TULI! TURUN DARI PUNGGUNGNYA! YAH! SIWON, TAK BISAKAH KAU LIHAT? YEOJA INI MELIHAT PUNGGUNGMU SAMPAI NGILER SEPERTI MAU MEMAKANMU?! SEBAIKNYA CEPAT TURUN SEBELUM KUTARIK KAU!" Sungmin pun turun dari punggung Siwon. Ahhh akhirnya.

"Yah! Siwon, pulang sana. DAN KALIAN SEMUA JUGA PULANG SANA!"

"Hei Sungmin, maafkan aku ya. Sepertinya kau harus jalan sendiri untuk pulang" kata Siwon sebelum akhirnya dia berjalan pulang.

"APA SIH MAUMU?! AKU NAIK BUKAN KARENA AKU MENGINGINKANNYA! KAU TAK BISA LIHAT DIA HANYA BERUSAHA BAIK UNTUK MENGGENDONGKU?! SETIDAKNYA DIA LEBIH BERMORAL DARIPADA KEPALA BODOHMU ITU!" teriak Sungmin padaku.

" Tutup mulutmu, jangan berbicara seperti itu kepadaku"

"APA? APA HAH! HARUS SEPERTI APA AKU BICARA KEPADAMU?! KAU PIKIR KAU SIAPA?!"

Aku menutup mata mencoba menekan amarahku, aku CEMBURU. Aku membuka mataku lalu aku mengangkat kakinya dan mengendong Sungmin di bahuku.

"Yah! Turunkan aku dasar psikopat gila! Turunkan aku!"dia berteriak sepanjang jalan, karena di berisik dan akhirnya dia ku turunkan.

"Sesuai keinginanmu."kataku lalu pergi menjauh darinnya..

Dia termenung lagi. Lalu dia melangkah pergi menuju rumahnya. Aku pun kembali melangkahkan kakiku, mengikutinya. Memastikan dia selamat sampai rumah. Kalian pikir aku tega meninggalkan kekasihku pulang sendirian dengan keadaan seperti itu. Aku tidak setega itu.

.

.

.

Pagi ini aku tidak melihat Sungmin di sekolah. Dia tidak masuk? Wae? Apakah dia sakit? Ahh ini semua gara2 aku. Kalau saja aku bisa mengejarnya kemarin, dia mungkin tidak akan terluka. Aku ingin mendengar suaranya. Akupun menelponnya.

"Yeoboseo..?"

"..." aku harus bilang apa padanya?

"yeoboseo..?"

"..."

"NUGUYA?"

TUT TUT TUT TUT

Aishhh! Kenapa dia menutup telponnya.

"NUGUYA?" teriaknya kesal.

"..."

"Kalau kau tak bicara dalam waktu 3 detik, kututup"

"..."

"Hana.."

"..."

"Dul.."

"..."

"Sh..."

"Ini aku" akhirnya aku berbicara juga.

"Aku? Aku siapa?"

"Ini aku.."

"Iya ini aku! tapi aku siapa?" tanyanya kesal.

"Ini aku! MAU MATI?" hening sesaat. Kenapa dia tdak menjawab.

"Ohh.. kamu... kenapa telepon?"

"NUGUYA?"

"IYA! Kamu kenapa telepon?"

"Siapa aku! sebut namaku"

"Neo.. si blonde sinting" candanya.

TUUT TUUT TUUUUUUTTTTT

Iiissshhh.. yeoja tidak peka, mesum. Dia tidak tahu apa kalau aku khawatir dengannya. Tiba2 kurasakan Hp-ku bergetar. Lalu ku jawab.

"NUGU?!" teriakku.

"Ini aku SUNGMIN! kenapa teriak sih?!"

"Sungmin nuguya?! Aku gak kenal!" hehe emang enak dikerjain.

"Mwo..? apa katamu?"

"Hei Donghae-ah, Sungmin nuguya?" tanyaku pda Donghae pura2 tidak mengenalnya."Sungmin?! oh itu lho.. yeojachingumu itu.. si yeoja mesum itu lohh" jawab Donghae. HAHAH pasti dia kesal sekali. Ohhh andai akau bisa melihat wajahnya yang sedang mengerucutkan bibir sexynya kikiki."Ohh yeoboseo? Kenapa telepon?"

"tadi kau yang telepon duluan.. harusnya aku yang bertanya.. -_-"

"Tidak ada apa2! Memangnya aku harus ada apa2 kalau mau meneleponmu?"

"Ohh geurom.. ya sudah kututup yaaa~~"

"tunggu-" kenapa main mau tutup segala sih.

"Mwo? Katanya ga ada apa2"

"Memang tidak ada apa2 jadi tutup mulutmu dan dengar sajalah!"

"... -_- ..."

"Ba-bagaimana lututmu?"

"Gwenchana... hanya memar saja.. sudah, tak usah kuatir. GOMAWO.."

"M-Mwo? Siapa yang kuatir sama yeoja barbar sepertimu"

"ne..ne.. gomawo"

"AKU TIDAK KUATIR!"

"Ne,, kamu tidak kuatir! Puas?"

"Jangan menjawabku begitu!"

"eoh? ne.. sudah selesaikan ngomongnya? Sudah ya DAHHH~~~"

"Tunggu_"

"Apa lagi?! Kakiku sakit nih! Cepet deh ngomongnya.."

"Katamu sudah tidak sakit! Mana yang benar?"

"Sudah tidak sakit! Cepet ngomong saja!"

"Yeoja memang menyebalkan.."

"Ap-apa katamu.."

"Jangan lihat yang lain.."

"Eoh?" apa katanya?!

"Jangan lihat yang lain..."

"Apa sih maksudmu?! Kamu sudah bikin aku bingung!"

"JANGAN LIHAT YANG LAIN SAAT KAU BERSAMAKU! SAAT KAU BERSAMAKU JANGAN BERANI2 KAU BERDEKATAN DENGAN YANG LAIN! SAMPAI KULIHAT KAU SEPERTI KEMARIN LAGI, SIAP2 SAJA UNTUK MATI ARRRRAAAA!" teriakku padanya. Untung aku menelponnya. Kalau aku berhadapan langsung dengannya. Aku pasti ketahuan kalau aku cemburu.

"Itu sebenarnya kata2 yang sangat mengharukan! Tapi kenapa kamu harus teriak sih?"

"Aku tidak berusahaa untuk mengharukanmu! Jadi tutup mulutmu, dengar dan lakukan!"

"Nee.. nee.. sayang.."

"Sayang..? Siapa dia..? dimana sekolahnya?! Kamu tidak dengar apa yang kubilang barusan?!"

"Sayang itu kamu BABO!"

"Namaku K.Y.U.H.Y.U.N bukan S.A.Y.A.N.G" lebih bagus Kyuhyun kenapa harus sayang. Aneh!

"ya ya ya terserah.."

"Sudah dulu! Aku sibuk mau pergi! Yang lain menunggu!"

"Eh.. tunggu-"

"Apa lagi?"

"Kamu mau apa lagi?"

"Kami mau berkelahi dengan SMU Saphire"

"Ne... terserah"

"Kamu tidak percaya?! Datang saja kesini kalau kau tak percaya! Eh tunggu- JANGAN BERANI2 KAU DATANG KEMARI!"

TUT TUT TUTTTTTTTUUUTTT

.

.

.

Sepanjang sore itu aku dan kawan-kawanku habiskan waktu dengan berkelahi dengan SMU Saphire. Ah ternyata mereka tidak ada apa2nya. Hanya besar mulut saja. Ck tapi tidak apa2 aku sudah lama tidak olahraga. Ahh! Seharian ini aku belum bertemu dengan Sungmin. Aku putuskan untuk pergi kerumahnya.

BUAKKK

Ketika aku di jalan, tiba2 ada seseorang yang memukul punggungku dengan balok kayu. Akapun jatuh tersungkur. Shit! Berani sekali dia. Orang itu bersiap akan memukulku lagi.

"ANDWAEEE!" teriak seorang yeoja yang ku ketahui bernama Sungmin.

Mwo! Sungmin? Kenap dia berada disini?

BUAAAKKKKK!

Sungmin menendang namja dari SMU Saphire tepat di tempat paling berharganya. Aku terperangah meihat itu. Masih ingat di kepalaku waktu Sungmin melakukan hal yang sama padaku. Oughh! Terima kasih aku tidak mau merasakannya lagi.

"JA-JANGAN PERNAH kau lakukan itu kepadaku LAGI!" teriakku pada Sungmin yang di balasnya dengan tersenyum.

.

.

"Pelan-pelan! Tak bisakah kamu pelan sedikit?" kataku.

"Yah! Jangan pencet disitu, itu jerawatku!" teriakku lagi. Masa dia tidak bisa membedakan mana luka dengan jerawat. -_-

"Mianhae.. kukira ini luka kekek.." katanya enteng sambil terkekeh.

Sekarang aku dan Sungmin sedang berada di taman dekat rumahnya. Dia sedang mengobati lukaku. Walau pun tadi Sungmin sempat marah dan kesal padaku karena aku merokok dihadapnnya. Ketika aku menyalakan rokok tiba2 dia mengambil rokok yang baru sedikit aku hisap lalu melemparnya. Dia bilang, dia tidak suka dengan orang yang suka meroko.

Tapi aku tidak dengar kata2nya. Lalu aku mengambil rokok lagi dari sakuku. "AKU PERGI" kata Sungmin waktu aku menyalakan rokokku lagi. Tapi aku berhasil menggenggam tangannya sebelum dia pergi. Dia menyuruhku untuk tidak merokok atau dia akan pergi. Ya tentu saja aku memilihnya. Lalu aku membuang rokok dan menginjaknya. Ia pun tersenyum dan kembali mengobati lukaku. Aku menurut saja apa kata2nya asalkan dia tidak meninggalkanku.

"Kamu pakai BABY COLOGNE ya?" tanyanya. Apa? Kenapa dia tahu aku memakai Baby Cologne?

"Apa pedulimu?!"

"ihhhh! Kok sinis amat begitu sih Baby~~~?"

"Tutup mulutmu! Perban sajalah dan jangan banyak mulut!"

"Dasar blonde sinting.." mulai lagi -_-

"Mwo-"

"Hei Kyu! Bagaimana punggungmu? Gwenchana?" kata Donghae. baru saja aku mau mulai meneriaki Sungmin, Donghae berjalan ke arah kami di belakangnnya ada Siwon.

Aku langsung melihat kearah Sungmin. Tara! Benar saja yeoja mesum itu sedang memandang Siwon dengan mata berbinar? Apa dia tidak ingat apa yang aku katakan padanya waktu diang tadi. Merasa di pandang dengan intens, Sungmin menoleh padaku.

"Lihat apa kau? Mau mati?" setelah sadar apa yang dimaksud olehku, Sungmin berhenti memandangi Siwon.

"Eh?! Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?" kata Donghae.

Dia berkata begitu lantaran Sungmin sedang memegang punggungku.

"Ihhh.. Min-ah genit yaa..?" kata Donghae dengan ekspresi menjijikan.

"jangan mikir yang bukan-bukan! Ga bisa lihat aku sedang memasang perban? Dan jangan sok akrab denganku!" teriak Sungmin. Walau wajahku berekpresi datar, tapi dalam hati aku terkekeh melihat kelaluan yeoja manis disampingku ini.

"Ihh~ Min-ah jahat.. kita kan BFF.."

"BFF kakiku!" tuh kan dia lucu sekali kekek.

"Hei Kyu.. orang yang memukulmu sudah kami tangkap dan kami habiskan" kata Siwon.

"Kerja bagus, bagaimana dengan teman-temannya?" kataku.

"Sudah kami habisi juga"

"hmm.. dengan ini mereka gak akan berani2 lagi berurusan dengan kita"

"Kenapa sih kalian berkelahi dengan mereka?" sela Sungmin. Donghae pun menjelaskan kronologi kenapa kami bisa sampai berkelahi.

"Sepertinya kamu baik2 saja, nah sekarang kami mau nongkrong dirumahku kamu mau ikut ga?" tanya Siwon.

Aku melihat Sungmin memandangku, seakan mengatakan jangan-pergi. "Aku lewat hari ini, lukaku belum selesai dirawat. Aku ingin pulang saja, mau tidur" kulihat Sungmin lagi, dia tamapak kaget

"Mwo?! Kamu tidak pernah tidur sebelum jam 3 pagi! Dan lagi ini baru jam sebe-UPPHHH! UPP!"

Donghae belum bisa menyelesaikan kata-katannya namun mulutnya keburu dibekap oleh Siwon. Siwon-ah gomawo, kamu benar2 pengertian denganku. Tidak seperti ikan busuk ini.

"Ya sudah kami pergi dulu! Selamat bersenang-senang!" kata Siwon. Lalu mereka semua pergi, dan tinggal kami berdua lagi disini.

"Kamu tidak ikut nongkrong. Wae? Lukamu sudah selesai kurawat kok."

"Oh geurae, aku pergi nongkrong saja" kataku sambil berdiri. Ihhh apakah dia tidak mengerti lagi?

"Tunggu-" katanya sambil memegang tanganku. Ahh! Kutarik kata2ku yang bilang kalau Sungmin tidak mengerti apa yang ku maksud."Mwo?" jawabku so jual mahal.

"Tetaplah disini" Aku tersenyum kecil dan susuk di sampingnya lagi.

"Pakai bajumu!" Katanya sambil menyerahkan kemejaku. aku mengambil dan mulai mengancinginya satu-satu. "Besok buka perbannya dan ganti yang baru, jangan dibiarkan saja arra. Nanti bisa membengkak dan lama sembuhnya"

"Besok kau yang lakukan"

"Mwo? Neaga wae?" tentuu saja akau ingin dirawat oleh yeojachinguku sendiri.

"Diam dan lakukan sajalah"

"Eoh? apa itu dibawah matamu?"

Aku mengusap luka yang di tunjukan oleh Sungmin."Ah! ini? terluka saat berkelahi tadi. Sepertinya ada yang pegang pisau"

"Aigooo..! sini ku obati juga" dia tarik wajahku agar menghadap kearahnya.

DEG DEG DEG DEG

Tuh kan! Jantungku berdegup kencang sekali. Aku memperhatikan Sungmin, ketika dia sedang mengobati luka diwajahku. Keke wajah yang focus, dia tidak menyadari aku sedang memperhatikannya. Serius sekali!

Tiba2 dia mendongkakkan wajahnya. Mata ku dan matanya kembali bertemu. Aigoo!Aigoo! EOTTOKE? Aku ketahuan sedang memperhatikannya. Ahh! Aku pura2 tidur saja. Iya itu cara satu2. mataku mulai tertutup dan akhirnya aku tertidur. Dia sandarkan kepalaku di pundaknya, dan tak tersadar dia pun juga tertidur. Tapi aku sejujurnya tidak tidur. BAGAIMANA BISA AKU TERTIDUR SEDANGKAN JANTUNGKU BERDEGUP KENCCCCCCCCAAANGGGG SEKALI .

Sungmin sudah tertidur. aku meletakkan kepalanya di pundaku. Hihi! Dia tidak teganggu sedikitpun. Aku kembali memperhatikan wajah manisnya. Aku tersenyum melihat ekspresi tidurnya. Dan aku baru sadar. Dia bukan hanya manis dia juga cantik. Aishh jongmal Kyuhyun PABO! Kau baru menyadarinya sekarang. Sudah hampir 3 jam aku tetap di posisiku.

Aku merasakan pergerakan (?) Sungmin di pundakku. Dia akan terbangun kah? Ottoke?

Aku langsung melepaskan kepalanya yang ada di pundakku. Tentu saja dengan perlahan. Lalu aku langsung bersembunyi di balik pohon. Benar saja, sungmin bangun dari tidurnya. Dia menoleh kekanan dan kekiri, mencariku. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku bersembunyi di balik pohon.

Tampang Sungmin terlihat sekali kalau dia marah. Lalu dia berdiri dan pergi dari taman, mengingat sekarang sudah pukul 3 subuh. Dan aku! Kembali mengawasinya dari belakang tanpa dia ketahui. Entah kenapa aku senang melakukan sesuatu tanpa dia ketahui seperti sekarang ini.

"Jaljayo Sungmin-ah".

.

.

Hari ini, Sungmin tidak masuk sekolah lagi. Dasar yeoja manis yang pemalas. Kenapa dia senang sekali tidak masuk sekolah. Emhh aku jadi bosan kalau tidak ada dia. Aku ingin mendengar suaranya. Aku langsung mengeluarkan Hp-ku lalu langsung ku dial nomer 1.

"APA MAUMU?" teriak Sungmin. Moodnya jelek sekali kalau bangun tidur.

"Mau mati?"

"MATI SAJA SENDIRI!" teriaknya lagi.

"Jangan menjawabku begitu! Kenapa kau tak masuk sekolah?! Kau harus mengganti perbanku!"

TUT TUTU TUTTTT

"aishh.. kenapa main di tutup aja sih" aku pun menelpon Sungmin lagi, tak ada jawaban. Ku telpon lagi tapi tetap tidak diangkat. Aisshh jinja aku baru menemukan yeoja seperti dia.

.

.

Ini sudah siang, tapi tetap Sungmin tidak menjawab telpon dariku. Sedang apa dia sebenarnya. Dan dari tadi juga aku terus menelponya entah sudah ke berapa kalinya atau mungkin ratus?!

Drrrt Drrrt Drrrt

Kurasakan Hp-ku bergetar. Nomor asing? Siapa yang berani2 menelponku.

"NUGUYA?"

"Masih ingat aku?"

"Eoh? Memang penting siapa kamu?! Hah jangan harap"

"Jangan tutup telpon dariku?" katanya lagi. Ihhh apa2 orang ini?

"KENAPA? KAU SUDAH MENGG-"

"Lee Sungmin ya?". apa dia bilang? Kenapa dia membawa-bawa nama Sungmin.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ohh! Kau sudah tahu maksudku bukan? HAHAHA Kamu tidak bisa bicara apa2 kan sekarang."

"JANGAN BERANI KAU SENTUH DIA! BIARKAN AKU BICARA DENGANNYA" kataku. Sungguh aku khawatir sekarang. Bagaimana kalau orang ini macam2 terhadap Sungmin. Tidak! Kyuhyun percayalah SungminMu itu bukan yeoja biasa.

"HAHAHAH! Jika kau ingin menemui kekasihmu itu. Datanglah ke GYM SMU Saphire aku tunggu"

TUT TUT TUT TUTTTTTT

Sial! Aku pun langsung menelpon Sungmin lagi untuk memastikan apa dia baik2 -ah Jebal jawab telponnya kali ini.

"yeoboseo?"

"Neo odiga?"

"Na? Kamu tidak boleh kesini! Dan kamu tidak bisa kesini Andwae"

"Yeoboseo..?"

Shit! Jadi kalian benar2 menantangku lihat saja nanti. MATI KALIAN. Aku pun langsung berlari pergi. GYM SMU Saphire tujuanku sekarang. Sungmin-ah tunggu aku.

Aku pun sampai di SMU Saphire. Keadaan sekolah ini memang sudah sepi mengingat ini sudah jam pulang sekolah. Ada seorang namja kurus menghampiriku.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Kami sudah menunggumu dari tadi" kata namja kurus itu.

"Jangan banyak bicara langsung saja" teriakku.

"Tidak sabar sekali. Ka-"

BUAAAKKKKK

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN BANYAK BICARA" aku langsung memukulnya sebelum dia menyelesaikan kata2nya.

"Arra, ikut aku"

Aku mengikuti namja kurus ini. Dan sekarang aku sudah sampai di GYM, aku masuk ke Gym itu dan aku langsung di sambut oleh 15 orang yang sudah siap dengan pemukul kasti di tangan mereka masing2. Lalu seorang namja tambun menghampiriku sambil menggoyang2kan pemukul kasti itu.

"Kamu masih ingat aku" kata namja tambun itu.

"ha! Ya aku ingat kamu. Dan aku juga ingat kenapa wajahmu penuh dengan luka seprti itu. Karena luka-luka itu aku yang membuatnya!" namja tambun itu adalah ketua dari geng SMU Saphire. Dan kulihat wajahnya belum sembuh masih banyak luka lebam yang ku buat ketika kami berkelahi kemarin. "Dimana Sungminku?"

"HAHAH yah! Semua dia sedang mencari kekasihnya. Kasian sekali" kata namja tambun itu lagi. "kau ingin bertemu dengan kekasihmu? Jangan harap" sambungnya lagi.

BUAKKKKK

Seseorang memukulku dari belakang. Aku langsung tersungkur. Kemudian 2 namja hendak memukulku lagi tapi aku bisa menghindar.

BUAKKK

Aku berhasil memukul salah seorang tepat dirahangnya dia langsung pingsan, lalu aku mengambil alih pemukul kasti orang itu. Aku melihat mereka dengan tajam.

"MATI KALIANNN" teriakku. Aku langsung menghampiri mereka.

BUAKKKK

PLAAAAKKK

BUGGGGHHTT

BUAAAKKKK

Entah sudah berapa lama aku berkelahi dengan mereka. Aku merasakan sakit diseluruhh tubuhku. Terutama lengan kiriku. Semua siswa SMU Saphire sudah tergeletak di lantai. Lalu aku menghampiri namja tambun itu, dia juga sama keadaannya dengan teman2nya tergeletak di lantai. Aku genggam kerah kemejanya.

"Dia mana Sungmin?" tanyaku.

"Dia tidak ada disini?" katanya.

"YAH! Kau mempermainkanku? Cepat katakan dimana Sungmin?"

"Dia tidak ada sini. Sungguh! Aku hanya memakai namanya saja untuk membawamu kemari"

"Jadi Sungmin tidak ada disini?"

"Ya! Aku ti-"

BUAKKKK

aku memukul wajahnya lagi, dan dia tidak bergerak lagi setelah aku pukul. Kemudian aku melangkahkan kakiku meninggalkan SMU Saphire itu. Walaupun badanku sakit, tapi hatiku lega. Ternyata Sungmin tidak terlibat didalamnya.

Aku terus melangkahkan kakiku ini sampai akhirnya aku sampai dirumah Sungmin. Aku sangat ingin melihat wajahnya sekarang. Sepertinya Sungmin tidak ada dirumahnya. Aku lalu duduk sambil bersandar di pagar rumahnya. Aku lalu mengeluarkan rokok dan menyalakannya.

Ini sudah larut. Tapi kenapa Sungmin belum pulang juga? Kemana dia?! Suara motor mengalihkan pandanganku. Aku menoleh kearah suara motor itu. Buakankah itu Siwon? Dan yang diboncengnya SUNGMIN?! Aku langsung berdiri lalu menghampiri mereka.

Kenapa Sungmin bisa dengan Siwon?! Apa yang aku lewatkan?! Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tapi aku bisa melihat dengan jelas ketika Siwon memeluk Sungmin dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Ap..apa apaan ini?"

Kulihat Siwon terkejut dan langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada Sungmin. Kemudian Sungmin melihat kearahku, dia pun terkejut sama dengan Siwon. Aku sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahku. Dari tadi aku menghawatirkannya. Tapi apa yang kulihat ini.

BUAAAKKKHH

Aku menonjok wajah Siwon keras sekali.

"SIWON?! APA-APAAN KAMU?!" teriak Sungmin padaku sambil memegang Siwon yang terjatuh ketanah akibat pukulanku tadi.

"apa yang kau lakukan dengannya?!" teriakku.

"Mwo?! Apa yang kulakukan dengannya?! Dia hanya menhiburku karena aku amat ketakutan kau belum ditemukan!"

"begitu..? jadi kau akan berpelukan dengan semua namja disaat kau ingin dihibur? Dimana harga dirimu?"

"apa katamu?! Jangan kau pikir kau bisa memperlakukan aku dengan semaumu! Jangn kau pikir kau bisa mengatur2ku! Siapa kau berani berbuat begitu?! Aku sudah muak dengan sikapmu itu! Kau sudah merendahkan aku bahkan lebih rendah dari sampah! Pergi kau, aku sangat muak melihat wajahmu! Aku tidak mau bertemu dengamu lagi!"

JLEEB

Sungguh sakit, ketika aku mendengar kata2 Sungmin. Apa itu semua benar yang dia rasakan selama ini?! Bahwa dia merasa direndahkan olehku?

"jadi begitu..? baikalh, sesuai keinginanmu" setelah berkata seperti itu aku langsung pergi meninggalkan Sungmin dan Siwon.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa botol minuman keras ini sudah aku minum, aku tidak tahu! aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Kata2 Sungmin masih terngiang dengan jelas. Lalu aku melangkahkan kakiku entah kemana walaupun sedang hujan. Aku tidak peduli. Lalu ada seorang namja yang tak sengaja tersenggol olehku.

"Apa-apaan kau?" teriaknya. Aku tak menghiraukan kata2nya. Kepalaku sudah berat. Dan kurasakan badanku tambah sakit.

"Yah! Berani sekali kau" kata namja itu sambil menggenggam kerah kemejaku.

BUAKKK!

Dia memukul wajahku. Oh shiit!

"YAAAHHHH!" teriakku. Aku langsung menghajarnya dengan membabi buta.

BUAAKK!

Namja itu kembali memukul wajaku. Aku langsung tersungkur. Tenagaku benar2 sudah habis. Namja itu memukul perutku sebelum dia pergi. Lalu ku dengar suara Donghae memanggilku.

"Kyunie~ yah! Gwenchana?" tanyanya sambil membantuku berdiri. aku tidak mengiraukan katanya. Aku langsung tersadar siapa yang berada disebelah Donghae. SIWON!

"YAH! SIWON KAU SUDAH TAHU BUKAN KALAU DIA KEKASIHKU KENAPA KAU MEMELUKNYA HAA! KAMU MENYUKAINYA?!" teriakku. Kepalaku semakain sakit. Dan aku tidak tahu apa-apa lagi setelah itu.

.

.

Aku membuka mataku, pertama kali aku lihat adalah ruangan ini serba putih. Lalu aku menoleh kesamping kiriku dan Donghae disana dengan Siwon. Aku masih marah dengannya.

"Sedang apa kamu disini?" kataku ketus.

"Kyunie~ kamu ini kenapa?" tanya Donghae. Aku hanya diam.

"Kyuhyun-ah aku bias menjelaskannya. Jebal dengarkan aku dulu"

"Aku tidak ingin melihatmu sekarang. Pergilah" kataku.

Setelah mendengar ucapanku, Siwon lalu beranjak pergi. Sedangkan Donghae menatap aku dan Siwon dengan heran, ya! Maklum aku belum menceritakan apa yang terjadi kemarin pada Donghae.

"baiklah kalau kamu belum mau cerita, lebih baik kau tidur. Aku mau pergi keluar dulu" lalu aku membaringkan tubuhku dan tidur.

.

.

Ini sudah siang tapi Donghae belum kembali. Tak lama kemudian seseorang membuka pintu.

"Kyunie~~ aku bawa Min-ah nihhh~~~~" kata Donghae sambil memasuki kamar, dan Sungmin mengikuti Donghae dari belakang. MWO? SUNGMIN. Dia datang menjengukku?

"An-annyeong..." sapa Sungmin gugup

"untuk apa kau kesini? katanya kau muak melihat wajahku?" kataku ketus. Ku akui aku senang melihat Sungmin disini. Tapi aku juga masih sedikit kesal mengingat kejadian kemarin.

"aku cuma mau melihat keadaanmu kok! tapi sepertinya tidak parah" kata Sungmin.

"apanya yang tidak parah! tak bisa kau lihat ini!?" kataku sambil menunjuk lengan kiriku yang di gips. "kalian semua keluar." kataku kepada semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan.

Donghae dan yang lainnya menuruti dan mengarah keluar. Kulihat Sungmin pun juga mengarah keluar.

"Neo Odiga?" tanyaku.

"Eoh? Nugu?" tanya Sungmin.

"ya kamu! nanya lagi. kamu tetap disini, yang lainnya keluar!" teriakku lagi.

"kenapa sih harus teriak2?! dasar sinting" gumam Sungmin namun masih bisa didengar olehku.

"tutup mulutmu, dengar, dan lakukan sajalah!"

Lalu Sungmin duduk di samping tempat tidur dan bertanya,"kenapa kau suruh mereka keluar?"

"terserah aku." Jawabku tidak peduli. Aku tahu dia mengomel dalam hati.

"dimana Siwon?" tanya Sungmin

Kenapa Sungmin menanyakan Siwon. "buat apa kau menanyakan dia? kau suka padanya?" sindirku.

"kenapa sih kamu berkata begitu?! aku kan cuma bertanya!"

"aku tidak mau melihat wajahnya! jadi jangan sebut2 namanya di depanku!"

"kau harus minta maaf kepadanya atas kejadian kemarin. kau memukulnya sampai wajahnya lebam."

"aku tidak akan minta maaf padanya. itu salahnya sendiri"

"apa katamu-"

"aku tak akan minta maaf! tidakkah kau dengar itu?!" teriakku final.

Sungmin bangkit berdiri." sebaiknya aku pulang, kita bicara kalau kepalamu sudah dingin."

Sebelum dia pergi aku menangkap tangannya.

"jangan pergi" kataku pelan.

"kita bicara lain kali saja" tegas Sungmin sambil melepaskan genggaman tanganku.

"jangan pergi" kataku lagi.

"maaf, aku akan datang lagi lain kali."

"TAPI KAPAN?! KAPAN KAU AKAN KEMBALI LAGI KESINI?! HEI- TUNGGU! HEI-" teriakku. aku belum menyelesaikan kata2kua, tapi Sungmin sudah keluar dari ruangan.

"YAH! SUNGMIN TUNGGU!"

Donghae mendengar teriakanku, dia amat kaget dan berlari memasuki ruangan.

"Donghae-ah cepat bawa Sungmin kemari" Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya lalu dia dan yang lainnya keluar untuk membawa Sungmin kemari. Lalu aku mengambil Hp-ku yang ada di nakas lalu menghubungi Siwon.

"Siwon-ah!"

"Kyuhyun-ah? Waeyo? Gwenchanayo?" tanya Siwon khawatir.

"Bisakah kamu kesini?"

"tentu, aku kesana sekarang" setelah itu aku tutup telponnya. Lalu Donghae masuk ke kamarku dengan nafas yang tesengal-sengal.

"Kyunie Mianhae. Aku tidak berhasil membawa Min-ah kemari" kata Donghae.

"Ani, gwenchana. Donghae-ah!"

Donghae menatapku heran. "Wae?" tanya Donghae. Setelah itu aku menceritakan semua tentang kejadian kemarin antara aku, Sungmin dan Siwon.

.

.

Sejak 1 jam yang lalu Siwon sudah berada di rumah sakit, di ruanganku, tepatnya disamping tempat tidurku. Donghae juga ada diruangku. Dan sejak 1 jam lalu juga aku belum mengucapkan apa2. Aku belum pernah meminta maaf sebelumnya. Aishhh Lee Sungmin kau membuatku gila.

"eum.. Siwon-ah" kataku pelan.

"ne " kata Siwon. Sedangkan Donghae sudah tidak sabar mendengarkan kata2 yang akan aku ucapkan. Dan Donghae juga sudah tahu kalau aku akan meminta maaf pada Siwon.

"mi~mian…" cicitku pelan sekali. Donghae hanya terkekeh.

Aku melihat ekspresi Siwon. Dia membulatkan matanya tak percara, tapi sedetik kemudian di tersenyum padaku.

"kamu tidak perlu minta maaf. Harusnya aku yang minta maaf padamu. Aku sudah berani memeluk kekasihmu itu." Kata Siwon.

"Nah iya! Kamu memang salah sudah memeluk Sungmin tahu! Awas saja kalau kamu melakukanya lagi" kataku, aku tida mau terhanyut dari acara maaf-memaafkan.

"nee, aku juga tahu, ya orang yang sedang jatuh cinta memang selalu seperti itu" ledek Siwon.

"AKU TIDAK SEDANG JATUH CINTA" teriakku.

"yah! Mau menyangkal, tidak bias! Keliatan jelas sekali kau sedang jatuh cinta" kata Donghae. Benarkah aku sedang jatuh cinta?

"tuh kan kau diam saja Kyunie~" kata Donghae lagi.

"AHH MOLLLAAA. PERGI KALIAN BERDUA" teriakku sambil menutup seluruh wajahku dengan selimut. Kudengar Donghae dan Siwon tertawa dengan keras, memangnya apa yang mereka tertawakan. Aneh!

.

.

Tadi Siwon menelponku, dia bilang dia sudah bicara dengan Sungmin. Apa yang mereka bicarakan ya? Ah aku tidak peduli yang penting Sungmin akan menjengukku sore nanti. Yey! Sungmin akan menjengukku.

Jam 17.56 tapi sampai sekarang Sungmin belum menjengukku. Apa dia tidak jadi menjengukku karena dia masih marah padaku? Tapi tadi Siwon bilang Sungmin tidak marah lagi padaku. Baiklah! Kalau Sungmin tidak datang, aku yang akan mendatangi(?)nya.

aku langsung mencabut selang infuse yang menancap di lenganku. semua teman2ku menanyaiku aku mau keman. aku mengambil hp-ku dan dompetku di atas nakas. Aku tidak menghiraukan mereka aku langsung berlari sekuat tenaga meninggalkan mereka dan meluncur menemui Sungmin.

Aku terus berlari sepanjang koridor rumah sakit karena teman2 ku masih mengejarku. Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit aku langsung menghentikan sebuah taksi. Lalu aku bergegas masuk. Ahh! Baru di bawa lari segitu tapi aku sudah kecapean. Gara2 luka ini. Tubuhku masih sakit tapi aku paksakan untuk bergerak, kepalaku juga terasa masih berat.

Hujan!

Hujan deras sekali. Aku tidak peduli, yang aku mau sekarang hanya bertemu dengan Sungmin. Aku sudah 2 hari tidak bertemu dengannya.

Aku pun sampai di taman tempat aku pernah diobati oleh Sungmin. Kenapa aku tidak langsung pergi kerumahya. Karena aku ragu, apa Sungmin masih marah padaku atau tidak. Ahhh entahlah aku juga tidak tahu. Lalu aku menelpon Sungmin.

"Yeoboseo?" kata Sungmin.

"..."aku hanya diam.

"Yeoboseo?" tanya Sungmin lagi

"..."

"Kyuhyun...?" tanya Sungmin.

"keluar kamu..." jawabku.

"Kyuhyun?!"

"katanya kau akan datang... kutunggu, tapi kau tidak datang juga..."

"Kyuhyun?! kau mabuk ya? halo?"

"aku terus menunggu... bahkan aku juga meminta maaf kepada Siwon berharap kamu datang.. tapi kamu tak kunjung datang.."

"Kyuhyun? kau dimana sekarang?!"

"terus kutunggu tapi kamu tidak datang..."

TUUT~ TUUT~ TUUT~~ aku menutup teleponnya.

Aku hanya diam setelah menutup telpon. Tapi tak berapa lama aku mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku.

"KYUHYUNNNNNNN!"

_**Sungmin-ah**_

TBC

Annyeong… chapter 6 hadir….

Maaf buat keterlambatanya, pengenya update kilat. Tapi ya telat juga deh.

Maaf chapter ini mengecewakan aku tahu itu. Banyak kata2 itu-itu saja, aku juga tahu. Terlalu bertele-tele, itu juga tahu. Pokonya ini ga banget, emang..

Cerita sebenernya ga ada Point Of View tokoh laki2. Semua POV tokoh wanitanya. Tapi saya bikin Pov Kyuhyun. Biar ga bingung aja ma perasaan Kyu ma Min, tapi Kyu masih ragu juga sih gimana perasaannya ma Min, bocoran aja. Tapi maaf kalau chapter ini bikin kalian ill fill.

JONGMAL MIANHAE -_-

MAKSIH BANGET BUAT:

**Miss key, Han407, riesty 137, kyunnieminnie, Guest, Jojo, kyuminlovelovelove, Kezia, SSungMine, Maximumelf, babyyming, KyuWie, asdfghjkyu, nurganeffi, Han Neul Ra, Saki, ChoLee, park hyo ri kms.**


	7. Chapter 7

CRAZY REMAKE

Cast:

Lee Sungmin as Yeoja

Cho Kyuhyun as Namja

Lee Donghae as Namja

Lee Hyukjae as Yeoja

Choi Siwon as Namja

Summarry:

Karena tidak mau disebut sebagai gadis penakut, Lee Sungmin berani menyatakan cinta kepada seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang merupakan petarung no 1 di sekolahnya. Bagaimana kisah cinta mereka berdua selanjutnya? #summary kayak apa ini ga nyambung#plak

Warning:

Genderswith, typo (s), tidak sesuai EYD

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ,,,

FF ini remake dari novel Crazy karya Emilicious. Terdapat pengurangan dan penambahan kata2 untuk menyesuaikan cerita.

Let's Enjoy

Chapter 7

**Normal Pov**

"KYUUUHHHYUUUUNNN!"

Teriak Sungmin sambil berlari ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sudah benar2 basah kuyup, entah berapa lama dia berada di sana. dia duduk tepat di tempat Sungmin mengobati lukanya waktu itu.

"Kyuhyun! Kyuhyun, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Sungmin sambil memegang wajah Kyuhyun.

"aku terus menunggumu... menunggumu sampai aku hampir gila. menunggumu dan berharap suatu hari kau akan masuk melalui pintu kamarku.. aku selalu menungu-"

Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun sebelum Kyuhyun berhasil menyelesaikan kata2nya, Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun erat sekali sampai namja blonde itu hanya terdiam di pelukan Sungmin.

"maafkan aku.. maafkan aku.. maafkan aku.." Sungmin hanya bisa mengulang2 kalimat itu.

Sungmin tak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan lagi, dan itu adalah satu2nya kata yang dapat mewakili perasaannya saat ini.. 'maafkan aku..' bisa Sungmin rasakan tubuh Kyuhyun melemah di pelukannya. Lalu Sungmin melepas pelukannya.

"Geurom, sekarang kau takkan pergi lagi...?" tanya Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin dengan wajah memelas.

"Ne.. aku ga akan pergi lagi.. Kajja, kita kembali ke Rumah Sakit."kata Sungmin.

lalu Sungmin membantu Kyuhyun berdiri. kebetulan ada taksi yang melewati taman.

"ke Rumah Sakit Miracle." Kata Sungmin kepada pak supir.

bisa Sungmin lihat raut muka pak supir tidak rela akan kehadiran mereka di taksinya. maklumlah, mereka basah kuyup dan membasahi jok mobilnya.

"tidurlah, sesudah sampai di Rumah Sakit aku akan membangunkanmu." Kata Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu menyenderkan kepalanya ke pundak Sungmin dan berkata, "ya, nanti jangan lupa bangunkan aku kalau kau tak mau mati."

dasar blonde tengik! dia sudah kembali menjadi dirinya yang biasa.. -_- kemana perginya Kyuhyun yang dengan mata memelas berkata 'aku menunggumu..' sekarang? huh, dia memang paling ajaib! Gerutu Sungmin.

"Ahjusshi, tolong matikan ACnya dan nyalakan penghangatnya.." pinta Sungmin kepada pak supir.

Sungmin melihat bajunya benar2 basah dan akhirnya dia sadar, bajunya berwarna putih. Kalian tahukan gimana kalo kita pake baju kebeneran warna putih trus kebasahan! Chingu pasti mengerti. dan selama perjalanan Sungmin memeluk dirinya sendiri lantaran malu. mobill berhenti, mereka sudah sampai di tujuan.

"Kyuhyun-ah, ireona kita sudah sampai di rumah sakit" kata Sungmin sambil menggoyangkan bahu Kyuhyun pelan.

"Eungh.. Sudah sampai" kata Kyuhyun setengah sadar, kepalanya terus berdenyut nyeri. Kyuhyun melihat kearah Sungmin yang dari tadi memeluk dirinya sendiri.

PLUUK

baju basah berwarna biru dilempar ke kepala Sungmin.

"pakai itu." kata Kyuhyun. .'aku tidak mau orang melihatmu dengan keadaan begitu!eum enak saja, jangan harap' batin Kyuhyun

"Keundae..."

"sudah jangan banyak mulut dan pakai sajalah!" kata Kyuhyun.

'ukh! aku benar2 mencintai orang ini! coba dia bisa sedikit mengontrol mulutnya' kata Sungmin dalam hati lagi tentunya. *kebanyakan dalam hati nih yang nulis#plak abaikan.

Lalu Sungmin memakai baju Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun bertelanjang dada. #ada yang pernah lihat Kyu Oppa topless?# plak abaikan lagi.

"ya! ambil uang di kantung celana sebelah kiriku." kata Kyuhyun.

"tapi.." Sungmin baru saja mau bilang, kalau biar dia saja yang bayar taksi

"bisa tidak kau jangan terus2an menjawabku?! cepat lakukan sajalah!" potong Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tanpa Sungmin ketahui Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah Sungmin barusan.

lalu Sungmin merogoh kantung celananya, dan mengambil uang di dalamnya. oh tuhan.. uangnya banyak sekalii! Pikir Sungmin. Kyuhyun memberikan uang kepada pa supir dan memberikan kembaliannya sebagai tip.

padahal kembalinya masih banyak sekalii... oh tidak~

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau mau bertelanjang dada begitu masuk ke dalam rumah sakit? sudah, sebaiknya kau pakai saja ini." Kata Sungmin sambil melepas kemeja Kyuhyun yang ia pakai.

sebelum sempat Sungmin lepas, Kyuhyun menghentikannya. "sudah! jangan banyak mulut dan pakailah saja! nanti yang lain akan datang, kau mau kelihatan seperti itu di depan semuanya."

"dasar porno.." kata Sungmin

"apa kata-" belum sempat Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kata2nya, Donghae dan Siwon berlari ke arah mereka dan Donghae berteriak, "Kyunie?! darimana saja kau?! kami kaget sekali waktu suster bilang kau menghilang! lho? Min-ah? kenapa kau disini?"

"Annyeong..."kata Sungmin kepada Donghae dan Siwon.

"kenapa kau memakai kemeja Kyuhyun? dan kenapa kalian basah kuyup begitu?!" Tanya Donghae.

"sudahlah jangan berisik! aku mau kembali ke kamar dan tidur!" kata Kyuhyun sambil menarik Sungmin dengan tangan kanannya

"kenapa kau menarikku?" Tanya Sungmin ke Kyuhyun.

"kau pikir kau bisa pulang dengan keadaan begitu hah? sudahlah ikut aku dulu." kata Kyuhyun.

"lalu bagaimana dengan kami?" tanya Donghae.

"terserah, sudah kalian pulang saja!" kata Kyuhyun ke Siwon dan Donghae.

"iih~ Kyuhyun genit~~ maunya berduaan aja sama Min-ah..."

Kyuhyun memandang Donghae dengan tatapan membunuh. dan saat itu juga, Donghae menutup mulutnya dan pergi sesuai dengan perintah Kyuhyun. Siwon juga mengikuti Donghae dari belakang ,sebelumnya dia melambaikan tangan kepada Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"ayo ke ruanganku." kata Kyuhyun

"ih~ Kyuhyun genit~ " goda Sungmin.

"tutup mulutmu!" teriak Kyuhyun, tapi bisa Sungmin lihat telinga Kyuhyun memerah. Ternyata jika Kyuhyun malu telinganya akan memerah, Sungmin hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah laku Kyuhyun. Mereka pun sampai dan langsung masuk ke ruangan Kyuhyun.

"ganti bajumu dengan ini." kata Kyuhyun sambil melempar sepasang piyama dan sebuah handuk kepada Sungmin.

"ini baju rumah sakit kan? tak apa2 kupakai?"

"sudah ganti saja.."

Sungmin menurutinya dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Sungmin memakai baju yang diberikan Kyuhyun, tak Sungmin duga bajunya besar sekali. tangannya sampai tenggelam saking panjang bajunya, jadi dia gulung lengan bajunya sampai ke siku. dan celananya juga panjang sekali, Sungmin juga menggulung celananya.

saat Sungmin keluar, dia mendapati Kyuhyun juga sudah mengganti baju dan handuk menggantung di bagaimana Kyuhyun memakai baju dengan tangan di gips seperti itu. Kyuhyun sedang tertidur di kasurnya, dan Sungmin berjalan ke arahnya.

Sungmin belai rambut basah Kyuhyun,"Jalja.."

saat Sungmin berniat meninggalkan ruangan, Kyuhyun menangkap tangannya.

"tetaplah disini.. setidaknya sampai aku tertidur." Kata Kyuhyun sambil tetap menutup matanya.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum dan menuruti Kyuhyun. Sungmin sudah duduk di samping Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun masih menggenggam tangannya kuat2.

mungkin Kyuhyun pikir Sungmin akan meninggalkannya -_-

Sungmin memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun. kulitnya putih pucat! tapi kulit putihnya itu terganggu oleh beberapa lebam dan luka. matanya yang tertutup sangat sexy. di bibirnya ada luka sobekan, sepertinya ini karena ditonjok deh.. gimana ya rasanya ditinjok sampai bibirnya sobek begitu? ukh! memikirkannya aja aku sudah ngeri.. pikir Sungmin. Sungmin merebahkan kepalanya di pinggir tempat tidur Kyuhyun, dan Sungmin pun menyusul Kyuhyun ke alam mimpi.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya, sebenarnya dia pura2 sudah tertidur dan dia menoleh kearah kirinya. Ia tersenyum mendapatkan wajah polos Sungmin. Kyuhyun turun dari ranjangnya dan berjongkok di Sungmin. Kemudian dengan kekuatan yang tersiksa, dan dengan menahan sakit di lengan kirinya. Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Sungmin dan membaringkannya di ranjang miliknya.

"Ckckck, dasar.. dia benar2 tidak terganggu" kata Kyuhyun. Senyum terlukis lagi di wajah tamapannya. Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin. Perlahan!

CUP

Satu kecupan mendarat dikening indah Sungmin. Kyuhyun lalu menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Sungmin. "Jalja~ Sungmin-ah" lalu Kyuhyun beranjak, dan merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa.

.

.

Mata Sungmin langsung terbuka saking kagetnya. jam berapa ini?! Dia ketiduran!

oh tidak!Sungmin lihat jam di dinding, pukul 04.30 pagi. huff... masih sempat dia pulang dan menyelinap masuk dari jendela. harusnya jam segini Ummanya belum bangun. Sungmin merenggangkan badannya, dan akhirnya dia tersadar dia berada di tempat tidur.

sepertinya aku tidak tidur disini? bukannya aku tidur di bangku? Pikir Sungmin. Lalu dimana Kyuhyun?! Sungmin negok ke kanan ke kiri mencari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tertidur di sofa, dia meringkuk seperti bola. pasti dingin sekali tidur disitu... dan Sungmin juga bertanya2 bagaimana Kyuhyun memindahkannya ke tempat tidur?

"hhh.. aku benar2 mencintai orang ini! :')" kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum. Sungmin turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun.. hei Kyuhyun.. ireona, pindahlah ke tempat tidur. aku harus pulang karena hari ini sekolah." Kata Sungmin sambil mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun dengan berhati2 agar tidak menyakiti lukanya.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya, dan sesegera itu dia pindah ke tempat tidur dengan gaya berjalan ala zombie. hihihi, Sungmin mengikutinya ke tempat tidur dan menyelimutinya.

setelah menyelimuti Kyuhyun, Sungmin mengganti baju dengan baju basahnya yang kemarin (sekarang sih sudah kering, soalnya kemarin dia taruh di beranda biar kering). Sungmin keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun dan bergegas untuk pulang.

huh, semoga saja Umma belum bangun.. batin Sungmin.

Sungmin sudah di depan rumah sekarang. hmm... lampu belum menyala, berarti Ummanya belum bangun. Sungmin beruntung hari ini. Sungmin memutar ke halaman belakang, dan membuka jendela dapur.

tidak dikunci, memang sih jendela di dapur kuncinya rusak. akan dia ingat2 untuk memberitahu Appanya agar membetulkannya sebelum rumah mereka kemalingan. Sungmin membuka jendela cukup lebar agar dia bisa masuk.

jendelanya tinggi sekali! Sungmin masuk dengan kepala duluan, dan kepalanya terbentur ujung jendela yang sakitnya setengah mati. saat dia menaikkan kakinya, ia dengar bunyi 'bret!'. dan benar saja, celananya sobek! ughh,, gak bisa apa aku lebih sial dari ini?! Gerutunya.

akhirnya dia berhasil masuk tanpa membuat kegaduhan. setelah itu dia langsung menuju kamar dan merebahkan badannya di tempat tidur. hari ini benar2 melelahkan.. sebaiknya dia tidur sebentar sebelum pergi ke sekolah, bisa2 dia ketiduran nanti pada saat jam pelajaran -_- lalu Sungmin pun memejamkan matanya. Tak lama pun dia pun terlelap.

.

.

.

"Sungmin-ah! ireona! kau harus sekolah!" teriak Umma Sungmin.

Walau sedikit kesal, Sungmin pun membuka matanya. Lalu beranjak ke mandi dan memakai seragamnya, kemudian dia turun ke bawah untuk sarapan. Umma dan Appanya bersikap biasa saja, sepertinya tidak ketahuan dia pergi semalam. untunglah... tak tau jadi apa dia kalau ketahuan..

"Nuna~ semalam kemana~?" bisik Sungjin adik Sungmin. Tubuh Sungmin mengejang mendengarnya.

"Lee Sungjin, sebaiknya tutup mulutmu kalau tak mau mati." Bisik Sungmin kepada adiknya sambil memberikannya tatapan kematian yang dia pelajari dari Kyuhyun.

"jadi kau mengancamku? akan kuadukan ke Umma" bisik Sungjin. sepertinya tatapan Sungmin tak se-ampuh Kyuhyun. -_-

"apa maumu?"

"akan kupikirkan dulu. sebagai upah tutup mulut, kau berhutang satu padaku. kekeke" bisik Sungjin lagi.

"aku pergi!" teriak Sungmin. lalu dia langsung menuju sekolah.

setibanya di sekolah yang pertama kali Sungmin lakukan adalah tidur di mejanya. Eunhyuk terus mengganggunya berharap dia menceritakan kejadian kemarin, tapi Sungmin tak punya tenaga untuk menceritakannya sekarang. dia butuh tidur, jadi Sungmin mengacuhkan saja si Eunhyuk.

tak terasa Sungmin tidur sampai bel istirahat. dan sekarang tenaganya sudah terisi, saat jam istirahat Sungmin pakai untuk makan sambil bercerita kepada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk hanya tercengang mendengar cerita Sungmin dan mulai berteriak2 'kyaaa kyaa! Kyuhyun keren sekalii! kyaaa kyaa kyaaa' yang membuat Sungmin sakit kuping! ukh!

"gimana dengan Donghae?" Tanya Sungmin kepada Eunhyuk.

"proot! uhuk2! hah? ada apa dengannya memang?" Eunhyuk langsung memuncratkan makanannya dan salah tingkah.

"kamu suka dia kan?"

"hah? enggak kok! hahahaha"

ketahuan sekali dia suka pada Donghae. -_- pikir Sungmin.

.

.

_sepulang sekolah_

inilah hari ke 2 penghukuman Sungmin di neraka.. -_- sepertinya baru kemarin dia dan Eunhyuk membersihkan toilet ini.. kenapa sekarang sudah kotor dan bau sekali?

"sepulang sekolah nanti kamu mau ke Rumah Sakit ?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"iya, aku mau menjenguk cintaku. mau ikut?"

"boleh saja, aku lagi malas pulang. tapi disana ada Donghae kaann?"

"iya iya! dia ada kok! memangnya kamu tidak ketemu dengannya disini?"

"tidak, dia tidak kelihatan beberapa hari ini. sepertinya dia bolos deh."

Memang semenjak Kyuhyun masuk rumah sakit, Sungmin jarang melihat Siwon dan Donghae di sekolah.

akhirnya Sungmin dan Eunhyuk selesai, dan sekarang sudah jam setengah 6 sore. Sungmin dan Eunhyuk segera pergi ke rumah sakit karena takut kemalaman. sesampainya di rumah sakit, Eunhyuk langsung nyamperin Donghae yang sedang merokok di luar gedung Rumah Sakit dengan beberapa temannya termasuk Siwon.

jadinya Sungmin masuk sendirian ke dalam gedung. sebelum menuju ke kamar Kyuhyun, Sungmin pergi dulu ke tempat penjualan minum otomatis untuk membeli beberapa soda.

Dia dengar ada suara orang bicara di lorong sana, Sungmin menengok sekadar penasaran saja. Sungmin kaget sekali mendapati suara itu ternyata milik Kyuhyun dan Seohyun.

**Sungmin Pov**

Seohyun? apa yang wanita busuk itu lakukan bersama Kyuhyun?

lalu aku melihat Kyuhyun memegang wajah Seohyun dengan tangan kanannya. dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Seohyun.

CUP~

bisa kurasakan tubuhku menegang. tanganku mulai gemetar. Kyuhyun mencium Seohyun?

bukankah Kyuhyun membenci Seohyun?

bukankah Kyuhyun dulu menampar Seohyun karena dia mengejekku?

kenapa Kyuhyun melakukannya?

"Euggh.." desah Seohyun.

Bisa kulihat Seohyun menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun, memperdalam ciuman mereka. peganganku pada kaleng soda yang sedang kupegang melemah. aku bahkan tak punya tenaga untuk memegang kaleng soda ini sekarang.

tubuhku menjadi lemas seketika melihat perbuatan Kyuhyun ini, dan hatiku amat sakit dibuatnya. mataku memanas, dan sebentar lagi kaleng soda ini akan lepas dari peganganku.

tapi aku tak bisa membiarkannya terjadi, apabila kaleng soda ini terjatuh, Kyuhyun pasti akan sadar aku berada di sini.

GREEP

seseorang memegang tanganku. terima kasih kepadanya, kaleng soda yang kupegang ini tidak jadi terjatuh. orang ini membalikkan tubuhku menghadap kepadanya dan ia berkata,

"jangan dilihat.."

siapa orang ini?

aku belum pernah melihatnya sebelumnya.

"kenalkan, namaku Henry Lau. aku saudara tiri Kyuhyun"

**Sungmin Pov End**

**Normal Pov**

"kenalkan, namaku Henry Lau. Aku saudara tiri Kyuhyun."

Sungmin hanya diam mendengar namja asing ini memperkenalkan dirinya. Sungmin masih memikirkan Kyuhyun, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Sungmin tidak mengerti.

"Eughh.." Seohyun terus saja memperdalam ciumannya terhadap Kyuhyun.

"Kemanhae .." kata Kyuhyun setelah dia terbebas dari kungkungan Seohyun. Kenapa wanita ini begitu agresif menurutnya.

"Oppa~ Gomawo.. aku sangat menikmatinya" teriak Seohyun ketika Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkannya.

"Kyuhyun menuju ke sini. pakai ini cepat!" kata Henry sambil melingkarkan jaketnya ke tubuh Sungmin.

Sungmin menurutinya, dan Sungmin tak tahu kenapa dia menurutinya. entah mengapa sepertinya Sungmin sangat mempercayai Henry dan dia merasa seperti sudah mengenalnya lama sekali.

Sungmin memakai jaket Henry dan Henry menarik tudung jaketnya ke kepala Sungmin. jaketnya besar sekali. Henry menarik Sungmin merapat ke tubuhnya, dan Sungmin hanya menurut dan terdiam saja.

Sungmin mendengar suara langkah kaki, suara langkah kaki itu pasti suara langkah kaki Kyuhyun. jangan sampai Kyuhyun menyadarinya di sini. suara langkah kakinya makin mendekat. Jantung Sungmin berdetak kencang, mungkin saking kencangnya orang ini bisa mendengarnya.

suara langkah kaki Kyuhyun mendekat, sampai akhirnya dia berhenti tepat di belakang Sungmin. Kyuhyun terdiam, dia sedang memperhatikan Henry dengan seseorang yang memakai jaket.

"Annyeong... Hyung" kata Henry ini kepada Kyuhyun.

"jangan panggil aku hyung. melihatmu saja rasanya aku ingin muntah."jawab Kyuhyun.

setelah berkata begitu Kyuhyun melangkah pergi. mungkin Kyuhyun terlalu benci untuk peduli dengan apa yang di lakukan orang ini sampai2 dia tak mengenali Sungmin.

setelah Kyuhyun telah pergi, Sungmin membuat suara untuk menarik perhatian namja yang ada dihadapannya"ehem..."

"eh? oh iya, mianhae aku lupa aku sedang bersamamu untuk sesaat." kata Henry.

"tolong tanganmu..." kata Sugnmin karena orang ini masih memegang kedua tangan Sungmin dan masih merapatkan tubuh Sungmin ke dirinya.

"oh! maaf-maaf.." Henry terkejut dan melepaskan tangan Sungmin.

"kamu... saudara tiri Kyuhyun?"

"Ne, aku saudara tirinya. kalau bisa, aku tidak mau bicara disini. bagaimana kalau kita pindah tempat?"

.

.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangannya. Sesekali Kyuhyun mengusap bibirnya. Apa yang telah dia lakukan tadi.

BRAKKK

Pintu ruang itu terbuka dengan keras oleh Kyuhyun. Kenapa hatinya kacau begini. Dia juga tidak tahu kenapa. Ini membuatnya gila. Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya di sofa, menyandarkan kepalanya, melihat langit2 ruangan itu.

dia kembali teringat adengan ciumannya dengan Seohyun tadi. Adegan itu terus berulang ulang di benaknya. Kemudian Kyuhyun teringat dengan seorang yeoja manis yang telah membuat hatinya selalu berdegup dengan kencang bila bersama yeoja manis itu.

"Sungmin-ah Mianhae" lirih Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Sungmin dan Henry pergi ke kedai di depan Rumah Sakit dan mereka memesan beberapa makanan kecil.

"apa benar kamu saudara tiri Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ne, benar. ayahnya menikah dengan ibuku saat aku berumur 5 tahun." Jawabnya.

"berapa umurmu sekarang?"

"16 tahun."

"kalau umurmu berapa?" tanya Henry

"17.."

"berarti kau lebih tua 1 tahun dariku dong? hahaha, tapi kesannya aku lebih tua. hahaha"

"yayaya, ngomong2 siapa namamu tadi? aku lupa"

"Henry. namaku Henry Lau."

"Henry Lau? sepertinya bukan nama orang Korea.."

"aku memang bukan orang Korea, aku orang Cina."

"hh.. ya, terserah saja." Ledek Sungmin.

"kamu yeojachingu Kyuhyun hyung kan? siapa namamu?"

"bagaimana kau tahu aku yeojachingunya?"

"tentu saja semua orang tahu. siapa namamu?

"namaku? ah,kalau begitu namaku Rebbeca Reifi Georgina Derru. aku orang meksiko." Ledek Sungmin sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"hei! aku serius!" protes Henry sambil menampik tangan Sungmin.

"aku juga serius!" jawab Sungmin.

"aku benar2 orang Cina. asal kau tahu saja, ayah Kyuhyun hyung pindah ke Cina karena urusan dinas. dan akhirnya dia menikah dengan ibuku! dan aku lancar berbahasa Korea karena aku sudah tinggal dengan ayah Kyuhyun hyung dari umur 5 tahun. dan dia selalu ngomong dalam bahasa Korea di rumah!"

"iya, iya! aku percaya! kenapa harus teriak2 sih?!"

"nah, siapa nama aslimu?"

"Sungmin, Lee Sungmin."

DING~ DING~ CHA CHA CHA~ DING DING~ CHA CHA CHA~

HP-Sungmin berbunyi, dia lihat nama penelponnya- 'unknown'

ini pasti Kyuhyun.. bagaimana ini?!

Sungmin tidak mau mendengar suara Kyuhyun. kalau bicara dengannya, Sungmin pasti akan mengingat kejadian tadi..

DING DING~ CHA CHA CHA~ DING DING ~ CHA CHA CHA~

"kenapa tidak diangkat?" tanya Henry.

"ehm..."

"dari Kyuhyun hyung ya?" Sungmin mengangguk. akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan untuk mengangkat teleponnya, "yeoboseo..?"

"dimana kamu?! kenapa kamu tidak datang juga?!" teriak Kyuhyun.

mendengar suaranya membuat Sungmin mengingat apa yang diperbuat Kyuhyun dengan Seohyun tadi.

"..."

"hei! kenapa kau diam saja?! halo?! hei mesum! kau dengar aku tidak?!"

"tutup saja teleponnya kalau kau tak sanggup menghadapinya saat ini." Kata Henry. Sungmin mematikan telpon dari Kyuhyun

"heuk heuk hiks..." Sungmin mulai menangis dan Henry memeluknya.

.

.

.

"hahahahaha! kau serius pernah begitu?!" tawa Sungmin.

"iya, aku serius! haahaha! dan kau tahu, saat aku mengunci lemarinya,aku baru tahu kalau itu bukan temanku! lalu aku dihukum berlutut dengan tangan di atas di tengah lapangan dan membersihkan WC putra selama 1 bulan!"

saat ini Henry sedang bercerita tentang pengalamannya mengunci guru di lemari kelas yang dia kira itu adalah teman sekelasnya.

"hahaha! kau bodoh sekali! bagaimana kau bisa salah orang begitu?"

"badan pak Guru dan badan temanku sama bila dilihat dari belakang. dan lagi pak guru saat itu memakai kemeja putih, jadi kukira itu temanku. jadi kudorong saja dia dari belakang sampai dia masuk ke dalam lemari lalu kukunci. betapa kagetnya aku melihat temanku yang asli masuk ke dalam kelas dan dia berkata padaku,'apa yang kau lakukan?."

"HAHAHA! bodoh sekali kau! hahahahaaha!"

"sudah deh jangan tertawa lagi.. -_- eh? sudah jam 11 malam ternyata.."

"apa?! jam 11 malam?!"

"iya sudah jam 11 malam, ayo kuantar kau pulang." lalu mereka pergi meninggalkan kedai.

"apa yang kau lakukan di rumah sakit tadi?" Tanya Sungmin

"tentu saja mau menjenguk Kyuhyun hyung, apa lagi? ayahku bilang dia sedang diopname, dan aku sedang berada disini. jadi kupikir sekalian saja aku menjenguk saudara. hahaha"

"oh iya, kenapa kau bisa berada di Korea? memangnya sekolahmu sedang libur?"

"enggak, aku menemani ibuku disini. saudaranya menikah, jadi aku ikut saja. dan sepertinya aku akan pindah sekolah kesini."

"apa? kau mau pindah sekolah kesini?"

"iya, hanya saja baru rencana.. belum tentu jadi.."

"oh iya, sepertinya Kyuhyun benci sekali denganmu. kenapa begitu?"

"oh itu karena-"

sebelum Henry menyelesaikan kata2nya ada orang yang berteriak, "SUNGMIN!"

mendengar namanya dipanggil, Sungmin menoleh ke belakang ,"Siwon?"

Siwon memegang tangan Sungmin,"kau darimana saja? kamu tidak tahu Kyuhyun mencarimu sejak sore tadi?! dia keluar dari Rumah Sakit dengan keadaannya yang begitu, padahal dia masih belum boleh keluar karena keadaannya bertambah parah semenjak dia keluar hujan2an untuk menemuimu itu."

"apa? sekarang dimana dia?" Tanya Sungmin.

"aku tidak tahu, semua anak sedang mencari Kyuhyun sekarang... Henry...?" kata Siwon, dia baru sadar akan keberadaan Henry.

"oh, anyeong Siwon hyung..."

"jangan berani kau sebut namaku." kata Siwon sambil menarik Sungmin dari sisi Henry.

"Sungmin-ah.. apa yang kau lakukan dengan anak ini?!"

"aku.. aku Cuma.."

"kamu tak tahu apa yang diperbuatnya kepada Kyuhyun?!"

"kamu kenapa sih Siwon?! kenapa kamu teriak2? dan aku tidak ngapa-ngapain dengannya, jadi kau jangan berpikir yang aneh2!" teriak Sungmin sambil menarik tangannya dari genggaman Siwon.

"ayo ikut aku." kata Siwon sambil menarik tangan Sungmin lagi

"tidak! lepaskan aku!" Sungmin berontak kepada Siwon.

"lepaskan dia, dia bilang dia tak mau ikut denganmu." kata Henry sambil menarik tangan Sungmin yang satunya.

"tutup mulutmu bocah! pergi dan matilah sana!" balas Siwon. Sungmin tak pernah melihat Siwon semarah ini, entah kenapa dia amat membenci Henry.

"kau yang sebaiknya tutup mulut dasar berengsek."

"apa katamu?!" teriak Siwon.

Siwon melepas tangan Sungmin dan langsung menyerbu Henry. Siwon melepaskan beberapa tonjokan ke wajah Henry, Sungmin terdiam saking shocknya. sekarang Henry berada di bawah Siwon yang terus menerus menonjok wajahnya.

akhirnya Sungmin terlepas dari rasa shock-nya dan dia berlari ke arah Siwon dan berusaha menolong Henry.

"SIWON! HEI SIWON! BERHENTI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Teriak Sungmin sambil memeluk Siwon dari belakang berusaha memisahkannya dari Henry.

"SIWOOONNN!" teriakkan Sungmin akhirnya berhasil membuat Siwon berhenti. Sungmin langsung menuju ke Henry dan berusaha membantunya.

"kamu kenapa sih Siwon!? kamu sudah gila?!" teriak Sungmin

wajah Henry benar2 babak belur. bibirnya sobek akibat pukulan yang bertubi2, hidungnya berdarah, mata kanannya membengkak, dahi dan pipinya terluka serta lebam.

"Sungmin-ah! kenapa kau membelanya?! dia itu licik, tak seperti kelihatannya!"

"lalu bagaimana denganmu yang tiba2 memukulnya?! apa itu tak bisa disebut licik!?"

"hentikan semua." kata seseorang yang akhirnya Sungmin tahu adalah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun? sejak kapan dia berdiri disana? Sungmin tidak melihatnya sejak tadi.

Kyuhyun benar2 acak2an. dia keringatan dan bajunya amat kotor, dia langsung mencari2 Sungmin setelah kejadian di telepon itu sampai sekarang.

"hentikan semua ini. Dan Siwon-ah, pulanglah dan bilang kepada yang lain untuk berhenti mencariku ataupun mencari Sungmin."

"tapi-" Siwon baru saja mau protes sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun memberikan pandangan mautnya.

" ." kata Kyuhyun, dan Siwon menurut.

setelah Siwon pergi, Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangan matanya kepada Sungmin. dia hanya melihat Sungmin dan jaket yang Sungmin pakai

"apa yang kau lakukan bersamanya?" tanya Kyuhyun. Tatapan matanya dingin.

"apa? apa yang kulakukan? bukannya aku yang seharusnya bertanya begitu? apa yang kau lakukan berasama Seohyun?" teriak Sungmin.

"apa yang kulakukan? aku tidak melakukan apa2."

"ya tuhan! Kyuhyun kau menciumnya dan kau berkata kau tak melakukan apa2? heh, lucu sekali kau!"

"aku tak perlu menjelaskan apa2 tentang itu."

"dan aku juga tak perlu menjelaskan apa2 tentang ini!" teriak Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak, "kuberi kau satu kesempatan lagi Lee Sungmin. lepaskan bajingan itu dan kemarilah." kata Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin untuk pergi ke sampingnya dan meninggalkan Henry.

"..." Sungmin hanya terdiam saja

"aku akan memberikanmu satu kesempatan lagi. mana yang kau pilih, aku? atau dia?" cepat katakan, pilih aku Sungmin-ah jebal kata Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"..."

Kazuma tertawa," jadi begitu...? heh, hahaha. Henry Lau, lagi2 kau berhasil merebut milikku. kau pasti senang sekali."

setelah itu Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan Sungmin dan Henry. Sungmin berusaha mencerna ucapan Kyuhyun tadi.

'berhasil merebut milikku' ? apa yang Kyuhyun maksud?

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

CRAZY REMAKE

Cast:

Lee Sungmin as Yeoja

Cho Kyuhyun as Namja

Lee Donghae as Namja

Lee Hyukjae as Yeoja

Choi Siwon as Namja

Summarry:

Karena tidak mau disebut sebagai gadis penakut, Lee Sungmin berani menyatakan cinta kepada seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang merupakan petarung no 1 di sekolahnya. Bagaimana kisah cinta mereka berdua selanjutnya? #summary kayak apa ini ga nyambung#plak

Warning:

Genderswith, typo (s), tidak sesuai EYD

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ,,,

FF ini remake dari novel Crazy karya Emilicious. Terdapat pengurangan dan penambahan kata2 untuk menyesuaikan cerita.

Let's Enjoy

Chapter 8

**Normal Pov**

"ugh..." Henry mengerang.

"Gwenchana?" Tanya Sungmin kepada Henry sambil membantunya berdiri.

"ak- aku tidak apa2.."

Sungmin mengalungkan tangan kanan Henry di lehernya agar dia bisa berdiri. lalu Sungmin membantunya berjalan.

"kau mau kuantar ke rumah sakit?" Tanya Sungmin kepada Henry.

"ah, anio.. luka seperti ini dibawa tidur juga sembuh.."

"terserah apa katamu, tapi yang pasti biarkan aku mengobati wajahmu dulu." Kata Sungmin.

"baiklah, tapi obatnya...?"

"obat? oh, aku selalu membawa obat."

Sungmin mengorek tasnya dan dia keluarkan kotak P3K ukuran mini miliknya, lalu Sungmin pamerkan di depan wajah Henry.

"kau selalu membawa barang begituan? kau pasti sering terluka ya?" tanya Henry

Sungmin tak menjawab, dia hanya tersenyum saja. tentu saja Sungmin harus membawa kotak seperti ini, semenjak mengenal Kyuhyun sepertinya benda seperti ini amat dibutuhkan dalam keadaan yang tak terduga. lalu Sungmin duduk dengan Henry di taman dekat Rumah Sakit dan Sungmin mengobati luka2 di wajah Henry.

"kenapa kau baik sekali kepadaku?" tanya Henry..

"mana mungkin aku meninggalkan orang yang terluka, dasar bodoh."

"lalu, kenapa kau tak pergi kepada Kyuhyun hyung tadi?"

"itu.. itu karena..."

"apapun itu.. terimakasih karena kau tak meninggalkanku." Kata Henry sambil tersenyum kepadaku.

senyum Henry benar2 manis dan tulus. benar2 menyilaukan. Jantung Sungmin sempat berdegup cepat dibuatnya, bagaimana caranya dia melakukan itu?

aku akan mencoba tersenyum seperti itu kapan2, siapa tahu orang akan terbuai seperti aku terbuai oleh Henry.. kekeke pikir Sungmin.

Sungmin mengobati muka Henry dengan kapas yang berakohol, Henry hanya diam saja dan sesekali memberikan ekspresi kesakitan. Berbeda ketika Sungmin mengobati Kyuhyun. Tak terasa air mata sudah jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"he- hei! Noe waeyo?" tanya Henry kepada Sungmin.

"uh? huh? a- apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sungmin bingung.

"kamu menangis..."

"apa? ah, hahaha.. aku tidak menangis kok.. heuk heuk hiks..." Sungmin kedua kalinya kali ini.

Sungmin sangat merindukan Kyuhyun, Sungmin sangat merindukan Kyuhyun sampai di titik dimana dia sulit bernafas. tak Sungmin duga dia bisa begitu merindukan Kyuhyun, Sungmin sangat ingin melihat wajahnya, mendengar suaranya, mencium aroma cologne nya...

Henry memeluk Sungmin, "tak apa... menangislah saja sekarang. dengan kau menangis sekarang, kau dapat tersenyum untuk besok.. lepaskan saja semuanya."

Sungmin menangis sejadi-jadinya di pelukan Henry entah sampai berapa lama.

'Kyuhyun... aku merindukanmu...'

.

.

Setelah kenyang (?) menangis. Henry mengantar Sungmin pulang. begitu masuk ke dalam rumahnya, ternyata Umma dan Appanya sudah menunggu Sungmin.

Sungmin dimarahi habis2an karena pulang malam tanpa pulang terlebih dahulu sehabis dari sekolah. dan Ummanya menghukum Sungmin untuk membersihkan toilet saat itu juga.

akhirnya Sungmin selesai membersihkan toilet pukul 1.30 pagi dan dia langsung tidur tanpa mandi ataupun mengganti baju seragam dan jaket Henry yang masih dia pakai ini.

.

**Sungmin Pov**

tidurku semalam cukup nyenyak, mungkin karena aku benar2 kecapekan semalam. tapi tetap saja waktu aku bangun aku ngantuk tak pernah cukup beberapa hari ini..-_-oh ya ampun, semalam aku lupa mengembalikan jaket Henry.

akan kukembalikan begitu bertemu dengannya lagi. aku berangkat ke sekolah, dan sesampainya di sekolah Hyukkie langsung menerorku dengan banyak pertanyaan.

"kamu sudah gila?! kemana kau kemarin?! jantungku hampir berhenti melihat Kyuhyun yang tiba2 mengamuk ingin keluar dari Rumah Sakit. ada 4 orang lebih yang menahannya, tapi dia kuat sekali dan dia berhasil kabur! dia bilang dia mau mencarimu dan membunuh orang yang bersamamu! jantungku berhenti saking kagetnya! ya ampun.."bisik Hyukkie Hyukkie lupa kita sedang dalam jam pelajaran -_-

lalu aku menceritakan semuanya kepada Hyukkie tentang kejadian kemarin. wajah Hyukkie menyimak ceritaku amat serius dan sesekali mulutnya terbuka saking kagetnya.

"jadi kau bertemu dengan saudara tiri Kyuhyun? dia ganteng tidak?" bisiknya semangat

"tentu saja dia ganteng. tapi aku lebih suka wajah Kyuhyun. hahaha"

"oh ya ampun, kenapa sih kau bisa ketemu yang ganteng2 semua? lalu kenapa Siwon dan Kyuhyun amat membenci Henry?"

"kalau itu.. aku sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa.."

TING~TONG~TING TONG~ TING TONG TING TONG~

bel istirahat berbunyi. sungguh tak terasa ternyata sudah istirahat saja. mungkin karena jam pelajaran ini kupakai untuk mengobrol kali ya? jadinya tidak berasa.. kekeke

seperti biasa, aku dan Hyukkie langsung menyerbu ke kantin untuk membeli makanan sebelum kami kehabisan. saat kami berlari menuju ke kantin, aku menabrak seseorang. ternyata orang yang kutabrak itu Siwon.

"eh Mian.."kataku sambil menunduk-nundukkan kepalaku. Siwon hanya memandangku dengan dingin lalu pergi melewatiku.

"kenapa dia?" Tanya Hyukkie kepadaku.

"molla. mungkin dia masih marah kepadaku karena kejadian kemarin..."

kenapa Siwon bersikap begitu padaku..?

sebenarnya apa sih yang membuat Siwon maupun Kyuhyun begitu membenci Henry?

semua ini benar2 membingungkan! membuatku hampir gila!

sisa istirahat dan pelajaran kupakai menerka2 apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara Kyuhyun dan Henry, pikiranku berputar2 sampai tak ada satupun dari pelajaran yang dijelaskan masuk ke dalam kepalaku.

"hei Sungmin-ah! lihat! ada namja ganteng banget disitu! tapi kenapa mukanya banyak plester begitu ya?" bisik Hyukkie memecah pikiranku.

"Odie?" tanyaku.

"itu disitu, yang bersandar di gerbang belakang itu." kata Hyukkie sambil menunjuk2 keluar jendela.

"He-Henry...? apa yang dilakukannya disini...?"

"itu Henry? yang benar saja! dia cakep sekali! tapi masih cakepan Donghae sih.. tapi dia cakep sekali!"

sepertinya Henry melihat ke arah jendela kelasku, lalu dia melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum. aku balas melambai.

"Omona! Namaja itu melambai kepadaku!" bisik yeoja yang duduk di depan mejaku.

"tidak! dia melambai kepadaku!" kata yang satunya lagi

mereka saling berebut tentang siapa yang dilambaikan oleh Henry.. dasar anak jaman sekarang... -_-

"ya! Sungmin-ah! lihat! itu Siwon dan Donghae! mereka mendatangi Henry dengan membawa anak2 yang lain!" bisik Hyukkie kepadaku.

aku langsung melihat keluar begitu Hyukkie berkata begitu. dan benar saja, itu Siwon dan Donghae. membawa beberapa pengikutnya menghampiri Henry.

aku merasakan bahwa suasananya mulai tak enak, aku harus cepat2 keluar untuk menolong Henry. aku mengangkat tanganku dan berteriak, "mohon izin pak guru! aku ingin berak! sudah tidak tahan lagi!" kataku kepada pak guru.

setelah berkata begitu aku langsung berlari keluar. aku berlari seperti yeoja sinting, setiap orang yang melihatku berlari memandangku keheranan. dan aku beberapa kali hampir terjatuh saat menuruni tangga.

akhirnya aku sudah dapat melihat Henry dan anak2 lain. disitu Henry sedang digiring oleh 4 orang lebih untuk dibawa ke tempat lain.

aku langsung berlari ke arah Henry dan menarik tangannya.

**Sungmin Pov End**

**.**

**.**

**Normal Pov**

"ja-jangan apa-apakan dia! hosh hosh hosh" kata Sungmin kepada Siwon dan Donghae sambil mencoba mengatur nafasnya kembali.

Sungmin berdiri di antara Henry dan yang lainnya dengan posisi melindungi Henry.

"sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini Sungmin-ah.. ini bukan urusanmu." kata Siwon kepada Sungmin.

"betul Min-ah.. lebih baik kamu pergi saja.." kata Donghae.

"ti-tidak! hosh hosh hosh... kau tak boleh membawanya! kalau kau mau membawanya, habisi aku dulu!" teriak Sungmin kepada Siwon dan Donghae.

"hei Siwon-ah, bagaimana ini..? dia yeojachingu Kyuhyun.. masa kita harus menyingkirkannya?" tanya salah satu dari pengikut Siwon.

Siwon mengacuhkannya," hei bocah.. tidakkah kau malu harus dilindungi seorang yeoja..?"

"tentu saja aku malu, tapi aku lebih malu lagi membawa banyak orang untuk menghabisi satu anak yang lebih muda dariku." sindir Henry kepada Siwon.

"sebaiknya jaga mulutmu. dan hari ini kau kubiarkan lolos hanya karena aku masih menghormati Sungmin yang melindungi anak bayi sepertimu. sebaiknya kau ingat itu."

setelah berkata begitu, Siwon dan Donghae pergi lalu pengikut2nya juga mengikutinya.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Sungmin kepada Henry.

"tentu saja untuk bertemu denganmu. aku tak punya teman main selain kamu disini." jawab Henry.

"tapi aku belum pulang sekolah. dan lagi aku harus membersihkan toilet guru sepulang sekolah."

"ya sudah, akan kutunggu sampai kau pulang."

"memangnya kenapa kau mau menemuiku?"

"untuk mengambil jaketku tentu saja."

"cuma karena itu? "

"tentu saja! kau tak tahu berapa harga jaket itu?"

"yayaya, terserah apa katamu. aku akan menemuimu disini pukul 5 sore. dan sebaiknya kau jangan menungguku di sini, bisa2 Siwon datang lagi."

"aku tak takut kepada Siwon hyung."

"terserah... pokoknya kau jangan tunggu disini atau aku takkan menemuimu."

"yaya baiklahh..." kata Henry. lalu Henry pergi dan Sungmin kembali ke kelas.

**Sepulang Sekolah**

"WC ini benar2 terkutuk! bagaimana bisa WC kembali kotor dalam waktu hanya satu hari?! menyebalkaaaaannn!" jerit Sungmin.

"sudah. tutup mulutmu dan kerjakan sajalah..." kata Eunhyuk.

sekarang sudah pukul 4.30 sore. berarti 30menit lagi Henry akan datang untuk menemuiku.

"aku harus cepat2 menyelesaikan ini. anak sinting itu akan datang sebentar lagi." Gumam Sungmin.

"apa?! nanti kau mau bertemu dengan Henry?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"iya, aku harus mengembalikan jaketnya. sepertinya jaketnya mahal sekali..-_-''

"hei.. kau suka kepadanya?"

"Eoh? Kau gila? tentu saja tidak. dia sudah kuanggap adikku sendiri. yah, kalau aku menikah dengan Kyuhyun dia otomatis akan jadi adikku juga sih.. kekeke"

"bukannya kamu lagi berantem sama Kyuhyun?"

"ukh... untuk sesaat aku lupa.. aku sendiri juga tak tahu sebenarnya kami masih pacaran atau tidak semenjak kejadian kemarin.."

"itu salahmu bodoh! kenapa kau tak meninggalkan Henry saja kemarin dan beralih ke Kyuhyun!"

"bisa2nya kau bilang begitu! mana mungkin aku pergi ke Kyuhyun setelah aku melihat dia mencium rubah betina itu?!"

"tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun bukan orang yang seperti itu.. pasti dia ada alasan tersendiri mengapa dia mencium Seohyun.. yah, walaupun Seohyun mantan pacar Kyuhyun sih- uph" Eunhyuk membungkam mulutnya sendiri, sepertinya dia kelepasan ngomong.

"ap.. apa katamu? Seohyun mantan pacar Kyuhyun?! tapi bagaimana bisa dan kau tahu dari mana?"

"..." Eunhyuk diam saja dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sungmin, dia berpura2 seakan tak mendengar Sungmin.

"kalau kau tidak menjawab, akan kukirim fotomu yang sedang mengupil ke Donghae sekarang juga."

"...'' Eunhyuk tetap diam saja. tapi dia mulai berkeringat.

"oh? kau memutuskan untuk diam? baiklah, akan kukirim" Sungmin mengambil Hpnya dari kantong rok-nya dan mulai bersiap untuk mengirim gambar, tapi Eunhyuk mencegahnya.

"ah! bagaimana bisa kau mengancam temanmu seperti itu?!" teriak Eunhyuk.

"bagaimana bisa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari temanmu?!" teriak Sungmin balik.

"baiklah! baiklah! akan kuceritakan! tapi hapus fotoku itu dari Hpmu!"

"iya2..." kata Sungmin sambil berpura2 menghapus gambar, padahal dia tak menghapus gambarnya. Sungmin tahu gambar ini akan bergun lagi suatu saat nanti. kekekeke

"iya.. jadi si Kyuhyun itu pernah pacaran sama Seohyun selama 2 tahunan. tapi dia putus dengannya karena Seohyun menyukai lakii2 lain dan memutuskan Kyuhyun. hanya itu yang kutahu."

"kini masuk akal mengapa Kyuhyun mencium Seohyun kemarin.." gumam Sungmin.

"apa maksudmu?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"ya, jelas kan? Kyuhyun pasti masih menyukai Seohyun selama ini."

"tidak mungkin ah! dia kelihatan amat menyukaimu!"

"..." Sungmin diam saja. Dia tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Sungmin harap itu benar bahwa Kyuhyun benar2 menyukainya. tapi bila Sungmin pikir, sepertinya mustahil orang sekeren Kyuhyun bisa menyukainya.

dan bila dipikir dengan logika, pasti Kyuhyun akan memilih Seohyun. secara Seohyun lebih cantik dan sangat populer dibandingkannya... -_-

akhirnya mereka selesai membersihkan toilet, dan itu sudah pukul 05.30 sore.. Sungmin langsung keluar dan meninggalkan Eunhyuk, karena Henry pasti sudah menunggunya sejak tadi.

"Henry..!" teriak Sungmin. Henry sedang bersandar di pagar menunggunya. sepertinya sudah sejak tadi dia disitu.

"lama sekali..." kata Henry

"mian.. WC itu lebih parah daripada peternakan sapi. kau harus melihat betapa kotornya WC itu.. -_-"

"oh ya sudah, Kajja kita cari makan, na pegophayo"

"hah? makan? kukira kamu mau mengambil jaketmu, jaketmu ada di rumahku."

"kau harus bertanggung jawab dulu karena sudah membuatku kelaparan setengah mati. jadi sebelum mengambil jaketku di rumahmu, kau harus menemaniku dulu hari ini."

"apa-apaan ka-" sebelum Sungmin bisa protes, Henry menariknya pergi.

"ayo cepat! hari ini aku yang traktir" kata Henry.

**Sungmin Pov**

kami pergi ke MCD dekat sekolahku. disana ramai sekali dengan anak2 dari berbagai SMA. aku mencari tempat duduk di pojok sedangkan Henry memesan makanan.

"ini dia makanannya." kata Henry sambil meletakkan nampan berisi 2 Hamburger, 2 kentang goreng, 4 ayam goreng, dan 3 soda.

"banyak sekali.. kau mau menghabiskan ini semua?" tanyaku

"tentu saja tidak. tapi aku tahu kau yang akan menghabiskan semuanya."

sial.. bagaimana dia tahu kalau aku berencana menghabiskan makanan ini? benar saja, 2/3 dari makanan yang ada akulah yang memakannya.

"ah~ kenyangnya! terimakasih makanannya Henry-ah!" kataku

"sudah kuduga kau yang akan menghabiskannya...-_-" gumamnya

"tutup mulutmu! akh, aku mau ke toilet."

"sehabis makan kau mau buang kotoran? kini kutahu kenapa badanmu kurus sekali walaupun makanmu seperti kuli. pencernaanmu lancar sekali!"

kutarik rambutnya Henry," jangan berkata begitu. aku masih lebih tua daripadamu tahu!"

sebelum Henry bisa protes lagi, aku cepat2 meninggalkannya ke toilet. ukh, aku tak tahan lagi. perutku sakit sekali. kata2 Henry ada benarnya juga sih...-_- dan aku benci mengakuinya...-_-

aku langsung cepat-cepat masuk ke toilet dan menyelesaikan urusanku karena sudah tak tahan lagi.

"ah~ lega~" gumamku

ada suara segerombolan yeoja memasuki toilet, mereka cekikikan seperti yeoja2 menyebalkan. bagaimana bisa mereka begitu ribut di toilet? aduh aduh.. anak jaman sekarang..

aku keluar dari toilet karena sudah menyelesaikan urusanku dan berjalan ke arah wastafel untuk cuci tangan.

"akh!" teriak salah satu yeoja sambil menunjukku, yang akhirnya aku sadar itu adalah Seohyun.

"YAAAH? rubah betina?" kagetku juga.

"siapa yang kausebut rubah betina?" tanya Seohyun

"haha, yang merasa saja." candaku

"oh begitu ya? hahaha! lucu sekali! oh iya, kau pacarnya Kyuhyun kan? siapa namamu? hm.. ah! Seun min! aku ingat!" kata Seohyun, dan teman2nya cekikikan mendengar kata2 Seohyun. apa deh yang lucu...? = ='

"namaku Sungmin bukan Seun min" kataku sambil mencuci tangan. aku malas melihat wajah yeoja yang satu ini. walaupun kuakui dia cantik sekali...-_-

"yayaya, terserah saja. oh ya Sungmin, kulihat kau sedang bersama adik Kyuhyun.. sudah mendapat kakaknya, kamu mau embat adiknya juga? yeoja macam apa kamu?"

"lebih baik tutup mulutmu kalau tak mau mati." jawabku tetap sambil mencuci tangan berusaha mengabaikan yeoja ini.

"sok sekali ucapanmu itu... kau sudah merasa hebat berpacaran dengan Kyuhyun? kau takkan bisa pacaran dengannya kalau aku tidak memutuskan dia, seharusnya kau tahu itu. dan sekarang, aku berniat mengambil kembali milikku yang sudah jatuh ke tangan yeoja kampung sepertimu."

Sungmin relaks... santai.. santai...

jangan sampai kau lepas emosi disini..

rubah betina ini hanya berusaha membuatmu marah saja Sungmin.. tahan dirimu!

"kok bisa ya? Kyuhyun mau dengan yeoja jelek seperti dia? hahaha" katanya kepada teman2nya, teman2nya ikut2an tertawa.

aku tahu dalam waktu 3 detik aku akan meledak. jadi aku harus cepat2 meninggalkan rubah betina ini sebelum aku lepas kendali.

kalian tahu kan apa yang kuperbuat kalau aku lepas kendali? aku sudah pernah lepas kendali di hadapan Kyuhyun dan di hadapan namja SMA Higashi, dan akibatnya cukup fatal. (tendangan maut ala Lee Sungmin)

"dan kau tahu...?" kata Seohyun

3 detik sebelum aku meledak...

"saat Kyuhyun menciumku rasanya seperti strawberry..."

2 detik sebelum aku meledak...

"dia benar-benar pintar mencium..."

1 detik sebelum aku meledak...

"sayang sekali Kyuhyun memilih untuk menciumku daripada mencium pacarnya sendiri.. maklumlah, .SIH."

0 detik!...

BUAKH!

**Sungmin Pov End**

**.**

**Normal Pov**

BUAKK!

Sungmin tak sangka kepalan tangannya terbang mendarat di wajah cantik nan mulus Seohyun. tepatnya di hidung kecilnya itu! Sungmin kaget sekali dia benar2 lepas kendali!

"KYAAAAA! SEOHYUN!"

"APA2AN KAMU?!"

"SEOHYUN-AH! HIDUNGMU BERDARAH!"teman2 Seohyun benar2 panik akan apa yang Sungmin perbuat.

dan Sungmin tahu, INI ADALAH SAATNYA UNTUK KABUR! ini adalah saatnya Sungmin kabur sebelum teman2 Seohyun mengalihkan perhatian kepadanya dan mengeroyoknya. sekuat-kuatnya Sungmin, dia juga tak mungkin menang menghadapi 5 orang sekaligus -_-

"YEOJA BUSUK ITU KABUR! KITA HARUS MENGEJARNYA!"

"TAPI BAGAIMANA DENGAN SEOHYUN? DIA TAK SADARKAN DIRI MELIHAT DARAHNYA SENDIRI!"

sepertinya keributan yang Sungmin hasilkan parah juga, jadi dia harus mengajak Henry pergi dari sini sebelum mereka tertangkap.

"kenapa kau lama sekali? dan kenapa kau lari2 seperti itu?" tanya Henry kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin tak menjawab, dia mengambil tas sekolah yang diletakkan di bangku sebelah Henry dan menarik tangan Henry,"tak ada waktu menjelaskan! ayo pergi!" teriaknya.

Henry menyadari adanya sesuatu yang tidak beres, jadinya dia mengikuti Sungmin berlari.

"APA?! KAU MENONJOK SEOHYUN?! SEOHYUN DARI SMA MIRACLE ITU?" tanya Henry sambil mereka terus berlari.

'kenapa Henry tahu Seohyun? Perasaan aku tidak pernah menceritakan tentang Seohyun padanya?' pikir Sungmin.

Sungmin tak tahu bagaimana Henry bisa mengenal Seohyun, dia bahkan tahu sekolahnya di mana. padahal Sungmin saja yang tinggal disini tidak tahu Seohyun sekolah dimana.

"Kamu tak tahu? dia itu punya banyak peggemar karena wajah cantiknya itu! tak lama lagi Seohyun pasti akan menyuruh para pengikutnya itu untuk menghabisimu!" kata Henry lagi.

Sungmin tak tahu Seohyun separah itu. asik sekali ya punya wajah cantik? hanya dengan wajah cantik dia bisa mendapatkan pengikut seperti itu.

Sungmin ngeri dengan apa yang harus akan dia hadapi kedepannya, jadi Sungmin diam saja dan tidak menjawab Henry dan terus berlari.

"hosh..hosh.. hosh,... sepertinya kita sudah cukup jauh berlari... hosh hosh..." kata Sungmin sambil mencoba mengatur nafasnya kembali.

"kau benar2 sudah gila."kata Henry.

"tu... tutup mul.. mulutmuh! hosh, hosh..."

"kenapa sih kamu bisa begitu marah kepadanya..? yah, dengan pribadi busuknya itu aku bisa mengerti sih kenapa kamu marah..."

Sungmi tidak menjawab pertanyaan Henry karena dia terlalu capek untuk bicara dan juga Ssungmin tak mau mengakui kalau... yah jujur saja... Dia cemburu mendengar pernyataan si rubah betina itu tadi...-_-

setelah istirahat sebentar, Sungmin dan Henry berjalan mengarah ke rumah Sungmin. setelah berjalan sebentar rumahnya sudah mulai kelihatan.

"sebenarnya, tentang aku menemuimu untuk mengambil jaket hanya alibi saja.." gumam Henry.

"hah? apa?" Tanya Sungmin, dia tak mendengar jelas karena Henry bicara dengan volume kecil.

"sebenarnya.." baru saja Henry ingin melanjutkan kata2nya, tapi Sungmin memotongnya.

"Si...Siwon ..?

Siwon sedang berjongkok sambil merokok di depan rumahnya. Sungmin cepat2 berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

"Siwon-ah? apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Sungmin

"bisa kita bicara berdua?"

"baiklah, tapi tunggu aku masuk ke dalam sebentar untuk mengambil jaket Henry." mendengar nama Henry keluar dari mulut Sungmin, ekspresi Siwon sedikit berubah.

"ah, tidak usah! aku akan mengambilnya kapan2! sebaiknya aku pulang dulu, selamat malam Sungmin-ah, selamat malam Siwon hyung."

Siwon langsung memasang ekspresi jijik begitu namanya keluar dari mulut Henry. dan Sungmin tidak mengerti, kenapa Henry memanggil Siwon dengan embel2 'hyung' dan tidak dengannya? -_- bocah tak sopan...

"kenapa kau bisa bersamanya?" tanya Siwon jijik

"aku meminjam jaketnya kemarin tapi aku lupa mengembalikannya. katanya kau mau bicara? bicara tentang apa?"

"aku ingin bicara tentang Kyuhyun. dan aku akan bercerita kenapa kami amat membenci Henry..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah berkata begitu, Siwon mengajak Sungmin ke taman di dekat rumahnya. Tepatnya tempat dimana Sungmin mengobati punggung Kyuhyun dulu. Sungmin ingin tahu apakah keadaan punggung Kyuhyun sudah membaik atau belum...

"kau sudah tahu bukan bahwa Henry adalah saudara tiri Kyuhyun?" Tanya Siwon memecah konsentrasi Sungmin.

"ya aku sudah tahu, Appa Kyuhyun menikah dengan Umma Henry."

"geurae. Dulu sebelum Kyuhyun tinggal bersama Ummanya, dia tinggal bersama Appanya. Appanya sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun, dan ia membawa Kyuhyun yang berumur 3 tahun pergi bersamanya ke China setelah terjadi perceraian dengan Umma Kyuhyun." Sungmin diam saja dan menyimak cerita Siwon.

"Kyuhyun amat bahagia bersama Appanya sampai pada akhirnya Appanya menikah dengan Ummanya Henry pada saat ia berumur 6 tahun. Kyuhyun merasa Appanya lebih menyayangi Henry dari pada dia, dan Appanya juga lebih perhatian kepada Henry yang 1 tahun lebih muda daripada dia itu. Karena merasa dibedakan, akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama Ummanya saat ia berumur 8 tahun.

Ummanya memang memberikan Kyuhyun segalanya, maklumlah Ummanya sangat kaya Ummanya memberi Kyuhyun segalanya, Ummanya sama sekali tak mempedulikan Kyuhyun. Dia sangat sibuk bekerja, dia hanya pulang 3 bulan sekali. Aku mulai mengenal Kyuhyun saat dia masuk ke SMP yang sama denganku, tetapi dia anak yang amat tertutup, dia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan kami yang berusaha mendekatinya. tetapi semua itu berubah sampai Kyuhyun berumur 14 tahun. Kyuhyun mulai membuka dirinya kepada kami dan akhirnya kami mulai akrab.

Saat berumur 14 tahun Kyuhyun berpacaran dengan Seohyun. Kamu tahu Seohyun kan?" tanya Siwon kepada Sungmin, dan Sungmin mengangguk.

"ya, dia sangat menyayangi Seohyun. Bisa kulihat itu. Dan pada saat itu Kyuhyun juga cukup akrab dengan Henry. Henry datang ke Korea dengan tujuan untuk liburan pada saat itu. Dan kami juga menganggap dia seperti adik kami sendiri, sampai pada akhirnya dia merebut Seohyun dari Kyuhyun dan berpacaran dengannya. Dan sejak saat itulah kami membenci Henry. Dia bukan hanya merebut Appa Kyuhyun saja, tapi dia juga merebut Seohyun yang amat dicintai oleh Kyuhyun. Jadi sebaiknya kau berhati2 dengan Henry. Dia itu licik, tak seperti kelihatannya. Kuharap kau menyadari itu Sungmin-ah."

Sungmin hanya tercengang mendengar cerita Siwon. Tak kuduga Henry begitu tega terhadap Kyuhyun kakaknya sendiri. Tapi bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun yang mencium Seohyun? Apakah Kyuhyun masih mencintai Seohyun sampai sekarang?

"jadi... Kyuhyun masih mencintai Seohyun sampai sekarang?" Tanya Sungmin kepada Siwon.

"Ani, dia sangat mencintaimu Sungmin-ah. Dari cara Kyuhyun melihatmu ataupun dari caranya berbicara denganmu aku bisa melihat semuanya itu. Dia bahkan lebih mencintaimu daripada dia mencintai Seohyun dulu." Jawab Siwon.

'Kyuhyun selalu memaki2 aku dan melihatku dengan pandangan maut.. itu yang Siwon anggap cara Kyuhyun mencintaiku? Siwon pasti sudah sinting.. -_-''pikir Sungmin.

"aku melihat Kyuhyun mencium Seohyun di rumah sakit 2 hari lalu, itu bukti kuat kalau Kyuhyun masih mencintai Seohyun bukan? masalahnya, bukan Seohyun yang mencium Kyuhyun. tapi Kyuhyun yang mencium Seohyun."

"ja... jadi, kau melihat mereka berciuman...?" kaget Siwon.

"tentu saja! Kau kira kenapa selama ini aku menghindarinya?!"

"hahaha, jadi kau cemburu karena masalah itu?" ledek Siwon.

"ap- apa?! Aku tidak cemburu! Si- siapa bilang aku cemburu!" kata Sungmin sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Bisa Sungmin rasakan wajahnya memanas karena malu.

"hahaha, mukamu merah sekali dan kau bilang kau tidak cemburu? Hahaha, kau sangat lucu Sungmin-ah."

"tu- tutup mulutmu!"

"ahahaha, iya2... kalau tentang Kyuhyun mencium Seohyun, tentu saja aku tahu kenapa."

"Wae?!" seru Sungmin.

"yah,,, kau pasti tahu kan Kyuhyun bukan tipe yang suka mencium yeoja sembarangan?"

"Arra, tapi Seohyun kan bukan yeoja sembarangan. Dia mantan yeojachingunya" celetuk Sungmin.

"ne.. mau ku beri tahu tidak, kenapa Kyuhyun mencium Seohyun?" tanya Siwon. Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"sebenarnya Kyuhyun mencium Seohyun demi melindungimu Sungmin-ah." Sungmin hanya diam tidak mengerti maksud dari ucapan Siwon. Melindunginya?

"Kau tahu sendiri sifat rubah betina itu. Aku juga bingung kenapa Kyuhyun bisa mencintainya dulu. Walaupun Seohyun sangat cantik tapi kepribadiannya benar2 memuakkanku, untung saja dia punya wajah yang cantik sehingga walaupun pribadinya busuk tapi masih ada orang yang menyukainya karena wajahnya itu." Sambung Siwon.

"iya-iya aku tahu dia begitu, lalu apa maksudnya Kyuhyun melindungiku?" Tanya Sungmin tak sabar

"oh maaf, aku terbawa suasana karena membicarakan rubah betina itu. Ya, jadi Seohyun mengancam Kyuhyun akan mengincarmu sebagai bulan-bulanannya. Dia akan menghentikan niatnya untuk menjadikanmu bulan-bulanannya hanya dengan satu syarat.." kata Siwon.

"dan syarat yang diajukan rubah betina itu adalah agar Kyuhyun menciumnya...?ya, betul sekali. Jadi Kyuhyun menciumnya bukan karena Kyuhyun menyukainya, melainkan dia ingin melindungimu."

Tak Sungmin duga dia tak memikirkan kebusukan rubah betina itu! Dan Sungmin juga tak menyangka kenapa dia tak mempercayai Kyuhyun. Ya tapi ada sedikit tidak rela, kenapa harus dengan mencium Seohyun. Mencium bibir tepatnya.

Kyuhyun melindunginya dan yang dia lakukan padanya adalah memilih meninggalkannya dan beralih ke Henry orang yang telah merebut orang-orang yang paling dicintainya...

Kini Sungmin mengerti apa maksud Kyuhyun mengatakan, 'lagi2 kau berhasil mengambil milikku' kepada Henry... Ternyata yang dia maksud adalah ini...

"sekarang kau sudah tahu kebenarannya, jadi kuharap kau akan kembali kepada Kyuhyun.. dia benar2 kacau beberapa hari ini..."

setelah berkata begitu, Siwon pergi meninggalkan Sungmin. Sungmin masih terduduk di bangku taman saking shocknya.

'Bagaimana aku bisa membuang Kyuhyun seperti itu?Kyuhyun... Maafkan aku!'

Saat ini Sungmin ingin sekali memeluk Kyuhyun dan meminta maaf kepadanya. Dia ingin sekali mendengar maki2an Kyuhyun, dia juga ingin sekali melihat wajahnya..

.

.

.

Hari ini pelajaran terasa amat lama menurut Sungmin, padahal dia ingin sekali cepat2 bertemu Kyuhyun dan meminta maaf kepadanya. Tapi disinilah dia, di toilet terkutuk untuk meluangkan masa2 hukumannya. Sungmin tak percaya keinginannya untuk bertemu Kyuhyun terhalang oleh WC terkutuk ini!

Akhirnya Sungmin dan Eunhyuk selesai membersihkan WC, dan ini sudah pukul 5 sore. Selalu saja begini, bagaimana kalau dia tidak sempat ke Rumah Sakit untuk bertemu Kyuhyun?

Jadi Sungmin cepat-cepat meninggalkan Eunhyuk supaya dia bisa cepat2 ketemu Kyuhyun. Saat Sungmin keluar meninggalkan Eunhyuk, bisa dia dengar suara Eunhyuk sedang memaki2nya karena meninggalkannya.

Sungmin berlari keluar, tapi gerbang depan ditutup! Mau tak mau dia harus lewat gerbang belakang. Sungmin berlari ke gerbang belakang untuk keluar cepat2, tapi Sungmin kurungkan niatnya karena dia melihat Henry berada disana.

Apa yang dilakukan anak itu disitu?pikir Sungmin. Saat ini orang yang paling tidak ingin dia temui adalah Henry, mendengar apa yang dilakukannya kepada Kyuhyun kemarin.

Sungmin ngumpet di belakang pohon berharap Henry tidak melihatnya. Dan tiba2 punggung Sungmin ditepuk dari belakang.

"sedang apa kau disini? Bukannya kau mau cepat2 ketemu cintamu itu sampai meninggalkanku?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"kau mengageti aku saja! Diam, aku sedang ngumpet!" bisik Sungmin.

"ngumpet? Ngumpet kenapa?"

"aku tak mau bertemu Henry!"

"kenapa begitu?"

karena tak ada pilihan lain, Sungmin menceritakan semua kejadian kemarin kepada Eunhyuk. Jadinya disinilah mereka berdua sedang berjongkok di belakang pohon seperti maniak saja.

"apa?! Bagaimana bisa orang secakep dia melakukan hal itu kepada Kyuhyun?!" bisik Eunhyuk kepada Sungmin.

"mana kutahu! Anak jaman sekarang kan memang seperti itu" jawab Sungmin.

Eunhyuk menjitak Sungmin,"gaya bicaramu seperti kau bukan anak jaman sekarang saja!"

"kenapa kau harus menjitakku sih?! Kan sakit!" keluh Sungmin.

"terserah apa katamu... sekarang aku mau pulang saja, aku capek sekali hari ini. Dan aku tidak mau menemanimu berjongkok di balik pohon ini. Seperti orang gila saja.." setelah berkata begitu Eunhyuk meninggalkan Sungmin.

Sungmin lihat saat Eunhyuk berjalan melewati Henry di gerbang, Henry memanggilnya dan berbicara kepada Eunhyuk. dia tak tahu apa yang dibicarakan mereka. Kemungkinan Henry menanyakan keberadaannya kepada Eunhyuk. Sungmin melihat Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya kepada Henry, setelah itu dia pergi meninggalkan Henry.

1 setengah jam berlalu, dan Henry masih berada di situ. Oh ya ampun, apakah dia akan menunggu disitu sampai pagi?! Dan kemungkinan Sungmin akan membusuk bersama pohon ini!

Lalu Sungmin dapat ide, dia akan menaiki dinding!Henry pasti tak akan menyangka Sungmin akan memanjat dinding! Lalu Sungmin memutar balik dan menuju ke samping gedung sekolah.

Sungmin mengumpulkan tempat sampah dan dia sandarkan di dinding alih2 tempatnya berpijak untuk memanjat dinding. Sungmin menginjak tempat sampah dan mulai memanjat dinding. Yeah, sukses! Tak kuduga manjat semudah ini... kekeke pikir Sungmin.

Sungmin sudah berada di balik dinding, dan inilah kebodohannya. Dia tak bisa turun karena tak ada pijakan di balik dinding ini! Dan Sungmin masih bergelantungan dengan kedua tangannya memegang puncak dinding dan kakinya menggantung di udara!

'Omona... apa harus aku meloncat?Yah, aku akan meloncat saja. Paling2 kakiku keseleo, dan yang paling parah adalah patah, tidak mungkinlah aku sampai mati karena loncat dari ketinggian ini' batin Sungmin.

Sungmin baru saja mau menjalankan niatnya untuk meloncat, sampai ada suara yang menawarinya bantuan.

"butuh bantuan?" kata orang itu.

Sungmin melihat siapa pemilik suara itu, Itu Henry! Sia2 sudah perjuangannya.

Lalu Henry membantunya turun ,"terima kasih!" kata Sungmin. Sungmin bersiap2 lari sampai akhirnya Henry menangkap tangannya,

"kenapa kau menghindariku?" Tanya Henry.

"lepaskan aku!" teriak Sungmin.

"jawab dulu kenapa kau menghindariku." Sungmin menarik tangannya sekuat tenaga agar terlepas dari genggaman Henry, dan itu berhasil.

PLAAAKK!

tak dia duga, Sungmin sangat kencang menarik tangannya, sehingga tangannya terlepas dari genggaman Henry dan terbang ke wajah Henry.

"aduh!" kata Henry sambil memegang pipinya dan dia berjongkok saking ia menahan sakit.

Sungmin yang sudah bersiap2 meninggalkan Henry tapi tidak jadi meninggalkannya karena Sungmin lihat dia begitu kesakitan. Sungmin menghembuskan napas, bagaimana Henry bisa tahu bahwa dia paling tak tahan melihat orang terluka? Lalu Sungmin menghampiri Henry.

"gwenchana?" Tanya Sungmin

"ukh Appo,,,,," erangnya. Henry melepaskan tangannya dari pipinya, dan Sungmin lihat ada darah!

Ternyata saat Sungmin tak sengaja menampar Henry kuku-nya mengenainya sehingga menghasilkan luka garis yang panjang.

"mian... aku akan mengobatinya." Kata Sungmin sambil mengeluarkan kotak P3K mininya.

"aku tidak merebut Seohyun dari Kyuhyun hyung..." kata Henry tiba2. Sungmin hanya terkejut dan melihat wajah Henry lekat2.

"aku tahu kau menghindariku karena pasti kemarin Siwon hyung menceritakan tentangku kepadamu." Katanya lagi. Sungmin tak menjawab dan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke kotak P3K mininya.

"aku tidak merebutnya...sungguh.. aku tidak merebut Seohyun darinya." Sungmin tetap terdiam dan mengobati luka di pipi Henry.

"saat itu Kyuhyun hyung berpacaran dengan Seohyun, dan saat itu aku datang ke Korea untuk liburan. Dan Kyuhyun hyung mengajakku berjalan2 keliling Korea bersama geng-nya termasuk Seohyun. Ternyata Seohyun itu naksir padaku, berkali2 dia menggodaku tapi aku selalu menolaknya. Dan saat itu aku sedang mabuk, dan Seohyun menciumku dan bilang kepada semuanya bahwa dia pacaran denganku. Kyuhyun hyung salah paham , dan dia membenciku semenjak saat itu. Dan aku tak dapat menjelaskan apa2 kepada Kyuhyun hyung dan teman2nya yang sudah terlanjur marah kepadaku.. aku benar2 tidak merebutnya." Katanya.

'Benarkah yang Henry katakan?Berarti semua ini salah paham...?Berarti selama ini Henry-lah yang menjadi korban...?' pikir Sungmin.

Sungmin menempelkan luka di pipi Henry dengan plester dan bermaksud meninggalkannya sampai Henry menangkap tangan Sungmi lagi.

"aku benar2 tidak merebutnya..." Kata Henry. Pandangan matanya benar2 terluka.

Sungmin terdiam. Lalu Henry mengambil tangan Sungmin dan menaruh tangannya di dada Henry. Dan bisa Sungmin rasakan jantung Henry berdetak amat kencang...

"aku tidak merebut Seohyun.. aku bersungguh2 akan hal itu... tapi bagaimana ini? Aku... menyukaimu..."

**TBC...? NOT YET**

_ **Crazy Kyumin Remake** _

**Kyuhyun hidden story: behind the blonde hair**

.

.

.

Saat itu salju turun amat lebat sehingga seluruh jalanan tertutup oleh salju. Di malam yang dingin itu ada seorang anak namja sedang berjalan di tengah2 hujan salju tanpa menggunakan payung ataupun jas hujan.

Jalannya lunglai seperti orang mabuk dan ada rokok di mulutnya, sepertinya dia habis minum2 sampai dia semabuk itu. Padahal umurnya masih 14 tahun dan belum cukup umur untuk minum2 ataupun merokok.

Dia sangat merindukan Appanya yang saat ini sudah membangun bahtera rumah tangga baru dengan wanita lain yang beranak 1. 'apakah mungkin aku bisa bertemu dengan Appa lagi?' Pikirnya. Dan dia juga tak mungkin bermanja2 dengan Ummanya karena Ummanya itu sibuk bekerja dan tidak peduli dengan apa yang dilakukannya, apalagi perasaannya. Yang Ummanya tahu hanya memberikan dia uang untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya, tak heran dia adalah anak yang bergelimang harta.

Walaupun semua hal yang ia mau dapat dibeli dengan uang yang diberikan oleh Ummanya, Di dalam hatinya seperti ada suatu yang kurang dan belum terpenuhi. Dia tak tahu apakah yang kurang itu, dia Cuma tahu bahwa kekosongan itu tak dapat diisinya dengan segala harta yang ia punya.

Dia berjalan tanpa tentu arah, dan tak sengaja dia menabrak sekelompok anak SMA yang sedang berjalan dari arah berlainan.

"minta maaf." Kata salah satu anak SMA itu.

"jangan halangi jalanku." Jawab anak itu.

"kau masih SMP dan kami ini sudah SMA! Kau harus menghormati sunbae mu!" kata anak SMA itu sambil menarik kerah si anak.

"tutup mulutmu brengsek!" kata anak itu sambil memukul wajah anak SMA yang menarik kerahnya itu.

Sekelompok anak SMA itu terkejut karena melihat temannya di pukul oleh anak itu. Lalu sekelompok anak SMA itu menyergap si anak dari segala sisi dan memukulinya tanpa henti.

anak itu terjatuh ke tanah dan mereka menginjak2 anak itu sampai dia tak bergerak. Merasa puas, mereka meninggalkan anak itu tergeletak di itu sudah benar2 tidak berdaya, dan dia tak dapat meminta tolong kepada siapapun. Dia disitu, sendirian tanpa ada yang peduli kepadanya.

Dia benar2 merasa sendirian di dunia ini. Appa dan Ummanya meninggalkannya, dan dia tak punya teman yang benar2 peduli kepadanya. Dia terus berpikir bahwa teman-temannya itu mendekati dia karena hartanya, karena itulah dia tak mau mendekatkan diri dengan mereka.

Dan akhirnya dia tak sadarkan diri.

"tolong aku... keluarkan aku dari kesendirian ini.." dia bergumam di sisa-sisa kesadarannya.

"tidak apa2... kamu tidak sendirian lagi... aku ada disini bersamamu." Dia mendengar suara anak perempuan di sela2 kesadarannya. Dan dia tak tahu suara yeoja itu hanya dari bagian dari mimpinya atau bukan.

anak itu membuka matanya dengan keadaan masih setengah sadar, dan dia mendapati dirinya sedang tertidur di pangkuan seorang gadis. Dia tahu dia sedang berada di bangku taman bersama gadis ini. Dia berusaha melihat wajah gadis ini, tapi pandangannya buram dan udara dingin memaksanya untuk menutup matanya lagi.

"kamu tidak sendirian.. dan teman2mu juga memperhatikanmu, mereka tidak mendekatimu karena hartamu. Tapi mereka benar2 sayang kepadamu. Dan Appamu juga pasti merindukanmu walaupun dia sudah punya keluarga sendiri.. tak mungkin dia dapat melupakan anak seperti kamu. Ummamu-pun pasti menyayaingimu, aku yakin itu."

Kata2 itu menenangkannya, kata2 itu tulus keluar dari mulut gadis ini.

"teman2ku? Mereka mendekatiku bukan karena hartaku...?

"mereka benar2 menyayangimu. Kau harus membuka dirimu pada mereka, mereka itu bukan semata2 mendekatimu karena hartamu. sebentar lagi mereka datang, mereka semua datang kesini karena mendengar kau tergeletak di jalan.. aku menelpon mereka dengan HPmu tadi.."

"orang tuaku... benarkah mereka menyayangiku...?"

"tentu saja mereka menyayangimu!"

Anak laki2 itu tersenyum sekilas, "apa yang kamu inginkan..?" tanyanya pada gadis itu.

"maksudmu..?" tanya gadis itu tidak mengerti.

'kata2mu menenengkanku dan aku nyaman didekatmu' batin anak itu."jangan banyak bicara katakan saja.."

"aku ingin mengecat rambutku menjadi blonde" celetuk gadis itu.

"Mwo? Wae?" tanya anak itu di tengah2 kesadarannya dan masih memejamkan matanya karena kepalanya terasa berat dan terus merdenyut.

"aku ingin seperti idolaku berambut blonde, mungkin aku akan terlihat seksi dengan rambut blonde itu kekek..." tawa gadis itu. "sudahlah aku tidak minta apapun darimu" tamabah gadis itu.

"..." anak itu berusaha membuka matanya , tapi ia tak sanggup. Dan dia mendengar gadis itu berbicara lagi,

"tenanglah, aku disini bersamamu.. kau tidak sendirian lagi." Setelah mendengar kata2 gadis itu, anak itu tertidur.

"hyun... Kyuhyun... ireona..." ada suara orang yang membangkitkan kesadaran anak itu.

Akhirnya anak itu kembali sadar dan membuka matanya. Saat ia membuka mata, ia mendapati dirinya masih tertidur di bangku taman itu.

"KYUNIEEE! AKHIRNYA KAMU BANGUN JUGA! KAMI SANGAT MENGKHAWATIRKANMU!" kata seseorang yang anak itu sadari adalah temannya yang bernama Donghae. Ternyata bukan hanya Donghae saja yang berada di sana, tapi ada Siwon dan beberapa anak2 lain.

wajah mereka terlihat benar2 cemas,lalu dia mulai mengingat kata2 gadis itu ,' kamu tidak sendirian.. dan teman2mu juga memperhatikanmu, mereka tidak mendekatimu karena hartamu. Tapi mereka benar2 sayang kepadamu'

'Oh iya! Gadis itu!' anak itu mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat wajah orang yang sedang menidurkannya di pangkuannya.

Dan ternyata gadis itu masih disana, gadis yang telah menyadarkan dia bahwa dia tidak sendiri di dunia ini, gadis yang menyadarkan dia bahwa anggapannya terhadap temannya selama ini salah masih ada disana. Dan dia masih tertidur di pangkuannya.

dia memfokuskan matanya untuk melihat siapa gadis yang telah menyelamatkannya dari kesendiriannya itu dia, dia itu "Seohyun" gadis tercantik di SMP ELF yang sedang populer dibicarakan teman2nya.

Seohyun adalah wanita yang telah menopang kekosongan hatinya dan menyadarkannya kalau dia tidak sendirian di dunia ini, itulah dia! Seohyun-lah bagian dari kekosongan di hati anak itu, anak itu menyadari bahwa yang dapat mengisi kekosongan hatinya adalah 'cinta yang tulus' dan Seohyun memberikan itu kepadanya. dan mulai saat itulah, anak itu mulai mencintai Seohyun.

setelah itu Seohyun menyerahkan anak itu kepada teman2nya dan Seohyun pulang karena ia merasa tak ada lagi yg bisa dilakukannya.

saat Kyuhyun melihat Seohyun meninggalkannya, dia merasa hatinya seperti teriris2.. itulah pertama kalinya dia merasakan sakit saat ditinggal seorang gadis. bahkan rasanya lebih sakit daripada saat Ummanya meninggalkannya.

teman2 anak itu memanggil Taksi dan membawa anak itu masuk untuk diantar ke rumah sakit, tapi anak itu menyuruh teman2nya pulang saja karena dia ingin pulang beristirahat di rumah daripada harus ke rumah sakit. dan teman2nya menuruti perkataan anak itu dengan setengah hati.

saat di perjalanan,anak itu hanya termenung mengingat2 percakapannya dengan Seohyun saat dia pingsan tadi.

dia termenung mengingat bagaimana bisa Seohyun menenangkan hatinya dengan kata2nya yang tulus itu. anak itu tersenyum.

CRINGGG

ada sebuah benda jatuh dari dalam jaketnya. dia memungutnya dan melihat apa gerangan benda tersebut.

ternyata benda tersebut adalah kalung emas putih dengan bandul berbentuk dadu. setiap mata dadunya berhiaskan berlian imitasi yang begitu cantik.

kemungkinan kalung emas putih ini milik Seohyun. tapi anak itu tak berniat untuk mengembalikannya, sebaliknya dia malah menyimpan kalung itu sebagai kenangan dari gadis pertama yang dia cintai .

.

.

keesokkan harinya, anak itu meminta hair stylist milik Ummanya untuk merubah warna rambutnya dari hitam menjadi Blonde. Masa bodoh dengan peraturan sekolah nantinya. Anak itu tidak peduli.

dan semua itu dia lakukan untuk menarik perhatian Seohyun yang sangat menyukai rambut blonde. siapa tahu saat dia merubah warna rambutnya dengan warna kesukaan Seohyun, Seohyun akan menginginkannya.

keadaan anak itu belum baik betul, tapi dia langsung pergi ke SMP ELF begitu dia sudah merubah warna rambutnya.

dia tak sabar untuk bertemu Seohyun, dia ingin sekali bertemu Seohyun dan menyatakan perasaannya.

dia sampai di SMP ELF. dia menunggu Seohyun di gerbang karena itu sudah jam pulang sekolah. jantungnya berdebar amat kencang seiring penantiannya. akhirnya bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, dan semua anak mulai berhamburan keluar. mata anak itu mencari2 keberadaan Seohyun.

dan itu dia! Seohyun amat mudah ditemukan karena dia amat cantik tak seperti orang kebanyakan.

anak itu berteriak,"SEOHYUUUNN!" lalu dia berlari ke arahnya.

Seohyun mencari2 darimana asalnya suara yang memanggil namanya itu, dan ia menemukan pemilik suara itu. pemilik suara itu adalah anak laki2 tampan berambut blonde yang sedang berlari ke arahnya.

"siapa namja berambut blonde itu? keren sekali dia"

"iya! ya ampun! dia keren sekali" semua yeoja berbisik2 seiring anak itu berlari ke arah Seohyun.

tapi anak itu mengacuhkan semua itu, yang ada di pikirannya pada saat itu cuma Seohyun. anak itu berhenti di hadapan Seohyun, dan Seohyun berkata kepada anak itu,"rambutmu blonde... aku suka sekali..."

anak itu amat senang mendengar hal itu. dan lagi, perasaannya sudah tak terbendung lagi melihat Seohyun yang tersenyum di hadapannya.

"kau... kau mau jadi yeojachinguku...?" tanya anak itu kepada Seohyun. wajah Seohyun memerah, dan tak bisa diungkiri Seohyun amat senang mendengar pernyataan anak berambut blonde itu kepadanya.

semua gadis yang menonton pernyataan anak itu kepada Seohyun mulai berbisik heboh,

"tentu... tentu saja aku mau jadi yeojachingumu."

TBC

Chapter yang sangattt panjang bukan? Mian kalo mata chingu jadi belel karena baca chapter ini yang panjang banget dah,, tapi aku harap chingu menikmatinya kekek ~~

MAKSIH BUAT YANG UDAH BACA FF INI.. JONGMAL GOMAWO..

See Next Chapter… ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

**CRAZY REMAKE KYUMIN VERSION**

**Cast:**  
**Lee Sungmin as Yeoja**  
**Cho Kyuhyun as Namja**  
**Lee Donghae as Namja**  
**Lee Hyukjae as Yeoja**  
**Choi Siwon as Namja**

**Summarry:**  
**Karena tidak mau disebut sebagai gadis penakut, Lee Sungmin berani menyatakan cinta kepada seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang merupakan petarung no 1 di sekolahnya. Bagaimana kisah cinta mereka berdua selanjutnya? #summary kayak apa ini ga nyambung#plak**

**Warning:**  
**Genderswith, typo (s), tidak sesuai EYD,**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ,,,**

**FF ini remake dari novel Crazy karya Emilicious. Terdapat pengurangan dan penambahan kata2 untuk menyesuaikan cerita.**

**Let's Enjoy**

Chapter 9

**Normal Pov**

"tapi bagaimana ini...? aku menyukaimu..."

Henry bersungguh2 dengan ucapannya, karena wajahnya sangat merah dan matanya menatap Sungmin amat dalam. Sungmin kembali sadar. Dia langsung menarik tangannya dari dada Henry saking kagetnya. bisa Sungmin rasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang sekali, dan wajahnya memanas.

"a- aku... aku..." Sungmin tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. kata2 sudah tak dapat keluar saking gugupnya dia dibuat Henry.

Sungmin sudah tak dapat berpikir lagi. Dia berbalik dan lari meninggalkan Henry. Sungmin terus berlari dan berlari tanpa sekalipun menengok ke belakang.

Sungmin terus berlari tanpa arah tujuan. dia terus memikirkan perkataan Henry. Pernyataan Henry terus menerus berputar di telinganya. dan itu membuatnya hampir gila! ukh!nafasnya memburu, akhirnya tubuh Sungmin melemah karena terus berlari.

Sungmin berhenti berlari dan berusaha mengatur nafasnya kembali, dan baru ia sadari, dia tak tahu dimana ia berada.

"mungkin kepalaku sudah benar2 miring... ah! aku baru ingat! aku harus ke rumah sakit!" kata Sungmin.

oh ya ampun... ini semua karena Henry! Sungmin sampai lupa kalo dia mau menjenguk Kyuhyun. Sungmin pun segera mencari taksi untuk membawanya bertemu dengan KyuhyunNya.

"TAKSI!" panggil Sungmin kepada taksi yang lewat. taksi itu berhenti dan Sungmin langsung masuk ke dalamnya.

.

.

Sungmin membayar ongkos taksi dengan uang terakhirnya minggu ini. Sungmin memasuki lobi rumah sakit, dan dia bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa yang dilakukan Henry sekarang. Sungmin naik lift menuju ke lantai 3 dan langsung menuju ke kamar nomor 86.

di depan kamar nomor 86 ada 5 orang yang Sungmin kenali wajahnya sebagai pengikut Kyuhyun sedang duduk2 di lantai sambil meminum soda dan makan beberapa cemilan.

Sungmin berjalan menuju ke kamar nomor 86 itu, dan saat Sungmin berniat masuk teman2 Kyuhyun menghadang jalannya untuk masuk.

"mau apa kau..?" tanya salah 1 teman Kyuhyun.

"te- tentu saja mau menjenguk Kyuhyun.. apa lagi?" jawab Sungmin.

"kau tidak bisa masuk." katanya lagi

"kenapa?! kenapa aku tidak bisa masuk?! aku pacarnya!"

"heh? hahaha, kau pacarnya?! mana mungkin pacar meninggalkan pacarnya dan memilih laki2 lain?"

"ap-apa katamu?!"

"Kyuhyun tak mau bertemu denganmu."

"aku tak peduli. aku mau masuk. mingir!" teriak Sungmin sambil mendorong dan memaksa masuk.

Sungmin berhasil membuka pintu, dan dia melihat Kyuhyun sedang di atas tempat tidurnya memandang Sungmin terkejut. di sampingnya ada Siwon dan Donghae yang berdiri begitu melihat Sungmin masuk. dan disana ada sekitar 5 orang lainnya yang Sungmin kenali juga wajahnya sebagai teman Kyuhyun.

"hei kau tak bisa masuk!" kata salah 1 teman Kyuhyun tadi sambil menarik tangan Sungmin.

"hei dasar kau mesum! jangan sentuh aku! lepaskan!" teriak Sungmin sambil berusaha melepaskan genggaman orang itu dari tangannya.

"he- hei! lepaskan dia!" kata Siwon,akhirnya orang itu melepaskan Sungmin.

biasanya Kyuhyun akan marah2 bila ada orang yang menyentuhku, tapi kenapa dia diam saja sekarang dan malah Siwon yang membelaku? Kata Sungmin dalam hati.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kyuhyun. Sungmin lihat Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan pandangan yang amat dingin,sama seperti saat dia melihat Henry. matanya seolah2 mengatakan kepadanya bahwa Kyuhyun muak melihat wajah Sungmin. baru kali ini Sungmin merasa terintimidasi oleh sebuah pandangan mata.

"bawa dia keluar dari sini." kata Kyuhyun kepada teman2nya.

"hei Kyunie... jangan begitu.. Min-ah sudah susah2 kesini..." kata Donghae.

"bawa dia keluar dari sini. sekarang." kata Kyuhyun lagi, dan Donghae terdiam.

Hati Sungmin sangat sakit mendengarnya. entah bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa melakukan ini kepadanya. teman2 Kyuhyun mulai menarik Sungmin keluar dari ruangan. Sungmin berontak

"YAH! lepaskan aku! Kyuhyun! izinkan aku bicara denganmu sebentar saja! YAHH!"

teman2 Kyuhyun terus menarik Sungmin keluar dari ruangan dan Sungmin terus berontak sekuat tenaganya, sedangkan Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan tidur mengahadap tembok. Tidak mempedulikan Sungmin sama sekali.

'**hatiku sangat sakit dibuatnya, dia begitu membenciku sekarang. Kyuhyun yang selama ini selalu begitu memperhatikanku, sekarang melihat wajahku-pun bahkan dia tak mau. aku sudah menyakiti hatimu begitu dalam ya Kyuhyun? ottoke...**' batin Sungmin.

tindakan Kyuhyun yang mengacuhkannya dan pandangan matanya yang mengintimidasi Sungmin, membuatnya seakan ingin menyerah saja terhadap Kyuhyun..

'tidak! kau tak boleh menyerah Sungmin! selama ini Kyuhyun-lah yang terus mengejarku, dan ini giliranku mengejarnya!' tekad Sungmin.

Sungmin terus berontak dan berontak. tapi apa daya, sekuat2nya dia tak mungkin Sungmin menang melawan 5 orang namja.

"aku akan datang lagi! aku akan datang lagi untuk menemuimu! aku akan terus mengejarmu sampai kamu muak! aku akan terus kembali dan kembali sampai kau mau bicara denganku lagi! aku tahu aku salah dan aku telah menyakitimu, dan karena itu aku akan selalu datang dan datang sampai kau memaafkanku! maafkan aku! hei- aku menci-"

tanpa selesai menyelesaikan kata2nya, akhirnya Sungmin tertarik keluar dan pintu kamar Kyuhyun tertutup. Sungmin menangis mengingat punggung Kyuhyun yang membelakanginya.

Sungmin terjatuh dan terduduk di lantai saking lemasnya lututnya. hatinya amat sakit karena Kyuhyun tidak peduli lagi kepadanya. inikah yang Kyuhyun rasakan saat Sungmin membalikkan badan kepada Kyuhyun dan beralih kepada Henry?

inikah pembalasan atas perbuatannya yang terus menyakiti Kyuhyun selama ini?selama ini Kyuhyun yang mengejarnya dan berusaha meraihnya. dan inilah giliran Sungmin mengejar untuk meraih Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

beberapa hari ini Sungmin terus ke rumah sakit berusaha untuk menemui Kyuhyun. tapi usahanya sia2 karena terhadang 5 namja bodoh yang selalu nongkrong di depan pintu kamar Kyuhyun itu... -_-

dan hari ini, saat dia datang selesai dari menjalankan hukumannya membersihkan WC guru Sungmin dapat berita yang mengejutkan. 'pasien dari kamar nomor 86 sudah keluar dari Rumah Sakit pagi tadi'.

Sungmin tak tahu dia harus senang atau sedih mendengar berita ini. rumornya sih Kyuhyun memaksa ke luar dari rumah sakit, padahal dokter belum membolehkannya keluar dari rumah sakit.

'**jangan2 Kyuhyun tak mau bertemu denganku lagi?! karena itukah dia keluar dari rumah sakit**?!' pikir Sungmin.

lalu Sungmin berjalan pulang. Sungmin pikir lebih baik dia telepon Donghae saja deh, Ikan busuk itu pasti mau menjelaskan kepadanya kenapa Kyuhyun keluar cepat. Sungmin memencet nomor telepon Donghae.

+aku ingin begini~ aku ingin begitu~ ingin ini ingin itu banyak sekali~+

"lagu Doraemon?! oh Tuhan, sebenarnya apa yang ada di kepada anak itu sampai2 dia memakai lagu doraemon sebagai nada dering sambungnya" cibir Sungmin sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalannya.

"Yeoboseo? Min-ah? tumben kau menelponku! aku kangen sekali!" kata Donghae.

"tutup mulutmu. jangan buat aku merinding deh!" teriak Sungmin

"ih~ Min-ah kasar deh.. Donghae jadi sedih... hiks"

"sudahlah jangan begitu lagi.. hei, aku mau tanya, kenapa Kyuhyun keluar secepat ini dari RS? bukannya katanya dia harus beberapa minggu diopname?"

"huh. jadi kau menelponku hanya untuk ini? ukh, aku kecewa. kupikir Min-ah kangen padaku..."

ingin rasanya Sungmin banting teleponnya,"sudah cepat dan beritahu aku!"

"tidak mau huh! Min-ah jahaattt~"

"cepatlah! apa maumu sih!?"

"minta dengan baik dan manis, baru aku jawab."

"manis pantatku! cepat dan jawab sajalah!"

"ya sudah kututup ya daaaaahhhh~~~"

"eh! eeeeeeeehhhh! aku kan cuma bercanda... kamu ini cepat sekali ngambeknya... tunggu dulu yaa..."

"cepat mintaaaaaa~"

Sungmin menghela nafasnya. Sunggguh hal yang sangat menggelikan, tapi mau bagaimna lagi semua demi Kyuhyun."Donghae-ah..."

"Hae-ah! panggil Hae-ah saja!"

"H-Hae-ah... " kata Sungmin. Sungmin sempat merinding mendengar suara lembutnya itu.

"iya? ada apa yaaa?"

'ukh sialan.. aku merasa dipermainkan...' gerutu Sungmin.

"tolong ceritakan kepada Min-ah mengapa Kyunie keluar dari rumah sakit lebih cepat dari yang diperkirakan..." tak Sungmin duga kata2 busuk itu keluar dari bibirnya! hoek! Sungmin merasa mual sendiri.

"oke baiklah Min-ah. Hae akan menceritakkannya dengan senang hati! jadi begini, Kyunia ngotot bahwa dirinya sudah baik2 saja. memang benar sih, Kyunie itu cepat sekali pulihnya! paling hanya tangannya saja yg masih di gips, yang lainnya sih sudah baik2 saja. tapi aku tahu kenapa sebenarnya dia mau keluar lebih cepat."

"ke- kenapa?" Tanya Sungmin gugup.

"pasti sebenarnya karena dia muak dengan suster2 disana! tak heran sih, suster disana genit sekali. aku pernah memergoki mereka memotret Kyunie saat Kyunie sedang tidur! dan hampir setiap 1 jam sekali ada suster yang masuk untuk mengecek keadaannya!"

'**alasan apa itu... -_- tapi syukurlah sejauh Kyuhyun tidak keluar karena dia muak denganku. tapi aku harus ke Rumah Sakit lagi nih, untuk minta foto Kyuhyun yang lagi tidur pada suster2 disana. kekekeke**.' Batin Sungmin lega.

"sudah itu saja?" Tanya Sungmin.

"yup! itu saja"

"oh begitu ya? ya sudah, makasih ya daaah~"

"hei tung-" sebelum Donghae selesai protes Sungmin tutup teleponnya.

.

.

**keesokan harinya, di sekolah**

Sungmin hampir saja telat tadi karena dia ketiduran. untung saja Sungmin datang 5 detik sebelum gurunya masuk ke kelas, jadinya dia selamat. dan baru saja Sungmin duduk dan Eunhyuk langsung memberinya informasi,

"hei! kau tahu? Kyuhyun sudah masuk sekolah hari ini!" bisik Eunhyuk semangat.

"apa? yang betul? tahu dari mana?" bisik Sungmin.

"dari Donghae tentunya..!"

'dasar ikan busuk itu! kenapa dia tak beritahu aku kemarin?!' batin Sungmin.

nanti Sungmin akan mencari Kyuhyun. semoga saja Kyuhyun berubah pikiran dan mau memaafkannya. dan akhirnya, rencana Sungminuntuk mencari Kyuhyun tak dapat berjalan...

karena pada saat istirahat Sungmin bukannya pergi mencari Kyuhyun, tapi dia pergi ke kantin lantaran dia lapar sekali. dan saat pulang sekolah, tentunya Sungmin tak dapat mencari Kyuhyun karena saat dia berniat kabur untuk mencari Kyuhyun, guru terkutuk itu mencegatnya dan membuat Sungmin tak bisa kabur atau Sungmin akan dapat perpanjangan hukuman! ukh!

"tak bisa kupercaya kita masih melakukan hal terutuk seperti ini disaat anak2 lain dapat menghirup udara segar dan mandi sinar matahari! dan kita?! di toilet bau ini untuk membersihkan lubang2 neraka! ukh! bisa gilaaa! AKKKH! AAAKH!" Teriak Sungmin sambil memukul2 lantai dengan pel yang ia pegang.

"aku sependapat denganmu.. seharusnya guru-guru itu dibeginikan! dibeginikan! dan dibeginikan!" kata Eunhyuk sambil menghentakkan pel yang dia pegang ke lubang WC berkali2.

"oh..? begitu ya menurutmu? sepertinya kalian senang sekali membersihkan WC ini.. jadi kuberi kalian tambahan untuk satu minggu kedepan." kata seseorang yang mereka tahu itu pengawas dalam menjalani hukuman.

'AAAAKHHHH! TIDAAAAKKK! kami masih harus membersihkan tempat terkutuk ini untuk satu minggu ke depan dan ditambah satu minggu lagi?! MASIH 2 MINGGU LAGI KAMI HARUS MEMBERSIHKAN TEMPAT BUSUK INI?!' jerit Sungmin frustrasi. Tentunya dalam hati

"yang benar saja! kita tambah masa hukuman 1 minggu lagi!" bisik Eunhyuk

"ini karena kamu tadi teriak kencang sekali" bisik Sungmin kepada Eunhyuk.

"kok kamu menyalahkanku sih! kan kamu duluan!"

"hahaha, iya2 maaf..."

"oh iya, aku sudah tak pernah melihat bocah Henry itu lagi. dimana dia?"

oh ya ampun, Sungmin lupa sama sekali pada Henry. dan dia juga bertanya2 dimana dan apa yg Henry lakukan sekarang.

"ak.. aku tak tahu" jawab Sungmin.

"oh iya, setelah aku meninggalkanmu apa yg kau lakukan selanjutnya pada saat itu?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

Sungmin belum menceritakan tentang kejadian Henry menembaknya. yang Sungmin ceritakan pada Eunhyuk hanya tentang kejadian di Rumah Sakit dan perlakuan Kyuhyun kepadanya.

jadinya, Sungmin menceritakan semuanya yang terjadi kepada Eunhyuk sembari mereka membersihkan lubang neraka satu per satu.

.

.

di perjalanan pulang, Sungmin mampir sebentar ke seven eleven untuk membeli soda. Sebelum dia kembali kerumah. Sungmin lelah sekali membersihkan WC bau itu, jadi Sungmin ingin minum soda untuk menghilangkan dahaganya. sehabis membeli soda, Sungmin mengarah pulang dan dia melewati taman dimana Sungmin merawat luka Kyuhyun.

sungguh, Sungmin rindu sekali kepada Kyuhyun. Sungmin sangat ingin melihat wajahnya, atau mendengar suaranya saja juga sudah cukup.

Sungmin merindukan Kyuhyun sampai di titik dimana setiap nafas yang dia tarik itu sakit sampai menyesakkan dada. dan Sungmin rasakan air matanya menetes dan wajahnya memanas.

'**Kyuhyun... Kyuhyun... harus bagaimana lagi agar kau memaafkan aku? aku harus bagaimana lagi agar kau paling tidak mau bicara denganku? apa yang harus kuperbuat...?**'

"hei! itu orangnya!" teriak seseorang yang Sungmin tahu pemilik suara itu adalah laki2 yang berada sejauh 10 meter darinya kepada teman2nya.

Laki2 itu berteriak begitu sambil menunjuk ke arah Sungmin. insting melindungi dirinya bilang, bahwa dia dalam bahaya karena laki2 itu membawa 4 orang lainnya dan mulai berjalan ke arah Sungmin. sepertinya mereka seumuran dengannya karena Sungmin lihat mereka memakai seragam, tetapi wajah mereka seperti orang 40 tahun! hoek jelek sekali!

Sungmin mulai berjalan cepat dan akhirnya dia berlari karena mereka mengejarnya. Sungmin berlari sambil sesekali dia menengok ke belakang. GHEEE?! Mereka masih mengejarnya dan semakin dekat!

eh tunggu-

rasanya Sungmin pernah deh melihat seragam macam itu... tapi dari mana ya? ah! Sungmin tahu! seragam itu sama dengan seragam Seohyun.

seragam SMA Miracle! dan SMA Miracle itu adalah sekolahnya Seohyun! mereka itu suruhan Seohyun mengingat Sungmin menonjok hidung Seohyun sampai berdarah. sekarang semua kata2 Henry kalau mereka akan mengincarnya terbukti! huk!

Sungmin menengok lagi ke belakang. sekarang tinggal 3 orang? Bukankah tadi 5 orang? Sungmin mengarahkan pandangannya lagi ke depan dengan puas. Kyyaa?! Sungmin langsung menge-rem kakinya berusaha untuk berhenti.

ternyata yang 2 orang lagi ada di depan Sungmin! sial, Sungmin dijebak! mereka memutar dari gang sebelah dan mencoba menghadangnya dari depan! Sungmin bisa begitu bodoh terjebak di daerah dekat rumahnya sendiri!?

' **Lee Sungmin.. kau pasti mati sekarang **' umpat Sungmin.

"hahaha! mau lari kemana kau sekarang?!" kata seseorang dari mereka yang wajahnya mengingatkan Sungmin kepada gorila coklat.

"kh..." desah Sungmin. Sungmin rasakan keringat membasahi dahinya. Sungmin mulai merasakan bahaya.

"hahaha! mungkin aku akan memukulmu sekali dua kali sebagai pelajaran karena memukul Seohyun kami yang cantik.." kata gorila coklat itu lagi. teman2nya cekikikan saja. si gorila coklat mulai mendekat dan Sungmin memasang kuda2.

"khu khu khu! apa2an kau?! kau mencoba melawanku?"

"berisik dasar kau bau..." balas Sungmin kepadanya. Sungmin tak tahu kenapa kata2 ini bisa keluar dari mulutnya. padahal dia tahu apa resikonya kalau membuat gorila ini makin marah.

"apa katamu?!" kata si gorila coklat sambil mengayunkan tangannya berusaha menampar Sungmin. sebelum gorilla coklat bisa melakukan itu.

"HIAAAAAAHHH!" teriak Sungmin sambil melempar kepalan tangannya ke wajah gorilla itu.

bulls eye! dan itu mengenai pas di mata kanan gorilla coklat itu sedetik sebelum dia berhasil menampar Sungmin. dan dia oleng ke belakang sambil memegang matanya. sebelum dia terjatuh temannya menangkapnya.

teman2 gorila coklat shock dengan mulut terbuka. dan bisa Sungmin dengar salah satu dari mereka bergumam "oh my God..." sambil menutup mulutnya tak percaya.

mereka kembali sadar dan menyerbu ke arah Sungmin. Sungmin memasang kuda2 lagi dan membiarkan instingnya berjalan untuk mengubur rasa takutnya.

salah satu dari mereka menyerbu Sungmin dengan tangan terbuka bersiap2 untuk menangkapnya "HIAAAAAAAA!" dengan ekspresi seperti kuda liar.

Sungmin ngeri dan jijik sekali melihat ekspresinya, dan Sungmin langsung berjongkok saat salah satu dari mereka menyerbunya. karena tindakan jongkoknya yang tiba2 dan tak terduga, laki2 kuda liar itu tersandung dengan tubuh Sungmin yg sedang berjongkok dan akhirnya terjatuh telungkup.

tulang kering kuda liar itu mengenai kepala Sungmin yang membuatnya terjengkang ke belakang dengan posisi terduduk. dan itu sakitnya setengah mati! 2 orang lagi menyerbu ke arah Sungmin. satu dari depan dan satu dari belakang.

orang di depan menyerang ke arah Sungmin dan berusaha menendangnya, Sungmin menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya.

"ANDWAEEE" teriak Sungmin.

**BUAKKK**

Sungmin langsung menghentakkan kakinya sekuat tenaga ke 'mutiara hidupnya'. Kuda liar itu langsung memegang 'mutiara'nya sambil mengerang kesakitan.

orang dari belakang mengunci gerakan Sungmin dengan memiting dengan lengannya. sekuat2nya Sungmin, tak mungkin dia lebih kuat dari laki2 berbadan besar ini.

gorila coklat dan juga temannya kembali sadar dan langsung menyerbu ke arah Sungmin lalu memegang kakinya sampai Sungmin tak bisa menggerakkan kakinya bahkan 1 inci-pun. mereka menekan kepala Sungmin di tanah, dan pipinya sakitnya bukan main saat kerikil menekan masuk ke pipi Sungmin.

Sungmin sudah tak bisa bergerak dibuat mereka. Sungmin kehabisan stamina karena melawan 5 orang ini dan terlalu letih berlari. mereka sadar Sungmin sudah melemah, dan mereka memaksa Sungmin untuk berdiri dengan satu orang masih memitingnya dari belakang untuk berjaga2 supaya Sungmin tidak kabur.

"a- apa mau kalian...?" Tanya Sungmin sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"mau kami...? hahaha, coba kupikirkan dulu. tentu saja kami akan membawamu kepada Seohyun dan kami akan menghajarmu mati2an di depannya sampai dia merasa puas!" jawab gorila coklat yang mata sebelah kanannya berwarna ungu akibat lebam dari tonjokkan Sungmin.

"dasar pengecut! beraninya keroyokan! padahal kalian cuma mau menculik seorang gadis!"

"tutup mulutmu!" kata si gorila coklat.

**PLLLLAAAKKKK**

Gorilla itu menampar Sungmin,

"dasar berengsek! memangnya kalian itu anjingnya Seohyun sampai rela menurutinya begitu?!" teriak Sungmin

"lebih baik rapatkan mulutmu atau kutampar lagi kau." kata si gorila coklat. dan Sungmin tahu dia sungguh2...

Sungmin menangis. karena pipinya panas sekali, kepalanya sakit, dan kupingnya berdengung karena tamparan si gorila coklat ini. tamparannya masih terasa sampai sekarang. tapi yang paling menyesakkan bukan karena gorilla itu menampar Sungmin, tapi karena tidak berdayanya dia sekarang ini.

Sungmin menangis sambil menundukkan kepalanya, setidaknya dia tak ingin 5 orang ini melihatnya menangis. saat Sungmin pikir dia bisa menahan air matanya, Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya untuk membunuh 5 orang gila ini dengan tatapan membunuhnya.

saat Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya, Sungmin melihat seorang namja berambut blonde. Sungmin mencoba memfocuskan pandangannya. Benar itu Kyuhyun. Namja berambut blonde itu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terdiam kaku seperti patung. ekspresinya menunjukkan dia amat terkejut melihat Sungmin yang sedang dibekap oleh 5 orang berbadan besar tak dikenal. Entah apa yang Kyuhyun pikirkan dan tak berapa lama, Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan dingin lagi dan dia membalikkan tubuhnya lalu berjalan menjauh seolah tak peduli.

'**bagaimana bisa dia mengacuhkanku dalam keadaan begini**?!' batin Sungmin.

Sungmin mulai menagis lagi. Hatinya sudah cukup sakit mengingat usahanya untuk mengejar Kyuhyun beberapa hari ini sia2. tapi mana boleh Kyuhyun diam saja melihatnya dalam situasi seperti ini?!

'**sebegitu bencinya kamu terhadapku bahkan kamu sampai hati membiarkan aku mati di tangan 5 makhluk bau ini?**'

Hati Sungmin sakit sekali melihat Kyuhyun mengacuhkannya di saat dimana hanya Kyuhyun yang bisa menyelamatkannya.. ini rasa sakit yang paling menyakitkan dari segala rasa sakit...

'**tidak Sungmin!kau tak boleh menyerah! ini giliranmu mengejarnya agar dia beralih lagi kepadamu! sudah sepantasnya Kazuma bersikap begitu terhadapku, karena aku yang mengkhianatinya duluan!**' tegad Sungmin.

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun yang mulai berjalan menjauh darinya.

"KYUHYUUUNNNNN!"

TBC

Annyeong...

Chapter 9 update nih. Mian karena chapter sebelumnya terdapat banyak kesalahan penulisan. Makasih buat temen2 yang udah ngasih masukannya J. Buat Kyumin moment yang sedikit aku minta maaf ne..

Sedikit bocoran... yang ngeharepin Kyumin moment entar next chapter ada tuh.. aku udah siapin .. Sooo... see next chapter.

Makasih buat :

**Han Neul Ra, SSungMine, shawon20, riesty137, tiaa, Kyuwie, SapphireGirl, kyuminalways89, Guest, kyuminlovelovelove, Kezia, kimteechul, Saki, babyyming, ayfiie1064, ParkHyoRi KMS-YJS, ChoLee, minoru, abilhikmah, SarangRyeong9, sudokyu. Maaf jika ada yang terlewat.**


	10. Chapter 10

**CRAZY REMAKE KYUMIN VERSION**

**Cast:  
Lee Sungmin as Yeoja  
Cho Kyuhyun as Namja  
Lee Donghae as Namja  
Lee Hyukjae as Yeoja  
Choi Siwon as Namja**

**Summarry:  
Karena tidak mau disebut sebagai gadis penakut, Lee Sungmin berani menyatakan cinta kepada seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang merupakan petarung no 1 di sekolahnya. Bagaimana kisah cinta mereka berdua selanjutnya? #summary kayak apa ini ga nyambung#plak**

**Warning:  
Genderswith, typo (s), tidak sesuai EYD,**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ,,,**

**FF ini remake dari novel Crazy karya Emilicious. Terdapat pengurangan dan penambahan kata2 untuk menyesuaikan cerita.**

**Let's Enjoy**

**Chapter 10**

**Normal Pov**

"KYUHYUUUNNN!"

Kyuhyun tetap berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang disekap 5 laki2 ini. Hati Sungmin sakit sekali melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun yang tidak mempedulikanku seperti ini..

"Kyuhyun! hei! tolong aku! uph-!" saat Sungmin berteriak lagi meminta tolong kepada Kyuhyun, tangan si gorila coklat membungkam mulut Sungmin. ukh! tangannya kasar dan baunya setengah mati!

dan 3 orang lainnya berusaha membungkam Sungmin yang terus menerus berontak dengan menendang-nendang sekuat tenaga dan berusaha untuk melepaskan pitingan si kuda liar ini.

'**aku tak boleh menyerah! aku harus terus mengejar Kyuhyun selagi aku masih bisa**!'

lalu Sungmin kumpulkan kekuatan pada rahangnya dan dia gigit tangan si gorila coklat yang membungkam mulutnya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak si gorila coklat.

teman2nya kaget akan teriakkannya dan mulai melepas kaki sungmin untuk menolong si gorila coklat. Sungmin masih tetap menggigit tangan si gorila coklat sekuat tenaga sampai Sungmin bisa rasakan ada sensasi asin dan amis di lidahnya, yang dia tahu itu adalah darah si gorila coklat.

pitingan si kuda liar melemah, inilah satu2nya kesempatannya untuk kabur. Sungmin berontak sekali lagi dan dia terlepas dari pitingannya.

"KYUHYUN! HEI HEI KYUHYUN!" teriak Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun yang sudah berjalan sejauh 10 meter darinya.

Sungmin berusaha mengejar Kyuhyun. Sungmin berusaha untuk berlari menangkapnya, tetapi itu sia2 karena 5 orang ini menangkap Sungmin lagi. si gorila coklat menyerbu dari belakang, dan dia memeluk perut Sungmin dari belakang dengan kecepatan tinggi ala pemain rugby. Keseimbangan Sungmin hilang dan dia terjatuh telungkup membentur aspal dengan suara 'bum' yang cukup kuat.

4 orang lainnya langsung mengikuti petunjuk si gorila coklat dan mengunci tangan Sungmin di belakang. Kyuhyun terus berjalan tanpa peduli apa yang terjadi dengan Sungmin.

'**bagaimana dia bisa melakukan itu? bagaimana dia bisa membiarkanku mati di tangan 5 sialan ini?!**' batin Sungmin.

Wajah Sungmin memanas dan dia rasakan air mata mengalir deras di pipinya. lalu Sungmin tarik nafasnya dalam2,

"DASAR KAU PSIKOPAT BLONDE! BISA2NYA KAU MENGACUHKANKU DITANGAN 5 PRIA BAU INI! TEGA2NYA KAU MELAKUKAN INI KEPADAKU! DASAR KEPALA KOSONG ! AKU MENCINTAIMU BODOH! KEPALA KOSONGMU ITU PASTI TAK PERNAH SEKALIPUN MENGETAHUINYA! DASAR BLONSI!"

Kyuhyun berhenti di tempat ia berdiri. Dia diam mendengar apa yang Sungmin katakan. setelah itu dia membalikkan badannya untuk melihat Sungmin yang masih tertidur telungkup di tanah akibat bekukan 5 pria sinting ini.

Kyuhyun berlari ke arah Sungmin dan menonjok wajah si gorila coklat yang sedang mengunci tangan Sungmin.

**BUAKKK!**

**BRUUGGH!**

kejadiannya begitu cepat, Sungmin tak dapat melihat secara jelas yang benar2 dilakukan Kyuhyun kepada 5 orang itu.

**BUAKH! BUAKH! BUAKH!**

Kyuhyun melawan 4 orang itu sendirian (si gorlila coklat pingsan). dia melepas penyangga tangan kirinya yang di gips itu dan menghentakkan tangannya yang ber-gips itu ke wajah salah 1 pria sinting itu. dia terkapar ke tanah. dan satu per satu dari mereka semua terjatuh ke tanah, sebagian dari mereka pingsan dengan mengeluarkan busa dari mulutnya. ukh, mengerikan sekali.

Sungmin terduduk shock atas kehebatan Kyuhyun berkelahi,5 orang ini benar2 sudah tak bergerak lagi dibuatnya. Kyuhyun menghapus keringat dari dahinya dan meludah. lalu dia berjalan ke arah Sungmin.

Sungmin masih dalam mode 'shock'nya. Sungmin bingung kenapa Kyuhyun tiba2 menolongnya begitu. Kyuhyun jongkok di depan Sungmi. "hei."

Sungmin tetap diam saja dan masih terbengong-bengong

"hei! yah! YAH?" kata Kyuhyun sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Sungmin.

"huh uh? ah ap- apa?" kaget Sungmin. Kyuhyun menatap mata Sungmin dalam2, tapi pandangan matanya sudah tidak dingin seperti tadi.

"kau ngomong apa tadi? mau mati?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"huh? aku ngomong apa memang?"

"jangan balik bertanya! aku yang sedang bertanya di sini! kau ngomong apa tadi?!"

"kenapa sih teriak2?! aku ngomong BLONSIN!"

"apa itu BLONSI?"

"BLONde SInting!"

"APA?! mau mati?!"

"mianhae..." gumam Sungmin.

"bukan itu maksudku, kau ngomong apa yang sebelumnya?"

"kepala kosongmu itu pasti tak pernah sekalipun mengetahuinya?"

"sebelumnya lagi."

"a- aku mencintaimu... bodoh..."

"jadi... kau mencintaiku...?" Tanya Kyuhyun sumringah.

"ap- apa?! uph hahahha, hahaha!"

"jawab pertanyaanku!"

"jadi kau menolongku karena itu? ahahaha! tentu saja aku mencintaimu darling..."

"ap- apa?! siapa yang kau sebut darling?! mau mati ?!"

"iya iya maaf... ehm.. jadi, kau sudah memaafkanku kan?"

"tutup mulutmu. cepat berdiri!" kata Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan Sungmin untuk berdiri.

"aduh! pelan2 dasar kentut!" teriak Sungmin. Kaki Sungmin sakit sekali akibat jatuh karena si gorila coklat tadi

"mau mati...?"

"kakiku sakit tahu!"

"mana? coba kulihat." kata Kyuhyun. lalu Kyuhyun melihat kaki Sungmin dan berjongkok di depan Sungmin.

"cepat naik." Kata Kyuhyun sambil menawarkan punggungnya.

"naik?"

"sudahlah cepat naik sebelum kutarik kau!"

"iya iya! ya ampun mami... coba kau bisa sedikit baik..." kata Sungmin lalu dia naik ke punggung Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangkat Sungmin dengan entengnya seperti mengangkat bayi saja...

"hei.. aku tidak berat?" Tanya Sungmin ke Kyuhyun.

"sama sekali tidak. justru aku bingung bagaimana kau bisa seringan ini padahal nafsu makanmu yang selangit. pasti pencernaanmu lancar ya?"

**PLETAK**

Sungmin menjitak kepala Kyuhyun, "itu tidak sopan!"

"hei! berani sekali kau! bahkan Ummaku saja tak pernah menjitakku!" protes Kyuhyun.

"sayangnya aku bukan Ummamu."

"cih... coba saja kau jadi Ummaku..." katanya dengan sedih.

Hening sejenak, suasananya jadi tak enak begini. Salah Sungmin karena membawa topik Umma.

"jadi... kau mau aku jadi istri Appamu?" Tanya Sungmin ke Kyuhyun mencairkan suasana.

"ap- apa?!"

"tentu saja! kalau kau mau aku jadi Ummamu berarti kau mengharapkanku jadi istri Appamu!"

"ANI! aku tidak mau kau jadi Ummaku! kau istriku!" kata Kyuhyun.

"aku tidak mau menikah denganmu!" jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum, tentu saja Kyuhyun tidak melihat senyum manis Sungmin.

"ap- apa?! katanya kau mencintaiku?!"

"oh iya aku lupa.. aku kan MENCINTAIMU." Ledek Sungmin.

"tu-tutup mulutmu!" kata Kyuhyun. bisa Sungmin lihat kuping Kyuhyun memerah. Tanda dia sedang malu.

'hihihi, dia malu.. lucu juga... kekekeke!' batin Sungmin

"aih aih... Kyunie malu ya? ya ampun..."

"berisik! diam atau kuturunkan kau disini!"

kata2nya membungkam Sungmin. Sungmin sudah terlalu capek dan kehabisan stamina. kalau Kyuhyun menurunkannya disini sepertinya dia takkan punya tenaga untuk berjalan pulang dan kemungkinan Sungmin akan tertidur di jalan.

"tanganmu kan lagi di-gips.. apa tidak sakit tadi memukul orang dengan gipsmu itu?"

"tentu saja tidak bodoh.. justru merekalah yang sakit. gips ini kan sekeras semen. bayangkan saja kalau semen dipukulkan ke wajah mereka.."

"iya juga ya... punggungmu? sudah sembuh?"

"masih sedikit sakit. makanya kau jangan banyak bergerak! punggungku sakit tahu!"

"iya iya" Sungmin sudah capek teriak2.

"pipimu..." tanya Kyuhyun pelan.

"huh?"

"pipimu merah..."

"oh.. hahaha bagaimana? imut kan?" goda Sungmin.

"aku tidak bercanda! masih sakit?"

"ah.. sudah tidak kok. cuma sedikit perih saja."

"siapa dari mereka yang melakukannya?"

"kenapa memangnya?"

"tentu saja aku akan menghajarnya!"

"hei! tidak usah! kau sudah menghajar mereka setengah mati barusan!"

"bagaimana kau bisa diincar mereka?"

"eh?"

"kenapa kau bisa diincar mereka?!"

'**ohh? Eottoke? Aku harus jawab apa?**'jerit Sungmin dalam hati. "aku... aku hanya... me- menabrak mereka."

sebenarnya Sungmin mau ngomong jujur kalau dia diincar mereka karena Sungmin menonjok Seohyun. Sungmin takut Kyuhyun akan marah karena dia telah melukai Seohyun yang merupakan mantan pacarnya.

"hanya karena itu?! lihat saja nanti, aku akan menghabisi mereka!" kata Kyuhyun.

"itu tidak perlu! kau sudah menghajarnya habis2an tadi!"

"aku tidak puas hanya dengan itu!"

"mereka sudah dalam keadaan setengah mati dan kau masih belum puas?!"

"tentu saja!"

"...'' Sungmin diam saja.

"hei. kenapa kau diam saja?"

"turunkan aku." Kata Sungmin.

"disini?" tanya Kyuhyun. Bukan kah rumahnya masih didepan sana pikir Kyuhyun.

"ya" lalu Kyuhyun menurunkan Sungmin.

"kenapa kau mau turun?"

"karena aku harus membersihkan bibirmu yang sudah dikotori oleh rubah betina itu!" kata Sungmin malu.

Sungmin mengumpulkan keberanian Sungmin meraih wajah Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya. Sungmin memejamkan matanya.

**CUP~**

Satu kecupan mendarat di pipi Kyuhyun. Ya! Sungmin terlalu takut untuk mencium bibir Kyuhyun. jadi dia mencium pipi Kyuhyun.

"itu yang kau bilang membersihkan?" Sungmin tak menjawab karena terlalu malu dan gugup untuk menjawab. jadi Sungmin mengangguk saja.

"kalau membersihkan itu seperti ini!" kata Kyuhyun sambil meraih wajah Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya.

**CUP~**

nice! Kyuhyun mendaratkan bibir sexynya ke bibir plum milik Sungmin. Sungmin diam saking Shocknya kepalanya kosong seketika. Sungmin sudah tak dapat berpikir apa2 lagi pada saat itu.

Kyuhyun Sedikit menekan tengkuk Sungmin. Sungmin tetap saja diam seperti patung. Blank! Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya, dengan tangan masih bertengger di kedua pipi Sungmin.

"my first kiss~" gumam Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang mendengar gumaman Sungmin hanya tersenyum.

**CUP~**

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Sungmin hanya sekilas.

"sekarang tidak lagi.." Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti.

.

.

**BRAKKK**

Dentuman pintu yang begitu keras dibuka dengan kasar oleh Kyuhyun. Sekarang dia berada di rumah Siwon. Ya! Tempat nongkrong mereka yang lainnya adalah disini dirumah Siwon. Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya di sofa panjang di ruang tengah itu. Kyuhyun senyam senyum sendiri, tangan kirinya memeluk bantal sofa. Masih dengan tersenyum Kyuhyun menyentuh bibirnya dengan tangan kanannya.

"yah Kyunie~ waegurae?" tanya Donghae heran. Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun ke Siwon. Seakan bertanya apa yang terjadi dengan sahabat mereka satu ini. Siwon hanya mengendikan bahu dan menggelengkan kepalanya, ia pun sama tidak tahu kenapa Kyuhyun seperti ini.

"yah! Kyuhyun kenapa denganmu?" tanya Siwon.

"heheh..." bukannnya menjawab Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh sendiri.

"Kyunie kamu aneh.."

"itu yang pertama.." kata Kyuhyun dengan senyum lima jarinya.

"apa yang pertama..?" tanya Siwon tidak mengerti.

"Sungmin~.. ciuman pertamanya, ciuman pertamanya dengan ku kekek" kata Kyuhyun sambil menutup mukanya dengan bantal sofa.

O.O "jinjayo?" tanya Siwon dan Donghae.

"bukannya kalian sedang bertengkar?" tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya masih dengan menutupi mukannya dengan bantal sofa.

"kalian sudah baikan?" tanya Dongahe. Kyuhyun kembali menganggukan kepalanya.

"baguslah kalo begitu.. aku ikut senang dengarnya" kata Siwon.

Kyuhyun menurunkan bantal sofa yang dia gunakan untuk menutup wajahnya. "hehe aku senang sekali hari ini~ HAHAH" kata Kyuhyun.

"ne.. terlihat jelas di wajahmu itu Kyunie~" tambah Donghae.

Kyuhyun menidurkan tubuhnya di sofa. Dia menatap langit2 rumah Siwon. Kyuhyun masih saja tersenyum penuh arti. Ya ia akui ini bukanlah ciuman pertama baginya. Tapi mengapa Kyuhyun merasakan bahwa ini adalah ciuman pertamanya, entahlah! Ia tidak ingin membahas soal itu. Yang terpenting adalah dia sudah berbaikan dengan Sungmin lagi.

.

.

.

**Keesokan Harinnya**

**Sungmin Pov**

aku sedang menuju kantin sekarang bersama dengan Hyukkie. saat aku dan Hyukkie lewat, semua orang melihat ke arah kami. entah kenapa aku harus mendapat perhatian sebanyak ini! padahal aku cuma ingin pergi ke kantin beli makanan!

dan tentu saja. perhatian yang kudapatkan ini tak lain dan tak bukan adalah karena manusia berkepala kosong yang bernama KYUHYUN!

dia mengikutiku dari tadi pagi. bahkan dia bolos pelajaran agar bisa membuntutiku. dia mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi, bahkan ke toilet sekalipun!

masih mending kalau cuma Kyuhyun yang mengikutiku, tapi pengikut2nya yang banyak itu juga ikut mengikutiku karena kaptennya selalu mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi!mungkin kalian bingung kenapa Kyuhyun mengikutiku dari tadi, jadi sebaiknya kuceritakan dulu kejadian tadi pagi sebelum aku berangkat sekolah.

**FLASHBACK**

+DING DING~ CHA CHA CHA~ DING DING~ CHA CHA CHA~+

HPku berbunyi. tumben sekali pagi2 begini ada yang telepon?

lalu kulihat layarnya- 'unknown'

kenapa sih si blonde sinting itu selalu menyembunyikan nomornya?dengan megngingat si blonde sinting ini saja jantungku sudar berdebar kencang. aku benar2 menyerah dibuatnya! oh ya ampun... apa lagi mengingat kejadian kemarin..

dia menciumku! ciuman pertamaku! oh tidak!

yah, bukan berarti aku tak suka sih.. tapi tetap saja dia merebut ciuman pertamaku yang sebenarnya ingin kusimpan sampai hari pernikahanku!bukankah yang akan menjadi suamiku itu Kyuhyun? Jadi tidak masalah dong kekkeke~ AH LEE SUNGMIN KAU MEMANG SUDAH GILAAA.

+DING DING~ CHA CHA CHA~ DING DING~ CHA CHA CHA~+

oh ya ampun, aku sampai lupa mengangkat telepon.

"ehem.. ya? halo?" jawabku

"heloo mesum~~~~" kata Kyuhyun

"ap- apa katamu?!"

"santai saja deh... kenapa gugup begitu sih?"

"si- siapa yang gu- gugup?!"

"ini aku! suamimu."

"terserah. apa maumu?!"

"temani aku nanti ke Rumah Sakit."

"siapa yang sakit?"

"aku harus check keadaan tanganku ini. hari ini jadwal checknya sepulang sekolah. dan hari ini hari jumat dan besok libur! jadi jangan alasan kau tak bisa!"

"Siwon , Donghae , dan yang lainnya juga ikut kan?"

"tentu saja mereka ikut. kenapa kau bertanya?!"

"kau pergi saja dengan mereka. aku tidak bisa hari ini"

"apa?! hei! -" sebelum dia lebih jauh marah2, aku tutup teleponnya.

**FLASBACK END**

kembali ke realita,

si sinting ini terus mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi lantaran aku tidak memberi tahunya kenapa aku tidak bisa pergi dengannya nanti ke RS.

tentu saja ada sebabnya, dan aku tak mau beritahu Kyuhyun. karena kalau aku beritahu, Kyuhyun pasti akan memaksa ikut!

"mau kemana kau nanti?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sekarang berjalan di sampingku.

entah kenapa posisinya bisa tertukar seperti ini, Hyukkie tidak lagi berada di sampingku, dia berada di samping Donghae-_-. akhir2 ini mereka makin akrab, aku jadi curiga..

"aku mau pergi berdua sama Hyukkie kok! jadi kau tenang saja, aku tak akan cari namja lain kok!"

"aku tidak peduli kalau kau cari namja lagi."

"oh begitu? baiklah...SIWON-AH!" ledekku berpura2 memanggil Siwon dan berjalan menuju ke Siwon yang berada di depanku.

Kyuhyun memegang tanganku erat sekali, "mau mati...?" katanya.

"lho? kan kau yang suruh cari namja lagi."

"berani menjawabku?"

aku diam saja. aku malas ngeladenin si sinting ini. "pokoknya aku tak bisa pergi denganmu hari ini!" kataku kepada Kyuhyun.

lalu aku cepat2 berlari dan menyambar Hyukkie. aku berlari membawa Hyukkie dan ngumpet di Wc putri.

**SUNGMIN POV END**

**SEPULANG SEKOLAH**

hari ini guru pengawas hukuman kami sedang amat baiiikkk... entah dia kesambet apa sampai baik begitu! dia membiarkanSungmin dan Eunhyuki libur 1 hari untuk tidak membersihkan WC! oh ya ampun! hadiah dari langit!

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk ingin pergi ke kafe parfait dekat stasiun. hari ini khusus untuk yeoja single diberi potongan harga 50%! yah.. semacam promosi musim panas begitu..

musim panas kan musimnya orang pacaran, jadinya bagi yeoja yang jomblo diberi potongan harga, mungkin dengan tujuan menghibur yeoja2 yang kesepian. makanya mereka membuat promosi begitu. parfait disitu enak sekali! jadi Sungmin dan Eunhyuk tak bisa menyia2kan saat2 untuk makan parfait sebanyak2nya! dan, kalau Sungmin beritahu ke Kyuhyun. dia pasti akan ikut dan Sungmin tak akan dapat diskon!

jadi sepulang sekolah, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk langsung keluar dan menuju langsung ke kafe parfait dekat stasiun itu sebelum Kyuhyun dan yang lainnya melihatku. dan usaha mereka berhasil! mereka berhasil sampai di kafe parfait ini tanpa kepergok oleh Kyuhyun cs! yeahh! Sungmin dan Eunhyuk mengambil tempat duduk di samping jendela.

oh ya ampuuuunn , sudah lama sekali Sungmin tak jalan2 berdua saja dengan Eunhyuk seperti ini! asiknyaaaa! ini hari para yeoja! Pikir Sungmin.

**KLINING**

suara bel pintu kafe menandakan ada pelanggan lain yang masuk.

"hahaha, bla bla bla bla!" ramai sekali ... -_-

sepertinya pelanggan barusan yang masuk adalah segerombolan laki2. Sungmin melihat kebelakang untuk melihat siapa gerangan pelanggan yang membuat kegaduhan seperti itu. dan, KYAAA?! itu Kyuhyun Cs! oh ya ampun!

Kyuhyun cs melewati meja Sungmin dan Eunhyuk , lalu mereka duduk di meja depan Sungmin dan Eunhyuk.

"bagaimana mereka menemukan kita?" bisik Eunhyuk.

"molla..." kata Sungmin patah semangat. Sungmin tahu ia takkan bisa makan parfait dengan harga murah lagi sekarang.

"permisi, mau pesan apa?" kata pelayan kafe itu sambil menyerahkan menu pada Sungmin dan Eunhyuk.

pelayan kafe itu namja berbadan tegap dan tinggi. wajahnya sih biasa saja, tapi lumayan lah... hehehe

"ehm... aku pilih yang nomor 2 ini." Kata Eunhyuk.

"aku yang ini!" tunjuk Sungmin.

"itu saja?" tanya pelayan itu lagi.

"iya itu saja." Kata Sungmin dan Eunhyuk serentak.

"oh ya, hari ini kami sedang ada promosi musim panas bagi para yeoja single akan diberi potongan harga sebesar 50%. apakah kalian single?" tanyanya pada Sungmin dan Eunhyuk..

"tentu saja aku single! makanya aku datang kemari berdua dengannya" kata Eunhyuk semangat sambil menunjuk Sungmin. Sedangkan di meja depan Donghae sumringah mendengar kata2 Eunhyuk yang mengatakan bahwa dia single.

"oke... kalau anda?" kata pelayan itu kepada Sungmin.

"oh? aku... aku... sing-"

"aku pacarnya." kata Kyuhyun yang tiba2 sudah berdiri di samping bangku Sungmin.

"pergi kalau tak mau mati.." geram Kyuhyun ke pelayan itu dengan tatapan mengerikan.

pelayan itu bergidik ngeri lalu meninggalkan meja Sungmin dan Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun langsung duduk di sebelah Sungmin. begitu Kyuhyun duduk di sebelah Sungmin, pengikut2 Kyuhyun juga ikut bergabung di meja Sungmin.

'**hhhh... aku sudah tak bisa berkata apa2 lagi... -_-huhuhu! aku tak dapat diskon jadinya! siaaaaaaaaaaaaallllllllllllllllll!**' batin Sungmin.

"hahaha! kau pikir kau bisa kabur dariku?! hahaha!" kata Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin.

"..."Sungmin diam saja.

"hei. kok tumben kau diam saja? biasanya kau pasti akan teriak2?"

"..."

"YAH!" teriak Kyuhyun.

'**sebenarnya si kepala kentut ini mengharapkanku ngapain sih?! aku diam salah, aku teriak2 salah! maunya apa sih!?**'

Sungmin benar2 jengkel. hanya hari ini saja dia minta Kyuhyun agar tak mengikutinya. hanya hari ini saja! Sungmin ingin sekali makan parfait di sini. disini parfaitnya enak namun tak terbeli karena harganya mahal... dan hanya hari inilah kesempatan Sungmin untuk makan parfait seenak ini sepuasnya. tapi semuanya gagal karena namjachingu bloon-Nya itu! upps..

"hiks..." isak Sungmin.

Sungmin menangis saking jengkelnya dia terhadap Kyuhyun. Sungmin jengkel sekali karena ini hari yang dia nanti-nantikan selama ini supaya bisa makan parfait sebanyak2nya dihancurkan berkeping2 oleh kepala kentut itu!

Kyuhyun beserta pengikutnya sangat kaget melihat Sungmin menangis. tak terkecuali Eunhyuk, Siwon ,dan Donghae, mereka juga kaget melihat Sungmin menangis.

"Ya- ya! kamu menangis?!" tanya Kyuhyun gugup.

"tentu saja kepala bau! kamu ga liat aku sedang menangis hah?! hah?! hah?! heuk heuk hiks..." isak Sungmin.

"kenapa kamu menangis?! siapa yang membuatmu menangis?! pelayan jelek tadi ya?! biar kuhajar!"

"tentu saja karena kamu bodoh! kau kira gara2 siapa aku tak bisa memakan parfait sebanyak2nya dengan setengah harga hah?! aku sudah menantikan hari ini sejak 1 minggu lalu tahu! dasar BLONSI!"

"ap- apa..? heh! jadi kau menangis cuma karena tumpukan es yang bernama parfait itu?! masa beli parfait saja perlu diskon!?"

"HEUK HEUK HUWEEEEEEEEEEEE! kurang ajar! aku ingin sekali makan ini tahu! aku benciiiiiii! benciiiii!" tangis Sungmin kencang.

"hei! hei! jangan menangis lagi! cukup! berhenti! akan kubayar semua parfaitmu! kau bisa makan sebanyak yang kau mau!" kata Kyuhyun.

Tangis Sungmin mulai berhenti,"jongmal...?"

"ne! jongmal!"

"geuraae... yakso ya... hiks..." kata Sungmin sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya. dan Kyuhyun melilit jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking Sungmin.

"pelayan! aku mau pesan lagi!" teriak Sungmin senang sambil mengacungkan tangannya ke atas.

.

.

.

"uwahhh! aku puas sekali! terima kasih ya Kyuhyun! kamu memang paling TOP!" Kata Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun.

"kau memakan 6 gelas parfait dan kau bilang kau puas? aku pasti sudah muntah2 kalau jadi kau!" teriak Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tarik rambut Kyuhyun," brisik ah! kan kamu yang bilang aku boleh makan sepuasnya!"

"beraninya kau-" sebelum Kyuhyun bisa protes, Sungmin cium pipi Kyuhyun.

**CUP~**

lalu Sungmin mencoba mempraktekkan senyum menyilaukan ala Henry kepada Kyuhyun.

"gomawo ya. hehehe"

Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat," ada apa dengan senyummu itu? menjijikan sekali." Mendengar itu Sungmin langsung mempautkan bibirnya.

okay... berarti Sungmin tak bisa meniru senyum ala Henry dengan sempurna, yah setidaknya Sungmin telah mencoba walaupun hasilnya menjijikan.

"hei, kenapa kau suruh yang lainnya pulang sedangkan aku mau pulang tidak kau perbolehkan?" Tanya Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun lantaran dia menyuruh semua temannya pulang sehabis dari kafe parfait tadi. -_-

"kau kan harus menemaniku check ke RS!"

"jadi sekarang kita mau ke RS?"

"tentu saja! mau kemana lagi kau pikir!"

"jangan teriak2 kenapa si...h? hei kemari cepat!" kata Sungmin sambil menarik Kyuhyun ngumpet di belakang tiang listrik.

"kenapa sih?!" tanya Kyuhyun.

"ssstt! diam! lihat itu!" bisik Sungmin sambil menunjuk ke arah 2 orang yang sedang berbicara.

"itu... Henry dan Seohyun...? apa yang mereka lakukan?"

.

.

manusia berharga diri tinggi seperti Kyuhyun biasanya bukan tipe yang senang menguping. tapi Kyuhyun menguping kali ini.

"kau kan yang mengirim 5 orang itu untuk menghabisi Sungmin?!" teriak Henry kepada Seohyun.

'KYAA?! mampus aku, Kyuhyun jadi tahu deh kalau aku berbohong saat aku bilang aku diincar 5 orang itu karena aku menabraknya' jerit Sungmin dalam hati.

tangan Kyuhyun mengejang mendengar perkataan Henry.

"kalau memang iya, apa urusannya denganmu? untuk apa kamu peduli?" jawab Seohyun dengan gaya yang arogan.

"dia yeojachingu Kyuhyun hyung dan kau tahu itu!" kata Henry.

"tentu.. tentu saja aku tahu."

"lalu? kenapa kau melakukan itu?! kau tak puas hanya menghancurkan hidupku saja hah?!"

"Kyuhyun milikku! dan yeoja jelek itu harus mengembalikkan padaku yang sebenarnya adalah milikku!"

"dia bukan milikmu rubah busuk. kau meninggalkan Kyuhyun hyung. ah, bukan meninggalkan, kau MEMBUANGNYA!"

"lebih baik jaga mulutmu bocah. kau pikir kau bisa bicara seenaknya mentang2 aku menyukaimu dulu? dulu kau menolakku, sekarang kau mau menggodaku?"

"menggodamu? hah! lebih baik aku menggoda anjingku daripada harus menggoda wanita bau sepertimu."

"ap-"

"karena perbuatanmu itu sekarang Kyuhyun hyung dan yang lainnya membenciku! karena kau mengaku2 telah berpacaran denganku! bisa2nya kau berbuat seperti itu disaat aku mabuk!"

"mengaku2?! hahaha, lucu sekali kau! kau yang menciumku duluan!"

"mungkin kau pikir aku tidak ingat, tetapi walau dalam keadaan mabuk aku ingat semuanya! kau yang menciumku dan mengatakan pada semuanya bahwa kita telah pacaran! menjijikan."

"begitu..? hahaha, walaupun kau ingat, tak ada satupun yang mempercayaimu. apa maumu sekarang? lebih baik kau jangan mengungkit2 masa lalu."

'**DASAR RUBAH BUSUK! ADUH! ADUH KEPALAKU! RASANYA AKU INGIN SEKALI MENCAKARI WAJAHNYA ITU! OH YA AMPUN! TANGANKU GATAL SEKALI RASANYA!**' Sungmin gregetan ingin sekali dia mencakar habis Seohyun saat ini juga.

"aku percaya kepadanya." kata Kyuhyun. Sungmin baru sadar ternyata Kyuhyun sudah keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka dan berjalan ke arah Henry dan Seohyun.

"aku percaya kepada Henry." kata Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kyuhyun hyung..." gumam Henry.

"oppa~..." gumam Seohyun, ia ketakutan setengah mati. sekarang Kyuhyun sudah berdiri menghadap Seohyun. tangannya gemetar.

"kau mendengar semuanya...?" tanya Seohyun kepada Kyuhyun.

"memangnya ada yang perlu kudengar?" tanya Kyuhyun kepada Seohyun dengan gaya yang amat cool.

"i- itu semua bohong.. sungguh, dia menjebakku." kata Seohyun sambil menunjuk ke arah Henry.

"apa katamu-" Henry belum menyelesaikan kata2nya tapi Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya untuk menyuruh Henry berhenti bicara. lalu Kyuhyun memutar badannya dan berbalik menghadap Henry.

**BUAAAAAKHHH**

Kyuhyun menonjok wajah Henry kencang sekali. Henry jatuh ke tanah.

"Henry! Kyuhyun kenapa kau-" Sungmin berteriak sambil berlari ke arah Henry,

"itu untuk ketidak jujuranmu kepada hyungmu sendiri." kata Kyuhyun kepada Henry.

'**_pada hyungmu sendiri'_**...?

Mata Henry bersinar2 karena senang berarti Kyuhyun sudah mengakui Henry sebagai adiknya lagi?! Bukan?!

Seohyun mundur beberapa langkah dan bersiap untuk lari. tapi dia terlambat, Kyuhyun keburu memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"kau pikir kau mau kemana...?"

"aku... uh, aku..."

**PLAAAAKKK**

Kyuhyun menampar pipi Seohyun 'lagi' cukup kencang. Seohyun tersungkur ke tanah sambil memegangi pipinya.

'**kenapa Kyuhyun tidak menampar rubah sialan itu sekencang2nya sih iiisshh. Ah aku lupa gimana pun Seohyun kan mantan yeojachingunya yang pernah begitu di "CINTAI" Kyuhyun**' pikir Sungmin.

jujur saja, melihat itu hati Sungmin cukup sakit. ternyata Kyuhyun masih menyimpan perasaan pada Seohyun walau cuma sedikit. 2 tahun berpacaran, tidak semudah itu buat di lupakan.

"oppa! bagaimana mungkin kau menamparku?! aku ini Seohyun! aku yeojachingu yang dicintaimu!" teriak Seohyun sambil menangis deras sekali.

lalu Kyuhyun berjongkok di sebelah Seohyun dan mencengkeram pipinya, Kyuhyun memutar wajah Seohyun menghadap kepada Sungmin.

"kau lihat dia? dia yeojachinguku. bukan kamu. lihat baik2. tidak ada lagi yang namanya 'yeojachingu yang pernah dicintaimu'. cuma dia seorang bagiku, kau mengerti? dan satu lagi, kalau kau berani menyentuhnya bahkan seujung rambutpun, kau akan mati di tanganku. kau tahu bukan aku selalu menepati perkataanku? bagaimana kalau kau coba...?" bisik Kyuhyun di kuping Seohyun.

Seohyun membelalak lebar dan air matanya tidak keluar saking ketakutannya dia. tapi sekujur tubuhnya gemetar mendengar ancaman Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melepaskan wajah Seohyun dengan hentakkan kecil lalu ia berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Sungmin dan Henry. Kyuhyun bisa benar2 menakutkan dan dia juga bisa benar2 menenangkan. tipe yang begitu cocok sebagai pemimpin...

"cepat berdiri..." kata Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin.

"eh? oh i- iya..." sadar Sungmin dari keadaan shock-nya.

"kamu juga berdiri. kita harus bicara." kata Kyuhyun kepada Henry.

"baiklah..." kata Henry sambil ia berdiri.

lalu mereka ber-3 pergi meninggalkan Seohyun. Sungmin kasihan sekali kepada Seohyun, dia masih terduduk di jalanan saking schock-nya. matanya masih mebelalak dan dia hanya memandangi tanah saking takutnya, dia gemetaran serta keringatan.. huh, sungguh Sungmin turut berduka cita.

.

.

Sungmin, Kyuhyun dan Henry pergi mengarah ke MCD. sebenarnya Kyuhyun menyuruh Sungmin pulang saja karena dia mau bicara berdua saja dengan Henry, tapi Sungmin berkeras ikut. dan lagipula Sungmin lapar sekali, jadinya dia juga memaksa mereka ke MCD saja. dan menempati tepat paling pojok agar tidak berisik.

sebenarnya tidak perlu di pojok juga tidak apa2 sih, karena tempat ini sepi lantaran sudah lewat jam makan malam. Sungmin duduk sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Henry pergi memesan makanan. ukh, mereka memang cocok sebagai kakak beradik.

dasar rubah busuk, bagaimana bisa dia menghancurkan hubungan keluarga mereka! ukh! lalu Kyuhyun kembali diikuti Henry di belakangnya. Sungmin melihat nampan yang dibawa Kyuhyun, isinya hanya 1 porsi Hamburger, 1 porsi kentang goreng, dan 1 soda.

"Mana punyaku?!" Tanya Sungmin polos kepada Kyuhyun.

"kalau kau mau makan, pesan sendiri." Jawab Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

'**dasar blonde sinting! tega sekali dia tidak memesankan makananku juga**' batin Sungmin.

Sungmin berdiri bersiap untuk berjalan ke konter makanan, tapi Henry mencegahnya.

"sudah kubelikan. duduk saja." Kata Henry.

di nampan yang dibawa Henry ada 2 hamburger, 2 ayam goreng, 1 kentang goreng, dan 2 soda. Sungmin tersenyum manis ke Henry, oh ternyata ada yang mengerti aku keke pikir Sungmin.

"jadi kau beli banyak sekali ternyata untuk yeoja jelek ini?!" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk Sungmin.

"apa katamu?! Yeoja jelek?!" Sungmin sudah bersiap maju untuk memukul Kyuhyun, tapi dia menahan kepalanya dan terus berbicara.

"kupikir kau beli sebanyak itu lantaran nafsu makanmu tinggi karena sedang puber! untuk apa kau belikan dia?!"

"karena kulihat kau tidak membelikan dia, jadi kubelikan saja. habis dia kelaparan, kau tak lihat wajahnya?" kata Henry kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menengok ke arah Sungmin untuk melihat ekspresi Sungmin, lalu Sungmin langsung merubah ekspresinya seperti anak anjing yang memelas.

"ukh... pegopayo..." kata Sungmin sambil mengedip2kan matanya.

"hentikan itu. menjijikan, aku bisa muntah di wajahmu." kata Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya bias mendelik tidak suka.

Yaya! Sungmin tidak peduli yang penting dia sangat lapar sekali, padahal baru saja dia sudah memakan 6 gelas parfait. Sungmin mau duduk di sebelah Henry tapi Kyuhyun memegang tangannya,

" kau kira kau mau duduk dimana?"

"akan lebih mudah makannya kalau aku duduk di sebelah Henry. karena nampannya ada di dia."

"duduk disini." Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin sampai dia terduduk di sampingnya.

jadi Sungmin duduk berdua dengan Kyuhyun dan menghadap Henry yang duduk sendiri. Henry menyerahkan Hamburger dan sodanya kepada Sungmin. Sungmin mengambilnya dan membuka bungkus hamburgernya.

"selamaaat makaaaa-" Sungmin bersiap2 melahap Hamburger yang sudah berjarak 1 senti dari mulutnya. tapi dia tak berhasil melahapnya karena Kyuhyun meletakkan tangannya diantara mulut Sungmin dan Hamburger itu.

"jangan makan pemberiannya. ini makan punyaku saja!" kata Kyuhyun.

'**dasar blonde sinting aneh**'

Sungmin menggigit tangan Kyuhyun yang berada di depan mulutnya kuat2.

"AWWW! apa2an kau!"protes Kyuhyun.

"cepat berikan burgermu aku lapar!kenapa sih kau tak membiarkanku makan burger dari Henry?! ohoho... kau cemburu ya...?" ledek Sungmin.

"uph! ha! hahaha! ap- apa?! heh! cemburu?! aku tidak cemburu!" jawab Kyuhyun gugup, kupingnya memerah. kupingnya selalu memerah bilamana dia merasa malu. kekeke.

"oh ya?! oh ya?!"

"tutup mulutmu!"

"hahahaahahaha!" tiba2 Henry tertawa. ups, untuk sesaat mereka lupa Henry berada disini.

"kenapa kamu ketawa?" Tanya Sungmin.

"ka- kalian mesra sekali...hahaha"

"mesra gigimu! kau tak lihat kami sedang berantem?!" tanya Kyuhyun.

"ahaha, sungguh.. kalian mesra sekali.. aku sampai cemburu melihatnya.. hahaha" jawab Henry. entah mengapa walaupun Henry tertawa tetapi dari perkataannya terdengar sedih.

'tapi bagaimana ini..? aku menyukaimu..'

Ah Sungmin ingat Henry pernah bilang dia menyukainya. bagaimana dia bisa lupa!? Karena merasa tidak enak, Sungmin hanya menunduk saja sambil memakan burgernya dalam diam.

"kembali ke topik, kenapa kau tak memberitahuku kalau rubah betina itu menjebakmu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Henry terdiam, "beberapa kali aku ingin menjelaskannya, tapi teman2mu itu tak membiarkanku bicara denganmu. dan lagi, sepertinya kau marah sekali..."

"... yah sudahlah, lain kali kalau ada apa2 kau sebaiknya langsung memberitahu aku. jangan sampai kejadiannya jadi berlarut seperti ini dan menjadi kesalah pahaman diantara kita." Henry hanya tersenyum senang dan menggangukan kepalanya bertanda setuju dengan Kyuhyun.

"oh iya ada satu lagi... aku akan pulang ke China besok.." kata Henry.

**PROOT**

**PLOKK**

"MWO?!" teriak Sungmin sampai memuncratkan burger yang masih berada di dalam mulutnya.

"aigoooo~ jorok sekali! bagaimana bisa kau terlahir sebagai yeoja?!" kata Kyuhyun lantaran Sungmin memuncratkan burgernya ke tangan Kyuhyun.

"Kau mau pulang ke China besok?!" Tanya Sungmin lagi mengacuhkan komentar Kyuhyun.

"iya besok... hei sebaiknya kau bersihkan dulu mulutmu itu." kata Henry.

Sungmin mengusap sisa burger yg menempel di mulutnya, " kenapa begitu cepat?!"

"yah... karena memang urusanku sudah selesai disini. lagipula aku sudah berbaikan dengan Kyuhyun hyung, tak ada lagi yang benar2 kuinginkan selain ini di kedatanganku ke Korea. aku senang sekali."

"..." Sungmin dan Kyuhyun terdiam saja.

"hahaha! kalian sedih ya aku pulang secepat ini?! tenang saja, aku akan main kesini lagi kok!" kata Henry.

"oh iya, bukankah kau bilang mungkin akan pindah sekolah disini? bagaimana? tidak jadi?" Sungmin ingat kalo Henry pernah bilang begitu.

"oh itu, ya tidak jadi. lagipula itu kan hanya rencana. aku tidak bisa meninggalkan teman2ku begitu saja di China." jawabnya.

"oh..." gumam Sungmin kecewa.

"kau besok berangkat jam berapa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"jam 2 siang." jawab Henry.

"aku akan pergi mengantar."

"aku ikut!" kata Sungmin sambil mengangkat tangannya keatas.

"iya2 ya ampun... sudah, makan makananmu dan jangan berisik!" kata Kyuhyun sambil mengacak2 rambut Sungmin.

.

.

.

saat ini Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Siwon, Donghae, dan Eunhyuk sedang berada di bandara untuk mengantar Henry. Sungmin sedih sekali karena Henry harus pulang secepat ini. Kehilangan adik ipar eoh? #plak abaikan.

"hei, baik2lah disana..." kata Kyuhyun sambil menepuk bahu Henry.

"ya, hati2 di jalan.. dan maafkan kami atas selama ini." kata Siwon.

"hati2 lah dijalan Henry-ah!" teriak Songhae.

"aku tak kenal kamu, tapi hati2 ya di jalan." itu komentar manusia planet tak lain tak bukan adalah Eunhyuk.

mereka saling berjabat tangan perpisahan. dan satu2nya yang belum mengucapkan perpisahannya hanyalah maju dan melangkah ke depan Henry sehingga posisi mereka sekarang berhadapan.

"hei..." kata Sungmin.

"hei..." jawab Henry.

"gomawo atas segalanya..."

"tidak perlu sungkan..."

"tentang itu..." Sungmin mau bicara tentang pengakuan Henry padanya yang belum Sungmin jawab. tapi ada Kyuhyun disina sehingga tak mungkin dia ngomong disini.

"... tak perlu kau jawab... tentu saja aku sudah tahu jawabannya.. baik2lah dengan Kyuhyun hyung.." jawab Henry.

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun, sepertinya dia tak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Henry karena sedang sibuk ngobrol di pintu masuk bandara. untunglah, jadi dia pasti tak akan nanya macam2...

tiba2 ada wanita berumur kira2 39 tahunan berdiri di samping Henry.

"Kyuhyun-ah... tidakkah kau mau mengunjungi kami kapan2 ke China? sebenarnya Appamu merindukanmu, dia selalu menelponku menanyakan keadaanmu saat aku berada di sini. kalau kau segan pergi sendiri,ajak saja teman2mu..." kata Umma Henry kepada Kyuhyun.

"a- akan kupikirkan lagi.." jawab Kyuhyun. kupingnya memerah, sepertinya dia senang dengan mendengar bahwa Appanya merindukannya. apakah anggapan Kyuhyun selama ini akan Appanya yang tak memperhatikannya itu salah?

Umma Henry tersenyum senang atas jawaban Kyuhyun. dia berbisik kepada Henry ," jangan lama2 ya, Umma duluan." dan akhirnya Umma Henry pergi duluan kedalam tempat pemeriksaan karcis.

"nah... aku harus pergi sekarang..." kata Henry

"ya. hati-hatilah di jalan" kata EunHae KyuMinWon bergantian.

"sebelum aku pergi..." Henry menarik tangan Sungmin untuk membuatnya lebih dekat dengannya.

**CUP~**

0_0

Semua mata terbelak tidak percaya plus kaget bukan main akan tindakan Henry barusan, Sungmin juga kaget sekali.

"YAAAHHH APA-APAAN KAU!?" teriak Kyuhyun sebal karena dengan beraninya Henry mencium pipi Sungmin dihadap semua orang.

"hahaha! itu balasan karena kau salah paham kepadaku! sekarang kita impas!" kata Henry kepada Kyuhyun sambil ia berlari ke tempat pemeriksaan karcis.

"cih.. bocah busuk, kuampuni kali, awas saja jika ulangi lagi, mati kau." gumam Kyuhyun.

Sungmin masih terbengong karena Henry menciumnya. sebenarnya Henry bukan hanya menciumnya saja, tapi dia juga berbisik di telinga Sungmin,

"terima kasih juga atas semuanya... jangan lupa, aku... menyukaimu..." ssst! kita rahasiakan hal ini dari uri Kyuppa ya! hihihi...

"KAU HARUS MEMBERSIHKAN PIPIMU DARI RACUN ANAK ITU!" teriak Kyuhyun.

TBC

Hallooo~~ yang nunggu Kyumin moment..  
gimana? Kekek semoga chingu suka ya sama Kyumin moment ini kekek~~ amien..

Makasih banyak yang udah ngereview ff ini dari chapter 1 sampe sekarang.. keke ga nyangka udah chapter 10 aja nih… MAKASIHH BANGET aku baru tahu gimana perasaan seorang Author yang dapet review dari reader yang udah baca ff nya… semangatnya gileee… bikin senyam senyum keke~

Oke See Next Chapter …


	11. Chapter 11

**CRAZY REMAKE KYUMIN VERSION**

**Cast:**

**Lee Sungmin as Yeoja  
Cho Kyuhyun as Namja  
Lee Donghae as Namja  
Lee Hyukjae as Yeoja  
Choi Siwon as Namja**

**Summarry:**

**Karena tidak mau disebut sebagai gadis penakut, Lee Sungmin berani menyatakan cinta kepada seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang merupakan petarung no 1 di sekolahnya. Bagaimana kisah cinta mereka berdua selanjutnya? #summary kayak apa ini ga nyambung#plak**

**Warning:  
Genderswith, typo (s), tidak sesuai EYD,**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ,,,**

**FF ini remake dari novel Crazy karya Emilicious. Terdapat pengurangan dan penambahan kata2 untuk menyesuaikan cerita.**

**Let's Enjoy**

**Chapter 11**

**Sungmin Pov**

hari ini Kyuhyun bete sekali dan sedikit uring2an. aku bertanya2 kenapa dia begitu. mungkinkah Kyuhyun masih marah karena kejadian di bandara?

ah tidak mungkin.. kalau mengingat kejadian di bandara seharusnya akulah yang bagaimana tidak!

saat perjalanan pulang dari bandara, tiba2 Kyuhyun berhenti di toko buku dan membeli thinner. ternyata thinner itu dibeli Kyuhyun untukku! jelasnya untuk men-sterilkan pipiku dari ciuman Henry. tentu saja aku menolak. masa aku memakai thinner untuk wajah?!

seharian ini si Kyuhyun kelihatan bete terus. aku juga jadi ikut bete melihatnya. padahal aku cuma mau menggunakan jam istirahat ini untuk makan dengan tenang, tapi kenapa sih Kyuhyun mengekor terus dengan muka bete?! kalau dia sedang bete, kenapa dia tidak bete sendiri saja malah MENGEKORIKU?! mana pengikutnya juga ikut mengekor lagi! huh!

"apa sih maumu?! dari tadi kamu mengekor dengan muka bete begitu! setidaknya beri tahu alasanmu!"

"..."Kyuhyun diam saja.

"hei.. kau masih marah karena aku tak mau pakai thinner untuk membersihkan pipiku? tenang sajalah! aku sudah cuci muka 10 kali begitu sampai rumah!"

"kencan..."

"hah?"

"ayo kita kencan..." cicit Kyuhyun.

Apa aku salah dengar?!, "kamu sudah sinting?"

"sudahlah jangan banyak cing-cong. aku sedang tak mau bercanda.."

kh, sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak bercanda.. " kencan? maksudmu kamu dan aku? berdua?"

"tentu saja... memang apa definisi kencan menurutmu?"

dasar kepala kosong! dia memperlakukan aku sudah seperti orang idiot saja. tentu saja aku tahu kalau kencan itu berdua. tapi kemanapun kami pergi, biasanya pasti pengikut Kyuhyun ikut serta. makanya aku sedikit takjub waktu Kyuhyun mengajakku kencan.

"ih... mau kemana memangnya?"

"terserah kau saja. yang penting aku sedang ingin kencan." jawab Kyuhyun lesu.

terserah?! wuah... Kyuhyun sedang kesambet apa ya..? biasanya dia yang menentukan kemana kami akan pergi. bahkan kalau aku menolak dia akan memaksaku atau menarikku ke tempat tujuannya. wuah... ini benar2 aneh!

sebenarnya sih aku lagi malas pergi2... tapi kalau aku menolak Kyuhyun pasti akan bersikeras mengajakku kencan. daripada membuang tenaga melawan psikopat ini, lebih baik aku menurutinya dia lagi baik hari ini... hmm... rasanya aku ingin deh ke taman hiburan.. tapi aku lagi gak ada duit..

"kamu yang traktir nih?"

"terang sajalah! dimana2 kencan namja yang membayar! sudah ga usah banyak tanya deh! tentukan saja tujuannya!"

akhirnya dia teriak juga.. hehehe.. rasanya aku belum tenang kalau belum bikin dia marah ,"baiklah, aku ingin ke taman hiburan!"

"dari semua tempat di kota ini, kau memilih taman hiburan? dasar aneh.."

"apanya yang aneh! kau yang memintaku menentukan pilihannya kan? sudahlah jangan protes!"

"hhh..." Kyuhyun hanya menghela napas panjang.

aku bertanya2 kenapa dia tak membalas. mood-nya benar2 tidak bagus ya hari ini? dia kenapa sih?!

"tunggu di gerbang belakang sepulang sekolah." kata Kyuhyun.

"tapi aku ada hukuman membersihkan toilet hari ini."

"akan ku-urus. kau tunggu aku saja." setelah berkata begitu Kyuhyun dan pengikutnya pergi.

'**akan ku-urus'? apakah bisa dipercaya**...?'

yah.. tak ada salahnya mempercayai dia kali ini. aku juga malas sih membersihkan toilet hari ini.

**Sungmin Pov End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sepulang Sekolah**

sudah 15 menit Sungmin menunggu Kyuhyun itu datang. tapi dia tak datang2 juga! akhhh! lihat saja kalau dia tak datang dalam 5 menit! akan kujambak dia sampai botak! Pikir Sungmin.

**BROOOM BROOOOM! CIIIT**

motor merah berhenti di depan Sungmin. motor ini adalah motor yang dipakai Kyuhyun waktu itu. walaupun ini kali kedua Sungmin melihat motor ini, tetap saja dia bergidik melihat motor super 'wow' ini.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kaca helm-nya ,"cepat naik."

"eh? kita pergi naik motor?"

"ya tentu saja-lah! kalau kau bertanya lagi akan kutarik kau!" Sungmin hanya mendelik tidak suka.

Akhirnya Sungmin naik ke motor super 'wow'nya Kyuhyun itu. wuih mantap kali. memang ada sensasi tersendiri kalau naik motor mahal..# kekek Abaikan. tetapi tetap saja motor ini membuat Sungmin bingung dimana dia harus berpegangan. -_-

"pegangan." kata Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan Sungmin ke perutnya.

dulu Kyuhyun tak mau kalau Sungmin berpegangan dengan pose seperti ini. sekarang malah dia yang menyuruh Sungmin berpegangan dengan memeluknya.

Kyuhyun mulai mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan yang kali ini membuat umur Sungmin hilang setengahnya dibawa angin. Speedmotor 150km/jam. oh may got... bisa Sungmin rasakan motor itu berjalan meliuk2, Kyuhyun mengendarainya dengan menyalip sana-sini . karena ngeri, akhirnya Sungmin memeluk perut Kyuhyun dengan erat dan menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung Kyuhyun. dan itu sukses membuat Sungmin tidak bisa konsentrasi ataupun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada jalan. sebaliknya Sungmin malah terlena dengan punggung lebar Kyuhyun.

semakin lama motor melaju, Sungmin makin jauh terlena dengan Kyuhyun. tubuh Kyuhyun sangat harum. belum pernah Sungmin mencium wangi yang membuatku setenang ini. dan Sungmin bahkan tidak bisa percaya Kyuhyun ada di dalam dekapannya sekarang.

**CIKKIITTT**

"sudah sampai." kata Kyuhyun. Sungmin langsung tersadar dari buaian punggung Kyuhyun dan meloncat kaget. ini sudah di parkiran, ternyata memang sudah sampai. dan Sungmin baru sadar akan hal itu.

"kau memelukku begitu erat. pasti kau senang sekali ya mengambil kesempatan memelukku dari belakang?"

"ap- apa- katamu?! cih, ha! e- enak saja!" Sungmin tak bisa menjawab apa-apa, secara tebakan Kyuhyun tepat di sasaran. dan Kyuhyun juga menyadari hal itu.

Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat Sungmin yang gugup sungguh manis pikirnya.

"kajja..." kata Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam tangan Sungmin lalu mereka membeli tiket di loket dan masuk ke dalam.

"ayo! ayo naik ini cepat!" kata Sungmin sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun ke roller coaster yang amat besar.

"ne! ne! Aigooo! sabar kenapa! kamu seperti tidak pernah naik beginian saja!" protes Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menarik Kyuhyun ke roller coaster. saat di roller coaster, Sungmin melirik ke arah Kyuhyun yang duduk di sebelahnya. wajahnya kelam dan menanamkan ekspresi ingin muntah. wuahhahahaha! jagoan seperti dia ciut naik beginian?! kekekeke!

setelah roller coaster, Sungmin menarik Kyuhyun ke sana kemari untuk menaiki wahana yang memacu adrenalin. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak berontak. atau... dia tak punya kekuatan untuk berontak?

Sungmin benar2 puas setelah menaiki 10 wahana lebih. sebaliknya Kyuhyun?, sepertinya nyawanya sudah keluar dari mulutnya. Kyuhyun benar2 pucat. matanya setengah tertutup menerawang ke tanah dengan pandangan tidak fokus, dahinya keringatan , dan wajahnya pucat. Sungmin ingin tertawa sekaligus khawatir melihat petarung no 1 disekolahnya dalam keadaan mengenaskan.

Sungmin membawa Kyuhyun ke bangku di dekat air mancur. karena hari sudah malam, lampu warna-warni di dalam air mancur dinyalakan dan itu indah sekali. coba saja Kyuhyun tidak sedang dalam keadaan begini, ini bisa romantis sekali!

"neo gwenchana?" Tanya Sungmin sambil menyodorkan soda yang ia beli barusan.

"kau diam dulu lah.. aku mual sekali..." Sungmin menuruti perkataan Kyuhyun, lalu dia memutuskan untuk diam.

sudah sekitar 10 menit Sungmin hanya menerawang memandangi air mancur. lalu dia kembali sadar saat Kyuhyun tiba2 menidurkan kepalanya di pangkuan Sungmin.

deja vu...?

sepertinya ini pernah terjadi...

"biarkan aku istirahat sebentar." kata Kyuhyun.

"dasar kau.. masa naik begituan saja kamu tak tahan. padahal lagakmu seperti jagoan."

"diamlah... siapapun pasti mual kalau naik benda2 berputar seperti itu. hanya manusia tak normal seperti kamu saja yang bisa tahan."

"apa kata-"

"diamlah dulu, biarkan aku istirahat agar sedikit membaik."

"iya.. iya... oh ya, hei, bagaimana dengan tugasku membersihkan toilet? apa yang kau maksud dengan 'akan ku-urus'?"

"tenang sajalah... sudah kusuruh anak kelas 1 untuk menggantikanmu membersihkannya."

"apa?! kau menyuruh anak kelas 1?! mampus aku. pasti besok aku akan diomeli habis2an dan masa hukumanku ditambah atas tuduhan meneror adik kelas! akh! harusnya tak kupercayakan padamu!"

" ah, kamu terlalu berisik!" kata Kyuhyun lalu kembali dalam posisi duduk. Kyuhyun mengusap2 perutnya sambil menghembuskan napas beberapa kali.

Lalu Kyuhyun bangun dari tempat duduknya," ayo pulang."

"hei, kau sudah sembuh?!"

"tentu saja. mainan seperti itu hanya se-upil bagiku."

'**upil kakiku. coba dia bisa melihat wajah pucatnya tadi**... -_-' batin Sungmin.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mengarah ke pintu keluar saat sebelumnya Sungmin membeli beberapa souvenir. Lalau mereka menuju ke tempat parkir yang berada di lapangan sebelah patung besar.

"Gomawo! aku senang sekali hari ini!"

"pasti bagian yang paling kau senangi adalah bagian waktu naik motor." Sungmin langsung memandang Kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum jail padanya.

"a-apa? cih.. mana mungkin!" kata Sungmin gugup.

"sudahlah mengaku saja..."

"ap-"

"aku akan menge-cat rambutku kembali ke warna asalnya." kata Kyuhyun tiba2.

"eoh? waeyo?"

"karena warna blonde sudah tak berarti lagi bagiku." Sungmin tak mengerti apa maksud Kyuhyun. tapi Sungmin tak mau bertanya dan berpura2 mengerti saja.

"hei! jangan! jangan di-cat ulang!"

"...? " Kyuhyun mengangkat alis kanannya. Dan ekspresinya itu seakan berkata 'apa sih maksudmu...?'

"iya, jangan di-cat ulang. karena aku suka sekali warna blonde!" kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menegang mendengar ucapan Sungmin. ekspresinya shock seperti melihat setan.

"Seo... Seohyun..." gumam Kyuhyun. Sungmin menerutkan dahi. Apa Kyuhyun bilang tadi?

Seohyun...? si rubah betina itu...?

Kyuhyun menyebut nama Seohyun?

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. Menepis pikiran2 yang aneh di kepalanya! ah tidak, mungkin saja dia salah dengar. karena memang Kyuhyun bergumam dengan suara yang kecil sekali. '**ya, pasti aku salah dengar. tidak mungkin Kazuma menyebut2 nama rubah betina itu.**. ' pikir Sungmin.

"apa katamu?" tanya Sungmin berusaha meyakinkan kalau Kyuhyun benar2 tidak menggumamkan nama Seohyun.

"tidak... tidak apa2..." kata Kyuhyun mengalihkan mukanya. Masih terlihat ekspresi syok di wajah Kyuhyun. Bagaimana tidak syok. Sungmin mengingatkan Kyuhyun kepada Seohyun.

Sungmin masih ingin bertanya tentang apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun barusan, tetapi Sungmin mendengar nama Kyuhyun dipanggil.

"hyun...Kyuhyun!" suara itu makin jelas terdengar. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menengok kearah suara itu.

"U... Umma...?" kata Kyuhyun melihat pemilik suara yang memanggilnya itu.

.

.

.

.

"U... Umma..?" kata Kyuhyun melihat pemilik suara yang memanggilnya itu. Cho Heechul, Umma Kyuhyun hanya memandang anaknya dengan geram. Wajahnya sudah memerah karena kesal pada anak satu2nya itu.

**PLAAAAAKKK!**

"KYAAAA!" teriak Sungmin kaget melihat Kyuhyun ditampar oleh Heechul dengan begitu keras.

"Kyuhyun! kamu tidak apa2?!"

"..." Kyuhyun diam saja sambil tetap memegang pipi kirinya yang memerah karena ditampar. Memang Heechul Ummanya adalah sebab kenapa Kyuhyun bete dan uring2an sejak tadi pagi.

"beraninya! bisa2nya kamu jalan2 sama yeoja ini, disaat seharusnya kamu pergi bersama Ummamu?! apa kau tidak tahu bahwa acara ini penting sekali?!" teriak Heechul.

Sungmin melongo saja, saking shock-nya ngeliat Heechul marah2. masalahnya, dia teriak2 disini. di depan Sungmin dan di depan beberapa orang yang sedang lalu lalang. sedikitpun Heechul tak merasa malu atau setidaknya kasihan kepada Kyuhyun karena kelakuannya itu.

"itu acara yang penting untukmu. bukan untukku." kata Kyuhyun dengan suara datar. walau Kyuhyun menjawabnya dengan nada biasa, namun ada yang berbeda dari sorot matanya. sorot mata Kyuhyun lebih terlihat seperti 'terluka'.

"beraninya kau bicara begitu pada Ummamu! tentu saja acara itu penting. sepenting apa sih yeoja ini sampai kau malah pergi bersama dia daripada ke acara yang begitu penting?! tak tahukah kau bahwa banyak sekali sponsor yang membatalkan dananya karena kau tak datang ke acara ini?! mereka merasa tidak dihargai atas ke-absenanmu hari ini!"

"aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan sponsor-mu itu. karena kau-lah yang membutuhkan dana itu, bukan aku. dan kuingatkan, namanya 'Sungmin' bukan 'yeoja ini'. dia adalah yeojachinguku, dan tentu saja dia jauh lebih penting dari acara sampah yang kau anggap penting itu."

sungguh, Sungmin terharu mendengar Kyuhyun membelanya. Tapi tetap saja Sungmin tidak enak Kyuhyun berbicara seperti itu kepada Ummanya.

"kajja..." kata Kyuhyun sambil menggandeng Sungmin pergi.

"tunggu! dimana sopan santunmu itu?! aku ini Ummamu, dan kamu anakku! berani2nya kau bicara selancang itu kepadaku!" teriak Heechul .

Kyuhyun berhenti seakan tertegun oleh perkataan Ummanya . dia membalikkan badan menghadap ke Ummanya. "mungkin kau menganggapku sebagai anakmu, tapi aku sama sekali tidak menganggapmu sebagai Ummaku. kau saja memperlakukan anakmu seperti sampah, bukankah anak adalah cerminan dari orang tua?. jadi, tolong jangan bicara sopan santun denganku, ataupun coba2 untuk mengaturku." kata Kyuhyun yang lalu menarik Sungmin pergi dari sana meninggalkan Heechul yang terbengong tidak percaya.

.

.

.

.

**Sungmin Pov**

aku tidak percaya Kyuhyun bisa berkata seperti itu kepada Ummanya. bagaimana bisa kata2 seperti itu keluar dari mulut seorang anak..? sebegitu besarnyakah luka Kyuhyun terhadap Ummanya...?

Kyuhyun...

Kyuhyun terus menarikku berjalan menjauh dari Ummanya. dia menggenggam tanganku erat sekali, sampai perih rasanya. aku diam saja menahan rasa perih di tanganku. karena aku tahu, Kyuhyun pasti lebih sakit daripada ini.

setidaknya aku bersyukur dia bisa membagi sedikit kepedihannya 10 menit berlalu dengan berjalan tak tentu arah, Kyuhyun berhenti.

"bisa kau pulang naik bus saja? aku sedang ingin sendiri." kata Kyuhyun menyembunyikan berpikir apakah sebaiknya aku meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri atau tidak. tetapi jawabannya 'tidak'.

aku tahu Kyuhyun membutuhkanku sekarang. dia pasti akan lebih terluka lagi kalau kutinggalkan sendiri.

"aku tidak mau pulang." kataku.

"apa...?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung sekaligus kesal karena aku menolak permintaannya.

"aku ingin bersamamu. aku tak mau meninggalkanmu sendiri untuk saat ini."

"hhhh... terserah..." Kata Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya dia berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkanku.

aku mengikuti Kyuhyun dengan memberi jarak 5 langkah diantara kami, untuk memberinya waktu sebentar untuk berpkir. punggung Kyuhyun terlihat begitu sedih dan terluka dari belakang sini. tak tahan rasanya melihat Kyuhyun seperti itu...

Appanya sudah punya keluarga lagi.. dan Ummanya memperlakukannya seperti itu... aku punya Appa dan Umma yang menyayangiku,jadi aku tidak betul2 tahu apa yang dirasakan Kyuhyun sekarang.

Maka, apapun yang kukatakan untuk menghiburnya pasti akan terdengar klise.. tapi aku ingin membantu Kyuhyun. aku ingin Kyuhyun membagi kepahitannya juga kepadaku. aku tak ingin dia melalui ini semua seorang diri lagi.

"Kyuhyun..." kataku.

"hm?" jawabnya masih terus berjalan 5 langkah di depanku.

"kamu... kamu tidak apa2?"

"tentu saja... memangnya kenapa...?"

selalu saja begini. kenapa sih dia suka sekali menjalani semuanya sendiri? kenapa dia selalu membuat semua hal seperti tidak terjadi apa2? bukankah dia hanya akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri dengan begini?!

aku dapat merasakan pedihnya hati Kyuhyun sampai terasa sakit. selama ini dia pasti kesepian dan jenuh dengan Ummanya yang memperlakukannya seperti itu. aku bahkan bisa percaya bahwa Kyuhyun bukan anaknya,bila dilihat dari perlakuannya yang begitu kejam pada Kyuhyun.

aku berlari menghampirinya, aku merasa dia terlalu jauh dan tidak terjangkau oleh tangan ini, aku harus segera mendekapnya dan menghilangkan lukanya. saat dia sudah mendekat dalam jamahanku, aku memeluknya erat2.

"mianhae... mianhae..."

"hei...? apa maksudmu? kenapa kamu minta maaf?"

"mianhae... huhuhu... hiks.. " aku merasa amat bodoh dan tak berguna. dimana aku membutuhkan Kyuhyun, dia selalu ada untukku. tapi disaat2 dia membutuhkanku, aku tak bisa melakukan apa2.

"sudah2..." kata Kyuhyun sambil memelukku dengan 1 tangan dan tangan 1nya lagi mengelus kepalaku.

"kenapa kau menyimpan semuanya sendiri? ada aku disini bersamamu. walaupun aku tak bisa membantumu, aku ingin kau membagi sedikit kepedihanmu padaku.. apa itu salah?" isakku masih dalam dekapan Kyuhyun.

"sudahlah... berhenti menangis.. aku tidak apa2 sungguh. Ummaku memang begitu, aku sudah terbiasa."

"mianhae... mianhae aku yang tak bisa membantumu.. mianhae aku yang tak bisa membelamu.. mianhae aku yang tak bisa berbuat apa2... hiks"

"hei.. sudah dong. ini bukan salahmu.. apa sih yang membuatmu menangis? aku tidak apa2 kok sungguh." kata Kyuhyun sambil melepas pelukannya.

"tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa2 saat kau diperlakukan begitu oleh Ummamu. aku bahkan tak bisa menghiburmu sekarang. hiks..."

"itu tidak benar. aku sangat berterimakasih kau masih disini bersamaku. kau sangat membantu. mungkin saja aku bisa lepas kendali kepada Ummaku kalau kau tidak ada disana. kau benar2 membantu." kata Kyuhyun sambil menghapus air mataku dari pipiku dengan ibu jarinya.

"hiks... hiks..."

"hei..." Kyuhyun mengangkat daguku keatas dan menghadapkan wajahku ke wajahnya.

"gomawo..." bisik Kyuhyun.

CUP~

tangisanku berhenti dalam sekejap begitu Kyuhyun mengecup bibirku. aku yang takjub sekaligus bahagia hanya bisa memandang Kyuhyun dengan heran. Kyuhyun tak menjawab apa2, dia hanya tersenyum kecil melihatku. lalu Kyuhyun memelukku lagi dengan amat erat. Aku pun membalas pelukannya.

"hei..." kata Kyuhyun.

entah kenapa hari ini sepertinya Kyuhyun romantis sekali, "hm...?" kataku sambil terus membenamkan wajahku di dada Kyuhyun.

"jangan peluk aku kuat2 begini.. nanti ingusmu nempel di bajuku."

dan... kata2nya itulah yang mengakhiri masa2 romantis kami.

TBC

**" itu Han Bum dan Hyori... apa yang mereka lakukan?" kata Kazuma. **

**Nah loh ada yang nyadar ga di chapter 10 ada ada pengulangan kalimat tapi beda nama? Makash buat Kyuwie. Aku baru nyadar pas baca review darimu chingu keke.. dan pasti chingu semua sering nemu kata Kazuma. **

**Saya mau jelasin yang itu. 'Kazuma' nama tokoh utama laki2 di novel dan di ff ni udah pasti Daddy Cho Kyuhyun yang jadi Kazuma. Lantaran sama2 dari K jadi aku juga suka kecolongan. Mianhae chingu bikin agak bingung soal salah penulisan.**

**Chapter 11 ini moga chingu suka ne.. ^_^ eumm ini bisa di sebut konflik ga? **

**JONGMAL GOMAWO :**

**hyunMin, kyuminlovelovelove, Kezia, lele, min, Kyuwie, minoru, vey900128, lalala, Choleerann, nurganeffi, wonnie, fariny, keykyu, riesty137, ChoLee, babyyming, ayfiie1064, KyuMinalways89, .7, shawon20, tiaa, ParkHyoRi KMS-YJS, SSungMine, deviyanti137, Kim Ri Ha dan mungkin ada yang terlewat, mianhae  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**CRAZY REMAKE KYUMIN VERSION**

**Cast:**

**Lee Sungmin as Yeoja  
Cho Kyuhyun as Namja  
Lee Donghae as Namja  
Lee Hyukjae as Yeoja  
Choi Siwon as Namja**

**Summarry:**

**Karena tidak mau disebut sebagai gadis penakut, Lee Sungmin berani menyatakan cinta kepada seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang merupakan petarung no 1 di sekolahnya. Bagaimana kisah cinta mereka berdua selanjutnya? #summary kayak apa ini ga nyambung#plak**

**Warning:  
Genderswith, typo (s), tidak sesuai EYD,**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ,,,**

**FF ini remake dari novel Crazy karya Emilicious. Terdapat pengurangan dan penambahan kata2 untuk menyesuaikan cerita.**

**Let's Enjoy**

**Chapter 12**

**Normal Pov**

setelah kejadian ingus, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun pulang seperti tidak terjadi apa2. mereka tetap berantem seperti biasa, dan dia tetap menyebalkan seperti biasa. entah kemana perginya Kyuhyun yang romantis itu...?

ah ya! Dan kini Sungmin tahu apa pekerjaan Ummanya Kyuhyun , yang sampai membuatnya begitu sibuk. ternyata Umma Kyuhyun, Cho Heechul adalah pemilik hotel paling terkemuka di Korea!

oh ya ampun..

tapi walapun mereka kaya raya, mereka tidak bahagia. perbandingan yang kontras sekali dengan keluarga Sungmin.

**+AAAANNGKAAAATT! ANGKAAAATT! ANKGKAATTT TELPONNYAAAA! ANGKAAAT!+ **Hp-Sungmin berbunyi keras sekali.

Sungmin mengganti nada dering HP nya lantaran dering yang kemarin jelek sepertinya dering yang ini malah lebih parah -_-

layar HP - "unknown"

'ini pasti Kyuhyun... apa yang dia lakukan telepon malam2 begini?' pikir Sungmin.

"hei ingus~~" kata Kyuhyun. sialan. Pasti Kyuhyun akan memanggilnya 'ingus' untuk 2 minggu kedepan... -_-

"nugu ya?" Tanya Sungmin pura2 bodoh.

"mau mati...?"

"tidak mau tuh..."

"naega nugu?"

"kamu si otak polong."

**+TUT~ TUT~ TUUUUT~~~+ **

Sungmin menghela nafasnya. Selalu seperti itu ckckc! Sungmin menekan nomor telepon Kyuhyun lagi,"gitu aja kok marah sih?! " protes Sungmin.

"nugu...?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"ini Sungmin!"

"siapa itu Sungmin?"

"si ingus! puas?!" kata Sungmin sewot.

"oh kamu... ada apa?" Sugnmin memutar bola matanya malas. Akkkh selalu begitu. Kapan otok polong namjachingunya ini bisa lebih pintar sedik aja. !

"aku yang nanya kenapa! kenapa telepon tadi?!" teriak Sungmin.

"ga usah teriak2 bisa kan! jadi yeoja kok kasar sekali!"

"kan kamu duluan!"

"hhh... ya ampun... hei, besok ikut aku."

"ikut kemana?!"

"ke butik."

"Eoh?" tanya Sungmin heran.

"ke butik! apa kau tuli?!"

"iya! iya! tidak usah teriak2 kenapa?! untuk apa ke butik?"

"untuk cari baju lah! nanya lagi!"

"tentu saja aku tahu! tapi cari baju buat apa?!"

"acara Ummaku."

"oh..." Sungmin langsung tertegun mendengarnya.

"jadi kau ikut kan?"

"ya, aku ikut." tentu saja Sungmin ikut! kapan lagi dia bisa lihat Kyuhyun memakai berbagai macam pakaian! dia pasti ganteng banget deh.. pikir Sungmin.

"oke."

** TUT~ TUT~ TUT~ TUUUUT~~~**

Kyuhyun langsung menutup telepon cuma setelah bilang 'oke'.. -_- Kyuhyun masih akan datang ke acara Ummanya, yah! meski kasar di mulut, tapi Kyuhyun tetap menyayangi Ummanya.

.

.

.

**SEKOLAH**

"SUNGMINNN-AAAAHHHH! dengar deh! dengar! KYAAAA!" teriak Eunhyuk semangat ,tepat di kuping Sungmin.

padahal Sungmin baru saja melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kelas. tetapi Eunhyuk langsung menyambut Sungmin dengan teriakkan super kerasnya itu.

"iya2! aku dengar kok! kenapa deh harus teriak2 huh!"

"kau tahu? kau tahu?! aku jadian dengan DONGHAE! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

apa?! jadian?!

Yah! Sungmin tidak kaget sih. Sungmin sudah bisa menebaknya. Sungmin tidak kaget, namun penggemar2 Donghae yang mendengar teriakkan Eunhyuk, semua melonjak kaget.

"apa?! Donghae dengan Eunhyuk jadian?!"

"setelah Kyuhyun, aku tak percaya bahkan sampai Donghae juga kepincut oleh duo binal itu! aaah!" kata salah satu penggemar Kyuhyun cs.

"oh kalian jadian?" Tanya Sungmin kepada Eunhyuk dengan nada datar. Eunhyuk mengangguk dengan antusias.

"oh, Chukkae ya." Kata Sungmin menepuk pundak Eunhyuk, lalu berjalan menuju ke mejanya. Eunhyuk hanya melongo melihat reaksi sahabatnya itu.

"cuma seperti itu reaksimu?! tidak bisakah kau lebih senang sedikit?! iiih! hei, setidaknya kau harus dengar kronologi jadian kami!"

sebetulnya Sungmin tak tertarik, apalagi peduli untuk mendengar, karena Sungmin tahu pasti kalau itu hanya cerita bodoh. tapi kalau Sungmin menolak mendengar, pasti Eunhyuk pasti akan mengganggunya lebih jauh lagi.

"iya2... cerita saja, aku dengar kok." Kata Sungmin cuek sambil terus membereskan buku2nya di meja.

"aahahahha! ehem! jadi begini, kau tahu kan aku benci sekali sama dokter gigi? kemarin itu gigiku sakit sekali sampai2 pipiku bengkak. nah, Appa menarikku paksa ke dokter gigi beberapa blok dari rumahku. tentu saja aku berontak sampai menangis. eh tahu2nya Donghae datang! dia menarikku dari tangan Appaku! di bilang,'hei botak! apa yang kau lakukan kepada yeojachinguku?!'. aku bengong saja saking syoknya melihat Donghae datang tiba2.

'jangan berani2 kau sentuh dia dasar penjahat botak!' teriak Donghae lagi keras2. takut Donghae bertindak lebih jauh lagi, aku mencolek dia dan aku berbisik padanya ,'dia Appaku.'.

Donghae terkejut sekali, lalu dia langsung berlutut di tanah ,'maafkan akuAppahanda! aku sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa Appahanda adalah Appa dari Eunhyukkie! dan lagi, Appahanda sama sekali tidak botak! rambutmu sangat indah!' teriaknya. Appaku sih bengong saja melihat kelakuan Donghae saking takjubnya, lalu Appaku bertanya,'Eunhyuk-ah.. ini namjachingumu?' . 'eh? ehm... i iya...' kataku karena masih dalam keadaan panik dan bingung.

mendengar aku mengakui Donghae sebagai namjachinguku, Donghae langsung berdiri dan meloncat2 'HOREEEEEEEEE! KAU MAU JADI YEOJACHINGUKU!'. begitulah ceritanya! selesai!"

betul kan...? apa tebakan Sungmin, pasti cuma cerita bodoh -_-

"jadi.. apa kamu jadi ke dokter gigi kemarin? sepertinya pipimu tidak bengkak hari ini."

"tentu saja aku jadi. aku jadi berani ke dokter gigi karena Donghae menemaniku. pasti inilah yang namanya The Power Of Love keke~~!"

Sungmin terkekeh sedikit mendengar kata2 Eunhyuk. "OHHH~ The Power of Love.. ckck yang lagi kasmaran"

"seperti kamu tidak saja~" balas Eunhyuk.

"eoh?! Iya ya kekek~~~"

.

.

.

**PULANG SEKOLAH**

sepanjang pelajaran sampai pulang, Eunhyuk ngoceh tiada henti tentang Donghae. Maklum pasangan baru mereka. Kuping Sungmin panas sekali mendengarnya. bahkan sewaktu mereka membersihkan toilet, Eunhyuk juga masih tetap mengoceh.

pasti dia masih akan mengoceh sampai 2 minggu ke depan... -_-

ah ya, ngomong2 tentang membersihkan toilet, hukuman Sungmin ditambah 2 minggu lagi. itu semua, karena... KYUHYUN! Sungmin disangka melakukan pemaksaan kepada anak kelas 1, dan mendapat hukuman tambahan.

bukan Sungmin saja sih yang ditambah masa Hukumannya, tapi Eunhyuk juga kena. dia mendapat tambahan masa penghukuman atas tuduhan membantu Sungmin dalam pemaksaan anak kelas 1.. untung Eunhyuk lagi bahagia2nya hari ini, jadi dia gak protes.

kembali ke realita, saat ini Sungmin sedang menunggu si psikopat blonde untuk menjemputnya. Kyuhyun bilang dia akan menjemput Sungmin selesainya Sungmin membersihkan toilet. tapi dimana dia?!

sudah 30 menit Sungmin menunggu! mana sudah malam dan lampu sekolah sudah dimatikan lagi!

**BROOOM BROOOOM! CIIII~T!**

"LAMA SEKALI SIH!" protes Sungmin.

"yang penting aku sudah datang kan? naik." kata Kyuhyun datar. Sungmin naik motor Kyuhyun. "sudah siap?"

"sudah!" kata Sungmin sambil memeluk perut Kyuhyun.

**BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Kyuhyun langsung menarik gas-nya dalam kecepatan penuh.

.

.

.

di perjalanan tadi, walaupun Sudah sudah terus mengingatkan dirinya agar tidak terlena oleh punggung Kyuhyun, hasilnya adalah 'tidak berhasil'. Sungmin terlena oleh punggung lebarnya itu, malah lebih dalam lagi!

sekarang Sungmin sudah sampai di butik yang disebut Kyuhyun. ternyata 'butik' yang Kyuhyun sebut itu adalah 'Gucci'! manalagi toko ini ditutup hanya untuk Kyuhyun..

oh ya ampun..

tempat ini sungguh besar dan mewah. dilihat-pun baju2 yang berada disini memang menggunakan bahan2 yang bagus dan bermodel glamor, pastilah Mahal harganya. Sungmin iseng2 membuka label harga di sebuah baju yang menurut Sungmin sih biasa saja, tapi ternyata harganya jutaan won!

'ahh! aku tidak boleh pegang2 barang disini. dibayar dengan 1 bulan gaji Appaku saja mungkin tidak cukup!' batin Sungmin.

"YAH!. ngapain sih kamu bengong disitu? cepat cari baju sana. seperti idiot saja." kata Kyuhyun.

"hah? cari baju? bukannya aku hanya menemanimu kesini?"

"untuk apa aku mengajakmu kesini kalau bukan untukmu mencari baju! kau harus menemaniku di acara Ummaku!"

Sungmin sudah bisa membayangkan, disana pasti perkumpulan orang2 glamor yang pakai bling2 sana sini. dan pasti Sungmin disana bengong doang kayak kambing conge. kenapa sih Kyuhyun mengajaknya segala?! #ajak aku juga Kyuppa ne... Kyu: ihh ogah# plak abaikan.

"wae?! kenapa aku harus menemanimu?!" teriak Sungmin panik.

"tentu saja kamu harus temani aku, kamu mau aku lepas kendali dan ngamuk2 disana? kalau kamu ikut, setidaknya ada yang bisa menahanku."

jadi itu maksudnya...

yah betul juga sih. siapapun yang punya Umma seperti Umma Kyuhyun pasti bawaannya ingin marah2 terus. apalagi manusia bertemper tinggi seperti Kyuhyun, dia pasti akan meledak sewaktu2.

"apa tidak ada yang lain? ah! bagaimana kalau kau ajak Siwon atau Donghae saja?!"

"michosseo? Donghae kan sudah pacaran sama teman bau-mu itu, dia mana ada waktu. lagipula apa tidak aneh membawa teman namja ke pesta?. dimana2 kalau pergi tentu saja bawa yeojachingu! gimana sih!"

Sungmin tersenyum geje memang senang sih Kyuhyun begitu mengakuinya sebagai pacarnya.

"ehm.. kalau boleh tau, sebenarnya acara apa sih sampai begitu penting?" Tanya Sungmin ragu.

"kau benar2 banyak tanya.. kenapa sih tidak nurut saja.. hhh.."

"setidaknya kau harus beritahu aku kan! aku berhak tahu!"

"iya! iya! ya ampun!.. aku juga tak begitu tahu, sepertinya 10 tahun berdirinya hotel atau semacamnyalah. aku tak peduli."

"lalu kenapa kau harus ikut?"

"entahlah.. sepertinya Umma mau memperkenalkan aku sebagai anaknya atau apa.. katanya sih ada pak menteri, jadi aku harus datang. tapi aku sama sekali tak mengerti apa pentingnya menteri itu bertemu denganku."

APA!? menteri?!

oh ya ampun... tak Sungmin duga ternyata Kyuhyun orang sepenting itu... tentu saja Kyuhyun harus datang ke acara tersebut! masa anak tidak ikut serta dalam bisnis keluarganya!

"hhh... dasar kau itu. ya sudah, akan kutemani. tapi jangan harap kau bisa mengaturku ini-itu di pesta nanti."

"siapa juga yang mau mengaturmu. kau kan tidak bisa diatur."

"apa-"

"hei, carikan baju yang pas untuknya." kata Kyuhyun kepada pelayan toko memotong perkataan SUngmin.

tiba2 saja Sungmin sudah ditarik pelayan toko masuk kedalam kamar pas, dan Sungmin disuruh mencoba gaun yang sudah dipilihkan. tapi ada yang mengganggu pikiran Sungmin, kenapa Kyuhyun duduk dan menonton saja? bukannya dia harus cari baju juga?

Sungmin mencoba gaun pertama yang berwarna soft. gaun ini melilit tubuhnya dengan ketat, dan dengan panjang selutut.

**SUNGMIN POV**

Kyuhyun sedang duduk mengadap kamar pas, Didalam aku sedang mencoba memakai gaun. Aku keluar dari kamar pas dengan malu2. Bagaimana tidak malu ini kali pertamanya aku memakai gaun.

, "bagaimana dengan yang ini? model ini baru saja keluar 2 minggu lalu. dan warna soft cocok sekali dengan kulit nona ini." Kata pelayan toko.

Kyuhyun cuma memandangku bosan dan menggeleng," uh-huh, ganti dengan yang lain."

Aku dibawa masuk lagi ke kamar pas oleh sang pelayan toko. aku mencoba gaun ke 2, kali ini adalah long dress berwarna hitam. Aku keluar lagi.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya, "jelek. dadamu kelihatan rata sekali."

sial... bisa2nya dia ngomong seenak itu... -_- kali ini gaun ke 3. long dress satin berwarna putih, berlengan panjang dengan jahitan di bagian pinggang menjulur ke memperlihatkannya pada Kyuhyun,

"kayak sadako." Komentar Kyuhyun. dan aku terus mengganti dan mengganti ini butik mahal dan ternama, sepertinya butik ini tidak kunjung memuaskan Kyuhyun. aku saja sampai capek ganti baju terus, mau mati rasanya.

apakah ini salahku sampai semua gaun mahal ini terlihat jelek? atau memang Kyuhyun saja yang matanya belok? ada beberapa gaun yang kuanggap manis, tapi tetap saja Kyuhyun tidak menyukainya. sebenarnya dia mau apa sih?!

mungkin ini gaun ke-20ku, aku sudah capek sekali dibuat psikopat itu. aku benar2 menyerah! kalau baju ini tidak juga memuaskan Kyuhyun, aku akan pergi ke pesta itu menggunakan kaos kutang dan kolor saja! pokoknya gaun ini adalah gaun terakhir yang akan kucoba! huh!

sang pelayan toko masih menyunggingkan senyum bisnisnya. tapi kali ini aku lihat ada yang berbeda dari senyumnya itu, kali ini alis sebelah kanannya terangkat kesal dan keringat keluar dari dahinya.

yah.. tolong jangan marah kepadaku, disini aku juga korban. kalau mau marah, tolong marahlah saja ke si kepala polong itu huhu...kali ini gaun yang diberikan pelayan toko padaku adalah gaun lengan buntung berwarna biru,dengan potongan dari leher sampai ke dada. saat kupakai gaunnya, terasa pas sekali di tubuhku. bukan itu saja, gaun ini membuatku terlihat cantik tolong jangan pikir aku narsis, tapi ini kenyataannya dengan panjang 5 cm diatas lutut yang membuatku terlihat makin tinggi. dan lagi, bahannya yang lembut sangat nyaman untuk dipakai. aku sangat suka gaun ini!

aku keluar dari kamar pas untuk menunjukkan gaun (terakhir) ini pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sambil mengelus dadanya dan menghembuskan nafasnya. Apa? Kenapa tidak cocok? Oh ya ampun...

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan memandangku dengan wajah datarnya "yah.. itu boleh..." cuma begitu saja...

aku memang tidak mengharapkan dia terbengong2 melihatku, lalu bergumam,'kamu cantik...' seperti yang ada di film2 sih.. tapi tetap saja reaksinya datar sekali.. mengesalkan... -_-

setelah itu aku kembali ke kamar pas dan mengganti gaun dengan seragamku, gaun itu langsung dibungkus dengan cekatan oleh si pelayan toko, dan di bawa ke kasir. saat aku keluar dari kamar pas, Kyuhyun masih duduk di tempatnya sambil memandangi lantai dengan bosan.

"hei, bagaimana dengan bajumu? kamu sudah beli?" tanyaku.

"tentu saja sudah. kita kesini kan untuk mencarikanmu baju, karena aku tahu, kau pasti tidak punya pakaian formal."

sial... bagaimana dia tahu..? semiskin itukah aku dimatanya..? yah, terserah saja deh.. dan dengan ini, hancur sudah harapanku melihat Kyuhyun dalam balutan baju2 keren...

aku menunggu di luar saat Kyuhyun sedang membayar gaun lengkap dengan sepatunya. Kyuhyun memilihkan sepatu ber heels-9cm berwarna biru untukku. sebenarnya alasanku menunggu diluar adalah, karena aku tak mau tahu berapa harga dari gaun dan sepatunya!

kalau aku tahu harganya, pasti aku akan mengasihani diriku sendiri atas betapa 'kere'nya aku... -_-

**SUNGMIN POV END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KYUHYUN POV**

Aku sedang duduk mengadap kamar pas menunggu Sungmin memakai gaun. HAHAH! Aku ingin melihat bagaimana kalu dia memakai gaun kekek~~, Sungmin keluar dari kamar pas dengan malu2.

"bagaimana dengan yang ini? model ini baru saja keluar 2 minggu lalu. dan warna soft cocok sekali dengan kulit nona ini." Kata pelayan toko.

Aku cuma memandang dengan bosan dan menggeleng," uh-huh, ganti dengan yang lain." SungminKu terlihat seperti yeoja feminim, aku tidak suka. SungminKu kan rada2 garang keke~

Sungmin keluar lagi dengan gaun yang ke 2. Aku mengerutkan dahi, "jelek. dadamu kelihatan rata sekali." Ahh! Kenapa SungminKu tidak memiliki dada yang eum.. yah! Gitu..tidak usah terlalu besar ya.. sedikit berisi lah. Tapi kenapa SungminKu memiliki dada yang minim. Plakk! Buang jauh2 pikiran itu Cho Kyuhyun! Ingat kamu bukan namja yang mesum!

Sungmin keluar dengan memakai gaun long dress satin berwarna putih, berlengan panjang dengan jahitan di bagian pinggang menjulur ke bawah.

"kayak sadako." komentarku. Aishh jinja! Kenapa tidak ada gaun yang pas sih. Apalagi yang satu ini.

Sungmin kali ini memakai gaun lengan buntung berwarna biru,dengan potongan dari leher sampai ke dada. Aku memandang Sungmin hampir tidak berkedip.

**DAG DIG DUG DAG DIG DUG**

Jantungku berdetak sangat keras.

Aigooo...

Ya Ampun...

OH MY GOD

aku memejamkan mataku, mengusap dadaku pelan jangtungku benar2 berdegup dengan kencang.

"yah.. itu boleh..."

**KYUHYUN POV END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"kajja..." kata Kyuhyun tiba2.

"berangkat? odie? bukannya kita mau pulang?"

"sudahlah ikut saja."

"tidak mau." Sungmin harus lebih memperkuat pertahanan dirinya, jangan sampai sifat budaknya makin terlihat.

"apa katamu...?" kata Kyuhyun memberi tekanan pada suaranya.

"baik bos." akhirnya Sungmin mengikuti Kyuhyun dan mengalir dengan laju motornya... -_-

.

.

.

kini Sungmin tahu alasan Kyuhyun mengajaknya pergi lagi. Kyuhyun ingin Sungmin membantunya membeli kado untuk Ummanya. besok Ummanya ulang tahun!

Sungmin bisa merasakan, bahwa sebenarnya jauh dalam hati Kyuhyun, dia mencintai Ummanya. hanya saja Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengungkapkannya. Kyuhyun mau repot2 mencari kado padahal sudah malam begini. orang tercuek sedunia seperti Kyuhyun bisa melakukan ini. Sungmin sungguh takjub. semoga saja Ummanya Kyuhyun suka dengan kado pemberian Kyuhyun.

"hei! sebenarnya kau mau cari apa sih?!" Sungmin berteriak kepada Kyuhyun karena sudah 1 jam mereka mutar2 pakai motor.

"..." Kyuhyun diam saja. mungkin dia tidak dengar Sungmin. yah, wajar saja sih, saat ini mereka sedang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"hei! kau dengar aku?! kau mau cari kado apa?!"

"..."

"aku tahu kamu dengar!"

"aku... aku tidak tahu mau cari kado apa."

"MWOOO?"

**PLAAAAKK!**

Sungmin membenturkan helm-nya kuat2 ke helm Kyuhyun. dan serentak dengan itu, Kyuhyun mengerem motornya.

"apa2an sih kamu?!" Teriak Kyuhyun kesal sambil membuka helm-nya. Sungmin membuka helm-nya juga, "aku kesal!"

"kesal kenapa sih?! kalau kesal apa urusannya sampai kau menyundul kepalaku begitu!?"

"karena kau bego sekali!"

"apa-"

"pertama2 kau harus memutuskan dulu mau membeli apa! barulah kau bisa membeli kado! gimana sih!"

"tentu saja aku tahu! kau sangka aku sebodoh itu!?"

"lalu, apa yang kau putuskan untuk kau beli?"

"..." Kyuhyun tak bisa menjawab. 'haduuuhhh~~ namjachinguku yang bodoh. IQ-nya benar2 tengkurap!' batin Sungmin.

"hhhh... apa kesukaan Ummamu..?" tanya Sungmin.

"kesukaan?"

"tentu saja!"

"bukankah yang penting beli saja yang bagus dan mahal?" oh ya ampun...

" harga itu tidaklah penting! yang penting adalah memberikan apa yang disenangi oleh penerima. dengan begitu dia pasti senang sekali!"

Kyuhyun mengusap2 dagunya,"hmm... kesukaan yaa...?"

"iya..."

"dia suka lukisan monalisa."

"..."

"jadi aku harus membelinya?"

"yang lain! yang lain! pasti ada hal lain yang dia suka!"

"hm... ah, dia suka musik klasik dan benda antik."

selera yang tak biasa... musik klasik dan benda antik..? apa ya yang sesuai dengan kriteria itu...?

"ah! bagaimana kalau kau membelikan kotak musik?! dia pasti suka!" usul Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "kotak musik..?" Sungmin mengangguk dengan antusias.

"oke baiklah... kotak musik. kau benar2 membantu." kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

CUP~~~

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin. Sungmin diam wajahnya merona. Ekspresi wajah Sungmin perpaduan dari Syok, heran plus senang.

'dia mencium pipiku..? bagaimana bisa dia semanis itu?! KYAAAA!wah, aku jadi semangat lagi! nah, saatnya mencari kotak musik!'

.

.

.

Kyumin berputar2 mencari kotak musik dari toko yang satu ke toko lainnya, tetapi mereka tidak kunjung menemukan yang benar2 pas. memang sih ada kotak musik yang lumayan bagus, tapi terbuat dari plastik dan tidak antik sama sekali -_-

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memutuskan untuk mencari ke toko lain lagi. tapi kali ini target mereka adalah toko barang antik. nah, ini dia yang sulit, tidak banyak dan hampir tidak ada toko barang antik di kota ini! akhh mengesalkan!

sepertinya alam juga tak mendukung Kyumin, hujan deras-pun mulai turun, jadinya Kyuhyun menepi untuk memakai jas hujan. jas hujannya hanya ada 1, dan Kyuhyun menyuruh Sungmin untuk memakainya.

padahal Kyuhyun-lah yang seharusnya memakai jas hujan ini. bisa terbayang kan, bagaimana menyusahkan dan dinginnya berkendara motor dengan kecepatan tinggi di malam yang hujan begini? Sungmin saja yang dibonceng Kyuhyun sudah kedinginan setengah mati! apalagi Kyuhyun yang hanya memakai jaket?!

saat Sungmin menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk dia saja yang memakainya, Kyuhyun melotot pada Sungmin dengan pandangan yang mematikan. Sungmin tahu tak ada gunanya dia berbuat begini, jadi daripada ribut dan membuat pencarian makin terhambat, Sungmin menuruti Kyuhyun dan memakai jas hujannya dalam diam.

setelah itu mereka langsung berangkat lagi. tujuan mereka kali ini adalah toko barang antik yang berada di pinggiran sungai. dari tempatnya saja sudah kedengaran antik. sepertinya perjalanan ini akan memakan waktu cukup lama. ini juga membuat Sungmin makin khawatir sama Kyuhyun.

apa dia baik2 saja? bagaimana kalau dia masuk angin? ukh, pasti dingin sekali deh pikir Sungmin. Sungmin memeluk perut Kyuhyun dengan erat, berharap dengan begitu Kyuhyun akan merasa sedikit hangat.

**CIIITT~~**

Motornya berhenti. sepertinya mereka sudah sampai.

"sudah sampai?!" teriak Sungmin agar Kyuhyun bisa mendengarnya di sela2 suara hujan yang amat besar.

"sudah, cepat turun! hujannya deras sekali!"Sungmin turun dari motor. Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan berlari ke arah toko

**KLINING~**

lonceng berbunyi saat mereka memasuki lampu oranye dan wangi khas dari barang antik menyambutku saat aku memasuki toko. desain dan penempatan barang2 yang akan dijual ditata begitu rapi dan apik, sehingga enak dipandang mata. barang yang dijual macam2, mulai dari boneka, pensil, hingga kursi-pun dijualnya. tapi, yah, tentu saja semua barang antik.

"sedang cari apa?" kata gadis penjaga toko tiba2.

"kami sedang mencari kotak musik. yang antik dan bagus dan yang mengeluarkan musik klasik." jawab Kyuhyun.

sepertinya tanpa Kyuhyun bilang begitu pun si penjaga toko juga sudah tahu. secara ini toko barang antik, pastilah barang yang ada di sini adalah barang antik! dan kotak musik biasanya mengeluarkan musik klasik! ugh memalukan, Sungmin ingin menjitak Kyuhyun sakin bloon-nya dia.

"kotak musik? ah, tunggu sebentar."

lalu gadis penjaga toko itu mulai mencari2 diantara boneka dan pernak-pernik, setelah itu dia mengeluarkan sebuah peti kecil dari sela-selanya, dan membawanya kepada Kyuhyun.

"ini." katanya sambil menyerahkan peti kecil itu pada Kyuhyun.

ternyata peti kecil yang dia berikan itu adalah Sebuah kotak musik yang terbuat dari kayu. di penutupnya berukirkan "memory". saat Kyuhyun membuka pentupnya, gerigi-gerigi mulai berputar dan melantunkan lagu klasik karya Ludwig van Beethoven, "fur elise". sewaktu lagu itu mulai melantun, 'merry go round' yang berada di dasar kotak mulai naik ke atas dan berputar sesuai dengan alunan lagu. kotak musik yang begitu indah, benar2 membangkitkan memori terindah. ini kado yang benar2 pas untuk Umma Kyuhyun.

"kami beli ini." Kata Kyuhyun

.

.

.

**SUNGMIN POV**

Perjuangan kami mencari kotak musik kesana kemari ternyata tidak beruntung kami bisa mendaatkan kotak musik yang begitu bagus! Kuharap Umma Kyuhyun menyukainya. :DD

Aku memang senang kami sudah menemukan kado yang sesuai untuk Umma Kyuhyun, tetapi ada yang mengganggu pikiranku sekarang, KYUHYUN.

Saat dia mengantarku pulang, aku mendengar dia bersin2 terus di sepanjang perjalanan. Jangan2 dia masuk angin lagi! Bisa gawat! Besok kan acara yang penting sekali!

Yah, aku berdoa saja agar dia tidak sakit...

**KEESOKAN HARINYA**

benar2 tidak ada kabar dari sudah jam 10 pagi, dan Kyuhyun tidak juga menelpon atau mengirim pesan padaku. Bukankah hari ini acaranya? Aduh, aku juga bodoh sih! Bagaimana bisa aku tidak tanya jam berapa dan dimana acara itu diadakan. Aaaakhhh! Aku jadi pusing sendiri kalau memikirkannya!

Ini sudah ke 10 kalinya aku menelpon Kyuhyun, tetapi tak satupun yang diangkat ! Sebenarnya dia kenapa sih?! Kok teleponku gak diangkat-angkat!Ah, pasti dia tidur deh! Ya! Pasti dia begitu ! :(

ANGKAAAAT~~~ ANGKAT TELEPONYAAAA~~~!

hp-ku berbunyi. Unknown = Kyuhyun.

"hei! gimana sih?! sebenarnya jadi tidak sih mau pergi?!" protesku.

"... hosh... hosh..."

"Kyuhyun gwenchana?"

"...Min..."

tut tut tut~~

hah? apa2an dia? Kyuhyun cuma bilang, 'Min...' lalu dimatikan begitu saja? aku menelponnya lagi, tapi tidak diangkatnya. kenapa ya dia aneh begitu? jangan2 dia kerasukan? ah tidak tidak, itu tidak mungkin.

atau.. jangan2 dia sedang sakit? ah iya! pasti begitu! dari suaranya saja dia lemas sekali! dan lagi dia tersengal2 seperti kecapekan begitu! dia pasti sedang sakit karena kehujanan kemarin! oh ya ampun Kyuhyun...

apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?! bagaimana ini? apakah tidak ada yang merawatnya? ah!Siwon! pasti Siwon bisa membantuku! aku langsung menelpon Siwon, "yeoboseo?! Siwon-ah?!"

"yeoboseo... oh, Sungmin-ah weaguerae...?" suaranya lemas banget, pasti Siwon sedang tidur saat aku menelponnya.

"apakah ada yang merawat Kyuhyun di rumahnya?!" tanyaku buru2.

"ehm...? apa maksud...mu...?" tanya Siwon masih setengah tidur.

"sepertinya Kyuhyun sakit, apakah ada orang di rumahnya yang merawatnya?!"

"apa? dia sakit?" teriak Siwon.

"iya! cepat!"

"oh iya2 maaf, ehm, dia tinggal sendiri. dia tinggal di apartemen."

apartemen...? jadi tidak ada orang yang merawatnya?! "baiklah, berikan aku alamatnya, cepat!"

setelah menulis alamat Kyuhyun. aku langsung menutup teleponku. sesegera itu, aku langsung menjejalkan obat, gaun, dan sepatu yang dibeli kemarin kedalam tas olahraga-ku. lalu aku langsung pergi menuju ke apartemen Kyuhyun.

TBC

Yahh! Apaan ini?  
mian Chingu chapter ini mengecewakan. Haduh.. mian mian mian.. see next chapter aja ya.. annyeong ^^


	13. Chapter 13

**CRAZY REMAKE KYUMIN VERSION**

**Cast:**

**Lee Sungmin as Yeoja  
Cho Kyuhyun as Namja  
Lee Donghae as Namja  
Lee Hyukjae as Yeoja  
Choi Siwon as Namja**

**Summarry:**

**Karena tidak mau disebut sebagai gadis penakut, Lee Sungmin berani menyatakan cinta kepada seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang merupakan petarung no 1 di sekolahnya. Bagaimana kisah cinta mereka berdua selanjutnya? #summary kayak apa ini ga nyambung#plak**

**Warning:  
Genderswith, typo (s), tidak sesuai EYD,**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ,,,**

**FF ini remake dari novel Crazy karya Emilicious. Terdapat pengurangan dan penambahan kata2 untuk menyesuaikan cerita.**

**Let's Enjoy**

**Chapter 13**

**SUNGMIN POV**

aku sampai di apartemen yang ditunjukkan oleh Siwon. sungguh, apartemen ini keren sekali,ini terlalu keren untuk ukuran anak SMA... O_o!

aku masuk ke lobi apartemen dan menaiki lift menuju kamar Kyuhyun aku menekan bel dan berbicara pada interphonenya

"Kyuhyun~~~~"

tapi tidak dibuka. kucoba lagi, tetap tidak dibuka juga. bagaimana nih? masa aku harus menunggu disini sampai Kyuhyun keluar?!Akhh Lee Sungmin Bodoh. Tadi Siwonkan memberi password rumah Kyuhyun. Aku pun memasukkan password. Dan pintu pun terbuka.

aku masuk ,"permisii..."

tapi tidak ada orang sama sekali. yah, jelas saja sih tidak ada orang, Kyuhyunkan tinggal sendiri. apakah dia membuat makanan dan mencuci baju sendiri selama ini? aku tak bisa membayangkan Kyuhyun memasak ataupun mencuci...

aku melepas sepatuku dan meninggalkannya di atas keset, lalu aku masuk melewati ruang tamu dan dapur, mengarah ke kamar yang berada di pojok.

saat aku membuka pintu kamar, betapa terkejutnya aku menemukan Kyuhyun sedang tertidur di lantai. dan bukan itu saja, dia masih memakai baju seragam yang kemarin dia pakai! berarti dia langsung rubuh tanpa mampu melepas bajunya! oh ya ampun Kyuhyun!

"KYUHYUUN!" teriakku sambil berlari ke arah Kyuhyun.

"uh.. huh? Sung-Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

"iya ini aku! kamu tidak apa2?!" aku menaruh tanganku ke dahi Kyuhyun. ya ampun, dia panas sekali.

"hei, ayo naik ke kasur." kataku, mengalungi tangan kanannya ke bahuku. Kyuhyun mengerang dan berusaha membuat tubuhnya berdiri. aku membimbingnya naik ke kasur dan menidurkannya.

pertama, dia harus mengganti baju dulu. bisa2 Kyuhyun tambah sakit memakai baju yang lembab begini. aku membuka lemari pakaian Kyuhyun dan meraih apapun yang bisa kujangkau. lalu kubawa bajunya kepada Kyuhyun,

"Kyuhyun, hei, kau bisa mendengarku? kau harus ganti bajumu." Kyuhyun tak bergeming.

kurasa aku yang harus menggantikan baju untuknya tolong jangan anggap aku aku mulai membuka kancing Kyuhyun satu per satu, ukh sial! six pack?! tak kuduga! pantas saja aku merasa perutnya kencang sekali saat aku aku mengobati punggungnya dulu, aku tak bisa melihat tubuhnya dengan jelas lantaran gelap. tapi sekarang, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas! kupikir Kyuhyun langsing saja, tak kuduga ternyata dia berotot begini.. wuih! suit suit!

Sungmin! fokus! fokus! kau tidak boleh begini! Kyuhyun sedang sakit!

setelah aku berhasil membuka kemeja Kyuhyun, aku memakaikan T-shirt yang tadi kuambil. nah, inilah saatnya... aku.. harus.. membuka.. celananya... ukh, aku akan menutup mataku. eh tidak tidak, kalau menutup mata bagaimana bisa aku menggantinya?

ah sudahlah! tak ada waktu berpikir! terobos saja! baru saja aku bermaksud membuka kancing celana Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun menangkap tanganku.

"kau kira kau mau ngapain...?" kata Kyuhyun tentu saja masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

"eh a- aku-"

"keluar dulu sana." aku langsung keluar tanpa berkata apa2 lantaran malu. wuah, hampir saja. aku bersyukur aku tidak harus sampai menggantikan celana Kyuhyun juga.

sungguh, aku tidak bohong, aku benar2 menunggu, aku mengambil kotak P3K yang berada di atas kulkas. isinya lengkap dari obat antiseptik sampai obat demam. tapi rata2 obat antiseptiknya tinggal sedikit sekali.

yah, tak heran sih.. Kyuhyun kan sering berantem, pasti obat ini juga sering digunakannya. dimana sih termometernya? nah, ini dia !

**TOK TOK TOK**

aku mengetuk pintu kamar Kyuhyun."sudah selesai gantinya belum..?" tanyaku.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab apa2. yah, kuanggap itu sebagai 'ya'. saat aku masuk, Kyuhyun sudah mengganti celananya dan tidur menghadap tembok.

aku menariknya lembut agar dia tidur dengan posisi terlentang dan mengambil termometer dan memasukkan termometer itu ke mulutnya. saat kuambil kembali dan kulihat, '38 derajat'... ya ampun...

Kyuhyun harus istirahat hari ini. dia takkan bisa pergi ke pesta dengan keadaan begini. sekarang yang pasti Kyuhyun harus minum obat. aku membangunkan Kyuhyun dalam posisi duduk dan meminumkan obat demam cair kepadanya.

setelah itu aku menidurkannya butuh banyak istirahat hari ini. sebaiknya dia tak usah datang ke acaranya itu.. mungkin aku akan membiarkannya tidur saja. tapi kalau keadaannya sudah membaik nanti sore, baru akan kubangunkan.

aku mengelap keringat Kyuhyun dengan handuk yang sudah kuperas dengan air, setidaknya ini bisa sedikit menurunkan demamnya. setelah keadaannya cukup membaik, aku pergi ke dapur dan mencoba untuk membuat bubur. tapi aku menyerah pada percobaan kedua-ku, dan memutuskan untuk delivery saja.

ini sudah jam 4.. biasanya acara2 orang kaya itu diadakan saat malam kan?

biasanya jam 7an.. yah, lihat saja dulu keadaan Kyuhyun sampai jam 6 nanti. kalau demamnya turun, aku akan membangunkannya untuk pergi ke pesta. kalau belum turun juga, ya sudah takkan kubangunkan. akan kuterima resikonya nanti, yang penting Kyuhyun tidak tambah sakit.

**SUNGMIN POV END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin menonton TV sambil menunggu pesanan bubur datang, ternyata pesanannya sampai tidak selama yang sia kira. niatnya sih, Sungmin mau makan bubur ini bersama Kyuhyun saat dia bangun nanti. tapi apa daya, Sungmin lapar sekali jadi Sungminsikat saja bubur bagiannya.

Sungmin kembali ke kamar Kyuhyun, dia masih tertidur dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. sedikit mengesalkan sih, melihat Kyuhyun yang masih cakep walau dalam keadaan tidur, Sungmin bertanya2 kapan Kyuhyun bisa terlihat jelek... hm...

Sungmin mengelap keringat Kyuhyun lagi dan memeras handuknya di baskom yang sudah. Sungmin menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun, dan mengamati wajah tidurnya.

'duh, puas2in deh aku ngeliatin Kyuhyun seperti ini. kapan lagi aku bisa melihatnya terlihat lemah selain saat ini? Kekeke' batin Sungmin.

Sungmin merasakan matanya berat, tanpa sadar ia pun jatuh tertidur.

.

.

.

Sungmin terbangun saking kagetnya, jam berapa ini?

"uh..." erang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun ikut terbangun saat Sungmin menghentakkan tangannya, saat Sungmin terbangun tadi.

"kau sudah bangun..?"tanya Sungmin.

"jam... jam berapa ini...?"tanya Kyuhyun lemah dengan mata masih setengah tertutup.

"uh.. hem.. sekarang jam... jam setengah delapan.."

"pagi?" tanya Kyuhyun kaget.

"malam."

"apa...? cepat siap-siap..."

"apa?! kamu masih sakit!" kata Sungmin sambil merasakan suhu Kyuhyun dari dahinya. dan dia masih sepanas tadi.

"sudahlah... cepat..."

"tapi-" Sungmin berniat protes lebih jauh, tapi melihat Kyuhyun yang bersikeras seperti ini, Sungmin juga tidak bisa apa2.

"baiklah..." jawab Sungmin lunglai dan mengarah keluar untuk mengganti bajunya.

Sungmin ke kamar mandi dan mencuci mukanya, lalu dia mengganti bajunya dengan gaun yang dibeli kemarin. gaunnya sedikit lecek karena dijejalkan begitu saja ke dalam tas. tapi tak apalah.. tidak terlihat kok leceknya. inilah bedanya pakaian mahal dan murah! pakaian mahal tidak mudah lecek!

Sungmin tidak bisa berdandan. Dia hanya memakai pelembab, alas bedak dan sedikit lipstick plus warna cherry. Sungmin masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun, Sungmin terpaku di tempatnya berdiri seakan Sungmin menemukan sebongkah emas.

wuah... sungguh, Kyuhyun. !

Kyuhyun memakai jas berwarna coklat tua dengan kemeja biru. kalau tidak salah, ini jas yang dikeluarkan Gucci untuk musim gugur. sepertinya jas itu benar2 tercipta untuk Kyuhyun, karena jas itu terlihat begitu sempurna dalam tubuh Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun juga terlihat begitu sempurna dalam jas itu! wuiiih...

"hhh..." Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang yang membuat Sungmin terbangun dari lamunannya.

Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun,"gwenchana...?"

Kyuhyun memperhatikan Sungmin sebentar, lalu dia tersenyum kecil. "Kamu Cantik~~"

**BLUSSSHH~~**

Kyuhyun memuji Sungmin?! Sungguh Sungmin merasa wajahnya sudah total merah mendengar pujian Kyuhyun.

"te- te- terimakasih..." jawab Sungmin malu2. bisa Sungmin rasakan wajahnya memanas saking malunya.

"kajja..." kata Kyuhyun meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Sungmin, menuntun Sungmin untuk keluar. sebenarnya bagian pinggang adalah titik geli- Sungmin sih.. tapi Sungmin tak tega menampik tangan Kyuhyun saat ini.

'huh,coba dia bisa sakit seperti ini terus.. kepribadiannya berubah 180 derajat! seperti gentleman sejati!' pikir Sungmin.

"tunggu dulu." Sungmin langsung berbalik mengambil handuk kecil dari lemari Kyuhyun.

"kamu membutuhkan ini kalau mau tampil bersih di pesta nanti. kamu keringatan sekali." Kata Sungmin sambil mengelap keringat dari wajah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "ayo turun...". lalu membimbing Sungmin turun menuju pintu keluar.

mobil jemputan Kyuhyun sudah datang, mobilnya adalah mobil mercedes berwarna hitam yang sungguh elegan. Kyumin pun masuk mobil. Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalannya di pundak Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyuhyun saat ini. Sungmin sesekali mengelap keringkat Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sudah berada di lobi dan sedang mengarah ke tempat acara, mereka memasuki ballroom tempat acara diadakan. ballroom ini sungguh besar dan megah, mengingatkan Sungmin dengan 'titanic'.

ya, tidak ada kata lain yang lebih tepat selain titanic. banyak sekali orang di ballroom. Sungmin menemukan Umma Kyuhyun. Cho Heechul memang yang paling menonjol dari orang2 yang berada disini. selain dia yang paling cantik, gaun merahnya itu sangat mengundang mata untuk menatapnya.

Heechul melihat kedatangan Kyumin, dia tersenyum kepada tamu yang sedang berbincang dengannya, dan memohon diri untuk pergi.

Heechul berjalan ke arah Kyumin , "Kyuhyun, ikut Umma sebentar" kata Heechul masih dengan senyum merekah di bermaksud untuk menunggu saja, tetapi Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan Sungmin, dan mau tidak mau Sungmin harus mengikutinya.

sesekali orang memberi salam dan membungkuk saat Heechul dan Kyuhyun lewat, banyak juga orang yang menyalami Kyuhyun,Sungmin cuma mengikuti Kyuhyun dengan kepala tertunduk.

Heechul membimbing Kyumin ke private room yang berada di ujung ballroom, lalu mereka masuk ke dalam. sesudah mereka masuk ke dalam, Heechul berdiri terdiam membelakangi Kyumin dengan kedua tangan disilangkan.

Heechul menghela napas panjang , lalu berbalik ke arah Kyuhyun

**PLAAAAKKK!**

ditamparnya pipi Kyuhyun. Sungmin terhentak kaget. bagaimana bisa, Heechul dengan tiba2 menampar Kyuhyun lagi. Kyuhyun sedang sakit! dia memperparah keadaan Kyuhyun!

"Kyuhyun! Ahjumma bagaimana bisa Ahjumma melakukan ini pada Kyuhyun?!" teriak Sungmin marah, dan sedikit lepas kendali. Sungmin tahu kalau dia tak boleh ikut campur dalam urusan keluarga, tetapi Sungmin tak tahan lagi!

"lebih baik kau diam. ini bukan urusanmu." kata Heechul dingin. Sungmin ingin membalas, tetapi dia mengurungkan niatnya sekuat mungkin. Sungmin tahu, kalau dia membalas, keadaan malah makin parah.

"kau pikir sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Heechul dingin kepada Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya kuat2 dengan harapan, dia dapat menahan amarahnya.

"..." Kyuhyun diam saja.

"apa kau tak tahu acara ini amat penting?! pak menteri sudah pulang! tak tahukah kau betapa sibuknya dia?! bisa2nya kau sama sekali tak punya sopan santun untuk sekedar memberi salam kepadanya! tidak bisa kupercaya, kau adalah anakku. kau cuma anak pembangkang yang tak berguna!" kata Heechul.

"AHJUMMA KEMANHAE YO" teriak Sungmin.

'aku tak percaya aku bisa lepas kendali pada calon mertua-ku !' batin Sungmin.

"apa.. apaan kau...?" kata Heechul dengan nada yang mengerikan.

Heechul menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan mematikan yang sedikit membuatnya bergidik ngeri. tapi tatapannya itu masih tidak ada apa2nya dibandingkan tatapan mengintimidasi Kyuhyun dulu.

"ehm... ma- maafkan aku." Kata Sungmin dengan nada menyesal.

"beraninya kau... terhadapku.. kau pikir siapa dirimu hah?! kau bangga karena sudah bisa menjadi yeojachingu anak bodohku ini?! kau seharusnya lebih menyadari statusmu itu! kau sudah merasa hebat?!"

"apa-" Sungmin mau protes lebih lanjut, tapi Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya di hadapan Sungmin, memberi kode agar Sungmin tidak bicara lebih jauh lagi.

"kemanhae..." kata Kyuhyun.

"sebaiknya kau jaga perilaku yeojachingumu itu! dia sama sekali tidak punya tata krama seperti monyet saja! bukankah sebaiknya kau mencari yeoja lain yang lebih bermartabat dari ini?! kau sudah tidak bermartabat, setidaknya carilah yeoja yang bermartabat untuk menutupinya!"

'APA?! MONYET?! AKU DISEBUT MONYET?! AAAAH! BISA GILA AKU! AAAHH! KEPALAKU MAU PECAH! '

"Umma..." panggil Kyuhyun.

"kau hanya menyusahkan! padahal aku hanya memintamu untuk hadir pada acara ini dan menyalami pak menteri! tapi apa yang kaulakukan padaku?! kau membawa yeoja monyet ini, dan dia berteriak padaku!"

"Umma..." panggil lirih Kyuhyun.

"kalian sudah menyia-siakan waktuku! padahal aku masih harus menyalami banyak tamu! apakah-"

"UMMMMAAA!" teriak Kyuhyun. saat itu juga, Heechul menutup mulutnya dan terdiam seperti anak kecil yang ketakutan. Kyuhyun mengangkat kantung kertas yang dia bawa sejak tadi ke hadapan Heechul.

"Umma..." kata Kyuhyun dalam."...Sengil Chukkae..."

"..." Heechul terdiam , dan hanya memandangi Kyuhyun heran. sedari tadi Kyuhyun memegang kantung itu bak benda berharga.

Sungmin sudah lupa kalau hari ini Heechul berulang tahun karena kemarahannya. tapi Kyuhyun masih ingat, dan masih sudi memberi hadiah kepada Ummanya yang telah mengutukinya itu...

Heechul terdiam memandangi Kyuhyun dengan tatapan terluka sekaligus tidak percaya. Rasa bersalah itu ada mengusik hati Heechul.

"kami pergi dulu." Pamit Kyuhyun sambil menggandeng Sungmin menuju pintu keluar.

Heechul masih memandangi sosok Kyuhyun dengan wajah penuh rasa sesal. kau pasti menyesal bukan Cho Heechul, telah menyia2kan anak sebaik Kyuhyun...?

.

.

.

berjalan menuju ke mobil saja, sudah merupakan perjuangan keras bagi Kyuhyun. keadaannya makin parah sekarang. demamnya naik lagi, tubuh Kyuhyun benar2 panas dibanding tadi.

Sungmin ingin membawa Kyuhyun ke RS, tapi Kyuhyun menolak dan meminta pulang saja. Sungmin memapah Kyuhyun ke kamar apartemennya, dengan bantuan dari pak supir. karena kali ini Kyuhyun sudah benar2 tidak bisa bergerak.

setelah merebahkan Kyuhyun di kasur, pak supir memohon diri. dan tinggalah Kyumin berdua kehabisan napas saking capeknya, tenaganya terkuras untuk memapah Kyuhyun sampai ke sini.

Kyuhyun keringatan sekali, ini sudah ke 2 kalinya Sungmin menggantikan pakaian untuk Kyuhyun jadinya sungmin sudah tak segugup yang pertama.

Sungmin mengelap badan Kyuhyun dengan lap basah, karena pastilah tak enak tidur dengan badan lengket sehabis keringatan. setelah mengelap badan Kyuhyun, Sungmin memakaikan T-shirt kepadanya.

Sungmin mengukur lagi suhu badan Kyuhyun, yang benar saja! '39 derajat'! oh ya ampun.. makin tinggi saja demamnya...

Sungmin harus meminumkan obat dan menyuruh Kyuhyun makan, karena Kyuhyun belum makan sejak tadi pagi. Sungmin mengelap keringat di wajah Kyuhyun sampai ke lehernya. setelah Kyuhyun kelihatan tidur lebih nyenyak, Sungmin memutuskan untuk pergi keluar membeli obat dan membeli bubur. bubur yang dia beli untuk Kyuhyun tadi siang sudah pasti basi.

untunglah tempat ini begitu strategis, jadinya Sungmin tak perlu berlama2 meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Kasihan Kyuhyun..

apakah selama ini dia selalu sendiri seperti ini?

apakah kalau dia sakit tidak ada yang merawatnya?

Kyuhyun... kamu pasti kesepian sekali.. pertanyaan2 itu terus berputar dikepala Sungmin.

.

.

sekarang sudah jam 11 malam, Appa dan Umma Sungmin pasti mencarinya. Sungmin tidak bisa meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian untuk saat ini, Sungmin menelpon untuk bilang dia menginap di rumah teman hari ini.

Sedikit pertentangan tadi ketika Sungmin meminta izin pada orang tuannya, tapi akhirnya Sungmin mengantungi izin juga. Sungmin keluar untuk membeli bubur.

Sungmin membeli obat demam dan plester penurun panas di apotek 24 jam, lalu Sungmin pergi ke rumah makan membeli bubur untuk Kyuhyun, dan ramen untuknya.

"hmm, apakah sebaiknya aku beli minuman isotonik untuk Kyuhyun? sepertinya dia memerlukan minuman isotonik, dia mengeluarkan banyak keringat sih. jadi sebaiknya aku beli beberapa untuk persediaan. betapa baiknya aku ini.. sepertinya aku sudah cocok jadi istri.. kekeke.."

Sungmin mengarah kembali ke apartemen dengan barang belanjaan penuh di kedua tangannya. Sungmin menaiki lift dan menuju ke apartement Kyuhyun. Pintu lift terbuka, Sungmin keluar dan ia melihat ada seseorang yang mondar-mandir di depan apartemen Kyuhyun. Sungmin melangkah takut2 pada sosok itu, mungkin saja itu perampok pikir Sungmin.

EOH?! HEECHUL AHJUMMA?! SEDANG APA DIA DISITU?! NGAPAIN DIA MONDAR MANDIR DISITU?!

Sungmin mendekati Heechul,"ahjumma...?"

"eh- a- aku cuma mau bertemu Kyuhyun" jawab Heechul gugup.

"untuk apa? menamparnya lagi?"

"sebaiknya jaga mulutmu. biarpun begitu, aku masih tetap Ummanya." Kata heechul angkuh. "biarkan aku bertemu dengan anak bodohku itu.."

"tidak bisa." Kata Sungmin sambil memasukkan password.

"wae?! apa hak-mu melarangku begitu?! dia anakku!"

"dia sedang sakit.."

"apa?"

"ya! dia sedang sakit! Ajhumma terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan Ahjumma, bahkan tidak tahu bahwa Kyuhyun sedang sakit!"

"..." Heechul diam saja sambil menatap Sungmin tak percaya.

"mungkin Ahjumma tidak tahu atau bahkan Ahjumma sama sekali tidak peduli, tetapi dia sedang sakit! dia bahkan rela menyeret tubuh sakitnya itu, untuk menurutimu hadir di pesta! tapi apa yang Ahjumma lakukan padanya?! Ahjumma hanya menghakiminya tanpa tahu kebenarannya! Ahjumma cuma bisa melihat dia dari segi negatifnya! dan Ahjumma tahu kenapa dia bisa sakit..? itu karena dia mencari hadiah untuk hari ulang tahun Ahjumma, yang tepatnya ..."

"apa...? apa katamu?"

"ya! dia rela hujan2an sampai malam hanya untuk mencari hadiah untuk orang yang sama sekali tidak menghargainya!dan orang itu adalah Ummanya sendiri.! "

"bisa2nya... bisa2nya..." gumam Heechul, segelintir air mata mulai jatuh ke pipinya. "bagaimana bisa dia melakukan itu... dia yang kupikir selama ini tidak menganggapku sebagai Umma, melakukannya... bagaimana bisa...?"

"..." Sungmin terdiam saja melihat air mata mulai mengalir deras di pipi Heechul.

"aku pikir dia tidak mencintaiku.. dia yang lebih memilih tinggal bersama Appanya daripada bersamaku...namun saat dia kembali, aku ingin mempertahankan dia disisiku untuk selamanya. walaupun aku tahu aku bukan Umma yang pantas baginya... aku hanya ingin menyampaikan rasa entah sejak kapan, rasa sayang itu tersampaikan menjadi luka dihatinya... entah sejak kapan kata2 cinta berubah jadi kutukan di bibirku...aku.. aku hanya tak tahu bagaimana cara meng-ekspresikan rasa sayangku...kumohon, biarkan aku bertemu dengannya... kesempatan kedua ini takkan ku sia2kan..."

"..."

ternyata sama saja seperti Kyuhyun, mereka berdua sama2 tidak bisa mengekspresikan rasa sayang mereka satu sama lain. dan tanpa mereka sengajai, mereka salah mengekspresikan cinta menjadi benci. andai saja mereka bisa mengekspresikan diri lebih baik, pasti mereka akan lebih bahagia. memang buah tak jatuh jauh dari pohonnya -_-

"baiklah, Ahjumma... tapi Kyuhyun sedang tidur"

"hiks... ne." Kata Heechul sambil mencoba menghentikan tangisnya.

Sungmin membuka pintu dan membawa belanjaanku masuk, Heechul mengikutinya dari belakang. "disini kamarnya.. ayo masuk" kata Sungmin. Heechul terlihat gugup, tapi dia mengikuti Sungmin masuk.

"Kyu..." gumam Heechul melihat anaknya yang sedang terbaring lemah. Heechul berjongkok di sisi kasur Kyuhyun, dan dia membelai rambut yang ada di dahi Kyuhyun.

"maafkan Umma... maafkan Umma..." isak Heechul. perlahan air mata mulai menetes dari pipinya dan jatuh di atas pipi Kyuhyun.

"ng...?" erang Kyuhyun."u..umma...?"

"ne, ini Umma.. maafkan umma Kyu.. Umma bersalah..." Kyuhyun heran dengan keberadaan heechul disini, dan Kyuhyun mulai memaksa badannya untuk duduk.

"kenapa Umma bisa ada disini...?"

"Umma ingin meminta maaf padamu Kyu.. maafkan Umma... Umma telah banyak melukaimu selama ini.."

"..."

"maafkan Umma... maafkan Umma..."

Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Heechul erat sekali,"Umma... tidak apa2 kok, sungguh. memangnya Umma salah apa?"

Sungmin tahu sebenarnya Kyuhyun tahu mengapa Heechul minta maaf, tapi dia berpura2 tak tahu apa2 agar tidak membuat Heechul jauh lebih sedih. Sungmin merasa bangga punya namjachingu seperti Kyuhyun. Sungmin jadi ikut menangis deh.

"Kyu... Kyu..." isak Heechul sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Umma... sudahlah..."

"... hiks..."

"sudahlah Umma... jangan menangis lagi.. aku tidak apa2, sungguh."

Heechul menyeka air matanya," Kyu, Umma ada permintaan, mau kan kamu datang lagi ke pesta berikutnya? kali ini Umma akan mengenalkan anak kebanggaan Umma ini kepada semuanya." kata Heechul sambil mengelus rambut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum," ne. "

.

.

.

udah hampir 30 menit Sungmin meninggalkan Heechul dan Kyuhyun berdua agar bisa mendapat privasi, tapi Heechul tak kunjung keluar juga.

Sungmin sudah memakan ramen yang tadi dia beli, dan bubur yang dia beli untuk Kyuhyun sudah Sungmin serahkan pada Heechul agar dia bisa menyuapi Kyuhyun.

sambil menunggu, Sungmin iseng2 duduk di sofa sambil ngemil dan nonton Tv. chanel Tv di apartemen Kyuhyun banyak sekali! pasti asyik sekali deh, kalau chanel TV di rumahnya sebanyak ini.

nah, acara apa ini? kayaknya bagus nih film bule.. untung ada subtitle-nya jadi Sungmin mengerti. Sungmin coba menonton ini, siapa tahu bagus.

"_ohh.. ahhh.. faster chagi yeahh thereee.. ouhh.. ahhh_"

"_disini chagi.. yeesss... ouhhh.. ini nikmat..._"

"lho lho lho?! oh ya ampun! oh tidak! aku harus cepat2 mengganti chanel! dimana remotenya?! dimana?!"

"asyik banget nonton filmnya.. sudah kuduga kau pasti suka film mesum seperti ini."

Sungmin kaget melihat Heechul tiba2 ada di belakangnya."eh- eh! i- ini tidak seperti yang Ahjumma pikirkan! aku tak bermaksud menonton ini, sungguh!"

"ah sudahlah, gejolak masa muda 'kan memang sulit untuk dilawan.. apalagi di masa2 remaja ini, hormon berkembang dengan amat cepat.."

"a- apa?! tidak Ahjumma! sungguh! bukan seperti itu!"

"sudahlah... hei, aku mau pulang. dimana tas-ku?"

"eh, lho? kok sudah mau pulang? Kyuhyun gimana...? i- ini tas-nya."

"dia tertidur. tentu saja aku harus pulang"

Heechul berjalan menuju pintu keluar, dan Sungmin mengikutinya dari belakang sambil terus mengutuki dirinya sendiri akan betapa bodohnya dia bisa kehilangan kendali atas calon mertua-nya sendiri.

tiba2 Heechul berhenti dan membalikkan badannya," hei... asal kau tahu, aku belum mengakui gadis monyet sepertimu sabagai menantuku. tapi, kau harus datang ke pesta berikutnya yang diadakan 7 hari lagi."

Sungmin hanya mengerjap matanya dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Heran mungkin.

"lagipula,sepertinya punya menantu monyet kayak kamu tidak jelek2 amat.."

Heechul memang mengucapkan ini dengan suara yang amat kecil, tapi Sungmin bisa mendengarnya. cuma saja, Sungmin berpura2 tidak mendengar dan tersenyum dalam hati. hihihi

"iya! selamat jalan Umma mertua! hati2 di jalan!" kata Sungmin sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"apa katamu..? cih, dasar anak monyet.." kata Heechul. Kupingnya memerah percis seperti Kyuhyun jika malu kekek~~

.

.

.

**SUNGMIN POV**

aah... entah mengapa lega sekali rasanya.. ternyata Cho Heechul tidak parah2 amat, dia baik juga. pasti beban berat yang selama ini dipikul Kyuhyun-pun telah hilang ^^

mood-ku lagi bagus nih!akan kurawat Kyuhyun sebaik mungkin hari ini! hehehe aku mau ambil air dan handuk ah, untuk mengelap keringat Kyuhyun agar tidurnya lebih nyenyak lagi :DD dan setelah itu, aku akan memandangi wajah tidur Kyuhyun sepuas2nya! hahaha!

aku membawa baskom berisi air dan handuk ke kamar Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terlihat nyenyak dengan senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya. dia pasti sedang bermimpi indah sekarang ^^

aku memeras handuk dan menyeka wajah Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun bergerak terlihat menikmatinya.

"em... nyem nyem nyem..." igau Kyuhyun.

hehehe, ternyata dia bisa mengigau juga? hahaha, dia pasti sedang mimpi indah sekali sekarang ^^ pasti nyaman ya dibasuh dengan handuk dingin begini, Kyuhyun? akan kuseka lagi wajahmu!

"sih..." igau Kyuhyun lagi.

heh? 'sih...' ? apa maksudnya..?

"terimakasih.. telah...membantuku.. hari ini..."

hm? jadi dia memimpikan hari ini? hahaha, pasti dia senang sekali hari ini, sampai2 terbawa mimpi ^^

"terima kasih telah membantuku hari ini..."

dia berterimakasih pada siapa sih sebenarnya? dari tadi ngoceh begitu terus, kekeke.

"terimakasih... Seohyun..." aku sontak menghentikan gerakanku yang sedang mengelap muka Kyuhyun.

apa...?

Seohyun...?

tidak, tidak... aku pasti salah dengar...

"Seohyun..." igau Kyuhyun sambil berguling menghadap tembok.

Kyuhyun memimpikan Seohyun...? sejak tadi kau memimpikan rubah betina itu...? senyum yang tersungging di wajah tidurmu itu, juga karena kau memimpikannya...?

apakah kau begitu gembira karena dapat bertemu dengannya walau hanya dalam mimpi...? apakah kau begitu merindukan waktu yang kau lewatkan bersamanya, sampai2 kau memimpikannya...?

tidak, Sungmin! kamu tidak boleh berpikir yang aneh2 seperti itu! tidak mungkin Kyuhyun masih menyukai rubah betina itu! itu cuma mimpi! mimpi'kan tidak bisa diatur, mimpi pasti datang dengan sendirinya!

huh...?

apa ini...?

air mata...? sejak kapan aku mulai menangis?

aku sama sekali tidak berniat menangis. tapi kenapa air mata ini jatuh dengan sendirinya?

walau aku tahu itu cuma mimpi, tapi kenapa hatiku begitu sakit mendengar nama Seohyun keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun? apakah jauh di dalam hatiku, aku tahu bahwa di hati kecil Kyuhyun, Seohyun masih berada disana?

Babo Lee Sungmin. 2 tahun mereka menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih. 2 tahun. Itu bukan waktu yang singkat. Tidak semudah itu bukan untuk melupakan seseorang yang pernah singgah di hati kita. Apalagi orang itu yang telah membuat kita sampai tergila-gila padannya. Benarkan Kyuhyun?

apakah selama ini aku hanya berpura2 tidak menyadarinya, agar aku dapat mempertahankan Kyuhyun disisiku?

tidak Sungmin.. itu hanya mimpi... tidak lebih...malam itu, aku menangis tanpa suara agar Kyuhyun tidak mendengarnya...

TBC

Jongmal Gomawo buat yang udah ngereview ff ini dari chapter awal sampe chapter 12 kemaren… MAKASIH BANGET..

Saranghae ^^ keke # lebay mode on …

See next chapter buat Chingu semua …


	14. Chapter 14

aku ingin menangis, ingin menangis sekeras2nya, kalau saja air mata ini tak mengering, pasti aku sudah bodoh kamu adalah pacar terburuk di dunia. seharusnya kau lebih mempercayai Kyuhyun. apa kau tak ingat masa2 yang kau jalani bersama Kyuhyun?

tak mungkin bukan, dia pacaran denganmu sedangkan dia menyukai yeoja lain...? aduh, mikir apa sih aku ini? aku juga sudah terus mengatakan kepada diriku agar mempercayainya, tetapi mengapa diriku menolak untuk percaya?

apakah sesungguhnya aku menjadi penghalang Kyuhyun dan Seohyun...?

**NYUUTTT**

dengan menyebutkan nama Seohyun saja, hatiku sudah senyeri ini. aku tak mau Kyuhyun kembali kepadanya, aku ingin menahan Kyuhyun disisiku. tapi apakah aku boleh menjadi begini egois? dari tadi aku hanya menatap layar televisi tanpa satu acara-pun yang dapat masuk ke otakku. walaupun aku terlihat sedang menonton, tapi pikiranku tetap fokus kepada Kyuhyun. kenapa aku jadi stress begini sih cuma gara2 mimpi?! bodoh! bodoh!

"ngapain kamu mukulin diri sendiri? seperti idiot saja..." komentar Kyuhyun, heran melihat tingkahku.

"Kyuhyun?! mengagetkan saja, kamu sudah bangun?!" tanyaku kaget.

"tentu saja, kau pikir jam berapa sekarang?" heuk! sudah jam setengah sepuluh?! berarti semalaman aku tidak tidur?! tak bisa kupercaya aku jadi se-sinting ini!

"kamu yang merawatku semalam?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"eh? uh, i- iya"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil,"oh... hem, te- terima kasih untuk kemarin..."

wajah apa itu?! Kyuhyun bisa juga malu2?! hahaha! wajahnya culun sekali kalau malu2 begitu! dan lagi dia berterimakasih padaku, jarang2 ini terjadi!

"hahaha, hei-" baru saja aku bermaksud meledeknya, tapi tiba2 rasa nyeri melanda hatiku lagi. begitu nyeri dan pedih.

"hm?" tanya Kyuhyun.

aku memalingkan wajahku,"eh.. ti- tidak apa2..."

"...? kenapa kamu? aneh sekali.." cibir Kyuhyun. sakit.. terlalu sakit.. aku harus pergi dari sini. hatiku sakit sekali melihat Kyuhyun.. aku tak tahan lagi. "a- aku pulang dulu.."

"heh? kau pulang secepat ini..?"

"i- iya..." kataku sambil mengambil tas-ku bersiap untuk pergi.

Kyuhyun menangkap tanganku," hei, kau aneh sekali. ada apa sih? setidaknya sarapan dulu disini."

"eh- uhm, a- aku.. i- ibuku mencariku, di- dia butuh pertolonganku karena kepala adikku nyangkut di pintu."kataku. aduh, bodohnya aku. spontan aku jawab seperti itu. mana mungkin Kyuhyun percaya!

"oh... baiklah..." dia percaya...

"a- aku pulang!"kataku langsung berlari keluar.

"eh- tunggu dulu, hei!" sebelum Kyuhyun dapat menangkapku lagi, aku menutup pintu tepat di depan wajahnya. aku berlari pergi dari apartemen Kyuhyun.

aku harus terus pergi, jangan sampai Kyuhyun mengejarku. jangan sampai dia menyadari ketidak percayaanku akannya. karena hanya satu cara yang bisa membuatnya tetap disisiku untuk menuruti segala keegoisanku, itu adalah 'membohongi diriku dan dirinya'

**CRAZY REMAKE KYUMIN VERSION**

**Cast:**

**Lee Sungmin as Yeoja  
Cho Kyuhyun as Namja  
Lee Donghae as Namja  
Lee Hyukjae as Yeoja  
Choi Siwon as Namja**

**Summarry:**

**Karena tidak mau disebut sebagai gadis penakut, Lee Sungmin berani menyatakan cinta kepada seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang merupakan petarung no 1 di sekolahnya. Bagaimana kisah cinta mereka berdua selanjutnya? #summary kayak apa ini ga nyambung#plak**

**Warning:  
Genderswith, typo (s), tidak sesuai EYD,**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ,,,**

**FF ini remake dari novel Crazy karya Emilicious. Terdapat pengurangan dan penambahan kata2 untuk menyesuaikan cerita.**

**Let's Enjoy**

**Chapter 14**

**EUNHYUK POV**

beberapa hari ini, sahabatku 'Sungmin' aneeehh sekali. dia yang biasanya di kelas kerjaannya makan atau tidur, sekarang malah bengong. dia yang biasanya cerewet, sekarang jadi agak pendiam.

tidak cuma itu saja, kalau diajak ngomong, dia juga gak nyambung dan seperti tidak jadi bingung. sepertinya dia sedang ada masalah deh, tapi setiap kali aku tanya, pasti jawabannya 'tidak ada apa2 kok' atau 'eh? memangnya aku kenapa?'. dia itu kenapaaa sihhhh?!

"Yah! Sungmin-ah! kamu kenapa sih?! seperti orang stress aja! kenapa sih?! cerita doongg!"

"uh, eh? memangnya aku kenapa?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

tuh kan... benar apa kataku, dia pasti jawab begitu. iih! aku kesal! kenapa sih dia tak mau cerita?! aku ini sahabatnya bukan sih?! Hae-ah! sekarang aku cuma punya kamu! Sungmin menyebalkann!

"hhhh... ya sudahlah, aku menyerah. nanti pulang sekolah, aku dan Donghae mau pergi dengan Kyuhyun dan yang lainnya. Kyuhyun bilang, kamu harus ikut."

"..." Sungmin diam saja, matanya fokus memandangi lantai seperti tidak menyimak perkataanku.

"hei Min-ah..."

"..."

"SUNGMIN-AH!"

"eh?! apa apa?! ih, kenapa harus teriak2 sih?!"

"gak tau ah! aku kesal!" kataku pergi keluar kelas meninggalkan Sungmin. aku hampir menangis dibuatnya. bukan karena Sungmin meneriakiku, tapi aku merasa tidak dianggap.

dia sama sekali tidak bicara apa2 padaku, padahal aku tahu sesuatu terjadi sama dia. apakah selama ini cuma aku yang menganggapnya sahabatku?!aku berlari ke kelas Donghae dan membuka pintunya keras2,

"Hae-ah!" teriakku tak peduli pada orang2 yang mulai melihat ke arahku .

"Hyukkie chagi!? sinii! siniii!" Donghae memanggilku dengan senyum khas-nya. sungguh, melihat Donghae tersenyum begitu, hatiku jadi tenang! aku beruntung punya pacar seperti Donghae!

"huhuuu...! Hae-ah!" kataku berlari ke tempat duduknya.

"nah, ayo duduk, ayo duduk." kata Donghae sambil menarikkan bangku untukku di sebelah mejanya.

"eh? ternyata ada Kyuhyun dan Siwon juga? annyeong.." sapaku sambil menundukkan kepalaku.

"annyeong Eunhyuk-ah." balas Siwon. si makhluk planet Kyuhyun, diam saja sambil merokok #ga kebayang Kyuppa ngeroko sumpah#, melihat ke arahku saja tidak. huh! dasar namja dingin!

"hei, memangnya boleh merokok di kelas?" tanyaku.

Kyuhyun diam saja, tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. melainkan, dia melirik ke arahku dengan pandangan penuh tanya, dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. ukh! aku benci sekali setiap kali dia melakukan itu!

rasanya aku seperti orang ter-bego sedunia dengan menanyakan pertanyaan itu! aku lebih pilih dia mengataiku langsung deh, daripada dia melakukan itu!

"jangan hiraukan Kyunie, dia kan memang begitu.. oh iya Hyukkie chagi, jangan lupa lho nanti kita pergi! tunggu aku ya! sepertinya pak guru akan menahanku sebentar karena aku makan di kelas... hiks" kata Donghae.

uuhh Hae-ah! kamu kasihan sekali hhuhu!

"tentu saja akan kutunggu Hae-ah! "

"KYAAA Hyukkie chagi!" teriak Donghae senang mendengar jawabanku sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"KYAAA Hae-ah!" teriakku, sambil menyambut tangan Donghae.

"pasangan bodoh ckck... menggelikan" komentar Kyuhyun. huh, aku tahu sebenarnya dia sirik melihat kami yang begitu mesra!

"nanti Sungmin-ah ikut pergi juga kan?" tanya Siwon.

"hem? oh, Sungmin? molla"

"kenapa bisa kau bisa tidak tahu?! bukannya aku sudah suruh kau tanyain dia!?" teriak Kyuhyun sambil menggebrak meja. ih! dasar diktator! masih untung sahabatku Sungmin masih bertahan jadi pacarmu sampai hari ini! Sungmin-ah kau memang hebat, bisa pacaran sama namja pemarah ini!

"Kyunie! jangan membentak Hyukkie chagi seperti itu!" oh Donghae! kau memang penyelamatku!

"aah brisik! kenapa kau tidak tanyai si 'ingus' itu mau ikut atau tidak?!" teriak Kyuhyun lagi.

"sudah kutanyain kok, tapi dia tidak menyimakku.. aku kesal, jadinya aku tinggal saja." jawabku.

"apa sih maksudmu tidak menyimak!? makanya kalau mengajak orang yang benar!"

aku mengumpat di balik punggung Donghae,"huhuhu! Hae-ah! aku takut!"

"Kyunie..!" tegur Donghae.

"cih!" Kyuhyun mendengus.

"hmm... tidak menyimakmu ya? Sungmin-ah belakangan ini aneh..." kata Siwon. oh syukurlah... akhirnya ada juga yang mengerti maksudku...

"iya! iya! dia aneh sekali belakangan ini!" teriakku setuju. Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya lagi.

"iya! aku juga merasakannya kok! Min-ah jadi aneh sekali! masa dia tidak marah saat kukatai 'yeoja berdada papan'!" sambung Donghae.

"kamu tidak merasa aneh Kyu?" tanya Siwon.

"aneh ya...? hmm...", pikir Kyuhyun.

"iya, belakangan ini dia tidak membalasmu atau protes kepadamu setiap kali kau menyuruh2nya." Kata Siwon.

"itu yang kau maksud aneh...? bukannya itu cuma karena dia sudah mulai merasakan aura-ku ? ya, itu jawabannya! bagus kan?! dia sudah mulai menurutiku dan gak banyak tanya lagi! itu perubahan yang baik!" kata Kyuhyun sambil membuang rokoknya keluar jendela saking semangatnya.

aura pantatku! sungguh, baru kali ini aku bertemu orang yang bodohnya minta ampun! Sungmin-ah! malang nian nasibmuuu!

"ani..anio, bukan itu maksudku... hhh..." sepertinya Siwon sudah menyerah untuk menjelaskan kepada Kyuhyun lebih lanjut.

"bukan itu saja! belakangan ini, Sungmin sering bengong! walaupun dia berada disini, tapi rohnya seperti di tempat lain! dia juga suka ga menyimak dan gak nyambung setiap kali diajak ngomong!" teriakku tak sabar

"...? jadi... roh-nya dimana?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan mimik muka serius. dia sungguh bertanya begitu padaku?! otaknya ada dimana sih?! OH MY GOD.

SUNGMIN-AH KENAPA NAMJACHINGUMU BODOH SEKALI

"Jadi... selama ini Min-ah tidak punya roh?!" tanya Donghae polos.

AAAAHH YA AMPUNNN! DONGHAE-AH! INI DAMPAK KAU TERLALU BANYAK BERKUMPUL DENGAN KYUHYUN! AAAH!

.

.

.

**SEPULANG SEKOLAH**

"kamu ikut kan?" tanyaku kepada Sungmin sambil memasukkan buku2ku ke dalam tas.

"eh, huh? ikut kemana?"

"hhh... daritadi'kan aku sudah bilang. Kyuhyun cs ngajak kita pergi hari ini.. mau ke cafe X2X, setelah itu ke game center deh kayaknya.. aku juga kurang tahu." ini kali ke 3 aku membicarakan tempat tujuan kami ke Sungmin, semoga saja kali ini dia menyimakku..

"eh? mau cafe dan game center? sepertinya aku tidak-"

"hei ingus!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil membuka pintu kelas sekencang2nya dan berjalan ke arah kami. tadi Sungmin mau ngomong apa ya? sepertinya dia baru saja mau menolak, tapi sudah keburu dipotong oleh Kyuhyun.

"eh...? i- iya ada apa?" tanya Sungmin gugup kepada Kyuhyun.

ini benar2 aneh.. kenapa Sungmin tidak marah, padahal dia dipanggil 'ingus'. dan lagi, sepertinya Sungmin menghindari kontak mata dengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin terus2an melihat ke samping atau pura2 sibuk membereskan buku. pasti dia sedang ada masalah sama Kyuhyun, aku yakin itu!

"kau harus ikut kami pergi!" teriak Kyuhyun dengan gaya arogannya.

"eh, ehm.. tapi..." jawab Sungmin ragu, masih tetap mengalihkan matanya dari Kyuhyun.

"tidak ada tapi2an! itu sudah jelas, .ikut!"

"eh, ya.. ba- baiklah..."

mendengar Sungmin menyetujui perintah Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun melirikku dan memberikan senyum puas seakan dia berkata, 'bagaimana..? benar'kan dia nurut kepadaku sekarang..?'.

dasar namja super bego! masa sih dia gak sadar akan keanehan Sungmin! malah bangga lagi! iiih!setelah itu, kami berjalan menuju halaman belakang sekolah dimana yang lainnya menunggu kami. disana ada Donghae, Siwon, dan beberapa teman Kyuhyun yang kukenali wajahnya. begitu melihat Donghae, rasanya aku hidup kembali. kekhawatiranku rasanya hilang begitu saja. pasti ini yang namanya kekuatan cinta! KYAAAA!

"HAE-AH!" teriakku sambil berlari ke arah Donghae.

"Hyukkie chagi!" teriak Donghae sambil melambai kepadaku.

"jadi, kita mau kemana?" tanyaku semangat.

"kita mau nonton film! asikk!" jawab Donghae.

"lho? tidak jadi ke cafe?"

"uhm, tidak. tiba2 saja, mood Kyunie berubah. dia ingin nonton film."

"huh? kenapa kita harus menuruti kemauan Kyuhyun?" bisikku, takut kedengaran Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk ngobrol di belakangku.

"tidak tahu ya... habis, Kyuhyun tahu tempat yang asik2"

"semuanya, ayo berangkat! jangan diam disini saja! gerah tau!" teriak Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berjalan diikuti dengan Sungmin baru kami semua. Sungmin memang berjalan mengikuti Kyuhyun, tapi dia hanya memandangi tanah, dan sepertinya dia sedang berpikir keras. sedangkan Kyuhyun? dia masih tetap menyunggingkan senyum kepuasan karena telah membuat Sungmin menjadi penurut.. = =' aku sungguh ingin tahu apa isi otak Kyuhyun, bisa2nya dia sebodoh itu.

tiba2, langkah Sungmin berhenti. dia menarik ujung baju Kyuhyun," Kyuhyun, mianhae aku tidak bisa ikut..."

setelah itu dia berlari meninggalkan semua hanya terbengong2 melihat tingkah Sungmin dan hanya memandangi sosoknya yang berlari menjauh.

" hei kalian..." pandangan kami semua beralih ke Kyuhyun, "Sungmin aneh..." komentar Kyuhyun heran.

KYAAA! baru sekarang dia sadar?!

"kami 'kan sudah bilang kalau dia aneh!" teriakku dan Siwon serentak.

"kenapa aku bisa baru sadar ya..?" Kyuhyun bertanya2.

aku ingin sekali berteriak padanya, "KARENA KAMU BODOH!" tapi tidak kulakukan lantaran takut. tapi ini benar2 aneh.. aku yakin sekali dia sedang ada masalah!

**EUNHYUK POV END**

.

.

.

"aku akan mengejarnya." kata Eunhyuk.

"mengejar Sungmin? aku juga ikut!" kata Kyuhyun.

"aku juga ikut! aku! aku!" teriak Donghae ikut2an sambil mengacungkan jarinya ke udara.

"tidak, jangan. biar aku sendiri saja!" kata Eunhyuk.

"tidak bisa! mana mungkin kubiarkan Hyukkie chagi sendiri!" Teriak Donghae.

"ANI! seharusnya aku yang mengejarnya!" kata Kyuhyun bersiap2 lari mengejar, tetapi Siwon mengunci tubuh Kyuhyun dari belakang.

"hei- apa2an kau-" protes Kyuhyun.

"terkadang, masalah yeoja, hanya yeojalah yang bisa menyelesaikannya. ini bukan saatnya kita, para namja, untuk ikut campur." kata Siwon kepada Kyuhyun.

"apa katamu?! siapa juga yang peduli! hei- hei! lepaskan aku!" berontak Kyuhyun.

"Eunhyuk-ah, cepat kejar Sungmin-ah! Donghae-ah dan yang lainnya, cepat bantu aku menahan Kyuhyun!" perintah Siwon. saat itu juga, semua orang membantu Siwon menahan Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk mengangguk dan berlari menuruti perintah Siwon.

"pergilah kejar Min-ah, Hyukkie chagi! FIGHTING!"

"hei-apa2an kalian?! kalau tidak mau mati, cepat lepaskan aku! hei!" protes Kyuhyun yang terus saja memberontak.

.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk menekan bel rumah Sungmin.

**+ting tong~ ting tong~ ting tong ting tong ting tong!+ **

"iya... nugu..?" kata Sungmin lesu, sambil membuka pintu. "Hyukkie..? kenapa kau kemari? bukkannya kamu mau pergi?"

"tidak.. aku mau bicara denganmu.." jawab Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk langsung nyelonong masuk, lalu dia duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"tidak ada orang di rumah?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"hem, tidak ada. pada pergi semua. kamu mau minum apa?"

"apa saja. eh, kalau bisa orange juice." Sungmin pergi dan kembali membawa 2 gelas orange juice dingin. dia duduk di sebelahku.

"hari ini panas sekali ya?" basa-basi Sungmin.

"..." Eunhyuk diam saja sambil meneguk orange juice-nya.

"coba kalau hari ini hujan, pasti asyik deh-"

"kamu kenapa sih?" potong Eunhyuk.

"heh? aku? tidak kenapa2 kok. memangnya aku kenapa?" tanya Sungmin heran.

"belakangan ini kamu aneh. kamu kenapa sih? ada yang gak kamu ceritakan ya, sama aku?"

"ah, enggak kok. perasaanmu saja kali.. oh iya, ngomong2 aku beli dvd yang kau bilang ingin nonton selama ini lho."

"..."

"harganya sih memang mahal, tapi rasanya setimpal karena gambarnya juga bagus."

"Sungmin-ah..."

"bagaimana kalau kita nonton bareng? kebetulan aku juga belum nonton."

"Sungmin-ah..."

"dan juga, pasti asyik kalau kita nonton bersama sambil makan popcorn-"

"Sungmin-ah!" potong Eunhyuk. Bisa Eunhyuk rasakan wajahnya memanas saking marahnya. Airmata mulai mengalir deras dipipi Eunhyuk. Sungguh dia merasa sedih melihat tingkah laku Sungmin. Kenapa Sungmin tidak berceita apa masalah yang dia hadapi. Apakah Sungmin tidak menganggapnya sebagai sahabatnya?

"kamu itu kenapa sih?! kenapa selama ini kamu diam saja?! kenapa kamu gak mau cerita?! padahal, kukira selama ini kau sahabatku! lalu kenapa kau tidak menceritakan masalahmu padaku?! atau jangan2, selama ini hanya aku yang menganggapmu sahabatku...? huhuhu.. hiks"

"Hyukki..."

"kamu jahat... hiks... "

"..." Sungmin mulai menangis

"aku khawatir tahu...!" kata Eunhyuk.

"..."

"hiks..."

**GREEP**

Sungmin memeluk Eunhyuk,"maafkan aku Hyukkie! maafkan aku! aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu khawatir!"

Tangisan Eunhyuk makin deras "huweeeeeee!"

"akan kuceritakan semuanya padamu... maafkan aku... maafkan aku membuatmu khawatir.."

hari itu, Eunhyuk dan Sungmin menangis lamaaaaa sekali sambil berpelukan. setelah itu, Sungmin menceritakan semua pada Eunhyuk. **Share PageTwitterLike**setelah menangis sekian lama dan mencurahkan kesulitannya kepada Eunhyuk, rasanya semua beban Sungmin seperti terangkat. memendam masalah sendiri itu memang tak baik. selain menyakiti diri sendiri, juga menyakiti orang2 yang berada di sekitar kita.

Sungmin bersyukur mempunyai sahabat seperti Eunhyuk yang begitu memperhatikannya, selain itu, Sungmin menjadi sadar bahwa sebenarnya ini semua adalah kesalahannya karena mempermasalahkan masalah kecil. betapa bodohnya dia yang jadi stress sendiri dan menyia2kan Kyuhyun hanya karena Kyuhyun memimpikan Seohyun.

.

.

.

**SUNGMIN POV**

OMONA! Aku baru ingat besok acara Umma mertuaku,, huwee eottoke aku pakai gaun apa kesana..?

"SUNGMINNN!"

wuah! suara teriakan putus asa milik siapa itu? siapa juga yang teriak malam2 begini? mana meneriaki nama-ku lagi! kan malu sama tetangga!aku membuka jendela,"siapa sih yang teriak2?!"

"disini bodoh! dasar ingus tulen!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil melambai2kan tangannya. lha? jadi dia di depan rumahku, ngapain dia disitu? Aku pun langsung keluar rumah menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"ngapain kamu kesini?!" teriakku lagi.

"susah2 aku kesini, cuma itu reaksimu?! harusnya aku yang tanya kamu kenapa!"

ih, kenapa deh dia marah2 begitu. mengesalkan saja. tunggu- dia sudah susah2 kesini demi bertanya keadaanku? huh, aku pasti sudah membuatnya khawatir beberapa hari ini... maafkan aku Kyuhyun.

"apa?! aku tidak apa2 kok! kamu kali yang kenapa2!"

"jangan menjawabku begitu! tadinya kau 'kan penurut, kenapa sekarang kau kembali jadi yeoja liar begitu sih?!"

"apa katamu-"

"nih ambil!" potong Kyuhyun sambil melemparkan sebuah kantung plastik hitam yang sukses medarat di wajahku.

"uphh!"

"itu untukmu! aku pulang!" kata Kyuhyun sampai akhirnya dia berlari pergi.

...? apa ini...? aku mulai membuka ikatan plastiknya, dan di dalamnya ada sebuah kain berwarna hitam. saat kuangkat keluar, ternyata itu gaun. gaun yang amat cantik. gaun dengan panjang 5cm diatas lutut, dengan jahitan2 berwarna biru menawan dan dengan lipatan2 yang sempurna. gaun ini pasti amat pas dengan high-heels biru yang dulu. hm, Kyuhyun memang hebat! Aku pun tersenyum. Betapa bodohnya aku. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu Kyu~~

.

.

.

.

.

aku sudah siap untuk pergi ke pesta! rambut tergerai dengan ikal, check! bedak wajah, check! parfum,check! gaun rapi dan anggun,check! sepatu mengkilap,check!

nah, semuanya sudah sempurna, tinggal menunggu Pangeran blonde ku yang bodoh menjemputku saja!ngomong2, dimana si kepala polong itu...? dia bilang akan menjemputku pukul setengah 6 sore, tapi sudah jam berapa sekarang?! sudah jam 6! lewat setengah jam dari waktu janjian! bisa2nya dia belum datang! grrrrr!

aku menghubungi ponsel Kyuhyun,"hei kepala polong! dimana kamu?! katanya mau menjemputku jam setengah 6?! sekarang sudah jam 6 lewat ya!"

"ugh... mmh... kenapa sih kamu teriak2... santai saja deh... ugh..." erang Kyuhyun. oh ya ampun... dari suaranya, sepertinya dia baru bangun tidur deh... BISA-BISANYA DIA BARU BANGUN SEKARANG?!

"Kau baru bangun tidur ya?! bisa2nya kau-"

**tut~tut~ tuuuuut~**

Kyuhyun memutus teleponnya. AAAAAAGGHHH! beraninya dia memutus telepon begitu! aaaahh! kesaalll! padahal aku sudah siap dari tadi! dan ternyata dia baru bangun?! oh ya ampun... ah! aduh! migrainn!

akhirnya Kyuhyun datang menjemputku pukul 7. saat dia datang, aku sudah tidak punya kekuatan untuk marah. karena semua energi-ku sudah kuhabiskan untuk memukuli bantal.

yah, itu sedikit melenyapkan amarahku sih.. tapi akibatnya, dandananku yang sempurna jadi acak2an dan aku harus membereskan dandananku lagi dari ujung rambut ke ujung kaki! ukh mengesalkan!

sekarang Kyuhyun menyalahkanku akan ketelatan ini karena aku terlalu lama berdandan. yah memang benar sih, waktu mendengar dia datang, aku bercermin dan mendapatkan diriku yang berantakan. jadinya, dia harus menungguku memperbaiki diri selama 15 menit. tapi cuma 15 menit tidak parah lah! aku menunggumu selama 1jam setengah! bayangkan!ya sudahlah, yang sudah lewat tak perlu dipermasalahkan, yang penting kami harus tiba di pesta secepatnya.. -_-

karena kami harus sampai ke pesta secepat mungkin, Kyuhyun meminta pak supir untuk mempercepat laju mobilnya. dan benar saja, si pak supir mengendarainya seperti orang sinting! waktu itu dia mengendarainya pelaaaan sekali seperti keong, namun begitu diminta cepat, dia mengendarai secepat ini... hhh...

ternyata kami sampai di tempat tujuan lebih cepat dari perkiraanku. yah, wajar saja sih.. dengan kecepatan segitu, tidak heran kami bisa sampai hanya dalam 20 menit.

sesegera itu, Kyuhyun langsung membuka pintu mobil dan berjalan masuk ke lobi tanpa repot2 menungguku. dasar kentut! mengesalkan sekali.. setidaknya dia harus menungguku turun dari mobil 'kan? dia malah ngeloyor meninggalkanku begitu. kalau saja ini bukan di pesta, pasti sudah kukejar dan kutendang bokongmu itu! dasar #$$%#!

"hei! palli! lama sekali kau!" teriak Kyuhyun.

ternyata dia berdiri di pintu masuk menungguku, kukira dia benar2 meninggalku. huh, perbuatan dengan mulutmu itu memang benar2 berlainan! coba kau bisa memperbaiki sedikit cara bicaramu itu, kau pasti jadi namja sempurna Kyuhyun...-_-

"iya iya! sabar kenapa! kau tak tahu'kan perjuangan seorang yeoja harus berjalan dengan hak 9cm! apa kau pernah mencobanya?! dasar kepala bokong!" balasku.

ups, aku benar2 lupa disini adalah tempat umum. aku sampai meneriakinya begitu lagi! untung saja tak ada orang di sekitar sini.. kalau ada, pasti aku di-cap sebagai yeoja yang tak punya sopan santun deh... disini 'kan tempat2 orang kaya yang sok perfeksionis, aku harus jaga image nih..

aku menghampiri Kyuhyun yang menungguku di pintu masuk lobi, dan dia menyelipkan tangannya ke pinggangku untuk mengarahkan aku masuk.

kutampik tangannya,"kau kira kau pegang dimana? dasar mesum."

"a- apa? mesum katamu?! ini hal wajar bodoh. Lagian waktu itu kau tidak menolak!" kata Kyuhyun, sekali lagi menyelipkan tangannya ke pinggangku.

kutampik lagi tanggannya,"wahahaha! geli bodoh! sebenarnya itu titik geli-ku! jangan dipegang! hahaha!"

Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya," dasar bodoh..." lalu akhirnya dia menggandengku masuk ke dalam.

**SUNGMIN POV END**

.

.

.

pesta kali ini bahkan lebih mewah dari pesta yang sebelumnya. dan orang2 yang hadir disini lebih banyak lagi. Sungmin malas untuk jalan sana-sini mengikuti Kyuhyun yang sedang menyalami tamu di sisi Heechul, Sungmin duduk saja di bangku. sungguh, memakai high-heels setinggi ini benar2 perjuangan! Sungmin yakin sekali tungkai kakinya lecet dan sudah hampir putus, karena sakitnya sudah 'wuih...'. tapi mau sesakit apapun, tidak mungkin Sungmin melepasnya. mana sopan bertelanjang kaki di pesta se-mewah ini..

"pulang yuk." kata Kyuhyun yang tiba2 sudah ada di depan Sungmin sambil menurunkan dasi yang mengikat lehernya.

"ah, huh? sudah mau pulang?" tanya Sungmin, mereka baru 1 jam disini dan Kyuhyun sudah mau pulang?

"tentu saja! mau ngapain lagi disini memangnya!"

"ih! aku kan nanya baik2! gak bisa apa jawab baik2 juga?! hhihh!"

"aku sudah menyalami tamu2 penting, dan Umma sudah memperbolehkanku pulang kok. aku pusing kalau kelamaan di tempat ramai. ayolah, cepat berdiri."

"aku lapar..." rengek Sungmin.

"ada makanan sebanyak ini disini, dan kau masih belum juga kenyang?!"

"aku belum makan sama sekali bodoh! aku malas mengambil makanan karena kakiku sakit.. uph!" Sungmin langsung menutup mulutnya.

"kakimu sakit..?" kata Kyuhyun, lalu dia berjongkok di depan Sungmin."sini kulihat." katanya langsung menarik kaki Sungmin.

**BUAKKK**

Sungmin gebuk kepala Kyuhyun dengan tas tangan yang dia bawa.

"apa2an sih kamu?!" teriak Kyuhyun kesal sambil mengusap2 kepalanya.

"dasar mesum! kau jangan menarik kakiku begitu! aku pakai gaun pendek!"

"memangnya kenapa kalau pakai gaun pendek?! oh, aah...heheheh" sepertinya Kyuhyun baru menyadarinya sekarang.. -_-

Sungmin berdiri, "ayo pulang." Kata Sungmin lalu langsung berjalan ke arah pintu keluar meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Bukannya Sungmin tidak mau menunggu Kyuhyun, tapi Sungmin tidak kuat lagi nih. sesampainya di luar, Sungmin akan langsung bertelanjang kaki!

'aaah! kelupaan pamit sama Umma mertua!' batin Sungmin

Sungmin langsung berbalik ke tempat pesta, mengacuhkan Kyuhyun yang sedang berlari mengejarnya.

"huh? mau kemana kau? Yah!" kata Kyuhyun bingung melihat Sungmin yang berjalan masuk lagi ke tempat pesta, tapi Sungmin tidak menghiraukannya.

Sungmin berjalan cepat ke arah Heechul yang sedang asyik berbincang dengan tamunya. Sungmin menunggunya selesai berbicara dulu, lalu baru dia memanggilnya,"ehm.. permisi Ahjumma.."

"hem? oh, Sungmin-ah!" kata Heechul mengembangkan senyum manisnya. "maaf, saya permisi dulu, saya harus bicara dengan anak ini." kata Heechul sopan kepada tamu2nya. lalu dia menggiring Sungmin menjauh dari tamu2nya itu.

"ada apa bocah sepertimu memanggilku, hah?" tanya Heechul, senyum manis sudah hilang dari wajahnya dan digantikan dengan ekspresi bosan.

"saya mau izin pulang dulu Ahjumma.. Kyuhyun sudah mengajak pulang..annyeong.." kata Sungmin sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"dasar bocah tidak sopan, harusnya kau lebih lama sedikit disini." walau ucapannya kasar, tapi Sungmin tahu maksudnya baik. "baiklah Umma mertua! lain kali kita habiskan waktu bersama ya!" jawab Sungmin gembira.

wajah Heechul memerah,"a- apa?! siapa juga yang mau menghabiskan waktu dengan bocah bau sepertimu! hah!"

"sedang apa kau dengan nenek tua ini disini?" tanya Kyuhyun yang tiba2 sudah berada di belakangku.

"eh? Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin.

"apa katamu hah?! nenek tua?! kau mau mati?!" ancam Heechul dengan suara berbisik.

"tuh kan benar.. kamu itu nenek tua.." ejek Kyuhyun lagi.

"apa katamu-"

"ayo pulang, dia mulai mengamuk." kata Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin pergi.

"dasar kau- beraninya kau pulang setelah mengatai Ummamu sendiri?!"

Sungmin yang takjub akan kemiripan mereka, berteriak kepada Heechul,"Umma mertua! lain kali kita main yaa!"

.

.

.

"aduh! istirahat dulu dong! kakiku sakit nih!" protes Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun.

yah wajar saja, Kyuhyun terus2an menarik Sungmin lantaran dia kesal karena mobil jemputannya tidak kunjung tiba. karena tidak sabar, Kyuhyun lalu mengajak Sungmin naik taksi dan berhenti di dekat rumah Sungmin. Sungmin tidak mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun malah berhenti di taman ini, Mungkin karena Kyuhyun benar2 menyukai taman dekat rumahnya ini.. -_- pikir Sungmin.

"cih.. dasar lemah.."ejek Kyuhyun lalu dia duduk di bangku taman dimanaSungmin pernah mengobati lukanya dulu. walaupun perkataannya kasar, toh dia benar2 duduk untuk membiarkan Sungmin beristirahat.

Sungmin duduk di sebelahnya," dasar kau itu.. tak bisa apa bicara manis sedikit?"

"manis.." kata Kyuhyun.

"apa maksudmu?"

"kau menyuruhku bicara manis 'kan tadi?"

"hahaha! kau kira itu lucu hah?! dasar kentut!"

"apa katamu- hei! kau juga ya! dasar yeoja bermulut pedas!" balas Kyuhyun Kyuhyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"tunggu disini. jangan kemana2." katanya, lalu berlari meninggalkan Sungmin sendiri.

**15 menit kemudian.**

"ini..." kata Kyuhyun sambil menyerahkan plastik.

"apa ini?" tanya Sungmin.

"katanya kamu lapar! bagaimana sih!"

Sungmin membuka bungkusnya, ternyata isinya adalah berbagai macam makanan. dimulai dari onigiri,sandwich,burger, hotdog, dan bibimbap. Kyuhyun berjongkok di hadapan Sungmin," rapatkan dudukmu dan berikan kakimu." kata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menurutinya, Kyuhyun mengobati tungkai kaki Sungmin yang lecet. Kyuhyun membeli obat dan plester juga.

"nah, selesai." kata Kyuhyun sambil menempukkan kedua tangannya.

"oh.. mahahih yha!(oh.. makasih ya!)" kata Sungmin dengan makanan yang memenuhi mulutnya.

"menjijikkan.. sudah, habiskan saja makananmu itu, jangan banyak bicara." Sungmin tidak mempedulikan ejekan Kyuhyun. Sungmin sudah menghabiskan semua makanan yang dibeli Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun dia duduk agak jauh dari Sungmin karena dia sedang merokok sambil menunggu Sungmin sedang makan."wuah... aku aku kenyang..." kata Sungmin.

"kau bilang kau kenyang setelah makan sebanyak itu? kalau aku jadi kau, pasti aku sudah muntah2. dasar perut karet!" ejek Kyuhyun.

"apa sih?! masih lebih baik aku tahu, daripada kamu! pada dasarnya orang yang merokok itu lebih rendah dari knalpot! knalpot saja mengeluarkan asap, tapi kau malah menghisap asap! dasar psikopat!" teriak Sungmin.

"mau mati...?" kata Kyuhyun kesal sambil menginjak rokoknya.

"tidak mau tuh! Weeek :p!" ejek Sungmin lagi.

"dasar yeoja bego..."

"tapi sukakan?"

"apa? Sudahlah cepat naik." kata Kyuhyun yang tiba2 sudah berjongkok dan menawarkan punggungnya.

"huh? naik buat apa?"

"kakimu sakitkan!? cepat naik, sebelum kutarik kau!"

"iya iya! ya ampun! pemarah banget sih?!" protes Sungmin lalu naik ke punggung Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangkat Sungmin dengan entengnya. "hei.. kenapa kau melakukan ini..?" tanya Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun.

"melakukan apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"semuanya... membelikan aku makanan, mengobati kakiku, menggendongku, kenapa kau begitu baik padaku?"

"jadi kau mau aku jahat padamu, hah?"

"bukan begitu maksudku... huh."

"hmm... kenapa aku melakukannya, ya?" tanya Kyuhyun pada dirinnya sendiri.

"iya. kenapa?"

"ya tentu saja karena kau yeojachinguku! dan kau adalah milikku yang harus kulindungi dan kujaga baik2, dasar bodoh!"

"hehehe... iya2..." Sungmin membenamkan dagu-nya di bahu Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum2 kecil karena mendengar pengakuan Kyuhyun tadi.

Sungmin bersyukur Sungmin tidak perlu terbuai dengan punggung lebar Kyuhyun, secara Sungmin tidak bisa melihat punggung Kyuhyun yang sedang menggendongnya begini. tapi sebagai gantinya, wangi rambut Kyuhyun membuatnya sinting!

**BUAGHH!**

Sungmin terjembab di rambut Kyuhyun dan hidungnya membentur kepala Kyuhyun karena Kyuhyun berhenti dengan amat tiba2.

"hei! kenapa sih berhenti tiba2 begitu?!" protes Sungmin.

"..." Kyuhyun diam saja.

"hei.. Kyuhyun..?" tanya Sungmin sambil memajukkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tegang memandang lurus ke depan, Sungmin berpikir apa yang sedang Kyuhyun lihat itu.

"Seo... Seohyun...?" gumam Kyuhyun. pandangan Kyuhyun terarah kepada Seohyun yang sedang terpojok dikerubungi oleh 3 namja. sepertinya namja2 itu sedang mengganggu Seohyun. Sungmin tiba2 menjadi gelisah.

'Kyuhyun apa yang akan kau lakukan..?' batin Sungmin.

TBC

**Jongmal Gomawo :**

**Fishyelf, min, ayasaki, kyuminalways89, fariny, nurganevi, NR, Kezia, kyuminlovelovelove, kimteechul, Choleerann, ParkHyoRi KMS-YJS, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, chindrella cindy, kyutmin, audrey musaena, Littleevil1367, roroputri7692, abilhikmah, SSungMine, sha, shawon20, ayfiie1064, riesty137, ChoLee, minoru, deviyanti137, keykyu, tiaa, wonnie, babyAngelTeuk, eviebum, noviradwiasri, Kim Ri Ha, adakah yang terlewat? Mianhae.. J**

**See cext chapter Chingu …**

**Annyeong..**

**Saranghae..**

**Fighting…**


	15. Chapter 15

**CRAZY REMAKE KYUMIN VERSION**

**Cast:**

**Lee Sungmin as Yeoja  
Cho Kyuhyun as Namja  
Lee Donghae as Namja  
Lee Hyukjae as Yeoja  
Choi Siwon as Namja**

**Summarry:**

**Karena tidak mau disebut sebagai gadis penakut, Lee Sungmin berani menyatakan cinta kepada seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang merupakan petarung no 1 di sekolahnya. Bagaimana kisah cinta mereka berdua selanjutnya? #summary kayak apa ini ga nyambung#plak**

**Warning:  
Genderswith, typo (s), tidak sesuai EYD,**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ,,,**

**FF ini remake dari novel Crazy karya Emilicious. Terdapat pengurangan dan penambahan kata2 untuk menyesuaikan cerita.**

**Let's Enjoy**

**Chapter 15**

"Seo... Seohyun...?".

'Kyuhyun apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang...?' batin Sungmin.

.

.

.

**SUNGMIN POV**

Kyuhyun masih tetap terdiam memandangi sosok Seohyun yang sedang dikerubungi 3 namja itu. jantungku berdetak amat kencang. dari satu sisi, aku ingin menolong Seohyun karena aku tahu apa rasanya berada di posisinya sekarang ini. tapi di sisi lain, aku tidak mau Kyuhyun menolongnya. karena aku tahu, kalau Kyuhyun pergi kepadanya, dia takkan kembali lagi kesisiku.

perasaan sakit yang sudah hilang kembali lagi mengecamku. begitu perih, begitu sakit.. ternyata selama ini, luka perih ini masih terkubur di hatiku. dan sekarang dia mencuat lagi ke permukaan. bagaimana ini? kumohon, biarkan aku mempercayaimu Kyuhyun. kumohon, jangan siksa aku begini.

aku tahu ini keegoisanku untuk menahannya di sisiku, tapi aku mencintai Kyuhyun lebih daripada Seohyun mencintai Kyuhyun, aku tahu pasti itu. kumohon, biarkan Kyuhyun di sisiku.. jangan siksa aku dengan perasaan ini lagi!

"Kyaaaaaa!" teriak Seohyun, lalu dia berlari dan ke 3 namja itu mengejarnya. Kyuhyun menggeram, dan tubuhnya menegang.

**DEG DEG DEG **

jantungku berpacu amat kencang. Kyuhyun mulai berjongkok bermaksud untuk menurunkanku.

**DEG DEG DEG**

Kyuhyun menurunkanku dan mendudukkanku di tanah di samping tiang listrik.

"aku harus pergi" kata Kyuhyun. matanya tidak melihatku, dia masih mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah dimana Seohyun berlari.

**DEG DEG DEG**

Kyuhyun berdiri bersiap untuk lari, tapi aku menangkap tangannya.

"hajima..." kataku. aku tahu aku egois, tapi aku tak bisa melepasmu begitu saja. kumohon Kyuhyun, jangan pergi.. jangan tinggalkan aku...

**DEG DEG DEG**

"lepaskan aku Sungmin, aku harus pergi menolongnya." kata Kyuhyun.

ya, aku tahu. aku tahu pasti bahwa Seohyun memang amat membutuhkan bantuan saat ini. tapi bukan itu masalahnya. aku sama sekali tidak peduli kalau kau menolongnya, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. tapi bisakah kau menolong dia dengan dirimu yang tidak mencintainya?

aku takkan keberatan kalau kau menolong perempuan yang kau sama sekali tak punya perasaan khusus terhadapnya. tapi ini Seohyun. aku tahu, ah bukan, aku berusaha menutup mataku akan kebenaran bahwa jauh di dalam hati kecilmu, kau masih mencintai dia. jadi aku tidak rela membiarkanmu menolongnya. maafkan kecemburuanku, dan keegoisanku, Kyuhyun. tapi aku tidak bisa menahan ego-ku. maafkan aku.

**DEG DEG DEG**

"hajima.. jebal, jangan pergi..."

"kakimu sudah kuobati bukan? pasti kau sudah bisa berjalan sendiri! hei Sungmin-ah, aku serius, lepaskan aku."

**DEG DEG DEG**

"apa... apa kau mencintaiku...?" tanyaku kepadanya. saat itu, gerimis mulai turun membasahi rambutku. seakan langit juga ikut menangis merasakan kepedihanku.

"..." Kyuhyun diam saja sambil menatapku.

Tolong, bilang saja kau mencintaiku, berbohong-pun tak apa, katakan kau mencintaiku dan aku akan membiarkanmu menolongnya. tolong...

"aku... ma- maafkan aku..." kata Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangannya dari genggamanku, dan berlari ke arah Seohyun.

**DEG DEG DEG**

begitu Kyuhyun berlari meninggalkanku, badanku langsung terkulai lemas tersandar di tembok. tubuh ini tak bisa bergerak, terlalu lemas- terlalu perih untuk dapat bergerak. detak jantungku-pun mereda beriringan dengan jatuhnya rintik2 hujan di wajahku.

pandanganku kabur terhalang oleh air mata yang satu per satu mulai membasahi pipiku. kenapa air mata ini keluar? padahal aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk menangis. begitu perih-kah hingga air mata ini keluar tanpa menunggu perintah dariku?

kenangan bersama Kyuhyun, sekejap melintas di depan mataku.

"**_JANGAN LIHAT YANG LAIN SAAT KAU BERSAMAKU! SAAT AKU BERSAMAMU, JANGAN BERANI2NYA KAU BERDEKATAN DENGAN YANG LAIN! SAMPAI KULIHAT KAU SEPERTI KEMARIN LAGI, SIAP2 SAJA UNTUK MATI!_**"

Pembohong

"**_aku terus menunggumu... menunggumu sampai aku hampir gila. menunggumu dan berharap suatu hari kau akan masuk melalui pintu kamarku.. aku selalu menungu-_**"

pembohong... pembohong...

"**_kuingatkan, namanya 'Sungmin' bukan 'yeoja ini'. dia adalah yeojachinguku, dan tentu saja dia jauh lebih penting dari acara sampah yang kau anggap penting itu._**"

pembohong... pembohong... pembohong...

"**_ya tentu saja karena kau yeojachinguku! dan kau adalah milikku yang harus kulindungi dan kujaga baik2, dasar bodoh!_**"

PEMBOHONG!

dasar Kyuhyun pembohong! bisa2nya kau berkata padaku begitu, padahal hatimu mencintai Seohyun. berarti, selama ini, kata2 yang kau keluarkan itu semua untuk Seohyun? dan berarti, selama ini aku hanya penggantinya dan tidak lebih?

apa gunanya selama ini aku tulus mencintaimu?

kenapa kau mempermainkan ketulusanku dan membuatku terikat padamu?

tidak bisakah kau rasakan ketulusanku?

apakah ini balasan dari dosaku karena telah menyangkalmu dulu?

tetapi bagaimana kau bisa begini kejam? padahal setelah kejadian itu, mataku selalu terpaku kepadamu dan sama sekali tidak pernah melihat ke arah ini bukan hanya kecurigaanku, semuanya terbukti.

luka yang begitu perih muncul lagi seiring terbukanya mataku yang selama ini menyangkal kenyataan yang ada. tapi ini keterlaluan... terlalu perih... terlalu sakit...

kumohon, tolong aku... kumohon... kumohon...

"AAARRGGHHTTT..." tangisku, aku sudah tak dapat lagi menahan perasaan sedih itu.

aku menangis malam itu diiringi hujan besar yang ikut merasakan kepedihanku.

**SUNGMIN POV END**

.

.

.

"Yah" teriak Kyuhyun.

"Oppa~~" cicit Seohyun ketika Kyuhyun tiba2 muncul. Ketika kedua mata mereka bertemu. Terpancar jelas harapan yang sangat besar dai sorot mata Seohyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun..? dia langsung membuang mukannya.

"Eoh?! Berlagak pahlawan sekali kamu? Cih " umpat salah seorang dari ke 3 namja itu. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum mengejek. Hujan sudah turun membasahi ke 5 tubuh itu.

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu meladeni kalian yang tidak berguna.." kata Kyuhyun dengan nada dinginnya.

**BUAKKH**

**SREET**

**BUGGHT**

Ke 3 namja itu jatuh tersungkur. Ke 3 namja itu tanpa persiapan mendapat bertubi-tubi bogeman dari Kyuhyun. Tak memakan waktu banyak Kyuhyun dapat mengatasi kerdil2 ini.

Seteleh memastikan tak ada pergerakan lagi dari ke3 namja itu Kyuhyun bergegas pergi. Tapi sepasang lengan menahannya dengan memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang.

"Oppa~ gomawo kamu sudah menyelamatkanku oppa~" kata Seohyun. Kyuhyun benar2 tidak suka akan tindakan Seohyun yang tiba2 memelukknya dari belakan.

Kyuhyun melepas lengan Seohyun dengan kasar. "Lepas Bodoh.." hardik Kyuhyun.

"Oppa waegurae.. kenapa kau-"

"DENGAR.. kau jangan terlalu berharap padaku Seohyun-ah. Karena aku tidak akan pernah kembali padamu. Tidak akan pernah" Potong Kyuhyun. " hati ini sepenuhnya sudah ku berikan padanya" sambung Kyuhyun sambil memegang dadanya.

"padanya? OPPA WAE.. KENAPA KAU LEBIH MEMILIH YEOJA ANEH-"

"KEMANHAE.. " teriak Kyuhyun. "AKU SUDAH MUAK DENGANMU SEOHYUN! DAN KUPERINGATKAN JANGAN PERNAH BERHARAP AKU KEMBALI PADAMU! CIH MENJIJIKAN. " setelah Kyuhyun berkata seperti itu. Kyuhyun berlari ketempat dimana dia meninggalkan Sungmin. Persetan dengan Seohyun yang terus berteriak memanggil namanya.

'ARGGHT SIAL! Kenapa dia lebih memilih yeoja aneh itu dari pada aku?! Susah2 aku menyewa 3 namja itu. aahh!' batin siapa ya...? tebak sendiri.#plak

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berlari ketempat dia meninggalkan Sungmin. Dia kaget pasalnya Sungmin sudah tidak ada di tempat dia meninggalkannya. Merutuki dan mengumpat diri sendiri yang Kyuhyun lakukan sekarang. Rumah? Ya pasti Sungmin sudah pulang kerumahnya pikir Kyuhyun.

'apa... apa kau mencintaiku.' ahh... sungguh Kyuhyun menyesal tidak menjawab pertannyaan itu.. bukan karena dia tidak mencintai Sungmin. Gugup! hanya itu.. Kyuhyun terlalu gugup untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang Sungmin tanyakan padanya.

Kyuhyun langsung berlari menuju rumah Sungmin. Dia harus menjelaskannya semuanya pada Sungmin. Menjelaskan bahawa dia benar2 menolong Seohyun tidak lebih. Sungmin pasti salah paham padanya.

Kyuhyun pun sampai dirumah Sungmin. Kyuhyun menggetuk pintu rumah Sungmin.

**CEKLEK**

"annyeong ahjumma.. aku Kyuhyun... aku—a" kata Kyuhyun.

"aku tahu siapa kamu Kyuhyun-ah.. ." Kata Ny. Lee. Ya memang Sungmin tidak menjelaskan secara detail padanya mengenai Kyuhyun. tapi Ny. Lee tahu Kyuhyun karena beberapa kali melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang berbicara dengan putrinya itu di depan rumah. Tanpa di beri tahu pun Ny. Lee tahu bagaimana pancaran mata dari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"ah ye.. ahjumma boleh aku menemui Sungmin.." kata Kyuhyun.

"mianhae.. Kyuhyun-ah Sungmin sedang tidur.. lebih baik besok kamu kesini lagi ne.." kata Ny Lee.

"tapi ahjumma.." kata Kyuhyun ragu. Sedangkan hanya tersenyum maklum pada Kyuhyun yang tampak ragu2 itu.

"ahh.. baiklah.. sampaikan salamku pada Sungmin ahjumma.." pamit Kyuhyun.

Sebernarnya sangat khawtir pada putrinya itu. Ketika dia baru pulang dari Supermarket dengan Sungjin, dia menemukan Sungmin yang tergeletak pingsan. Dia tahu Sungmin mungkin sedang bermasaah dengan namjachingunya. mengerti dan tidak berusaha mencampuri urusan putrinya itu.

.

.

.

**SUNGMIN POV**

dimana aku...? ukh, kepalaku sakit sekali...

"Sungmin...? kau sudah bangun?" tanya Hyukkie.

"eoh..? Hyukkie?" tanyaku.

"Sungmin-ah! hiks! min!" kata Hyukkie sambil memelukku.

"hei... kenapa sih kamu?" aku mau meneriaki Hyukkie karena kelakuan anehnya itu, tapi terlalu lemas untuk kulakukan.

"Ahjumma menemukanmu pingsan di jalan kemarin, kehujanan, dan masih memakai gaun pesta. sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?!"

huh...? pingsan di jalan...?

**NYUUUUUT**

hatiku begitu sakit saat aku dapat mengingat kembali. benar juga, kemarin aku menangis di jalan dan hujan turun deras sekali. tapi setelah itu aku tidak ingat apa2, pasti aku pingsan setelah itu.

Kyuhyun...

"Sungmin-ah! apa yang terjadi?!" teriak Hyukkie sambil mengguncang2 tubuhku.

"huh...?"

"apa yang terjadi Sungmin? jawab aku..." Hyukkie menangis... selalu saja aku membuatnya terluka, maafkan aku Hyukkie-ah...

aku merebahkan badanku kembali ke kasurku, dan menutup mataku dengan lenganku. cairan panas mulai mengalir dari mataku dan membasahi tangan serta pipiku.

"aku tidak tahu..." jawabku.

"hiks... Sungmin-ah..."

"..."

"pasti Kyuhyun bukan?! kenapa dia selalu membuatmu terluka begini?!" teriak Hyukkie

"ini bukan salahnya Hyukkie..."

"tidak, ini salahnya kau jadi begini."

"..." aku diam saja berusaha menahan air mataku yang menetes setiap kali aku mengingat Kyuhyun.

"aku akan membuat perhitungan padanya!" kata Hyukkie. dia berdiri bersiap untuk pergi.

"andwea!" teriakku sambil menangkap tangan .. kepalaku sakit sekali... aku melepas tangan Hyukkie dan kembali tidur saking sakitnya.

"Sungmin?! kau tidak apa2?!" teriak Hyukkie sambil memegang tanganku.

"iya.. tak apa, hanya sedikit pusing kok."

"... maafkan aku..."

"sudahlah, hei, berjanjilah padaku."

"berjanji apa?"

"jangan membuat perhitungan atau melakukan apapun kepada Kyuhyun.."

"kalau itu..."

"berjanjilah..."

"hhh... baiklah. tapi ingat, aku melakukan ini karena aku menurutimu, bukan karena aku takut pada Kyuhyun."

"iya... hei, ngomong2, apa Donghae tahu keadaanku saat ini?"

"Donghae? tidak tuh. aku langsung kesini begitu aku mendengar kabarmu."

"kalau begitu, jangan beritahu."

"huh? kenapa?"

"nanti... nanti Kyuhyun juga bisa tahu... aku tak mau bertemu Kyuhyun saat ini."

"..."

aku menceritakan semua yang terjadi kepada Hyukkie. dan sedikit banyak, aku menjadi lega karena tak perlu menyimpannya sendirian. Hyukkie menangis, namun dia menyimak setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutku. dia memang sahabatku yang paling baik, dan dia yang paling mengerti aku. aku beruntung mempunyai sahabat sebaiknya.

**SUNGMIN POV END**

.

.

.

"Noona. bangunlah dan minum obat ini." kata Sungjin sambil mengguncang2 tubuh Sungmin pelen. Sungmin mengerang ," huh...?"

"ini... obat dari Umma.. minumlah." Sungjin menyodorkan obat itu pada Sungmin. Sungmin mengangkat tubuhnya dan berhenti dalam posisi duduk. Lalu Sungmin meminum obat itu.

"gomawo ne." Kata Sungmin.

"dasar bodoh... bagaimana bisa kau jatuh sakit begini.." komentar Sungjin.

"brisik ah.." kata Sungmin sambil merebahkan tubuhnya lagi.

"cepat sembuh bodoh..." kata Sungjin sambil keluar dari kamar Sungmin. Sungjin membuka pintu kamar Sungmin lagi dan mengintip dari sana.

"ngapain sih ngintip begitu..?" tanya Sungmin.

"tadi ada yang mencarimu."

"siapa?"

"aku tidak tahu. namja, rambutnya berwarna blonde."

"..."

"tadi dia datang dan bersikeras masuk. tapi kubilang kau tidur, dan dia akhirnya menyerah,lalu pulang."

"..."

setelah berkata begitu, Sungjin menutup pintu. tak lama setelah itu, Sungjin membuka pintu dan mengintip lagi.

"apa lagi...?"

"jangan lupa..."

"apa?"

"kau masih hutang padaku."

"iya.. iya aku tahu..."

"cepatlah sembuh... dengan begitu hutangmu kuanggap lunas." kata Sungjin lalu menutup pintu.

'bisa juga dia berkata semanis itu... hihihi' batin Sungmin.

Sungmin berkeringatan pasti dia sedang demam sekarang pikirnya. tapi ini tidak sakit, sama sekali tidak sakit dibandingkan dengan hatinya. andai saja hati yang sakit bisa disembuhkan dengan obat, pasti akan bagus sekali.

.

.

**SUNGMIN POV**

jadi... apa yang harus dialakukan sekarang? apa yang harus kulakukan bila bertemu Kyuhyun sekarang? ah... pertama2 aku harus merelakan dia dulu dan putus secara baik2. aku tidak mau menjadi penghalang baginya. Haruskah seperti itu?

tidak, sebenarnya bukan itu alasannya. bukan 'aku tidak mau menjadi penghalang' alasannya. alasan sebenarnya adalah karena ke-pengecutanku. aku terlalu takut untuk disakiti lagi oleh Kyuhyuh, mungkin itu alasannya.

hanya saja aku berusaha menutupinya. lagipula, Kyuhyun tidak mencintaiku.. apa lagi gunanya semua ini...

+ANGKAAAT! ANGKATT! ANGKAT TELEPONNYAA!+ HPku berbunyi.

dimana HPku itu berada? ah, itu dia diatas meja belajar. ukh, terlalu jauh dari jangkauanku, malas ah mengambilnya. lagipula kepalaku sakit Hp-ku berhenti berdering. tapi tak lama setelah itu, Hp-ku berdering lagi.

+ANGKAAAAT! ANGKATT! ANGKAT TELEPONNYA!+

mengesalkan sekali.. siapa sih? palingan Hyukkie, sudahlah biarkan memang membiarkan Hp-ku, tapi HPku terus berdering, lama2 aku jadi pusing juga!

terpaksa, aku turun dari kasur dan mengambil Hp-ku. begitu aku menginjakkan kaki di tanah dan mencoba berdiri, kepalaku sakitnya bukan main. sepertinya aku sakit parah juga nih.. baru kali ini aku sakit sampai begini.

aku mengambil Hp-ku lalu menjawabnya lemas," yeoboseo..."

"hei ingus! kenapa lama sekali mengangkatnya?!"

Kyuhyun?! spontan,aku langsung menutup Kyuhyun menelponku?! ukh, aku belum siap untuk berbicara kepadanya!

+ANGKAT! ANGKAAT! ANGKAT TELEPONNYA-+

Aku langsung mencabut baterai dari Hp-ku dan membantingnya ke tersengal2 saking gugupnya. tak kuduga Kyuhyun menelponku. dan lagi, dia menyebutku 'ingus' seperti tidak terjadi apa2.

sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkannya!?

**SUNGMIN POV END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sungmin! hei, aku tahu kau mendengarku! hei keluarlah! aku mau bicara sebentar!" teriak seseorang namja berambut blonde dari depan rumah Sungmin. Merasa tergangu oleh teriakan itu Sungmin pun mengintip dari jendela. Kyuhyun!

"hei! biarkan aku bicara denganmu! keluarlah sebentar!" Sungmin hanya mendengarkan Kyuhyun berteriak tanpa ingin menampakan wajahnya.

mendengar suara Kyuhyun saja, hati Sungmin sudah melonjak senang begini..?Sungmin benar2 tak dapat melupakannya?

"hei! aku tahu kau mendengarku! biarkan aku bicara padamu! hei!" Sungmin tetap diam dipersembunyiannya.

"hei! keluarlah! ma- maafkan aku! Sungmin-ah biarkan aku bicara padamu"

Kyuhyun benar2 merutuki sikap bodohnya waktu itu. Kenapa dia begitu mudahnya meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian. Apalagi ketika Sungmin memohon padanya untuk jangan pergi.

'Sungmin-ah percayalah padaku aku sungguh sudah tidak punya perasaan apapun pada Seohyun. Hanya kamu Sungmin-ah, hanya kamu yang ada dihati dan pikiranku Sungmin-ah kamu harus percaya itu' batin Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin-ah! ayolah, biar aku bicara denganmu! sebentar juga tidak apa2!" teriak Kyuhyun lagi. "hei, setidaknya biarkan aku melihat wajahmu! sebentar juga tidak apa2"

Sungmin merasakan kepalanya makin sakit. dia berjalan menuju kasurnya dan membenamkan wajahnya disana. dan Sungmin menutup telinganya dengan bantal, berharap Sungmin dapat meredam suara Kyuhyun.

"biarkan aku melihat wajahmu! biarkan aku melihat wajahmu dan biarkan aku tahu kau baik2 saja!" teriak Kyuhyun. Tidak, Kyuhyun tidak akan menyerah.

"begitu aku melihatmu, aku akan berhenti! aku berjanji! hei, aku akan menunggumu disini sampai kau mau menunjukkan wajahmu padaku!"

Sungmin menyerah, bagaimanapun Sungmin meredam suara teriakan Kyuhyun tetap saja tidak bisa. Sungmin mendudukan dirinya dan bersender di kepala ranjang. Dia memandang kearah jendela kamarnya. 'pergilah... pergilah... jangan biarkan aku jatuh lebih dalam lagi dalam mimpi yang dipenuhi oleh dirimu...' batin Sungmin.

Diluar Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap sendu kearah jendela kamar Sungmin. "aku tidak akan menyerah Sungmin-ah!" lirih Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Share PageTwitterLike**

**SUNGMIN POV**

sudah 3 hari aku sakit, tapi tidak kunjung sembuh juga. Umma bilang, kalau aku tidak sembuh2 juga, aku akan dibawa ke Rumah Sakit. aku tak mau itu. aku memang cukup senang sih jatuh sakit, karena aku tak perlu pergi ke sekolah.

3 hari ini, Kyuhyun datang dan berteriak2 di depan rumahku. dia selalu mengulangi itu setiap hari. dan dia datang juga pada pagi hari. perkiraanku dia bolos sekolah. mendengar suaranya saja, sudah membuatku begini tersiksa. apalagi kalau aku melihat wajahnya?

aku rindu dia, itu tak bisa dibantah. tapi terlalu sulit untuk menghadapi Kyuhyun, sementara aku tahu segala kebenarannya.

cintanya kepada Seohyun mennyakitiku, membuatku berpikir kalau selama ini semuanya hanya bohong belaka, dan aku tak bisa terima itu. aku ingin Kyuhyun melihatku seorang seperti aku yang hanya melihatnya. terlalu egois memang, tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa2 hari ini, Kyuhyun kembali berteriak2 di depan rumahku.

ingin sekali aku menurutinya dan bertemu dengannya, tapi ingatan dari beberapa hari lalu melandaku, dan menghentikan semua niatku. terlalu sakit untuk diingat, dan terlalu perih untuk dilupakan.

"Noona! namja di depan itu benar2 membuatku sinting! bertemulah sebentar dengannya biar dia pulang! aku sudah tak tahan lagi mendengar teriakkannya, begitu juga Umma! ayolah Noona!" kata adikku yang mendobrak masuk ke kamarku.

"..." aduh, aku malas meladeni adikku yang satu ini, aku pura2 tidur sajalah...

"Noona, aku tahu kau hanya pura2 tidur! cepatlah bangun! kalau tidak, namja itu akan kubiarkan masuk ke rumah!"

"ANDWEA!" teriakku.

"hehe..." adikku tersenyum .. bagaimana aku bisa masuk dalam jebakannya itu?

"sudah, cepat temui dia." kata Sungjin lagi.

"aku tidak bisa.. kau tidak mengerti." jawabku.

"aku memang tidak mengerti, dan aku juga tidak peduli apa yang terjadi! yang aku inginkan adalah si blonde itu pergi, atau setidaknya, BERHENTI BERTERIAK!"

"kau.. beraninya kau bicara begitu padaku? lihat saja kau kalau aku sudah sembuh, kutarik bulu ketiakmu sampai putus."

"nyah nyah nyah, terserah kau mau mengancamku. disini, kau yang berhutang padaku. kau lupa kau masih punya hutang 1 permohonan padaku?"

benar2 sialan... dia sudah bisa menjebakku sekarang...? bukannya dia bilang hutangku lunas kalau aku cepat sembuh?! yah.. aku belum sembuh2 juga sih, berarti aku masih hutang padanya... sial..

"aku ingat.. apa maumu?"

" . .DIAM."

"baiklah akan kulakukan." aku tidak bilang kalau aku akan melakukannya sekarang kan?

"cih... bisa2nya yeoja jelek sepertimu digilai namja seperti dia.. dunia memang sudah terbalik."kata adikku sampai akhirnya dia keluar dan menutup pintu kamarku.

"APA KATAMU-"

aaah... kepalaku sakit sekali... aku merebahkan tubuhku kembali untuk menghilangkan sakit di kepalaku. saat itu, Hp-ku bergetar.

huh? sms? ternyata dari Kyuhyun...

Drrt drrrt

"_hei, keluarlah, aku mau bicara sebentar._"

kubiarkan smsnya tak terbalas. tapi beberapa menit kemudian, Kyuhyun mengirim sms lagi.

Drrrt drrrt

"_sungguh, biarkan aku bicara denganmu._"

Drrrt drrrt

"_ayolah! kenapa sih dengan dirimu!? mengesalkan sekali! dasar ratu ingus_!"

Drrrt drrrt

"_cepat keluar.. sebelum aku memecahkan kaca jendelamu..._"

Drrrt drrrt

"_aku hanya ingin melihat wajahmu.. aku merindukanmu._" O_O heuk! Kyuhyun merindukanku? baru kali ini dia ngomong semanis ini padaku.

**NYUUUTT**

ukh, perih sekali. entah mengapa hatiku begini perih disaat aku merasa senang atas pengakuan Kyuhyun. apakah hatiku terus mengingatkanku akan kebenaran yang ada?

Drrrt drrrt

" _sialan! baru kali ini bicaraku kacau begini! ini semua karena kamu! sial, kutarik kata2ku tadi! memalukan_!" dasar sinting... otaknya pasti tidak beres...

Drrrt drrrt

"_tidak.. kata2 yang barusan itu benar... jadi biarkan aku bertemu denganmu..._" sekarang aku benar2 bingung yang mana yang benar yang mana yang salah...-_-

**SHHHAASSHH**

apa itu? suara hujan? wuah, bagaimana ini? hujannya deras sekali. Kyuhyun masih ada di depan, dia pasti kehujanan. bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun terus2an berada di sana?

dia baru saja sembuh bukan? oh ya ampun Kyuhyun. kamu harus pulang, jangan terus menungguku ! jangan pikirkan dia lagi!

Drrrt drrrt

hp-ku bergetar lagi. ternyata sms dari Kyuhyun lagi, apa yang ingin dia katakan..?

kubuka smsnya,"_hei ingus, hujan nih.. aku pulang dulu, nanti aku datang lagi_."

-_-' sialan. ini akibat dari kebanyakan nonton drama ... -_- aku sampai lupa dan mengira Kyuhyun akan menungguku sambil hujan2an seperti di film2..

.

.

.

"aku mencintaimu.." kata Kyuhyun.

"jongmal...?" tanyaku ragu.

"ya, hanya kamu seorang."

"hanya aku..?"

"hanya kamu, tak ada yang lain..." Kata Kyuhyun sambil memelukku.

"hanya kamu, tak ada yang lain... Seohyun..."

.

.

.

aku terbangun saking kagetnya atas pernyataan Kyuhyun. ternyata semua hanya mimpi ya, semua hanya mimipi...

"hosh... hosh... hosh..." aku tersengal2, dan keringat keluar dari seluruh tubuhku.

ini cuma mimpi Sungmin. kenapa kau begitu takut? cuma mimpi, mimpi buruk, mimpi yang sangat buruk.. jangan dipikirkan, mimpi bisa datang kapan saja.. jangan dipikirkan...

"hei ingus! keluarlah! aku ingin bicara padamu!"

Kyuhyun?! itu suara Kyuhyun?!

jadi... yang tadi itu bukanlah mimpi...? tidak, tidak! Kyuhyun memang selalu berada di depan rumahku beberapa hari ini,kau jadi kacau Sungmin. kau sudah mulai tidak bisa membedakan mana yang mimpi dan mana yang realita.

"**_apa kau mencintaiku_**...?"

pertanyaanku kepada Kyuhyun beberapa hari lalu, melintas begitu saja di otakku.

"**_aku... aku... Maafkan aku..._**"

maafkan aku? apa maksudnya Kyuhyun? kenapa tidak kau katakan kau mencintaiku? bukankah selama ini kau mencintaiku seperti aku mencintaimu? kenapa tidak kau bilang kau mencintaiku?! kenapa?!

"ukh- hoeek!" aku mengambil ember yang berada di sisi ranjangku dan muntah disana.

mual... begitu mual... setiap kali aku mengingat kejadian waktu itu, aku selalu mual. sepertinya tubuhku ikut bereaksi untuk mengurangi rasa sakit di hatiku. tapi semua itu tak sedikitpun mengurangi rasa sakit ini, malah memperburuk semuanya.

"Sungmin-ah?! kau tidak apa2?!" Ummaku mendobrak masuk ke dalam kamarku.

"uhuk- hoeekk!" aku terus memuntahkan semua isi perutku.

"ini, minum airnya." kata Ummaku panik sambil menyodorkanku segelas air.

"hoek!" tidak bisa berhenti. kau payah Sungmin! tahan dirimu! ini hanya masalah kecil, kau bisa mengatasinya."hooek!"

"Sungmin-ah! kajja, kita ke Rumah Sakit sekarang." kata Ummaku sambil mengelus2 mengangkat tanganku di depan wajah Ummaku, untuk memeberinya kode bahwa aku tidak mau.

"anni Umma... aku tidak mau.." kataku.

"LEE SUNGMIN! AYOLAH, HANYA SEBENTAR, SEBENTAR SAJA. BIARKAN AKU BERTEMU DENGANMU! SEMENIT, AH TIDAK, 30 DETIK JUGA TAK APA! AYOLAH, AKU INGIN MELIHAT WAJAHMU!" teriak Kyuhyun lagi.

tolong berhenti! berhenti! kumohon, sakit sekali Kyuhyun. biarkan aku melupakanmu barang sejenak. aku ingin melupakanmu! kumohon, jangan siksa aku begini.

"hooek!"

"Sungmin-ah! oh ya ampun anakku..." Ummaku mulai menangis.

"LEE SUNGMIN! AKU INGIN MELIHAT WAJAHMU! TOLONGLAH! BIARKAN AKU MELIHATMU! AKU TIDAK DAPAT MENAHANNYA LAGI!" teriak Kazuma.

"HOOEKK!"

"Sungmin-ah... ya ampun Sungmin-ah.. bertahanlah 'nak" bertahan? bagaimana caranya Umma?

"LEE SUNGMIN! INI YANG TERAKHIR! SUNGGUH, INI YANG TERAKHIR, BIARKAN AKU BICARA DENGANMU!" teriak Kazuma lagi.

terakhir? apa maksudnya..? kau selalu bicara yang tidak kumengerti! tadi kau bilang ingin bertemu denganku, sekarang kau bilang ini yang terakhir. jangan permainkan aku lagi! kumohon, pergilah dari sini!

"U-Umma..." aku berusaha untuk bicara.

"ne? Waeyo chagi?." isak Ummaku.

"pergi..."

"apa? Umma tidak mengerti chagi.."

"suruh dia pergi..."

"dia?" tahu siapa yang dimaksud 'dia' oleh putrinya itu

"kumohon, suruh orang itu pergi..."

"oh ya ampun chagi... jangan seperti itu, kasihan Kyuhyun..."

"SURUH DIA PERGI, UMMA HIKS! SURUH DIA PERGI! AKU TAK INGIN BERTEMU DENGANNYA ATAUPUN MENDENGAR SUARANYA!UMMA JEBAL!" aku menangis, menangis keras sekali tak tertahankan. jangan siksa aku lagi! tolong, lepaskan aku! lepaskan aku!

"baik... akan Umma suruh dia pergi"

"SEKARANG UMMA HIKS! SEKARANG!" aku berteriak keras sekali dalam frustasiku. Kyuhyun, tolong biarkan aku beristirahat sebentar.. sebentar saja... biarkan aku melupakanmu sejenak, kau terlalu sakit untuk diingat Kyuhyun..

kumohon,kumohon,kumohon! Umma berlari keluar dari kamarku. semoga saja dia bisa meyakinkan Kyuhyun untuk pergi dari sini. dan semoga Kyuhyun bisa ini terlalu berat bagiku.

perutku mual, kepalaku sakit, aku hanya ingin melupakannya sekarang. aku ingin tidur... ya, aku hanya ingin tidur. tapi aku tidak bisa kalau Kyuhyun tetap datang menghantui setiap mimpiku.

**SUNGMIN POV END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ny Lee menghampiri Kyuhyun meminta agar Kyuhyun mengerti keadaan Sungmin yang tidak memungkinkan untuk menemuinya.

"apa dia yang meminta Ahjumma berkata begitu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"kumohon, Kyuhyun-ah. mengertilah, keadaan Sungmin saat ini-"

"apa Sungmin berkata bahwa dia tak ingin bertemu denganku Ahjumma?! dan Ahjumma mengusirku dari sini?!"

"i- itu, tidak begitu."

"aku harus bertemu dengannya Ahjumma!" kata Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun langsung masuk kedalam rumah Sungmin. Tanpa izin.

"tunggu Kyuhyun-ah! jangan begini!" Kyuhyun dengan tidak sopannya mengiraukan Ny. Lee.

**DRAP DRAP DRAP**

derap langkah Kazuma mendekat kamar Sungmin. Sungmin mendengar derap langkah itu. Dia kalang kabut akan tingkah Kyuhyun.

**DRAP! DRAP! DRAP**

Derap langkah Kyuhyun semakin mendekat. ah, pintu! harus segera kunci sebelum Kyuhyun dapat masuk!Sungmin menjatuhkan badannya ke lantai dan merangkak menuju pintu. Sungmin harus mengunci pintunya! tak peduli sesakit apa kepalanya, dan semual apapun perut, takkan Sungmin biarkan Kyuhyun masuk kesini. dan takkan Sungmin biarkan hatinya terpenuhi atas kerinduannya akan Kyuhyun.

**DRAP! DRAP! DRAP**

derap langkah Kyuhyun benar2 dekat sekarang. Tubuh Sungmin semakin dekat dengan gagang pintu, Sungmin mengangkat tubuhku setinggi mungkin dari tanah, dan menekan kuncinya.

**CEKLEK**

**BUAKH**

Berhasil. Sungmin berhasil mengunci pintunya tepat sebelum Kyuhyun dapat membuka pintu kamarnya. Sungmin bersandar lemah di pintu, wajahnya memanas sehingga air mata keluar dengan sendirinya.

**DOK! DOK DOK**

Kyuhyun menggedor2 pintu kamar Sungmin.

"hei! BUKA PINTUNYA! KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN INI KEPADAKU!KENAPA?! KENAPA KAU MENGUNCI PINTUNYA?! KENAPA KAU BEGITU TEGA MELAKUKAN INI?"

**DOK! DOK! DOK**

"LEE SUNGMIN! AKU TAHU KAU ADA DI DALAM! BICARALAH! PALING TIDAK, BIARKAN AKU MENDENGAR SUARAMU, LEE SUNGMIN! INI YANG TERAKHIR!"

**DOK! DOK! DOK**

"Satu kata saja, satu kata dan aku akan pergi dari sini... SATU KATA SAJA!" Sungmin menutup matanya, menguatkan hatinya jika pilihannya itu memang pilihan tepat untuk dirinya dan Kyuhyun. Sungmin membuka matannya.

"Putus..." Sungmin berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk berbicara.

"apa? kau berkata sesuatu Sungmin-ah?! ulangi lagi! aku tidak mendengarnya!."tanya Kyuhyun.

"putus..."

"apa katamu..?"

"kita...putus saja ya Kyuhyun-ah..."

**TBC**

**Yahhh …**

**Chapter 15 belas update… keke~ yang gendek2 ma Bang ganteng Kyu.. gimana chapter ini? Yang pengen tahu perasaan Kyu ma Min moga terjawab (?) di chapter ini..**

**See Next chapter chingu…**

**JONGMAL GOMAWO :**

**Maximumelf, ayasaki, sha, wonnie, fishyelf, fariny, Choleerann, EvilRin, KyuWie, kyuminlovelovelove, minoru, NR, tiaa, SnowyEvil, Ecca me, dealava, KyuMinalways89, Kezia, leehyunseok99, riesty137, kimteechul, Cho Yooae, ChoLee, kyutmin, SSungMine, roroputri7692, babyAngelTeuk, audrey musaena, deviyanti137, ayfiie1064, ParkHyoRi KMS-YJS, shawon20, StepName, mungkin ada yang terlewat jongmal mianhae ^^**


	16. Chapter 16

**CRAZY REMAKE KYUMIN VERSION**

**Cast: **

**Lee Sungmin as Yeoja  
Cho Kyuhyun as Namja  
Lee Donghae as Namja  
Lee Hyukjae as Yeoja  
Choi Siwon as Namja**

**Summarry:**

**Karena tidak mau disebut sebagai gadis penakut, Lee Sungmin berani menyatakan cinta kepada seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang merupakan petarung no 1 di sekolahnya. Bagaimana kisah cinta mereka berdua selanjutnya? #summary kayak apa ini ga nyambung#plak**

**Warning:  
Genderswith, typo (s), tidak sesuai EYD,**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ,,,**

**FF ini remake dari novel Crazy karya Emilicious. Terdapat pengurangan dan penambahan kata2 untuk menyesuaikan cerita.**

**Let's Enjoy**

**Chapter 16**

Hening. Baik Kyuhyun atau Sungmin mereka hanya terdiam. Ani.. bukan ini yang Kyuhyun harapkan. Bukan sama sekali.

"APA KATAMU?! TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MAU PUTUS! KALAU AKU TIDAK MAU PUTUS, KAU BISA APA?! KAU BISA APA KALAU AKU INGIN SELALU BERSAMAMU?!" teriak Kyuhyun.

"AKU TIDAK MENGAKUINYA! AKU TIDAK PEDULI KAU MAU PUTUS ATAU TIDAK, TAPI AKU TETAP TIDAK MENGAKUINYA!"

Sakit. Sungmin merasa kepalanya berdenyut sakit ditambah dengan hatinya juga perih. Sungmin membutuh bantuan seseorang, Sungmin butuh seseorang yang dapat membantunya untuk saat ini..

'Siwon ya, Siwon... Siwon pasti bisa menolongku...' pikir Sungmin.

"JANGAN BERANI2NYA KAU BERKATA BEGITU LAGI PADAKU! JANGAN BERANI2NYA KAU UCAPKAN SELAMAT TINGGAL! KARENA AKU TAKKAN PERNAH MELEPASKANMU!"

"'Kyuhyun-ah, Ahjumma mohon tenanglah" kata Ny. Lee berusaha menenangkan Kyuhyun yang terus2 berteriak.

Sungmin mengambil Hp-nya dan menekan nomor Siwon. Sungmin takut Kyuhyun akan bertindak nekad.

"TIDAK! AKU TAKKAN BISA TENANG SEBELUM SUNGMIN MENARIK KATA2NYA BARUSAN AHJUMMA!"

"YAH LEE SUNGMIN! AYO KITA LURUSKAN SEMUA INI ADA KESALAHPAHAMAN DISINI!"

**PIK **

"_yeoboseo? Sungmin-ah_?" tanya Siwon dari sebrang sana.

"Siwon tolong aku tolong aku cepat..." tangis Sungmin pecah.

"LEE SUNGMIN! KELUARLAH! AYO KITA BICARAKAN TENTANG SEMUA INI! PASTI ADA KESALAHPAHAMAN DISINI! LEE SUNGMIN!" teriak Kyuhyun.

" Kyuhyun-ah, tolong mengertilah keadaan Sungmin sedang tidak baik hari ini. kembalilah lain kali.." bujuk Ny. Lee.

"_kenapa Kyuhyun berteriak2 begitu?! dimana kau sekarang Sungmin-ah?_!" tanya Siwon.

"di rumahku.. cepatlah kemari.. kumohon, bawa Kyuhyun pergi dari sini.."

"_apa?! Ne aku kesana.. _"

'kumohon Siwon.. segeralah kemari. aku sudah tak tahan lagi...' batin Sungmin.

**+DOK! DOK! DOK! DOK!+ **

"LEE SUNGMIN! AYOLAH, JANGAN KEKANAK2AN BEGINI! MASA HANYA KARENA AKU MENOLONG ORANG LAIN SAJA KAU MAU PUTUS DENGANKU?! CEPAT BUKA SEBELUM KUDOBRAK PINTU INI!"

"Kyuhyun-ah, jangan seperti ini, Sungmin sedang sakit." Kata Ny. Lee.

"Setidaknya dia harus membiarkan aku masuk Ahjumma! aku tak bisa menerimanya!"

"iya, tapi saat ini Sungmin juga sedang kacau, bicaralah padanya nanti kalau dia sudah membaik."

"aku tidak peduli! aku takkan pergi sebelum Sungmin menarik perkataannya tadi!"

"Kyuhyun.. tolonglah-" kata .

"Sungmin! buka pintunya! kita bicarakan ini! hei! buka pintunya!"

"YAH LEE SUNGMIN! KALAU KAU TIDAK MEMBUKA PINTU INI DALAM WAKTU 3 DETIK, AKU AKAN BENAR2 MENDOBRAKNYA!" teriak Kyuhyun lagi.

" jangan begini Kyuhyun-ah, kalau kau begini terus, terpaksa aku akan memanggil bantuan." ancam Ny. Lee.

" satu... "

"dua... "

"tiga..."

"Kyuhyun! kemanhae! jangan berbuat lebih jauh dari ini!" teriak Siwon. Ya! Sebenarnya Siwon dan Donghae plus pengikut yang lainnya selalu membuntuti Kyuhyun. Ani, coret kata yang selalu. Itu karena beberapa hari ini Kyuhyun terlihat kalut karena masalahnya dengan Sungmin.

Siwon dan Donghae langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun, "jangan halangi aku! yah, lepaskan aku!" teriak Kyuhyun.

"kalian! cepat bantu aku menahan Kyuhyun! cepat!" teriak Siwon lagi.

"Kyunie! jangan begitu!" teriak Donghae.

"lepaskan! aku berjanji, aku akan menghabisi kalian semua sampai mati kalau kalian tidak melepasku sekarang! yah- lepaskan aku!" kata Kyuhyun sambil terus memberontak karena Donghae dan pengikut lainnya mencekal tubuhnya.

"Kyuhyun, tahan dirimu! ini tidak seperti dirimu! kau hanya akan menyusahkan Sungmin dan dirimu sendiri!"

"benar Kyunie, ayolah! kita pergi dari sini!" bujuk Donghae.

"lepaskan aku sekarang! lepaskann!" teriak Kyuhyun, Donghae dan pengikut lainnya walaupun kesusahan setengah mati tapi mereka berhasil membawa Kyuhyun keluar dari rumah Sungmin.

"maafkan kami yang telah membuat keributan Ahjumma.. Jongmal mianhae." kata Siwon. Lalu Siwon pergi menyusul Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

**SUNGMIN POV **

terimakasih Siwon.. terimakasih...

kau memang selalu bisa kuandalkan, aku berhutang padamu Siwon-ah. aku meminta maaf padamu juga Kyuhyun-ah bukannya aku tidak mencintaimu, tapi aku tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit ini lebih lama lagi. aku hanya ingin beristirahat sebentar dari semua drama gila ini.

hanya sebentar saja.. sebentar saja...

**+DOK DOK DOK!+**

"Min?! Sungmin-ah?! kau baik2 saja?" teriak Hyukkie panik. Hyukkie? bagaimana dia bisa ada disini? dan darimana dia tahu segala kekacauan ini?

"Sungmin-ah!? kumohon, bukalah pintunya. biarkan aku masuk, setidaknya aku ingin memastikan bahwa kau baik2 saja." maaf Hyukkie, tapi aku tak mau bertemu siapa2 untuk saat ini..

"sakit ya Min? huhu... pasti kau terluka sekali..." isak Hyukkie.

"Eunhyuk-ah, biar aku saja.." kata seseorang kepada Hyukkie.

**+tok, tok, tok!+** suara ketukan pintu yang amat lembut.

"Sungmin-ah? ini aku, Siwon. bisakah kau biarkan kami berdua masuk? sebentar saja juga tak apa, Kyuhyun sudah pergi, anak2 menyeretnya keluar."

Siwon...? kenapa dia masih ada disini...? yah, semenjak aku berhutang padamu, akan kubukakan memaksa diriku untuk berdiri dengan sisa2 kekuatan yang ada, dan aku memutar gagang pintunya.

pintunya terbuka, dan aku langsung berjalan menuju kasurku dan merebahkan diriku disana tanpa peduli untuk mempersilahkan mereka masuk. aku tidur secara tengkurap agar mereka tidak bisa melihat wajah kacau-ku saat ini.

"terimakasih karena sudah membiarkan kami masuk.." kata Siwon sambil masuk kedalam kamarku, diikuti Hyukkie yang masih terisak-isak.

Siwon duduk di lantai di sisi ranjangku, "kau tidak apa2 Sungmin-ah?" aku menggeleng kecil.

"syukurlah kau baik2 saja. fiuh, keadaan tadi amat kacau. Kyuhyun mengamuk, memang sering terjadi. tapi baru kali ini dia mengamuk karena tidak mau berpisah dari saja aku dan yang lainnya mengikuti Kyuhyun akhir2 ini. kalau tidak keadaannya pasti akan lebih parah. kau benar2 sukses dalam membuatnya mengamuk Sungmin-ah."

aku tidak tahu harus bereaksi senang atau sedih untuk saat ini. tapi yang pasti, perkataan Siwon sama sekali tak merubah apapun.

"kenapa kau meninggalkan Kyuhyun? kenapa kau melakukannya lagi Sungmin-ah? bukankah kejadian yang lalu sudah cukup untuk membuatmu sadar akan betapa terlukanya Kyuhyun? kenapa kau melakukan ini...?" tanya Siwon.

bagaimana bisa dia memojokkanku begitu?! padahal dia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi! aku bangun dan menghadap ke Siwon. "kau tidak tahu apa2 Siwon-ah! jadi sebaiknya jaga bicaramu itu! dari keputusan yang kuambil ini, yang paling terluka adalah aku! kau tidak tahu betapa beratnya keadaanku sekarang!"

"heh, akhirnya kau bicara juga sekarang.." dengus Siwon.

ukh sialan.. aku termakan omongannya.. aku mengerang dan kembali merebahkan diriku di kasur.

"Siwon songsenim berhenti mengganggu Sungmin! Sungmin sudah cukup pusing!"

"Siwon songsenim...? sejak kapan kau mulai memanggilku begitu?"

"sejak kau memberi ceramah pada Kyuhyun dan Donghae waktu itu..." jawab Hyukkie malu2. ("terkadang, masalah yeoja, hanya yeojalah yang bisa menyelesaikannya. ini bukan saatnya kita, para namja, untuk ikut campur." kata Siwon. Chapter 14)

"ceramah...? ah, sudahlah, tak usah dipikirkan. yang penting, aku ingin bertanya pada Sungmin "

"apa?" tanyaku dan Hyukkie serentak.

"apa kau sungguh mau berpisah dengan Kyuhyun?"

"..." aku diam saja. aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Siwon songsenim! Sungmin sedang pusing, tak bisakah kau bertanya masalah itu nanti saja?!"

"tidak bisa. ini harus diluruskan sebelum terlambat."

terlambat pantatku. dari awal saja, aku jadian dengan Kyuhyun dimulai dari sebuah kesalahan. jadi apa yang bisa kuharapkan? aku saja yang terlalu bodoh dan menjalani hubungan ini tanpa berpikir ke depannya.

"dari awal semua memang sudah terlambat. bukan Sungmin yang memulai, tapi Kyuhyun duluan! dan Sungmin adalah korban disini!" teriak Hyukkie.

"tunggu, tunggu... apa maksudmu dengan 'Kyuhyun yang duluan'?"

"Kyuhyun menyukai si rubah betina itu bukan?!" tantang Hyukkie.

"menyukai? apa maksudmu menyukai?" tanya Siwon bingung.

"alah~ kau jangan pura2 tak tahu. aku yakin kau sendiri sadar akan hal ini."

"..." Siwon hanya diam mendengar kata2 Hyukkie.

"benar kan? huh, makanya kau diam saja. kau tidak tahu kan mau jawab apa lagi?" ejek Hyukkie

"sudahlah.. lupakan saja..." kata Siwon. "tapi, bagaimana bisa kalian menyimpulkan bahwa Kyuhyun menyukai rubah itu?"

"dari mendengar semua cerita Sungmin, semua sudah jelas. dan lagi, Kyuhyun pernah tiba2 menggumam nama Seohyun dan memimpikan Seohyun. tidak cuma itu, dia juga meninggalkan Sungmin yang kakinya sedang terluka di pinggir jalan demi menolong Seohyun, dan pada saat itu hujan deras! kau pikir kenapa Sungmin jatuh sakit sekarang?"

"..." Siwon diam saja.

aku yakin, Siwon pasti sudah menyadari lebih lama daripada aku akan hal ini. makanya dia tidak bisa menjawab apa2 sekarang. tunggu- tiba2 aku jadi teringat sesuatu. sudah mengganjal sejak dulu, tapi tidak kusadari dan tidak kunjung kutanyakan. sebaiknya kutanyakan bangun dari posisiku, dan duduk bersila di Kasurku.

"wow, Sungmin-ah.. kamu seram sekali sungguh." komentar Hyukkie saat melihatku.

"kalau boleh jujur, Eunhyuk benar." kata Siwon sambil tertawa kecil.

sudah beberapa hari aku sakit, sehingga aku belum mandi. dan lagi, rambutku pasti acak2an, mukaku pasti kusam, dan pastinya mataku sembab seperti ikan mas koki karena terlalu lama menangis. tapi aku sudah terlalu pusing untuk peduli pada penampilanku. lagipula apa yang kau harapkan dari penampilan gadis yang sedang sakit?

"Siwon-ah... ada yang ingin kutanyakan. ini agak menggangguku sejak lama." kataku kepada Siwon.

"apa? tanyakan saja. akan kujawab kalau itu memungkinkan." jawab Siwon.

"ya.. ini sedikit mengganjal, dan kupikir ini ada hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun dan Seohyun"

**SUGNMIN POV END**

.

.

.

"apa itu?" tanya Siwon.

"ya! apa? apa?" tanya Eunhyuk ikut2an.

"begini.. dulu kau pernah cerita tentang Kyuhyun. kau bilang, Kyuhyun adalah orang yang tertutup. tapi saat berumur 14 tahun, Kyuhyun mulai membuka dirinya dan akhirnya kalian mulai akrab."

"ehm... yeah.. aku memang berkata begitu... lalu apa hubungannya dengan Seohyun?" kata Siwon.

"dan kau juga bilang, saat berumur 14 tahun, Kyuhyun juga berpacaran dengan Seohyun."

"ya... lalu...?"

"pada saat umur 14 tahun, Kyuhyun berubah dan membuka diri. dan pada saat umur 14 juga, dia berpacaran dengan Seohyun. apakah Seohyun.. yang membuat perubahan itu pada Kyuhyun...?"

"..." Siwon diam dengan pertanyaan Sungmin.

"jawab aku Siwon. aku perlu tahu yang sesungguhnya."

"... yah, bisa dibilang begitu... tapi ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya-" bela Siwon

"cukup, aku tak perlu mendengar pembelaan darimu. tapi, apakah kamu tahu, apa yang membuat Kyuhyun berubah?"

"ehm... itu..."

"jawablah Siwon! kumohon, jangan menutupinya!"

"y- ya baiklah! tapi aku benar2 menceritakan padamu apa yang kutahu. tak ada yang kusembunyikan untuk membela Kyuhyun, sungguh."

"ya, ceritakanlah."

"ehm, aku tak tahu pasti apa yang terjadi.. tapi perubahan pada Kyuhyun jelas terlihat sehabis Seohyun menolongnya."

"Seohyun menolongnya...? apa maksudmu?" Tanya sungmin penasaran.

"yah, waktu itu teleponku berdering, dan rubah itu bilang, dia berada di taman bersama temanku yang adalah Kyuhyun. saat aku dan anak2 sampai disana, kami mendapati Kyuhyun yang babak belur sedang tertidur di pangkuan Seohyun, pokoknya kondisinya saat itu parah sekali. setelah itu kami membawanya pulang, dan keesokan harinya Kyuhyun langsung mengubah warna rambutnya menjadi blonde. seketika itu juga, dia sudah jadian dengan Seohyun. hanya itu yang kutahu.."

"apa...? haha, kini semuanya menjadi jelas.. kenapa Kyuhyun masih menyukai Seohyun, kenapa Kyuhyun menggumamkan nama Seohyun saat aku bilang padanya kalau aku suka warna blonde, dan kenapa Kyuhyun tidak bisa bilang dia mencintaiku. terang saja, karena dia mempunyai kisah cinta yang begitu dalam dengan Seohyun..." Sungmin membenamkan wajahnya di kasur lagi dalam keputusasaan.

semua ini sia2, waktu2 yang dia jalani dengan Kyuhyun ternyata sama sekali tak berarti. karena selama ini Kyuhyun melakukannya untuk Seohyun, bukan untuknya. tetapi Sungmin akui dia harus berterimakasih pada Kyuhyun karena sudah memberinya banyak memori yang begitu indah, karena pada saat itu Sungmin benar2 bahagia . dan sebaliknya, Sungmin juga harus meminta maaf pada Kyuhyun juga, karena sudah membuat Kyuhyun menjalani hari2 yang hanya menyenangkannya dan tidak menyenangkan Kyuhyun.

"jadi.. kau menyerah sampai disini saja?" tanya Siwon. Sungmin malas meladeni perkataan Siwon yang memojokkannya, jadinya Sungmin diam saja.

"cih... aku selama ini menganggapmu sebagai yeoja yang kuat, ternyata dugaanku salah." apa maksudnya? kenapa Siwon malah memojokkanku? disini akulah korbannya! pikir Sungmin.

"Siwon songsenim! tolong jangan bicara seperti itu, kau juga harus mengerti keadaan Sungmin!" kata Eunhyuk berusaha menghentikan sikap Siwon yang memojokkan sahabatnya itu.

"Eunhyuk-ah, ini bukan urusanmu. jadi sebaiknya kau diam saja. dan aku tidak perlu mengerti keadaan Sungmin, karena aku bukan yeoja. sebaliknya, aku mengerti sekali apa yang Kyuhyun rasakan!" jawab Siwon.

"pergilah.. pembicaraan sudah selesai." Kata Sungmin.

"heh, jadi hanya begitu saja? kau pengecut." kata Siwon. tahan Lee Sungmin kau harus menahan dirimu jangan lepas kendali dan masuk dalam permainannya batin Sungmin.

"Siwon songsenim!" teriak Eunhyuk merasa Siwon sudah keterlaluan.

"kau seharusnya lebih memahami dia!" kata Siwon.

sudah cukup, Sungmin tak mau menahan diri lagi, "aku berbuat begini juga bukan karena kemauanku tahu! coba kau pikir, apa gunanya melanjutkan hubungan tanpa cinta?! dan lagi aku memberi Kyuhyun kesempatan untuk lepas padaku dan kembali pada orang yang dicintainya! apa itu salah?!" teriak Sungmin.

"bisa2nya kau bilang begitu. darimanapun terlihat jelas bahwa kau melakukan ini bukan untuk memberi Kyuhyun kesempatan. tapi kau melakukan ini karena kepengecutanmu. kau terlalu takut untuk melanjutkan hubungan kalian, kau terlalu takut untuk disakiti. tapi tak pernahkah kau lihat, seberapa seringpun Kyuhyun disakiti olehmu, dia terus maju dan terus mempertahankan hubungan kalian?!"

"apa yang kau tahu?! setidaknya walaupun aku pernah menyakitinya, hatiku selalu untuknya! tak pernah kuberikan hatiku untuk yang lain! dan dia? dia mencintai orang lain, bukan aku! jadi apa yang harus kulakukan?! terus2an menjadi pengganti yeoja yang dicintainya itu?!"

"jadi begitu...? sekarang, cobalah buka matamu Lee Sungmin. bukalah matamu lebar2, dan lihat, siapa yang bersama Kyuhyun sekarang. apakah kamu, atau rubah betina itu. kamu bukan?! apalagi yang kamu ragukan?! padahal selama ini Kyuhyun berada disisimu, pacarmu, dan bukan pacar rubah betina itu! kalau dia benar2 mencintai rubah betina itu, gampang saja baginya untuk kembali bersama rubah itu, tapi kenapa dia malah bersamamu?! dia sudah menyangkal rubah itu berkali2 demi kamu, tak sadarkah kau akan hal itu?! kau perlu kata2 untuk membuktikan bahwa dia mencintaimu?! padahal sudah terlihat jelas siapa yang benar2 dicintainya bukan?! dan juga, jawaban sebenarnya sudah ada dalam dirimu, dan kau tahu itu..."

tahu..? Sungmin tahu apa...? jawaban apa yang Sungmin tahu..? kenapa Siwon bicara sesuatu yang tidak dapat Sungmin mengerti?

"hanya itu saja yang ingin kukatakan Sungmin-ah, aku akan pergi. dan kau pasti tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan selanjutnya." Siwon berkata begitu, lalu keluar dari kamar Sungmin.

sedangkan Sungmin, menangis tak mengerti setiap kata dan fakta yang diucapkan Siwon. apa yang harus Sungmin lakukan sekarang? mana yang harus kupercaya sekarang?

Eunhyuk mengusap punggung Sngmin,"Sungmin-ah... setelah dipikir2, semua kata2 Siwon songsenim benar adanya. bukankah begitu?"

"aku tidak tahu Hyukkie... sungguh, aku tidak tahu..." isak Sungmin.

"sudahlah.. masih banyak waktu untuk berpikir... tenanglah ..." hibur Eunhyuk sambil memeluk Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

**SUNGMIN POV**

huh...?  
jam berapa sekarang...?  
ukh, kepalaku sakit sekali...  
pasti karena kemarin aku terlalu banyak menangis..

aku benci menangis.  
benci dimana mataku harus mengeluarkan air mata,  
benci dimana aku tidak bisa tersenyum,  
dan aku benci dimana aku mengingat hal yang membuatku menangis.

semua yang Siwon katakan memang benar adanya, aku tahu kenapa aku tidak bisa menerima kenyataannya?kebersamaanku bersama Kyuhyun dan kebersamaan Kyuhyun dengan Seohyun saling tumpang tindih di kepalaku. aku tidak bisa menerima kenyataan yang ada, karena masa lalu Kyuhyun menjawab seberapa cintanya Kyuhyun pada Seohyun.  
aku tidak bisa terima...

aku bangun dari sudah jam 5 sore. berarti aku sudah tertidur selama 15 jam. tak heran badanku sakit .. ini menyiksaku. andai saja aku bisa tidur lebih lama lagi, jadi aku tidak perlu menghadapi kenyataan yang ada.

aku mengukur suhu badanku dengan menempelkan telapak tanganku di dahi. hmm... panasku sudah turun, dan sepertinya aku sudah bisa berjalan hari ini. sebaiknya aku mandi. Bau badanku sudah tak karuan secara aku belum mandi beberapa hari ini. menjijikan...

aku turun dari ranjangku. saat aku memijakkan kakiku di lantai, rasa pening masih menghantuiku. tapi kuacuhkan rasa pening itu dan aku mulai melangkah keluar dari pintu.  
saat aku keluar dari kamarku, aku melihat Hyukkie sedang berjalan menaiki tangga.

"eh? Sungmin-ah? kau mau kemana?" tanya Hyukkie.

"aku mau mandi. sudah lama aku tidak mandi. ini menjijikan..." jawabku.

"yah, itu keputusan yang tepat. itu keputusan yang bijak melihat betapa kacaunya penampilanmu sekarang..." kata Hyukkie jijik.  
sialan... aku tahu aku pasti parah sekali sekarang. tapi kenapa dia harus berkata begitu sih?!

"yayaya, terserah kau saja. mau apa kau kesini?"

"ih! kok sinis banget sih?! tentu saja aku kesini karena khawatir akan keadaanmu!"

"aku sudah tidak apa2 kok. makasih ya."

"iya. aku tunggu kau di kamarmu." kata Hyukkie lalu masuk ke dalam kamarku.

aku langsung mengarah ke kamar mandi di lantai 1. Appa pasti sedang bekerja, dan adikku pasti masih belum Umma juga tidak ada, dimana dia? lha...? berarti bagaimana caranya Hyukkie bisa masuk tadi..? ah, tidak perlu dipikirkan. Emi 'kan memang ajaib -_-

aku masuk ke kamar mandi dan mulai menggosok gigiku di wastafel.  
ukh sialan.. benar apa kata Hyukkie, aku kacau sekali.  
wajahku sudah dekil karena keringatan, mataku sembab karena terlalu banyak menangis, dan rambutku acak2an seperti orang sinting.  
keputusanku untuk mandi memang keputusan yang bijaksana.

**+DOK! DOK! DOK!+**

"SUNGMIN-AH! BUKA PINTUNYA! INI PENTING!" ihh apa2an Hyukkie akukan sedang mandi menggangu saja.. ahh aku tidak peduli.

**+DOK DOK DOK DOK DOK!+**

"SUNGMIN-AH! CEPAT BUKA! INI ADA TELEPON DARI SIWON SONGSENIM!" teriak hyukkie lagi. telepon dari Siwon?

"IYA! IYA SEBENTAR! AKU LAGI KERAMAS TAHU!" teriakku sambil mencuci mataku dengan air.

"CEPAT SUNGMIN-AH! INI TENTANG KYUHYUN!"

Kyuhyun...?  
ukh, kenapa sih Hyukkie menyebutkan namanya? padahal aku sudah bisa tidak memikirkan Kyuhyun barang sejenak, kenapa Hyukkie mengingatkanku lagi?!

"... tutup saja... aku tidak mau mendengar apapun tentang Kyuhyun." jawabku.  
tuh 'kan..?benar saja, hanya dengan mengucapkan nama Kyuhyun dari bibir ini, luka di hatiku muncul lagi. kerinduanku akan Kyuhyun sudah memompa jantungku, dan aku tak tahan untuk melihat wajahnya.

"SUNGMIN-AH!SIWON SONGSENIM TIDAK BERCANDA! INI PENTING!" teriak Hyukkie lagi. ukh sial... apa sih mau Siwon?! ini 'kan bukan urusannya, tapi kenapa dia sok ikut campur begitu sih?!

"BILANG PADANYA, .PEDULI!" teriakku.

Hyukkie terdiam sejenak, lalu dia berteriak lagi,"KATA SIWON, 'KAU BERKATA BEGITU KARENA KAU PENAKUT! TIDAK MAU MENERIMA KENYATAAN!'"

APA?! siapa yang penakut?! ukh, makin hari bicara Siwon makin ngawur saja! aku tidak bisa terima ini! aku membilas rambutku yang masih berbusa sejadinya saja, lalu memakai handuk buru2 aku berlari ke arah pintu.

"sini teleponnya!" teriakku pada Hyukkie sambil mengeluarkan tanganku dari balik pintu. Hyukkie menyerahkan teleponnya, lalu aku menutup pintunya lagi.

"siapa yang penakut!? aku begini karena fakta yang membuktikan!" teriakku kepada Siwon.

"_fakta? fakta apa? coba jelaskan fakta yang membuatmu seperti ini itu_!" jawab Siwon.

"dia masih mencintai Seohyun! itu faktanya! kau juga tak bisa membuktikan bahwa Kyuhyun sudah tidak mencintai Seohyun lagi bukan?"

"_dia tidak mencintai Seohyun. dia mencintaimu. aku tahu pasti itu._"

"Kyuhyun bahkan tidak bilang padaku kalau dia mencintaiku. apakah itu bukan bukti yang kuat?!"

"_jadi.. kau butuh kata2 untuk menyadari bahwa sesungguhnya yang Kyuhyun cintai adalah kau? tak bisakah kau lihat bahwa Kyuhyun benar2 mencintaimu?!aku sungguh2 tidak mengerti perempuan.. kenapa kata2 selalu lebih penting dari kenyataan yang ada_?!"

"Kyuhyun mencintai Seohyun... dia punya kenangan yang begitu dalam dengan Seohyun. tak mungkin Kyuhyun melupakan Seohyun semudah itu."

"_itu masa lalu..._"

"itu memang masa lalu, tapi masa lalu itu membuktikan semuanya."

"_kenapa kau berkata begitu? itu masa lalu, dan masa lalu tak bisa diubah. aku yakin, kalau Kyuhyun dapat menghapus masa lalunya, pasti dia akan melakukan itu. tapi masalahnya, masa lalu tidak bisa dihapus atau diulang lagi. jadi kau harus bisa menerima Kyuhyun apa adanya._"

"aku menerima Kyuhyun apa adanya! tapi apakah aku salah, kalau aku tidak bersamanya untuk membiarkannya bersatu dengan orang yang dicintainya?!"

"_kau pasti sudah tahu jawabannya, bukan? masa kau tidak merasakan cinta Kyuhyun padamu_?"

"kau selalu bilang begitu! kau selalu bilang kalau pasti aku sudah tahu jawabannya. tapi aku tidak tahu apa2! bahkan aku tak menyadari apapun! jadi tolong, beritahu aku yang sesungguhnya!"

"_Kyuhyun mencintaimu... itu yang sesungguhnya._"

"tidak. dia tidak mecintaiku."

"_dia mencintaimu_."

"tidak."

"_kenapa sih, kau menutup mata dari fakta yang ada?! itulah kebenaran yang kau cari selama ini_!"

"tidak... itu bohong.. kalau itu benar, kenapa Kyuhyun tidak menjawab saat kutanya apakah dia mencintaiku?!"

"_kata2 tidak bisa menutupi fakta yang ada. dari sikap Kyuhyun, siapapun tahu kalau dia mencintaimu. dan kau bisa melihat siapa yang bersanding di samping Kyuhyun sekarang. kamu, bukan? bukan rubah itu? jadi, apa yang kau tunggu lagi_?"

"sudah cukup, hentikan. jadi ini yang Hyukkie maksud dengan 'penting'. bagiku tidak ada pentingnya sama sekali."

"_hampiri Kyuhyun sekarang_."

"aku takkan melakukan itu."

"_Kyuhyun akan pergi_..."

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

#di timpuk ma KMS# Kyaa... mianhae.. silakan lanjutkan... ^^

"ap- apa maksudmu?" tanyaku gugup kepada Siwon.

"_hari ini dia berangkat ke Amerika bersama Heechul Ahjumma._" jawab Siwon.

"bohong..." sanggahku tak percaya.

"_aku tidak bohong. Heechul Ahjumma mengajak Kyuhyun tinggal bersamanya disana. pasti kau yang paling tahu kalau hubungan Kyuhyun dan Heechul Ahjumma sudah membaik._"

apa sih yang dikatakan Siwon? Kyuhyun akan pergi? dia akan tinggal bersama Heechul Ahjumma di Amerika?

"_dia sudah berangkat ke bandara setengah jam lalu. pasti sebentar lagi dia akan sampai. kalau tidak cepat, kau akan benar2 kehilangannya._" kata Siwon.

"bohong..." gumamku. aku tidak bisa percaya ini. tak mungkin Kyuhyun pergi begitu saja.. tidak mungkin!

"_tidak ada gunanya aku berbohong,Sungmin-ah... terserah kau saja. ini kesempatan terakhirmu sebelum dia pergi_." kata Siwon.

terakhir...? pantas saja Kyuhyun mengatakan 'ini yang terakhir' kemarin...jadi kemarin adalah saat terakhir sebelum dia pergi meninggalkanku..

"_kalau kau cepat, kau pasti bisa mengejarnya sekarang. apa kau rela kehilangan Kyuhyun_..?" tanya Siwon.

kehilangan Kyuhyun? apakah aku benar2 rela kehilangan Kyuhyun? apakah aku benar2 bisa melepaskannya? tidak Sungmin! kau harus melepaskan Kyuhyun! biarkan dia pergi, jangan menjadi bebannya!

"tidak, aku tidak akan kesana... biarkan saja Kyuhyun pergi.." jawabku.

"_hhh... terserah kau saja. kali ini aku sudah benar2 menyerah. tapi satu hal yang harus kau ingat. sebenarnya, kaulah yang hidup di masa lalu. kaulah yang selalu terbayang2 akan masa lalu Kyuhyun, padahal Kyuhyun sudah benar2 meninggalkan masa lalunya._" kata Siwon.

**+tut~ tut~ tut~+ ** Siwon memutus teleponnya.

apa katanya...? hidup di masa lalu? terbayang2 masa lalu?  
apakah benar aku begitu? aku bersandar di pintu dan terduduk di lantai saking lemasnya.  
masa lalu Kyuhyun dengan Seohyun yang begitu dalam memang menjadi beban dalam hatiku yang membuatku menolak untuk percaya bahwa Kyuhyun mencintaiku. tapi apakah benar semuanya tinggal masa lalu? perasaan Kyuhyun masa lalu. sampai2 aku tak tahu lagi apa yang harus kupercaya sekarang...

**Drrt drrt** teleponku bergetar.

huh...? sms? dari siapa ini?  
Kyuhyun... sms dari Kyuhyun...

tanganku gemetar. apakah harus kubuka? bagaimana ini? apa yang harus kulakukan? akhirnya, dengan ragu kubuka sms dari Kyuhyun.

'**_saranghae~_**_._'

apa2an ini...? mengapa tiba2 Kyuhyun berkata begini..? pesan yang amat singkat, namun amat dalam. seketika itu , semua perkataan Siwon terbukti. kalau aku membutuhkan kata2 sebagai bukti, kini Kyuhyun sudah berkata bahwa dia mencintaiku. apalagi yang dapat kujadikan dalih untuk menolak perasaan Kyuhyun yang sesungguhnya?

sekarang bagaimana? semua sudah terlalu terlambat karena kebodohanku. semua ini terjadi karena aku belum siap menerima Kyuhyun apa adanya. lebih lagi, semua ini terjadi karena aku takut untuk disakiti. dan Kyuhyun selalu yang menjadi korban...

**+DOK! DOK DOK!+**

"SUNGMIN-AH?! HEI, APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN?! CEPATLAH, DAN KEJAR KYUHYUN! DIA PASTI MASIH DI BANDARA SEKARANG!"teriak Hyukkie memecah lamunanku.

"sudah terlambat...dia pasti terlanjur membenciku sekarang." jawabku lemas.

"JANGAN MEMBUAT PERKIRAAN SENDIRI! SEBAIKNYA SEKARANG KAU KELUAR, DAN KEJAR KYUHYUN UNTUK MEMBUKTIKAN KEBENARANNYA! KAU SEPERTI ORANG SINTING SAJA SELALU MEMBUAT PERSEPSI SENDIRI!"

perkataan Hyukkie seakan membuka mataku. ya, kenapa aku selalu membuat persepsi sendiri? kenapa aku selalu memutuskan pikiranku sendiri seperti orang sinting? aah! aku tak bisa percaya betapa bodohnya aku ini! kenapa aku selalu membuat pemikiran2 yang menyakiti diri sendiri seperti ini?! bodoh! bodoh! bodoh! kau bodoh Lee Sungmin!

"SUNGMIN! CEPATLAH!" teriak Hyukkie lagi.

oh sial, lagi2 aku malah bengong. aku harus cepat untuk menyusul Kyuhyun! ah, tapi aku belum sabunan. sebodo amat lah! tancap saja! nah, mana bajuku?! aduh, aku lupa mengambil baju sebelum kesini tadi! aaah! bagaimana ini?!

oh? apa itu? baju aneh milik siapa di gantungan itu?KYAA?! piyama berbentuk kelinci?! ini pasti milik adikku, dia 'kan suka pakai piyama yang aneh2. ya sudahlah, kupakai saja, aku harus cepat sebelum Kyuhyun berangkat!

aku memakai piyama berbentuk kelinci milik adikku dengan kecepatan cahaya. ukh, aku pasti disangka orang sinting karena aku memakai pakaian seperti ini di bandara nanti. tapi aku tidak peduli lagi, aku harus mengejar Kyuhyun!

aku keluar dari kamar mandi , "ah! Sungmin-ah! ayo kita kejar Kyuhyun- apa yang kau kenakan?!" tanya Hyukkie begitu melihat pakaianku.

"ini piyama adikku. sudahlah, tidak ada waktu untuk mengganti baju." kataku sambil berlari ke pintu keluar.

"ukh, ba- baiklah." jawab Hyukkie yang masih takjub dengan kostum kelinci yang kukenakan. aku berlari ke jalan besar dengan piyama kelinci dan rambutku yang basah berkibar seiring aku berlari.

aku bisa mendengar Hyukkie berkata ,"aku tidak kenal dia. aku tidak kenal dia." kepada semua orang menoleh ke arahku disaat aku lewat. lihat saja kau nanti Lee Hyukjae... akan kujambak kau sampai botak...

"TAKSIII!" teriakku sambil melambaikan tangan. aku langsung masuk ke dalam taksi begitu taksi itu berhenti, dan Hyukkie juga mengikutiku masuk. mata pak supir membelalak begitu melihatku.

" ma- mau kemana ya?"

"ke bandara! cepat!" teriakku.

"ba- baik." jawab pak supir gugup.

_Kyuhyun... kumohon, jangan pergi dulu!_

**SUNGMIN POV END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ahjusshi! perbuatlah sesuatu! Ahjusshikan supir profesional, ayolah percepat laju mobilnya! ayo Ahjusshi!" teriak Sungmin sambil memajukan badannya ke tempat duduk pak supir.

"aduh, ne Agasshi.. lihat dong, ini sudah cepat kok." keluh pak supir.

"tambah lagi kecepatannya! ini kurang! apa Ahjusshi tega melihat anak gadis remaja seperti saya kehilangan cinta?! cepat!"

"sudah, sudah Sungmin... jangan bicara yang menyusahkan Ahjusshi begitu." kata Eunhyuk sambil menarik bahu Sungmin untuk kembali bersandar pada jok belakang.

"ugh... tapi tetap saja..." keluh Sungmin.

"hei, aku penasaran. sebenarnya ini baju apa sih? bagaimana bisa kau punya baju semacam ini?" kata Eunhyuk sambil menarik2 kostum kelinci yang Sungmin kenakan.

Sungmin tampik tangan Eunhyuk ,"kau kira aku sudah tak waras apa? tentu saja ini bukan milikku. ini milik adik bodohku itu...cih"

"lalu kenapa kau pakai?"

"karena cuma ini yang ada digantungan kamar mandi! aku kan harus cepat2!"

"tapi tetap saja... walaupun mendesak, tidak seharusnya kau memakai pakaian seperti ini. apalagi kita mau ke bandara, pasti kau dianggap orang sinting."

"aku tahu! aku tahu! bisa gak sih jangan buat aku lebih despresi lagi?!"

"iya! iya! oh, sebaiknya kau pakai kupluknya! nah 'kan?! jadi seperti kelinci sungguhan?! hahahahaha!" kata Eunhyuk sambil menarik kupluk baju Sungmin.

yang benar saja.. tidak akan Sungmin pakai kupluknya! karena, kupluknya mempunyai sepasang telinga kelinci yang menjulur keatas. Sungmin pasti terlihat lebih sinting kalau memakai ini.

Sungmin menurunkan kupluknya,"aishh! jangan bercanda lagi!" protes Sungmin.

"hahahaha! iya iya maaf... habis kau bodoh sekali sih! hahahahahahaha!" tawa Eunhyuk.

tak lama setelah itu, tawa Eunhyuk sudah diganti dengan mimik muka yang agak serius. "hei.. aku agak penasaran tentang ini.. dan ini cukup penting"

"apa lagi?!" tanya Sungmin malas.

"ehm... kau pakai baju ini karena terdesak 'kan?"

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya, "itu sudah jelas bukan?! tadi aku sudah ngomong begitu, kenapa nanya lagi?!"

"iya iya! ?!nah, kalau kau saja tidak sempat mengambil baju... berarti kau tidak sempat mengambil uang dong..?" tanya Eunhyuk serius.

"YA TENTU SA...ja..." teriak Sungmin beriringan dengan sadarnya dia akan apa yang Eunhyuk maksud.

"sudah sampai." kata pak supir. dan benar saja, mereka sudah sampai di bandara.

"jadi... bagaimana kita bayar taksi? aku tidak punya uang..." bisik Eunhyuk. sial... Sungmin benar2 tidak memikirkan soal itu. dia langsung masuk ke taksi tanpa memikirkan soal biaya.

"..." Sungmin terdiam sambil menatap Eunhyuk, keringat mengalir dari dahinya.

"..." Eunhyuk juga terdiam, dia menelan ludah.

"..." pak supir juga terdiam, sepertinya dia mulai mengerti apa yang terjadi sekarang.

Sungmin memegang gagang pintu dengan hati2, matanya masih terpaku pada Eunhyuk.

"jangan berani2 kau melakukan itu..." bisik Eunhyuk mengerti apa yang mau Sungmin lakukan.

pak supir tetap terdiam dengan mulut terbuka, sambil memandang heran ke arah Sungmin dan Eunhyuk secara bergantian. tidak ada kesempatan lain, Sungmin, dia harus kabur sekarang. bukannya Sungmin tidak mau bayar ongkos taksi, tapi sekarang benar2 sudah dan Eunhyuk saling berpandangan.

"_jangan berani2 kau lakukan itu_"

"_mianhae hyukkie-ah.. satu kali ini saja ne_"

"_kau tega menjadikanku tumbal eoh_"

"_bukan begitu. Kalau tidak cepat aku bisa kehilangan Kyuhyun_"

"_lalu aku_?"

"_kita lari sama2 saja ne.._"

kurang lebih begitu lah yang Sungmin dan Eunhyuk bicarakan lewat pandangan mata. Sungmin menarik gagang pintunya kuat2 dan berlari keluar dari dalam taksi. Eunhyuk dan pak supir tercengang melihat perbuatan Sungmin. Eunhyuk tahu keadaannya gawat, dan dia berusaha mengikuti Sungmin untuk keluar dari taksi. tapi sudah terlambat, pak supir keburu menangkap tangan Eunhyuk sehingga dia tak bisa kabur.

disela2 pelariannya ke dalam bandara, Sungmin mendengar teriakkan pak supir dan Eunhyuk.

"bayar ongkosnya dulu!" .

"huhu Ahjusshi...! ini bukan salahku! dia yang seharusnya membayar! aku dijebak! dia yang menarikku masuk! kumohon, lepaskan aku Ahjussi!" tangis Eunhyuk

"aku tidak mau tahu! pokoknya ongkos ini harus dibayar bagaimanapun caranya!" ancam pak supir.

"LEE SUNGMIN! KURANG AJAR! LIHAT SAJA KAU NANTI LEE SUNGMIN! LEEEEEE SUUUUUNNNNNGGGGMIIIINNNNN!" teriak keputusasaan Eunhyuk.

**TBC beneran...**

**Uwahhh... ada yang nunggu ff ini g? #idihh ngarep banget dah plakk..!**

**Mianhae Chingudeul... **

**Ngaret banget.. tapi ini udah di update moga chingudeul suka. Hyaa.. chapter sekarang nyiksa Min.. disini Bang Kyu nonggol cuman di awal aja keekek~~ coz Bang Kyu lagi di suruh ma Heechul Ahjumma buat ngepak baju buat pindahan ke Amrik~~ **

**Masih adakah kata2 Kazuma..? huwaee.. padahal sudah berusaha eh tapi dasar mata lagi eror.. Makasih buat review dan sarannya Chingudeul ^^**

**JONGMAL GOMAWO:**

**Song Eun Mi, sdongenter, fariny, kyunda chan, KyuMinalways89, boyaaaaa, , kimteechul, NR, dealava, ayasaki, sha, Kezia, farla 23, vey900128, fishyelf, GG, chindrella cindy, wonnie, Choleerann, nurganeffi, kyuminlovelovelove, riesty137, Littleevil1367, leehyunseok99, Cho Yooae, ChoLee, shawon20, SSungMine, babyAngelTeuk, ayfiie1064, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, StepName, audrey musaena, deviyanti137, HyunieKyungie, dan mungkin ada yang terlewat mianhae ^^**


	17. Chapter 17

**CRAZY REMAKE KYUMIN VERSION**

**Cast: **

**Lee Sungmin as Yeoja  
Cho Kyuhyun as Namja  
Lee Donghae as Namja  
Lee Hyukjae as Yeoja  
Choi Siwon as Namja**

**Summarry:**

**Karena tidak mau disebut sebagai gadis penakut, Lee Sungmin berani menyatakan cinta kepada seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang merupakan petarung no 1 di sekolahnya. Bagaimana kisah cinta mereka berdua selanjutnya? #summary kayak apa ini ga nyambung#plak**

**Warning:  
Genderswith, typo (s), tidak sesuai EYD,**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ,,,**

**FF ini remake dari novel Crazy karya Emilicious. Terdapat pengurangan dan penambahan kata2 untuk menyesuaikan cerita.**

**Let's Enjoy**

**Chapter 17**

Sungmin terus berlari masuk ke dalam bandara tanpa sekalipun menengok ke belakang.  
maafkan aku Hyukkie, tapi tak ada lagi yang dapat kuperbuat batin Sungmin.

sekarang dia harus mencari Kyuhyun dimana? daritadi Sungmin lari2 tak tentu arah, Sungmin tetap tak menemukan rambut blonde Kyuhyun. Kemana Sungmin harus mencari Kyuhyun di tempat sebesar ini?!

karena kebodohannya, Kyuhyun jadi tersakiti...  
karena keegoisannya, Kyuhyun jadi lepas dari genggamannya..  
ini kesempatan terakhir Sungmin untuk menggapai Kyuhyun. kalau kesempatan ini tersia2kan, habislah sudah..

"KYUHYUUUNNNNN!" teriak Sungmin ditengah2 kerumunan orang yang lalu lalang.  
orang2 yang sudah memperhatikannya karena kostum yang Sungmin pakai, kini lebih memperhatikannya lagi. orang ini sudah benar2 yakin bahwa Sungmin orang sinting, tapi Sungmin sudah terlalu putus asa untuk peduli.

Sungmin berlari memutari bandara untuk kesekian kalinya. wajahnya memanas dan air mata mulai keluar dari sudut matanya. Sungmin tak mau kehilangan Kyuhyun.

'_Kyuhyun-ah  
kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku...  
aku berjanji, aku takkan meninggalkanmu sebelum kau meninggalkanku.  
aku berjanji, aku takkan mengucapkan kata selamat tinggal lagi.  
dan aku juga berjanji, aku akan mempercayaimu dalam keadaan apapun.  
jadi, jangan tinggalkan aku..._'

"Kyuhyuuunnnn!" teriak Sungmin sambil terus berlari.

"hiks... hiks..." Sungmin tidak kuat lagi berlari. dia memeluk lututnya dan menangis. Sungmin tidak peduli orang2 mengira dia orang sinting karena menangis di tengah bandara begini, Sungmin tak mau kehilangan Kyuhyun.

yang dia inginkan Kyuhyun berada disini, yang dia inginkan adalah mendengar suara lembut Kyuhyun. kalau itu terlalu muluk, Sungmin ingin melihat Kyuhyun walau barang sebentar saja sebelum dia pergi. setidaknya Sungmin punya kenangan terakhir sebelum Kyuhyun benar2 meninggalkannya.

"Kyuhyun... Kyu..." isak Sungmin.

nama Kyuhyun terus mengalir keluar dari mulut Sungmin, bahkan tanpa Sungmin sadari. sebegitu besarnyakah cintanya akan Kyuhyun sampai namanya-pun terus berada di dalam otaknya, bahkan keluar dari mulutnya tanpa Sungmin sadari?tapi kenapa dia bisa begitu bodoh dengan membuat Kyuhyun terluka?!

"Sungmin-ah?" tanya seseorang.

"Lee Sungmin? hei, sedang apa kau berjongkok disitu? dan lagi, apa yang kau pakai..?" tanya orang itu lagi. Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya, dan orang itu Siwon sedang menatap Sungmin heran sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"huhuhu... Siwon-ah..." isak Sungmin.

"sudah2.. jangan menangis lagi..." kata Siwon seiring mengangkat Sungmin berdiri dan menghapus air matanya.

"Kyuhyun... dimana Kyuhyun?!" tanya Sungmin spontan.

"Kyuhyun..? uh, ehm... dia disana! dia sedang masuk ke tempat pemeriksaan tiket" kata Siwon gugup sambil menunjuk ke arah pemeriksaan tiket 500 meter di depan mereka. Sungmin tak mengerti kenapa Siwon gugup begitu, tapi Sungmin sudah terlalu kalut untuk peduli.

"Kyuhyun disana?! Kyuuuhhhyyyyuuunnn!" teriak Sungmin sambil berlari ke tempat pemeriksaan karcis yang ditunjuk Siwon.

"lho? Min-ah? kok kamu disini? bukannya sedang sakit? eh- lho? hei- tunggu!" tanya Donghae yang heran melihat Sungmin berlari, Sungmin mengacuhkannya dan tetap berlari ke tempat pemeriksaan karcis itu.

"DONGHAE! TAHAN SUNGMIN! BISA2 DIA MENEROBOS MASUK KE DALAM TEMPAT PEMERIKSAAN TIKET!" teriak Siwon yang jauh berada dibelakang Sungmin.

"hah? uh- oh, baiklah!" jawab Donghae seraya mengejar Sungmin.

Sungmin harus berlari lebih cepat lagi! kalau tidak, bisa2 Donghae dan Siwon menangkapnya! dan kalau mereka berhasil menangkapnya, mereka pasti takkan membiarkan dirinya mengejar Kyuhyun.

"MIN-AH! HEI- TUNGGU! JANGAN BERTINDAK GEGABAH BEGITU!" teriak Donghae panik.

'_bertindak gegabah?! kau pikir aku mau bunuh diri atau semacamnya apa_?!' batin Sungmin.

"SIAPAPUN, TOLONG BANTU SAYA! TANGKAP YEOJA BERBAJU KELINCI ITU!" teriak Donghae lagi

"DONGHAE! LARIMU LAMBAT!" teriak Siwon yang sudah mendahului Donghae.

akhirnya Sungmin sudah berada di depan tempat pemeriksaan karcis yang ditunjuk Siwon.  
tapi dimana Kyuhyunnya?!

"permisi! aku mau masuk! KYUHYUN!" teriak Sungmin sambil mencoba menerobos masuk ke dalam tempat pemeriksaan karcis. dan berharap, dengan dia meneriakkan nama Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun akan mendengarnya dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi.

"maaf, anda tidak boleh masuk." kata satpam penjaga tempat pemeriksaan sambil menghalangi Sungmin masuk.

"tapi aku harus masuk! permisi! KYUHYUN!" teriak Sungmin lagi.

"nona, tolong jangan berbuat yang menyusahkan kami. atau kami akan memanggil keamanan."

"aku harus masuk!" kata Sungmin sambil terus mencoba masuk.

"Sungmin-ah! hentikan!" kata Siwon sambil memeluk perut Sungmin dan menariknya mundur.

"lepaskan aku Siwon-ah! aku harus mengejar Kyuhyun!" berontak Sungmin.

"sabar Sungmin-ah! dia pasti akan kembali lagi!" kata Siwon sambil terus menarik Sungmin mundur.

"tidak! aku yakin dia pasti takkan kembali! lepaskan aku Siwon-ah, ini kesempatan terakhirku! LEPASKAN AKU 'SEKARANG!'"

"tidak! aku tidak akan melepaskanmu!" jawab Siwon keukeuh.

"lepas... lepaskan aku... kumohon... lepaskan, lepaskan aku... aku harus mengejar Kyuhyun..." isak Sungmin putus asa, karena Sungmin tahu dia takkan bisa melepaskan diri dari bekapan Siwon.

"..." Siwon diam saja, tapi badannya gemetar. Sungmin juga tidak tahu kenapa Siwon badanya bisa gemetar. Mungkin Siwon sedih melihat dirinya seperti orang gila pikir Sungmin. kehabisan tenaga, Sungmin jatuh berlutut, Siwon tetap tidak melepaskan Sungmin.

"lepaskan aku... Kyu... Kyuhyun...hiks.." air mata berjatuhan dari mata Sungmin beriringan dengan fakta bahwa dia kehilangan Kyuhyun.

"KYUHYUUUUNNN!" Teriak Sungmin sekuat tenaga, masih berharap barangkali Kyuhyun mendengarnya dan kembali kesini.

"ngapain kamu teriak2 begitu? seperti idiot saja..." O.O

.

.

.

.

.

******SUNGMIN POV **

aku mengangkat wajahku, dan mendapatkan Kyuhyun berdiri di hadapanku.  
Kyuhyun?! ini kenyataan...? atau ini hanya ilusi belaka..?

"eoh..?" gumamku bingung sambil terus mengusap2 mataku berharap ini semua kenyataan. Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung akan perilakuku.

"ka- kamu...? kamu benar2 Kyuhyun?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk jariku ke arah Kyuhyun.  
Kyuhyun tetap memandangku heran seperti aku sudah tidak waras, dia berkacak pinggang.

"ta- tapi- tadi kamu- katanya, kamu pergi" omonganku mulai ngawur saking bingungnya.  
sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?! apa benar yang dihadapanku ini Kyuhyun?!si- siapa dia?!

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang, "Ya! Neo waegurae? tentu saja ini aku! memangnya siapa lagi!?"

aku makin bingung dan cuma bisa memandang Kyuhyun berharap sosoknya takkan hilang sewaktu aku berkedip. aku mengedip2kan mataku berulang2 kali, tapi sosok Kyuhyun yang berada di hadapanku ini tidak hilang juga. aku mulai berpikir bahwa ini bukan ilusi, sampai aku merasakan Siwon yang masih membekapku gemetaran.

Siwon...? kenapa dia gemetaran begini? apakah Kyuhyun yang ada di hadapanku ini benar2 hanya ilusiku, sampai2 Siwon gemetaran saking sedihnya melihatku yang berfantasi? jadi manakah yang benar? ini ilusi, atau ini kenyataan?! gemetaran Siwon bertambah kuat. makin lama, bekapannya makin melemah.

"hmmff.. hmmmfff..." Siwon cekikikan. huh?! Siwon cekikikan?! apa maksudnya.

**SUNGMIN POV END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"puhahahahahahahahaha! aku tidak tahan lagi! aku tidak tahan lagi!", tawa Siwon sambil melepaskan pelukkannya atas perut Sungmin dan tertawa sekencang2nya sambil memukul2 lantai. melihat tingkah Siwon, Sungmin hanya memandagnya heran.

"PUAHAHAHAAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAAHHAAHAHA!" seseorang tertawa dengan amat keras. Sungmin melihat kesamping untuk mencari darimana asal suara ketawa itu, dan ternyata itu adalah Donghae

"hahahahahaha hahahahaahaha!" Siwon terus tertawa terbahak2 sampai bergelung di lantai memeluk perutnya sendiri.

"KYA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Donghae juga tertawa tak kalah hebohnya sambil menunjuk2 Sungmin.

"kalian sudah sinting ya?" komentar Kyuhyun melihat tingkah laku teman2nya.

"puh, hahaha, hahaha... ha... haaah..." Siwon bisa mengendalikan dirinya. sebaliknya, Donghae terus tertawa sampai sekarang.

Siwon menepuk pundak Sungmin,"haha... haha... haaa... maafkan aku Sungmin-ah... hahaaha.." katanya sambil tertawa.

Sungmin hanya memiringkan kepalanya sambil terbengong tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan situasi seperti ini. Lagian kenapa Siwon minta maaf padanya?

"iya.. hahaha, maafkan aku..."

"a-apa maksudmu...?" tanya Sungmin makin bingung lagi. Sungmin benar2 tak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Kyuhyun tidak pergi. aku membohongimu. yang pergi cuma Heechul Ahjumma.. Kyuhyun cuma ikut mengantar.. haha- hahaha..."

"a- apa katamu? ulangi lagi?" tanya Sungmin mungkin telinganya agak2 konslet..

"iya, sebenarnya Kyuhyun tak pergi kemana2. aku hanya membohongimu. tapi tak kusangka jadinya semenarik ini... puh- hahaha! hahahahahaha!" Siwon tertawa lagi.

"HAHAHAHAA! hei, Min-ah! lihat ini! Hahahahahahahahaha!" kata Donghae sambil menunjukkan layar Hp-nya di depan wajah Sungmin.

di layar Hp Donghae, terlihat sesosok gadis berkostum kelinci yang berlari sambil meneriakkan nama 'Kyuhyun' seperti orang sinting. dan bukan hanya itu, Sungmin lihat gadis itu juga berusaha menerobos masuk kedalam tempat pemeriksaan karcis, tapi dia dihalangi oleh penjaganya. Tak lama, Siwon datang dan membekap gadis itu agar tidak berbuat sesuatu yang lebih buruk. tetapi anehnya, wajah Siwon disitu tidak seperti bayangan Sungmin, wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi menahan tawa. sampai akhirnya Sungmin sadar, bahwa gadis sinting berkostum kelinci itu adalah ''DIRINYA" dan ternyata sedari tadi dia dipermainkan!

'_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! AKU TAK BISA PERCAYA INI! AKU DIPERMAINKAN! AKU DIJEBAK! DAN AKU BENAR2 TERJEBAK_!' teriak Sungmin dalam hati.

Sungmin melepaskan pandangannya dari layar Hp Donghae, dan memandang Siwon dan Donghae tidak percaya secara bergantian. bisa Sungmin rasakan wajahnya memanas saking malunya.

Sungmin ingin protes, tapi dia tidak dapat menemukan kata2 yang pas untuk protes. Sungmin ingin marah, tapi dia sudah terlalu malu untuk marah. Sungmin ingin teriak, tapi suaranya tak bisa keluar seakan menyangkut ditenggorokkannya. yang bisa Sungmin lakukan hanya memautkan alisnya jadi satu, dan memandang mereka dengan tatapan mematikan, berharap tatapannya ini bisa mengeluarkan sinar laser dan melubangi kepala mereka.

Sungmin benar malu! malu semalu-malunya! kalau ada lubang, mau itu lubang sumur atau lubang comberan, pasti Sungmin akan melompat masuk ke dalamnya. tapi sayangnya, disini tidak ada lubang yang diaharapkan itu. melainkan, Sungmin jadi tersadar, ternyata ada...BANYAK SEKALI ORANG BERKERUMUNAN DI SEKITARNYA UNTUK MELIHAT APA YANG SEBANARNYA TERJADI! aaaaahhh! malu sekali! sialan! sialaaann!

"bagaimana Min-ah? kamu sudah sadar? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! BEGO! BEGO! DASAR BEGO! HAHAHAAHAHA!" gempar Donghae dengan ekspresi yang amat menyebalkan. siaalll, siallllllll.

"sudahlah Donghae-ah, kasihan Sungmin.. dia sedih karena Kyuhyun pergi...puh-HAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!" bahkan Siwon yang biasanya 'cool' saja sampai tertawa seperti orang sinting. berarti Sungmin sudah benar2 menghibur mereka.

"kalian-" kata Sungmin sambil menarik kerah Donghae dan Siwon dengan kedua tangannya.

Siwon dan Donghae terkejut akan perbuatan Sungmin dan mata mereka membelalak. tapi 1 detik setelah itu, mereka kembali tertawa, "HAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SUNGMIN MARAH!SUNGMIN MARAHH!" tawa Siwon.

"HAHAHAAHA! KELINCI MARAH! KELINCI MARAH! DIA BERMAKSUD MEMUKUL KITAA! AAAHHAHAHAHAHAHA! TAKUUT!" tawa Donghae.

"hei- berhenti tertawa! berhenti kataku!" ancam Sungmin dengan menakutkan.

"HA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" tapi mereka terus tertawa seperti tak ada hari esok. Sungmin benar2 ingin menghajar Donghae dan Siwon saat ini, tapi di lain sisi, Sungmin malu sekali seperti mau mati saja. tapi Sungmin tak bisa menahannya!

saat Sungmin berniat untuk membenturkan kepala Siwon dan Donghae, Sungmin dengar orang2 yang berkerumun diantara mereka mulai ikut tertawa juga,  
"HAHAAHAHAHAA! HAHAAHAHAHAHA!"

sebagian ada yang berkomentar," lihat badut berkostum kelinci itu, tadi dia sudah panik seperti orang kesetanan, tapi ternyata namja yang dicarinya tidak jadi pergi! HAAHAHAHAHAA!"

ada juga yang berkomentar begini,''lihat yeoja itu.. ckckck, aduh kasihan ya.. ditinggal pacar jadi begitu..."

ada lagi yang berkomentar begini," ini ada apa sih? lagi shooting ya? mana artisnya? apa?! artisnya yang pakai kostum kelinci itu?! cih, hancur sudah dunia perfilman kita..."

Sungmin malu sekali! semua orang menertawakannya! terlebih lagi dua manusia kentut ini! bagaimana bisa mereka tega mengerjainya begini?!

Sungmin berbalik dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan paling memelas sedunia. berusaha dengan begitu Kyuhyun akan menolongnya dan mengusir semua orang yang menertawakannya seperti yang biasa Kyuhyun lakukan.

tapi sepertinya usahanya sia2... Kyuhyun menyilangkan tangannya dan memandang Sungmin dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. lalu setelah itu, Kyuhyun memandang sekeliling dengan pandangan bingung. Kyuhyun masih belum mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, jadi dia hanya berdiri dan menonton saja.

yah, memang apa yang bisa Sungmin harapkan dari otak polong seperti Kyuhyun.. seharusnya Sungmin tak banyak berharap. putus asa karena yakin tidak ada yang bisa menolongnya dari situasi ini, kini Sungmin hanya bisa mengandalkan dirinya sendiri.

tiba2 Sungmin dapat ide yang brilian. Sungmin dapat ide untuk keluar dari situasi yang memalukan ini. Sungmin menaruh lengannya di dahi.

"Aaaaaah~ aku pusing..." Sungmin menjatuhkan dirinya di lantai dengan bunyi +duk!+ yang cukup keras. '_sial,sepertinya aku jatuh terlalu kencang barusan_' batin Sungmin. tak sengaja, kepalanya membentur lantai dan sakitnya bukan main.

semuanya mulai gaduh dengan fakta Sungmin pingsan. orang2 mulai berbisik2 heran, sebagian orang menyangka bahwa Siwon atau Donghae melakukan tindak kekerasan pada Sungmin sampai pingsan. Sungmin tidak peduli. dia malah senang orang2 menyalahkan Siwon dan Donghae atau mencurigai mereka melakukan tindak kekerasan. anggap saja itu hukuman karena mengerjainya. tapi hukuman yang mereka dapat tak seberapa! itu tidak setimpal!

tapi ya sudahlah, yang penting Sungmin harus menjalankan peran pingsannya dengan sebaik mungkin.

"Min-ah?! kamu kenapa?!" tanya Donghae gugup sambil mengguncang2 tubuh Sungmin. Sungmin tetap diam dan meneraturkan nafas. tapi sulit rasanya bila diguncang2 begini. jangan sampai ketahuan kalo dia cuma pura2 pingsan.

"hei... aku tahu kau cuma pura2 pingsan. bangunlah, jangan bikin malu." komentar Siwon.

"bagaimana bisa Min-ah pura2 pingsan?! itu tidak mungkin! mana mungkin Min-ah menunjukkan wajah tidurnya ini di depan semua orang, wajah tidurnya ini kan jelek sekali!" komentar Donghae.

"huff...terserah kau saja.. hei Sungmin-ah, hei, ayo bangun. kami malu nih." kata Siwon sambil menepuk2 pipi Sungmin.

"YAH! kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan padanya?!" teriak Kyuhyun tiba2.

"hah? uh? a- aku?" tanya Donghae ketakutan.

"bukan! bukan kau! tapi Siwon! kau pikir karena dia pingsan, kau bisa seenaknya saja megang2nya hah?!" jawab Kyuhyun.

"megang2? hah?" Tanya Siwon heran. yah, bisa dibilang memang Siwon memegang Sungmin sih. karena memang Siwon berjongkok di samping Sungmin dan dia mengangkat tubuh bagian atas Sungmin dalam posisi terduduk dalam pelukannya.

" . ." ancam Kyuhyun.

"oh? baiklah." jawab Siwon lalu melepas Sungmin tiba2. akibatnya, kepala Sungmin membentur lantai untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sungmin mengernyit sakit.

"HEI KALIAN! SEMUANYA BUBAR! KALIAN PIKIR KAMI INI TONTONAN APA?!" teriak Kyuhyun semua orang bubar dengan bergumam sebal atas perilaku Kyuhyun.

"nah, sekarang gimana?" tanya Siwon.

"tinggal saja.. toh katamu Min-ah pura2 pingsan. berarti dia akan bangun sendiri nanti." usul Donghae.

"ya, ide bagus. kita tinggal saja." jawab Kyuhyun.

"ya. ayo kita pulang." ajak Siwon.

"Kajja." jawab Kyuhyun dan Donghae serentak.

.

.

.

**SUNGMIN POV **

hei, hei ,hei! masa kalian benar2 meninggalkanku disini sih?! bagaimana bisa kalian meninggalkan seorang gadis tergeletak kasihan begini ditengah2 bandara?! setidaknya kalian harus memindahkan aku ke pinggir atau ke bangku bukan?! aduh, tak bisa kubayangkan posisiku sekarang ini... seorang gadis remaja, tergeletak di tengah2 kerumunan orang banyak, memakai kostum kelinci...aaaaaaaaahhh! benciiiiiiiii!

jadi, bagaimana ini?! apa sebaiknya aku sudahi saja kepura2an ini?! masa aku benar2 harus diam saja tergeletak disini menunggu belas kasihan orang yang lewat?! membayangkannya saja aku tak sanggup! cih, tapi kalau aku melakukannya, pasti aku akan lebih malu lagi! dan Donghae pasti akan meledekku habis2an!aaaaaahhhh! aku tidak bisa terima ini! kembalilah Kyuhyun! kembalilah...!

"huh... tidak menyerah juga ternyata... hei Kyuhyun-ah, dia tak menyerah. jadi sebaiknya kau gendong saja dia." kata Siwon.

"menggendongnya? cih, ogah. aku tak mau menggendong babi seberat dia." jawab Kyuhyun cuek. Kyuhyun sialan... kau tidak tahu kalau aku berada di situasi ini sekarang demi kamu?! jadi ini balasanmu padaku yang berjuang mati2an untuk menahanmu pergi?!

"dasar.. tidak kamu, tidak Sungmin, sama saja kekanak2annya." keluh Siwon sampai akhirnya dia menggendongku dalam posisi pengantin. wuaah... khu khu khu... Siwon memang paling top! dari jarak sedekat ini, aku sampai bisa mendengar detak jantung Siwon. bukan hanya itu, aku juga dapat mencium wanginya. wanginya memang tidak senyaman Kyuhyun, tapi wangi Siwon selalu berhasil membuatku tenang. entahlah, aku tidak bisa mengekspresikannya.

tetapi aku selalu merasa tenang bila berada di dekat Siwon. rasanya begitu tepat seperti kakak laki2 yang selalu kuidam2kan dan selalu kuharapkan agar kupunya, tapi fakta membuktikan bahwa yang kupunya bukanlah kakak laki2 yang kuidamkan melainkan adik laki2 yang berengsek. tapi akhirnya aku menemukannya, kakak laki2ku...Siwon. terima kasih Siwon ...

"pasti berat ya...? huhu.. kasihan Wonnie..." kata Donghae. sungguh, aku ingin sekali menyumpal mulutnya itu dengan sepatu!

"hah? tidak kok,enteng sekali malah. masih lebih berat tas sekolahku." jawab Siwon.  
kekeke! rasakan! makan itu Donghae! aku tidak berat!

"ah, kau pasti bercanda! coba, sini coba! biarkan aku coba menggendongnya! pasti dia berat sekali deh, makannya kan seperti sapi!" sialan... benar2 sialan...

"mau coba? nih, kau pasti akan kaget betapa entengnya dia." Siwon?! kenapa kau membiarkan manusia barbar ini mencoba menggendongku?! aku tak mau! dia bau!

"mau! mau! sini sini!" jawab Donghae semangat.

"ini... hati2... hup." kata Donghae seiring mengoperku kepada Donghae. mereka pikir aku barang apa?! mereka mengoperku seperti tanpa berdosa begitu, padahal ceritanya 'kan aku sedang pingsan! kok malah dibuat oper2an sih!?

"uh.. eoh? kamu bohong ah! kamu bilang masih lebih berat tas sekolahmu, ini mah masih beratan Min-ah! yah, tapi benar juga sih katamu Min-ah enteng sekali! tidak kuduga dia bisa seenteng ini, padahal makannya banyak sekali." kata Donghae mengakui.

hah! rasakan! perkiraanmu salah bukan?! aku tidak berat! khukhukhu HAHAHAHA!  
yah, karena kamu jujur mengakui bahwa aku tidak berat, aku juga jujur deh... perkiraanku juga salah kok, kupikir kamu bau, tapi ternyata kamu cukup wangi.

tapi tentu saja masih kalah wangi sama KyuhyunKu dan Siwon. tapi okelah... sebenarnya aku juga menganggapmu teman baikku lho. makanya aku senang saja saat kau pacaran dengan Hyukkie. aku yakin kau pasti bisa menjaga Hyukkie dan jadi namja yang baik buatnya..

"tapi ini sih kelewat enteng! aku yakin, pasti Min-ah mengidap penyakit a... an..." kata Donghae.

"anoreksia." jawab Siwon membetulkan.

"aaah! iya2! anoreksia! dia pasti memuntahkan semua isi perutnya sehabis makan! pantas saja dia selalu ke toilet setelah makan!" yak, kucabut semua kata2ku barusan. Donghae tidak lebih dari Ikan berketek bau! Eh?! Emang ikan ada keteknya ya?! Ah molla. aku selalu ke toilet setelah makan, bukan karena aku memuntahkan semua isi perutku! memangnya salah punya pencernaan yang lancar?!

"hentikan semua!" teriak Kyuhyun tiba2. Aigoo.. namjaku, cintaku, pangeranku, honeyku, darlingku kenapa kamu baru bersuara sekarang chagiiiiii~~~ kamu tidak lihat apa yang udah kedua sahabatmu itu lakukan padaku.

"hei Donghae-ah, cepat kau serahkan Sungmin padaku!" teriak Kyuhyun lagi.

"lha lho? tadi 'kan Kyunie bilang tak mau menggendongnya, aku juga kan ingin menggendong Min-ah" jawab Donghae dengan suara memelas.

"si- siapa bilang aku tak mau menggendongnya?! cepat berikan padaku!" protes Kyuhyun.

"huh. iya... ini..." keluh Donghae sambil menyerahkanku pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun merebutku dengan kasar dari tangan Donghae, yang mengakibatkan beberapa rambutku yang ternyata menyangkut di kancing baju Donghae tercabut. dan itu sakitnya bukan main. dan lagi, tempat tercabutnya rambutku, adalah tempat dimana kepalaku 2 kali terbentur di lantai. sakitnya jadi triple. aku mengernyit, dan bisa kudengar Siwon cekikikan. entah karena dia geli melihat perilaku Kyuhyun, atau dia sadar aku kesakitan.

"cih, dasar..." gumam Kyuhyun sambil membekapku erat.

Kyuhyun.. Kyuhyun yang selalu kurindukan...  
kini dia berada disini, dan aku dalam pelukkannya. entah sudah berapa lama aku merindukkan sentuhannya ini. entah sudah berapa lama aku berharap untuk dapat mencium harum wanginya. tapi kini dia berada disini, benar2 berada disini, memelukku dalam hangat pelukkannya. saat2 yang begitu kurindukan, kini menjadi kenyataan.

entah bagaimana bisa aku pernah bermaksud untuk melepas Kyuhyun yang membuatku merasa begini aman. entah apa yang kupikirkan pada saat itu, tapi yang pasti itu takkan terjadi lagi. ini serasa terasa amat tepat, disinilah tempatku berada, hatiku berada.

aku bergelung membenamkan wajahku di dada Kyuhyun untuk memenuhi kerinduanku atas Kyuhyun selama ini. bisa kudengar Kyuhyun tertawa melihat kelakuanku. tapi Kyuhyun tidak menolak, dia malah memelukku lebih erat lagi. mungkinkah Kyuhyun juga merindukanku seperti aku merindukannya? ya, kuharap Kyuhyun merindukanku juga. Kami pun keluar dari bandara.

"Hyukkie chagi...? lho? apa yang dilakukannya disini? Hyukkiee Chaggggiiiii~!" kata Donghae. sial, aku benar2 lupa soal Hyukkie! dia masih disini, berarti pak supir masih menahannya sedari tadi? huff... tapi untunglah, setidaknya dia tidak dibawa ke kantor polisi karena ulahku.

"hah? uh? HAEEE-AAAHHH! HAEEE-AAHHH! HUHUHUHU!" tangis Hyukkie.  
kelihatannya Hyukkie sedih sekali... ukh, aku harus minta maaf nih padanya. yah, sebagai balasannya, aku tidak akan menyakiti Donghae seperti yang sudah kurencanakan deh. anggap saja itu permintaan maafku.

"Hyukkie Chagi? kok kamu bisa ada disini?! hihihi! senang deh bisa ketemu disini! ini pasti takdir!" takdir pantatku. ya, pasti pantatku yang menakdirkan kalian bertemu disini.

"aku juga senang bertemu denganmu Hae-ah! tapi sebelum itu, dimana Sungmin?!" upss... sepertinya Hyukkie marah nih, untung aku pura2 pingsan. dan lagi, aku ada dalam gendongan Kyuhyun.

"eh? Min-ah? itu.. itu-tuh dia disitu." kata Donghae.

"mana? eeeh?! Sungmin?! dia sakit lagi?!" tanya Emi panik.

"huh? ah tidak kok. dia cuma pura2 pingsan saja."

"pura2 pingsan?"

"iya, dia malu karena termakan jebakan Kyunie tidak pergi! hahahahaha!"

"oh? jadi itu hanya bohongan? lalu kenapa kamu tidak beritahu aku dari awal?!"

"aku juga tidak tahu! aku baru tahu apa yang terjadi pas Min-ah teriak2 seperti orang sinting di dalam! hahahaha! Wonnie kamu jenius!"

"ooh begitu ya... hahaha! itu hebat sekali! Siwon Songsenim betul2 jenius!" kata Hyukkie kagum sambil bertepuk tangan.

bisa kudengar Kyuhyun juga berkata "ooh..." dalam suara yang amat kecil. tapi aku bisa mendengarnya. sepertinya dia baru sadar akan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. cih, kini Kyuhyun tahu apa yang terjadi, dan aku lebih malu lagi!

"hahaha, jadi begitu ya? kamu segitu takutnya aku pergi?" bisik Kyuhyun. tapi aku tidak merespon. lebih jelasnya, terlalu malu untuk merespon.

"yah, sekarang tinggal tunggu Sungmin-ah sadar saja.. dan aku pasti mati. hahahaha" kata Siwon. tidak kok Siwon-ah... walaupun kamu sudah mempermalukan aku begitu, aku ga akan menyakiti kamu...yah, paling aku akan menjambak sampai beberapa rambutmu rontok saja..

"sudahlah, jangan bicara yang tidak penting. aku mau bawa sibodoh ini ke suatu tempat." kata Kyuhyun.

"aku ikut! ikut!" kata Donghae senang.

"tidak. kami akan pergi b.e.r.d.u.a yang artinya tidak boleh siapapun ikut!" ancam Kyuhyun.

"iiih~ Kyunie genit ya..." goda Donghae.

"mau mati...?" mendengar ancaman Kyuhyun, "sudah, aku pergi dulu." kata Kyuhyun lalu berjalan pergi.

"eh, hei! tunggu dulu! kau harus bertanggung jawab!" kata Hyukkie membuat langkah Kyuhyun berhenti.

"mau mati...?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"bukan bertanggung jawab apa, maksudku, kau harus bertanggung jawab atas perbuatan istrimu!" kata Hyukkie lagi. KYAAHHH~~ aku malu Hyukkie kenapa kamu bicara seperti itu.

Aku membuka mataku sedikit, sedikit dan aku melihat Kyuhyun. Dia hanya diam saja. Tapi apa itu? Omuna benarkan yang aku lihat?! Kupingnya memerah. Itu artinya kalo Kyuhyun malu.

"iya! istrimu ini, datang kesini memakai taksi ini, tanpa membayar dan langsung pergi! dan aku menjadi sandera pak supir karena tidak membayar! kau harus bertanggung jawab!"

"mana taksinya?"

"huh? Taksinya? yang ini..." tunjuk Hyukkie.

"oh, yang itu." bisa kurasakan Kyuhyun berbalik arah. dia pasti berjalan ke arah Taksi yang ditunjuk Hyukkie. dia merendahkan badannya, lalu aku merasa aku sudah berada di atas pangkuan Kyuhyun.

"lho? lho? kamu mau ngapain disitu?!" tanya Hyukkie lagi.

"brisik ah. hei Ahjusshi, ayo jalan. nanti akan kubayar ongkos yang tadi dan akan kuberi tip." kata Kyuhyun.

"oh? ya! iya! baiklah!" kata pak supir. bisa kudengar langkah kakinya yang buru2 masuk ke dalam mobil begitu mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. cih, dasar mata duitan... -_-

"mau kemana ya?" tanya pak supir manis.

"ke laut di sebelah sana." jawab Kyuhyun.

"oh, ya baiklah!"

**SUNGMIN POV END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"hei... kau tak mau bangun juga?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin tetap diam saja. entah kenapa, dia tak berani merespon.

"oh, jadi tak mau bangun juga? kalau kau tak mau bangun, nanti kucium nih." Sungmin diam saja memangnya dia bisa terjebak atas ancaman mesum Kyuhyun itu? Sungmin sudah takkan lagi tertipu! kejadian tadi menjadi pelajaran yang takkan bisa Sungmin lupakan seumur hidup!

"kuhitung sampai 3 nih... satu..."

'_aku takkan terjebak_!'

"dua..."

'_tahan Sungmin... itu hanya jebakkannya saja_...'

"ti..."

'_akh aku sudah tak tahan lagi_'

**DUKK!**

saat Sungmin membuka matanya, dia melihat wajah Kyuhyun hanya berjarak 5 cm dari wajahnya. Sungmin tersentak. saking kagetnya Sungmin langsung bangun dari posisinya dan membentur kepala Kyuhyun.

"aduh..." gumam Kyuhyun sambil mengusap2 dahinya.

"a- apa yang mau kau lakukan tadi?! dasar mesum!" teriak Sungmin gugup.

"aku 'kan sudah bilang, jadi itu tak bisa dianggap mesum!"

"tetap saja! i- itu namanya pelecehan seksual!"

"a- apa katamu?! aku?! pelecehan seksual?! hah! kau pasti bercanda!"

"tetap saja... huh." Gumam Sungmin sambil memegangi dadanya yang bergedup tidak karuan saking gugupnya.

"tadi sepertinya kau sedih sekali aku mau pergi...kok sekarang begini...? tidak takut aku pergi?" ledek Kyuhyun.

"jangan ungkit itu lagi!" teriak Sungmin.

"iya! iya! tidak usah teriak2 kenapa sih?!" protes Kyuhyun.

lagi2 begini. mereka malah bertengkar setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu?!Sungguh Sungmin tak mau seperti ini! "ehm... sebenarnya... mau ngapain sih kita pergi ke laut?" tanya Sungmin membuka pembicaraan.

"lihat saja nanti." jawab Kyuhyun cuek sambil terus memandang keluar jendela.

"Yah blonsin! kenapa sih kau bersikap begini?! aku kan nanya dengan baik2! kau tidak tahu 'kan betapa sedihnya aku saat mendengar kau akan pergi ke Amerika! apa kau tak dengar dari tadi aku meneriaki namamu seperti yeoja sinting?! tapi kau malah bersikap begini padaku! padahal sudah lama kita tak bertemu, aku tak mau kita berkelahi setelah sekian lama kita tidak bertemu..." teriak Sungmin sedikit kehilangan kendali.

"hei... apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku benar2 akan meninggalkanmu?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap mata Sungmin dalam2.

Sungmin mengindari kontak mata dengan Kyuhyun," karena saat itu kau bilang, 'ini yang terakhir'..."

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajah Sungmin untuk melihat ke wajahnya," jadi itu yang membuatmu berpikir begitu..?"

"ne..."

"hahaha, bodoh sekali kau." Kata Kyuhyun gemas sambil mencubit hidung Sungmin. Bukankah itu artinya Sungmin benar2 mencintainya.

"jadi, kalau bukan untuk pergi, apa maksudmu berkata 'ini yang terakhir'?"

"oh, itu... maksudku adalah ini." kata Kyuhyun sambil mengeluarkan kotak kecil berwarna merah dari kantongnya.

benda apa itu...?

.

.

.

.

****"apa itu...?" tanya Sungmin.

"ini... adalah benda kenangan." jawab Kyuhyun.

"benda kenangan...?"

"iya. mungkin kamu benar. mungkin aku memang masih memikirkan Seohyun selama ini, walaupun sedikit." kata Kyuhyun.

aneh... padahal kemarin hati Sungmin sakit bukan main hanya dengan mendengar nama Seohyun. tapi kali ini, Sungmin sama sekali tidak merasa sedih. perasaan sakit dan bayang2 masa lalu Kyuhyun bahkan sudah tak kembali menyerangnya.

ini aneh, namun Sungmin senang akan keanehan ini. ini berarti dia sudah selangkah mendekati kedewasaan pikirnya. berarti Sungmin sudah benar2 percaya kepada Kyuhyun dan benar2 sudah mencintai Kyuhyun apa adanya. Sungmin sama sekali tidak masalah walaupun Kyuhyun masih mengingat Seohyun. karena itu memang suatu hal yang tak dapat dilupakan. dan juga, mengingat bukan berarti masih mencintai. Sungmin yakin hati Kyuhyun hanya untuknya, tak ada keraguan sama sekali akan hal itu dan takkan pernah ada lagi yang akan membuatnya ragu akan kesungguhan hati Kyuhyun

semua juga pasti tahu, bahwa cinta pertama takkan pernah dilupakan. jadi, Kyuhyun mengingat Seohyun, Sungmin pikir itu bukan suatu yang buruk. melainkan, memang sudah wajar untuk terjadi. Jujur Sungmin juga pernah jatuh cinta sebelum dia bertemu Kyuhyun, dan Sungmin masih mengingat namja itu sampai sekarang. dan itu tidak berarti Sungmin masih mencintainya.

"tapi kali ini, aku akan benar2 melepaskan dia. aku ingin menunjukkan padamu bahwa aku benar2 sudah tidak suka padanya. dan sebagai buktinya, aku akan membuang benda yang selama ini kusimpan sebagai benda berharga ini. karena benda ini mengingatkanku akan dia." kata Kyuhyun lagi.

"dan aku sebenarnya mau menjadikan hari itu, hari terakhirku menyimpan benda ini. dan aku ingin kau melihat saat aku membuangnya. karena benda ini melambangkan masa laluku yang akan kubuang jauh2. tapi hari itu, kau malah minta putus denganku... jadinya... se- sebenarnya aku ingin membuangnya seorang diri, tapi rasanya.. rasanya tidak tepat saat kau tak ada disana..." kata Kyuhyun kesedihan terpancar dari matanya.

"jadi... hari ini aku ingin membuang benda ini... karena- karena kau sudah berada di sini." kata Kyuhyun lagi sambil menatap mata Sungmin dalam2.

Sungmin merutuki kelakuannya. seharusnya dia menyadari semuanya lebih cepat, sehingga dia tak perlu menyakiti Kyuhyun segini dalam. dari semula, semua kata2 Kyuhyun bertujuan untuk mempertahankan hubungan mereka.

"he- hei? kenapa kau menangis? apa aku salah bicara? he- hei-" tanya Kyuhyun kaget melihat Sungmin menangis.

"hiks... maafkan aku..." isak Sungmin.

"kenapa kau minta maaf?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil berusaha menenangkan Sungmin.

"karena segalanya... karena aku telah menyakitimu... karena aku tidak percaya padamu... semuanya.. hiks"

"tidak.. tidak apa2..." kata Kyuhyun sambil mengelap air mata sungmin, dengan tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang tangan kanan Sungmin.

"kumohon, lupakan semuanya yang kukatakan... lupakan aku saat aku mengusirmu pergi.. lupakan saat aku meminta putus... aku minta maaf atas semua itu..."

"jadi... kita tidak putus?" Sungmin menggeleng.

"oh syukurlah! kupikir kita sudah benar2 putus saat itu! aku tak tahu harus bagaimana kalau kita benar2 putus." teriak Kyuhyun senang sambil memeluk Sungmin. Sungmin pun membalas pelukan Kyuhyun

"tapi... apakah kau memaafkanku?" tanya Sungmin ragu.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya,"tentu saja sudah...tapi, aku juga minta maaf padamu karena aku sudah membuat hatimu terluka dan jatuh sakit.. aku benar2 menyesal... aku takkan membuatmu begitu lagi."

"tidak, itu tidak ada apa2nya sungguh. dibandingkan perbuatanku yang selama ini..."

"sudahlah! pokoknya kita lupakan saja! aku tidak tahan berada dalam sesi maaf-memaafkan ini terus! pokoknya kita mulai saja lagi dari awal! bagaimana...?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lebar memamerkan giginya yang putih bersinar.

"iya!" kata Sungmin sambil mengangguk dengan semangat. "eh tunggu- masih ada satu lagi." Kata Sungmin.

"...?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin heran dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"benda itu... tidak usah kau buang." Kata Sungmin lagi.

"kenapa?"

"ehm, yah tidak apa2. dengan menyimpan benda itu, bukan berarti kau menyimpan perasaanmu pada Seohyun juga bukan? aku percaya padamu. dan aku percaya hatimu tetap untukku walaupun kau menyimpan benda itu."

"jadi begitu... tapi... aku tetap akan membuang benda ini."

"apa?! kenapa?! aku kan sudah bilang aku percaya padamu! jadi kau tak perlu membuangnya!"

"kalau aku mau buang memangnya kenapa sih?! kenapa juga kamu harus teriak2?! aku mau membuang benda ini bukan karena apa, tapi karena memang benda ini sudah tak berarti lagi bagiku!"

"kenapa harus teriak2 sih?!" protes Sungmin.

"kan kamu duluan!" protes Kyuhyun juga.

"huh!" dengus Sungmin dan Kyuhyun serentak sambil membuang muka ke jendela. dan itulah akhir pembicaraan serius mereka. yah, ini termasuk rekor juga bisa bicara secara serius lumayan lama. tapi tetap saja akhirnya begini... -_- baru aja scane mendayu2 eh sekarang ckck pasangan serasi.

"ehem.. maaf mengganggu, tapi kita sudah sampai." kata pak supir. sial, mereka benar lupa bahwa mereka berada di dalam mobil.

"oh sudah sampai ya? ini uangnya, kembaliannya ambil saja."kata Kyuhyun. "cepat turun sebelum kutarik kau!" teriak Kyuhyun.

"iya iya sebentar! gak sabaran banget sih?!" protes Sungmin.

Sungmin turun dari mobil dan mengikuti Kyuhyun dari belakang. saat itu matahari sudah terbenam, dan satu2nya penerangan yang ada hanyalah sinar bulan dan beberapa lampu maram yang berada di atas jembatan kayu. Sungmin mempercepat jalannya agar bisa berjalan beriringan dengan Kyuhyun.

jujur, Sungmin agak takut juga kalau berjalan sendirian di belakang. Sungmin berjaga2 agar dia tidak tersandung akibat gelapnya malam dan kostum kelinci yang merepotkan ini. tapi ada enaknya juga sih memakai kostum ini, kostum ini benar2 melindunginya dari dinginnya angin laut. Telinga Sungmin sudah dingin akibat hembusan angin laut, jadi kupluk bertelinga kelinci yang sedari tadi dia biarkan saja menggatung tidak terpakai, Sungmin naikkan ke kepalanya dengan harapan membantu menghalangi hembusan angin. dan itu berhasil.

"hahaha, jadi mirip kelinci beneran..." ledek Kyuhyun melihat penampilan Sang yeojachingu.

"biarin :p." Kata Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berjalan menaiki jembatan yang menjulur ke tengah laut. semakin mereka berjalan ke tengah laut, semakin kencang hembusan angin menerpa. Sungmin melihat ke bawah, airnya berwarna hitam memancarkan kedalaman dan hitamnya langit. Sungmin bergidik ngeri dan memeluk lengan ke Kyuhyun berharap Sungmin akan sedikit lebih tenang dengan mengetahui Kyuhyun berada di sisinya.

sial, ini mengerikan. kalau saja Sungmin atau Kyuhyun salah langkah sedikit, pasti mereka akan tercebur ke laut. "takut ya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"ten- tentu saja tidak. aku cuma takut terpeleset saja." Bantah Sungmin.

"tenang saja, aku disini." kata Kyuhyun dengan nada yang begitu tenang namun sexy.  
kata2nya itu benar2 menenangkan Sungmin, entah kenapa dia merasa sangat aman begitu mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun tadi.

mereka terus berjalan ke tengah laut dan sampai akhirnya jembatan kayu itu sudah sampai pada batasnya. Kyuhyun memegang tangan Sungmin dan membimbingnya untuk duduk di ujung jembatan itu.

pemandangannya begitu indah. saking gelapnya, Sungmin sampai bisa melihat bintang yang seharusnya tak pernah terlihat di kota besar ini. cerminan sinar bulan dan bintang terpantul di air laut dengan indahnya, hembusan angin malam yang begitu segar menggelitik kulit, dan percikkan air laut perlahan mengenai kaki mereka seiring ombak berlalu membentur pondasi jembatan. Sungmin tak pernah tahu ada tempat seindah ini. dan Sungmin takkan pernah tahu bila Kyuhyun tak membawanya kesini.

"bagaimana...? indah bukan?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memandang Sungmin lekat2. sosok Kyuhyun yang bermandikan sinar bulan sungguh indah. untuk sesaat Sungmin tidak dapat bernafas dan jantungnya berdentum2 seperti mau pecah. Sungmin tak dapat percaya bahwa sosok yang di depan matanya ini adalah kekasihnya.

"ya... sangat indah." Jawab Sungmin, dia bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas saking malunya. Untung saja disini gelap, jadinya Kyuhyun tidak perlu melihat wajahnya yang merona merah.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan kotak merah itu lagi dari kantongnya, dan menggenggamnya kuat2. Kalau itu benar2 benda yang berharga, Sungmin lebih suka kalau Kyuhyun menyimpannya.

"hei, kau tahu, kalau benda itu benar2 berharga, lebih baik kau simpan saja benda itu. Jangan sampai kau menyesal." Kata Sungmin berusaha agar Kyuhyun mengambil keputusan yang takkan disesalinya.

"tidak. Aku akan tetap membuangnya. Lagipula, tak ada gunanya juga aku menyimpannya." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"kalau boleh Tanya... Sebenarnya, apa yang membuat benda itu begitu spesial?"

"ehm, entahlah. Hanya saja benda ini adalah benda yang dijatuhkan Seohyun saat dia menolongku malam itu. Dan malam itu, adalah malam yang mengubah hidupku."

Sedih memang mengakui fakta bahwa pada hari itu yang berada di posisi Seohyun bukanlah dirinya (-Sungmin). Tapi itu masa lalu, dan masa lalu itu telah menciptakkan Kyuhyun yang sekarang.

"pada saat itu, dia benar2 menyadarkanku bahwa di dunia ini aku tidak hidup sendiri. Hanya kata2 sederhana keluar dari mulutnya. Hanya kata2, 'kamu tidak sendirian lagi di dunia ini.' Dapat membuatku mampu membuka mata bahwa sebenarnya aku dikelilingi begitu banyak yang memperhatikanku." Kata Kyuhyun lagi.

"itu semua memang berarti. Tapi semua hal itu, semua kata2 yang merubah hidupku, terlupakan begitu aku melihatmu. Mungkin aku sedang bermimpi, tapi kuharap aku takkan terbangun selamanya kalau semua ini memang mimpi. Mengetahui kau berada di sini saja, rasanya semua bebanku sudah sirna. Dan aku tak percaya bahwa kau benar2 milikku.

jadi, apa gunanya aku terus menyimpan benda ini untuk mengingatkanku bahwa aku tidak sendirian di dunia ini, padahal aku sudah punya kau yang selalu bersamaku? Bagiku, benda kecil ini bahkan sama sekali sudah tak berarti. Jadi apa gunanya aku terus menyimpannya? Benda ini hanya akan menjadi bebanku bila terus menerus kusimpan. Lebih baik, benda ini berada di dasar laut yang indah sebagai memori yang takkan kulupakan." Kata Kyuhyun panjang lebar sambil membuka kotak merah itu.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan isi kotak merah itu, dan diangkatnya. Rantai emasnya menari ke kanan dan ke kiri seiring berhembusnya angin. kalung emas yang begitu cantik, dengan bandul berbentuk dadu yang berhiaskan berlian di setiap mata dadunya.

Kyuhyun berdiri. Dia menarik nafas dalam2, lalu menghembuskannya. Dia memandang kalung yang berada dalam genggamannya itu dalam2 sebagai salam terakhir.

"sudah saatnya. Kini, aku akan melepaskanmu." Kata Kyuhyun lalu bersiap2 melemparkannya. Tunggu- rasanya Sungmin pernah melihat kalung itu. Ya, ya! Ya! dia pernah melihatnya! Sungmin yakin itu!

"Kyuhyuuuunnnn! Tunggu! Jangan dilempar dulu!" teriak Sungmin sambil memeluk kaki Kyuhyun yang berdiri di sebelahnya dengan reflek. Kyuhyun oleng. dengan spontan, Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya atas kaki Kyuhyun.

**+BYUUUURRRR!+ **

Kyuhyun tercebur ke dalam laut.

"KYUHYUN?! KYUHYUN! JANGAN MATI DULU! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRI DISINII!" teriak Sungmin mencari2 sosok Kyuhyun yang tak kunjung mucul ke permukaan.

"KYUHYUN! JANGAN MATII!" teriak Sungmin lagi.

"mati kepalaku! Apa maksudmu dengan menjegalku barusan?!" maki Kyuhyun yang tiba2 muncul ke permukaan.

"oh, . Kukira kau tenggelam dan mati. Hehehe..." Cengir Sungmin watados.

"bisa2nya kau tertawa seperti itu! Padahal kau hampir saja jadi pelaku pembunuhan!"

"ah sudahlah, jangan cengeng! Tercebur saja kok sampai berkata begitu." Omel Sungmin sambil duduk santai dan menggoyang2kan kakinya.

"apa katamu?! Mau mati?! Cepat bantu aku naik! Dasar yeoja barbar!"

"apa?! Bar- barbar?! Barbar katamu?! Tidak! Kau tidak akan kubantu naik!"

"kalau begitu, akan kulepaskan peganganku dari kalung ini. Dan +syuuut+ kalung ini akan tenggelam sampai dasar laut." Ancam Kyuhyun sekarang Kyuhyun sudah bisa mengancam Sungmin begitu. Kepintaran Kyuhyun sudah meningkat. Entah ini pengaruh buruk atau baik... -_-

"iya! Baiklah! Sini!" kata Sungmin sambil menjulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Kyuhyun naik.

"cepat! Cepat tarik aku! Dinginnya setengah mati!" teriak Kyuhyun tak sabar.

"iya! Iya!" balas Sungmin sambil menarik Kyuhyun kembali ke jembatan kayu dengan sekuat tenaga.

"tadi, kenapa kau tidak langsung muncul ke permukaan?" tanya Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk memeras bajunya.

"kalungnya terlepas dari genggamanku. Jadinya aku sedikit menyelam untuk mengambilnya kembali." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil berusaha memeras celana jeansnya juga, Namun akhrinya dia menyerah. lalu ia duduk di samping Sungmin.

"oh iya! Lalu, sekarang mana kalungnya?! Mana? Mana?!"

"ada kok. Ini dia." Kata Kyuhyun memamerkannya di depan wajah Sungmin, bermaksud menyerahkannya pada Sungmin. Tapi dia menariknya lagi.

"tunggu, kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku membuangnya? Pasti kau mau menjual kalung ini ya?!" Tanya Kyuhyun curiga.

"kau pikir aku sepertimu yang sanggup mencuri benda mahal seperti itu?!"

"a- apa?! Mencuri?! Siapa yang mencuri?!"

"sudahlah, cepat berikan padaku!" kata Sungmin sambil merebut kalung emas itu dari tangan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memperhatikan kalung itu dalam2. Berusaha menggali ingatannya yang sudah kabur untuk mengingat dimana dia pernah melihat kalung ini sebelumnya. Rasanya sungmin pernah melihat kalung ini. Dulu... duluuu sekali.. tapi kapan?

.

.

.

.

** TBC**

**Hehe .. ngarettt banget dah…  
gimana Kyumin momentnya chingudeul? Kekek~~ ^^ 6.130 words mian bikin mata chingudel belel xixi~~ sempet galau bikin chapter ni.. tadinya mou di 2 chapter eh tapi pendek banget.. jadi yahh panjang begini .. ^_^**

**Makasih yang udah kasih komen ma sarannya … JJ**

**JONGMAL GOMAWO ::**

**Cho Yooae, shawon20, ParkHyoRi KMS-YJS, ayfiie1064, SSungMine, ChoLee, babyAngelTeuk, chindrella cindy, kyutmin, riesty137, babyyming, leehyunseok99, kyunda chan, BunnyEvilKim, HyunieKyungie, StepName, , FettyLryn, kyuminlovelovelove, fishyelf, ayasaki, miss key, Kezia, wonnie, nurganevi, ky0k0, dealava, KyuMinalways89, NR, kimteechul, Aulia, chan-chan girl, Choleerann, fariny adakah yang terlewat? Jongmal mianhae… ^^**

**See Next Chapter Chingudel Saranghae.. ^^**


	18. Chapter 18

"hei! Darimana kau mendapatkan ini?! Ini milikku tahu!" teriak Sungmin pada Kyuhyun. Ya! Sungmin ingat Kalung pemberian Halmonienya yang dia hilangkan bebarapa tahun lalu! Sungmin tak ingat bagaimana dia bisa menghilangkannya, tetapi Sungmin ingat dia menangis selama berhari2 karena kehilangan kalung itu! Tapi, bagaimana bisa kalung itu berada di tangan Kyuhyun?! Dan lagi, Kyuhyun bilang ini adalah benda kenangannya bersama Seohyun. Tapi Sungmin yakin sekali ini adalah miliknya.

"a- apa katamu?! Tidak mungkin ini milikmu!" bantah Kyuhyun sambil menarik kalung itu dari tangan Sungmin

.  
"tidak, sungguh! Itu milikku!" teriak Sungmin sambil merebut kalung itu dari tangan Kyuhyun. "kalau kau tidak percaya, coba lihat ini!" kata Sungmin sambil menunjukkan bandul dadu itu di depan mata Kyuhyun.

"sisi dadu bermata 6 ini, berlian imitasi di bagian kiri paling atas tidak ada bukan? Berlian itu copot karena pada saat itu, aku gigit2 karena lapar!" jelas Sungmin. "dan ini, lihat ini!"kata Sungmin sambil memutar sisi dadu di paling atas.

"kau pasti tidak akan menyangka bukan, kalau kaitnya diputar, dadunya akan terbuka?" ujar Sungmin lagi sambil memutar kait penyambung antara dadu dan rantai kalung. Dan sesegera itu, bandul dadu itu terbuka sesuai dengan ucapan Sungmin.

.  
"dan lihat ini! Di dalamnya ada tulisan dengan huruf hangul bukan? Coba baca apa tulisannya! "kata Sungmin menunjukkan huruf yang dia maksud di depan mata Kyuhyun.

"L.E.E S.U.N.G.M.I.N." baca Kyuhyun dengan suara kecil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CRAZY REMAKE KYUMIN VERSION**

**Cast: **

**Lee Sungmin as Yeoja  
Cho Kyuhyun as Namja  
Lee Donghae as Namja  
Lee Hyukjae as Yeoja  
Choi Siwon as Namja**

**Summarry:**

**Karena tidak mau disebut sebagai gadis penakut, Lee Sungmin berani menyatakan cinta kepada seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang merupakan petarung no 1 di sekolahnya. Bagaimana kisah cinta mereka berdua selanjutnya? #summary kayak apa ini ga nyambung#plak**

**Warning:  
Genderswith, typo (s), tidak sesuai EYD,**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ,,,**

**FF ini remake dari novel Crazy karya Emilicious. Terdapat pengurangan dan penambahan kata2 untuk menyesuaikan cerita.**

**Let's Enjoy**

**Chapter 18**

**CRAZY #The last chapter**

****  
***Sungmin's lost memory***

**SUNGMIN POV**

****Hari itu, turun salju amat lebat. Dan sialnya, aku terjebak dalam hujan salju tanpa memakai payung ataupun jas hujan. Cih, ramalan cuaca hari ini meleset! Katanya hari ini 100% cerah, hanya udaranya saja yang dingin. tapi apa buktinya?! Inilah akibatnya kalau stasiun televisi itu hanya peduli untuk memakai gadis seksi, dan mereka mengesampingkan bahwa yang benar2 dibutuhkan oleh penonton adalah keakuratan perkiraan cuacanya! Huh, kusumpahi stasiun televisi itu terkena badai salju dan rubuh!

Aduh... Brrr~ dingin sekali... Huh, kalau saja aku tadi menuruti Umma untuk membawa jas hujan, pasti aku takkan basah begini deh. Dan parahnya lagi, jaketku ini sudah basah kuyup karena salju. Jadi sebenarnya, pakai jaket-pun percuma saja. Karena hanya membuatku tambah kedinginan. Sudah tahu dingin begini, kenapa juga sih sekolah tidak diliburkan saja?!

Kan kasihan muridnya harus pulang di tengah hujan salju yang lebat begini! Mana hujan saljunya tidak berhenti2 lagi, jadi kalau tak mau menginap di sekolah, harus diterobos... -_-  
Ukh, hari ini benar2 mengesalkan. Biasanya aku tidak benci pada salju, tapi kalau begini caranya, aku benci sekali!

Aku memasukkan tanganku ke dalam kerahku berusaha mencari2 benda yang menggantung di leherku. Aku menemukannya dan aku menggenggamnya dengan erat. Ya, kalung pemberian Halmonie ini memang selalu sukses dalam menenangkanku. Entahlah, dengan menggenggamnya aku bisa merasakan kehangatan Halmonie seolah2 mengalir ke seluruh tubuhku.

Bukan berarti aku menggunakannya sebagai jimat, aku benci sekali benda2 mistis seperti itu. tapi kalung ini selalu kupakai karena memang ini bukti cinta dari Halmonieku dan aku amat menghargainya. Yak! Dengan begini aku jadi semangat lagi! aku harus menembus hujan salju ini secepatnya! Dan sesampainya di rumah, aku akan langsung berendam di air hangat sambil minum segelas cappuccino. Ah! Sempurna sekali! Hehehe, aku harus cepat2 pulang nih!

Akhirnya aku berhasil, sebentar lagi sampai! Ayooo Lee Sungmin! Percepat jalanmu...! Kau pasti mau cepat2 sampai di rumah dan berendam air hangat bukan? Ayo Sungmin.. tinggal sedikit lagi... oh?! 7eleven? Aku mampir sebentar ah, untuk membeli beberapa penghangat yang bisa digenggam.

Memang sudah tak berguna sih untuk sekarang, karena memang rumahku sudah dekat. Yah, tapi kan bisa kupakai untuk besok. Tak ada salahnya sedia payung sebelum hujan. Aku masuk ke dalam 7eleven dengan keadaan basah kuyup. Dan aku sedikit lega karena aku tidak diusir oleh penjaga toko walaupun aku bisa mengotori seluruh lantai dengan air yang menetes dari tubuhku. Sepertinya dia iba melihatku yang basah kuyub ini.. tapi tak apalah...

**+DUAAAKK+**

seseorang menyenggolku dengan kencang sekali.

"hei! Hati2 kalau jalan!" protesnya.

Hati2 kakiku! Jelas2 kau yang menabrakku dasar muka unta! Mau jadi apa kau sudah besar nanti! Masih SMA saja sudah meresahkan warga seperti itu! Kuharap ada orang yang cukup bijaksana untuk melucuti seragam SMA yang menempel di badanmu itu!  
Si muka unta keluar dari took bersama teman2nya. Cih, aku benci sekali dengan mereka.

Mereka suka merokok lalu membuang rokoknya sembarangan, mereka juga suka minum bir sampai mabuk dan kencing sembarangan! Dan yang paling parah, mereka itu beraninya keroyokan. Aku pernah melihat mereka mengeroyok 1 orang dan menggebukinya sampai setengah mati, tapi ternyata orang yang mereka keroyok itu membawa pasukannya dan datang untuk membuat perhitungan dengan mereka. Tetapi mereka ketakutan dan kabur dengan gaya selangit. Cih, anak2 jaman sekarang... ckckck

Aku mengambil beberapa penghangat dan 2 kaleng cappuccino dari dalam lemari penghangat. Tapi mau penghangat atau cappuccino itu sama2 tidak hangat, melainkan dingin. udaranya terlalu dingin, sampai2 lemari penghangat-pun tidak berfungsi. Tapi ya sudahlah, ini bisa kuhangatkan di rumah dan kupakai besok kok. Tapi yang penting, sekarang beli saja dulu.

Aku membawa penghangat dan Cappucino itu ke kasir, lalu membayarnya. Aku sedikit terkejut melihat uangku ternyata ikut basah juga. Tapi semua uangku basah, jadi mau tak mau aku membayarnya dengan uang yang basah itu. Sekali lagi, sang penjaga toko yang baik hati membiarkanku membayar dengan uang yang basah itu, aku sangat bersyukur padanya.  
Aku keluar dari 7eleven sambil menenteng belanjaanku riang. Aku senang sekali membayangkan dalam waktu beberapa menit lagi, aku sudah berada di dalam bak berisi air hangat sambil meminum segelas cappuccino. Uuh, musim dingin yang sempurna.

**BUUAKKK**

**DUAKKK**

**BRUUGH**

Huh? Suara orang berkelahi? Siapa orang sinting yang berkelahi di tengah hujan salju begini? Cih, ternyata kelompok si muka unta itu. Entah kenapa aku harus bertanya2 siapa yang berkelahi, sudah pasti mereka yang tidak waras itulah yang berkelahi di tengah hujan salju ini. Bodoh sekali aku sampai harus bertanya2, padahal jawabannya sudah tertebak. Nah, kali ini, siapakah manusia tidak beruntung yang jadi bahan keroyokkan mereka..?

Huh?! Apa2an itu?! Itu mah anak seumuranku! Grrr! Beraninya mereka mengeroyok yang lebih muda! Seharusnya mereka malu mengeroyok anak SMP seperti itu! Dan, oh ayolah, anak itu sudah tergeletak tak berdaya begitu, dan mereka masih saja menggebukinya?! Dasar tak punya otak!

Kalau melawan mereka seorang diri, aku pasti takkan menang. Jadi sebaiknya aku mengumpulkan senjata dulu. Aku mulai memunguti batu2 yang berada di tanah dan mengumpulkannya jadi satu di dalam plastik belanjaanku. Nah, sepertinya ini sudah cukup banyak untuk melawan otak udang seperti mereka.

"sudah, tinggalkan saja." Kata si muka unta meninggalkan anak itu sambil memberinya tendangan terakhir. Sepertinya anak itu sudah tak sadarkan diri. Cih, dasar manusia2 hina! Aku kesal sekali pada pengecut macam mereka! Kuambil 1 batu yang sudah kukumpulkan sebelumnya dan kulempar tepat ke kepala si muka unta.

**TUUUKK**!

Bulls eye! Tepat, dan kencang mengenai kepalanya!

"hei muka kuda! Beraninya keroyokan! Dasar pengecut berkaki belah!" teriakku kepada si muka unta. Si muka unta dan teman2nya membalikkan badan berusaha untuk menemukan pelaku pelemparan tersebut.

"aku disini jelek!" kataku sambil melempari mereka dengan yang kupunya satu per satu. Semua batu yang kulempar tepat mengenai mereka dan membuat mereka amat kesakitan. Tapi yang paling membuatku bahagia, adalah pada saat aku melempar batu berukuran amat besar dan tepat mengenai 'senjata masa depan' si muka unta. Wuaaahh, tak ada yang lebih memuaskan dari pada itu! Ahahaaahaaaa!

"he- hei! Apa2an kamu?! Dasar yeoja gila! Apa maksudmu melempari kami?!" protes si muka unta.

"tentu saja untuk menghukum kalian, Dasar bego! Ini balasan atas perbuatan kalian selama ini!" teriakku sambil terus melempari batu yang kupunya kearah mereka.

"apa2an kau?! Hei! Sini kalau berani! Hadapi kami! Jangan berani2nya Cuma melempari batu! Ayo lawan kami!" tantangnya.

"kata Appaku, cara pengecut harus dilawan dengan cara pengecut juga! Untuk apa aku bunuh diri dengan menyerahkan diriku dikeroyok banci macam kalian?!"

"a- apa?! Banci katamu?! Teman2! Seraanggg!" pertintah si muka unta kepada teman2nya.

Entah mereka terlalu bodoh atau tidak sadar, tapi aku masih punya banyak batu untuk melukai mereka. Dan mereka yang menyerbu ke arahku, Cuma mempermudah aku melempar batu ini lebih akurat ke sasaranku.

"hahaha! Rasakann!" teriakku puas melihat perbuatan bodoh mereka yang berusaha menyerangku. Lemparan batuku begitu akurat dan lebih bertenaga karena jarak yang lebih dekat. Bisa kulihat mereka sudah bersimbah darah akibat lemparan batuku.

"hosh, hosh , hosh, yeoja sialan..." maki si muka unta sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Aku hanya tersenyum puas.

"bagaimana ini bos?! Dia masih melempari kita dengan batu!" Tanya salah satu anak buah si muka unta.

"tenang saja! Dan lihat- hahaha! Batunya sudah habis! Hahaha! Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan gadis kecil?" kata si muka unta sambil tertawa puas. Sungguh, wajahnya jelek sekali kalau tertawa begitu. Seharusnya dia melihat dirinya di cermin sekarang, dan aku yakin dia pasti akan kena serangan jantung karena melihat wajah jelek bersimbah darah itu.

"nah, ayo! Serang!" teriak si muka unta. Dan teman2nya mengikuti komandonya dan berlari ke arahku.

Cih, hehehe, mereka bodoh sekali. Mereka pikir aku menantang mereka tanpa persiapan disaat batuku habis? Hahaha! Mereka terlalu naïf! Mereka menyerbu ke arahku dengan kecepatan cahaya, kalau saja gerakan mereka bisa diatur dalam gerakan slow motion, kalian pasti akan tertawa melihat betapa jelek ekspresi mereka itu.

Dengan cekatan, aku mengeluarkan cappuccino-ku dari dalam plastik belanjaanku. Maafkan aku cappuccino... bukan maksudku membuangmu, tapi saat ini Cuma kau satu2nya senjata yang kupunya. Untuk menambah efek dramatis, aku mengocok2 cappuccino-ku sampai kupikir sudah cukup berbusa "jurus semburan nagaaaaa!"

**+BYURRR!+**

cappuccinoku sukses membasahi mereka semua sesuai harapanku. Mereka terdiam di tempat setelah menerima 'jurus semburan naga'ku dengan mulut menganga. Tak lama setelah itu, mereka semua mulai berteriak,"DINGIIIINNNNNNNNNNNN!"

ya, tentu saja dingin. Pasti dingin sekali disiram air di cuaca sedingin ini. Pasti mereka serasa ditusuk2 jarum saking dinginnya.

"uwahh! Dingin!" satu per satu dari mereka mulai berlari pontang panting karena kedinginan. Hahaha, rasakan itu. Itulah akibatnya karena telah berani macam2 disini!

"rasakan itu! Asal kalian tahu, keluargaku sering membunuh kalau sedang iseng!" teriakku dengan suara keras yang kuyakin mereka pasti dapat mendengarnya. Nah, dengan begini, mereka pasti takkan berani lagi datang kesini..

Aku bermaksud pulang sampai akhirnya kakiku menyandung sesuatu. Oh ya ampun! Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan anak ini saking asiknya mengerjai bandit2 itu?! Oh ya ampuun!

"hei! Hei! Kau tidak apa2? Sadarlah! Hei!" kataku sambik mengguncang2 tubuhnya.

"hei.. hei.. sadarlah.." kataku sambil menepuk2 pipinya.

"ukh... uh..." Dia mengerang sambil mencoba membuka matanya. Saat itu, rasanya aku tak bisa bernafas dan jantungku bergedup kencang, sangat kencang. Namja ini cakep sekali...

walaupun wajahnya babak belur, tapi luka2 di wajahnya ini malah membuatnya tampak macho. oh ya ampun, belum pernah aku melihat namja secakep ini. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, kulitnya benar2 lembut! Bahkan lebih lembut daripada kulitku, padahal aku perempuan.

Juga, rambut hitamnya begitu oh ya ampun... dia benar2 karya seni. Wajahnya, rambutnya, kulitnya, dan yang paling mematikan adalah rahang super sexy-nya! Aaah! Dia pasti cakep sekali kalau sudah besar nanti.. hehehe

"hei? Kau mendengarku? Siapa namamu, dan dimana kau tinggal?" tanyaku.

"bunuh... bunuh aku..." Gumamnya.

Bunuh...? Apa maksudnya? Dia pikir aku pembunuh?

"tolong... bunuh saja aku... aku tidak mau sendiri lagi... biarkan aku mati... Biarkan aku mati..." isaknya. Air mata mulai berlinang dari matanya yang terpejam. Apa maksudnya? Kenapa dia berkata begitu?

"ukh... Appaku.. meninggalkanku dan berkeluarga lagi... Ummaku..tidak menginginkanku... Teman2ku...hanya tertarik pada hartaku..." Gumamnya.

"jadi, bunuhlah aku... aku tidak mau sendiri lagi... tolong, tolong aku... Biarkan aku mati..." Gumamnya lagi. Airmata masih terus mengalir deras dari matanya yang terpejam. Aku tidak tahu apakah namja ini berkata begitu dalam keadaan sadar atau tidak. Tapi yang pasti, aku tahu kata2nya barusan berasal dari hatinya yang terdalam. Dan dia benar2 mengharapkan itu. Entah seperti apa yang telah dilaluinya sampai dia berharap untuk mati saja. Untuk anak seumuranku berharap untuk mati, pasti dia sudah terlalu kesepian dan menjalani kehidupan yang berat.

"bunuh aku... bunuh aku..." Gumamnya lagi.

Tanpa sadar, dia sudah berada didalam pelukanku. Dan aku menangis merasakan kepedihannya. "jangan takut... Kau tidak sendirian lagi di dunia ini... ada aku disini.." bisikku ke telinganya.

Mendengar perkataanku, airmatanya berhenti mengalir dan isakkannya juga berhenti. Perlahan, nafasnya mulai teratur dan dalam. Saat itu aku tahu, bahwa dia sudah tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu... dua... Tiga...! Uffhh... huh... huh... Huh...Se..di..kit lagi...! ayo Sungmin! Berjuang! Sedikit lagi...! huh, fuuuh... !

"haaaahhh!" aku menghembuskan nafas lega setelah berhasil menaruh namja ini di bangku taman yang berjarak tak terlalu jauh dari rumahku. Fuh! Haaaah! Sial, bisa juga aku..

.

Bahkan aku saja kagum atas kekuatanku sendiri yang sudah bisa menggendong namja ini sampai kesini. Huuufff... untung saja tubuhku masih lebih besar dari namja ini. Ternyata memang benar, perempuan lebih dulu puber dari pada laki2.

Heeeehhh, aku capek sekali... aku butuh minum, minum... ingin rasanya aku meminum cappuccino yang barusan kubeli, tapi aku tak bias, karena cappuccino yang kubeli sudah setengah beku. Setiap kali aku menarik nafas lewat hidungku, begitu menyiksa tenggorokkanku saking dingin hawa yang kuhirup. Aduh... dingin sekali..

Aku mengangkat kepala namja ini dan menidurkannya di pangkuanku. Aku sedikit memajukan badanku, untuk menghalangi salju yang turun agar tidak jatuh ke namja ini. melainkan Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang. Coba kalau aku bisa menghubungi orang tua atau kenalannya, pasti aku takkan sebingung ini... Oh iya! Menghubungi! Ya ampun! Kau bodoh sekali sih Lee Sungmin?! Pasti namja ini punya Hp kan?! Bodoh! Bodohh!

Aku mulai mengorek2 kantongnya dan menarik benda yang kucari. Uh sial, ini Hp model terbaru yang kuidam2kan! Cih, dia pasti anak orang kaya. Nah, sekarang siapa yang harus kutelepon... coba kita lihat...Ah! Ini Umma! Ya, ini pasti nomor telepon Ummanya, nah akan kutelepon dia.

**+tu~t tu~t tu~t tu~t+**

Tidak diangkat2 juga. Huh, coba lagi deh. tetap saja tidak diangkat. Cih, Umma macam apa sih dia?! Tidak perhatian banget! Oh iya- kalau tidak salah tadi namja ini bilang,' Ummaku tidak mennginginkanku'... Berarti menelpon Ummanya adalah keputusan yang salah. Jadi, siapa nih yang harus kutelepon? Bagaimana kalau Appa? Ah, ya... Appanya...

"_nomor yang anda hubungi berada di luar area_" begitu mendengarnya, langsung kumatikan teleponnya. Cih, Appanya juga sama saja... jadi bagaimana ini?! Apa yang harus kulakukan?!

**+bzzzttt+**

Hpnya bergetar. Sms ternyata... Maaf ya, ganteng.. aku membuka sms-mu.. tapi tak ada jalan lain lagi, aku tak tahu siapa yang harus kuhubungi.. jadi maafkan aku yang sudah sembarangan membuka sms-mu...Kubuka smsnya,

From : _Siwon_

'_hei, kami mau pergi kumpul di rumah Donghae. Kuharap kau mau ikut_'

Sepertinya orang ini temannya.. yah, tak ada salahnya menghubungi orang ini. Habis tak ada pilihan lain...Aku menghubungi orang yang sms sebelumnya, kalau tidak salah... namanya Siwon ya tadi? Uh, ingatanku memang jelek.

"_halo?! Kyuhyun ?! kau mau ikut_?!" tanyanya riang begitu mengangkat teleponnya. Hmmm... sepertinya nama anak ini adalah Kyuhyun. nama yang bagus.

"ehm... halo? Maaf, sayangnya aku bukan Kyuhyun." Jawabku.

"_halo? Kau siapa?! Bukankah ini Hp Kyuhyun_?!" tanyanya kesal. Dia pikir aku mencuri Hp-nya apa?! Iih, curigaan sekali...

"hei, tenang dulu... aku mau bertanya, apakah kau bisa menjemputnya? Dia babak belur, dan dia pingsan sekarang."

"_a- apa?! Apa yang terjadi padanya_?!"

"ada sekelompok anak SMA mengeroyoknya tadi. Tapi kau tenang saja, mereka sudah kubereskan."

"_dimana kalian sekarang_?!"

"kami berada di taman di jalan XXX"

"_baiklah, aku akan segera kesana! Jangan kemana2_!" Setelah berkata begitu, orang itu menutup teleponnya.

Sepertinya orang tadi benar2 mengkhawatirkan namja ini. Apakah dia temannya? Tapi namja ini tadi bilang bahwa teman2nya hanya mengincar hartanya. Tapi, apakah teman yang hanya peduli hartanya bisa se-khawatir itu mendengar bahwa namja ini babak belur? Kurasa, ada kesalahpahaman disini.

"tolong aku... keluarkan aku dari kesendirian ini.." gumam namja ini tiba2. Huh? Dia sudah sadar? Oh ya ampun, syukurlahh!

"tidak apa2... kamu tidak sendirian lagi... aku ada disini bersamamu." Kataku mencoba untuk menenangkannya. Aku yakin sebenarnya namja ini sebenarnya dikelilingi orang yang memperhatikannya. Tapi dia sudah terlalu banyak terluka untuk percaya. sehingga dia menutup dirinya dari orang lain, berharap dengan begitu dia takkan terluka lagi. namja yang begitu jujur, tulus, dan juga naïf... kuharap dia dapat membuka matanya, dan sekali lagi mengizinkan orang lain masuk dalam kehidupannya.

"kamu tidak sendirian.. dan teman2mu juga memperhatikanmu, mereka tidak mendekatimu karena hartamu. Tapi mereka benar2 sayang kepadamu. Dan Appamu juga pasti merindukanmu walaupun dia sudah punya keluarga sendiri.. tak mungkin dia dapat melupakan anak seperti kamu. Ummamu-pun pasti menyayaingimu, aku yakin itu." Kataku tulus.

Aku yakin orang tuanya pasti sayang pada namja ini. Bagaimanapun, dia adalah anak mereka, bohong kalau mereka sedikitpun tidak mengasihi anaknya sendiri. Kemungkinan, cara penyampaian kasih sayang mereka beda dari biasanya, atau bisa juga mereka hanya kurang komunikasi dengan namja ini. Semua orang dewasa-kan begitu...

"teman2ku? Mereka mendekatiku bukan karena hartaku...?" tanyanya seakan tidak percaya.

"mereka benar2 menyayangimu. Kau harus membuka dirimu pada mereka, mereka itu bukan semata2 mendekatimu karena hartamu. sebentar lagi mereka datang, mereka semua datang kesini karena mendengar kau tergeletak di jalan.. aku menelpon mereka dengan HPmu tadi.." Kataku untuk membenarkan bahwa temannya tidak mendekati dia semata2 untuk harta saja.

Tentu saja, mana mungkin orang yang kutelepon tadi (aku lupa namanya) bisa sebegitu khawatirnya dan rela menjemput dia kesini ditengah2 hujan salju, kalau dia tidak benar2 menyayangi namja ini. Hahaha, sebenarnya namja ini banyak mencintai dan sangat mudah untuk dicintai.

Tapi sayangnya, namja ini tidak sadar akan hal itu. Buktinya, entah mengapa saat berada disamping namja ini, aku merasakan kehangatan yang tak wajar. Hmmm, seperti apa ya...? Aah! Seperti saat aku menggenggam kalung emas-ku ini! Ya! Itu dia! Rasanya aku tenang sekali kalau berada disampingnya.

"orang tuaku... benarkah mereka menyayangiku...?"

"tentu saja mereka menyayangimu!"

Namja itu tersenyum sekilas, "apa yang kamu inginkan..?" tanyanya padaku.

"maksudmu..?" tanyaku tidak mengerti.

"jangan banyak bicara katakan saja.." katanya. Aigoo.. beginikah sifat aslinya keke tapi aku yakin dia pedas dimulut saja.

"aku ingin mengecat rambutku menjadi blonde" celetukku asal.

"Mwo? Wae?" tanya namja itu di tengah2 kesadarannya dan masih memejamkan matanaya karena kepalanya terasa berat dan terus merdenyut.

"aku ingin seperti idolaku berambut blonde, mungkin aku akan terlihat seksi dengan rambut blonde itu kekek... sudahlah aku tidak minta apapun darimu"

"..." namja itu berusaha membuka matanya , tapi ia tak sanggup.

"tenanglah, aku disini bersamamu.. kau tidak sendirian lagi." kataku untuk membuatnya tahu bahwa aku masih ada disampingnya. Mendengar perkataanku, tubuhnya menjadi rileks, dan dia kembali tertidur.

Wajah tidurnya begitu tenang dan polos. Siapapun takkan menyangka bahwa anak ini telah menjalani hidup yang begitu berat bila melihat wajah polosnya ini. Huh, rasanya aku tak ingin meninggalkan dia. Entah mengapa, rasanya begitu tepat. Dan aku menikmatinya.

Tapi... oh ya ampun, DISINI DINGIN SEKALI! Huh! Bisa2 kami mati kedinginan nih! Mana saljunya tidak berhenti2 lagi. bajuku dan baju anak ini juga sudah basah kuyup. Oh ya ampun... ayolaaaahhh! Mana sih orang yang ketelpon tadi itu?! Katanya mau datang menjemputnya?! Kok gak datang2?! Aku sudah gak tahan nihh... brrr~ dingin sekali!

"lho? Itu Kyuhyun kan?" Tanya seseorang. Aku mengangkat wajahku untuk melihat siapa pemilik suara itu. Ternyata pemilik suara itu adalah seorang gadis.

"hah? Uh? Siapa?" tanyaku bingung.

"dia. Namja itu. Yang tidur di pangkuanmu." Katanya sambil menunjuk namja ini.

"oh dia?" tanyaku lagi.

"iya, dia. Dia Cho Kyuhyun , bukan?"

Kyuhyun...? Ah! Oh iya! Itu nama namaja ini! Tadi orang yang di telepon menyebut nama Kyuhyun! "kamu kenal namja ini?!" tanyaku semangat, karena akhirnya ada juga yang menjemput namja ini.

"iya. Aku pacarnya." Jawabnya.

Pacarnya...? Apakah benar gadis ini pacarnya? Kalau benar pacarnya, kenapa tadi dia bertanya ,"lho itu Kyuhyun kan?" seperti orang baru kenal saja. Dan bukankah kalau pacaran berarti sudah kenal lama dan dia pasti akan langsung menyadari namja ini adalah pacarnya tanpa harus bertanya dulu...? Aaahh! Aku mikir apa sih? Aku saja bingung sama pikiranku sendiri. Untuk apa aku bertanya2, sudah pastilah gadis secantik-seimut ini pacarnya! Mereka begitu serasi!

"ooh, jadi begitu. Tolong jangan salah paham, aku hanya membantunya karena tadi dia dikeroyok sekelompok anak SMA. Dan aku juga sudah menelpon temannya untuk menjemputnya." Kataku berusaha agar gadis ini tidak salah paham.

"tidak apa2, tenang saja. terimakasih sudah membantunya." Jawab gadis itu. Benar2 gadis yang baik!

"ehm, bagaimana kalau aku saja yang menjaganya sampai temannya datang?" Tanya gadis itu lagi.

"oh! Ohh! Oh iya, maaf! Silahkan, ini silahkan duduk disini!" kataku panik sambil memindahkan kepala namja ini dari pangkuanku. Duh, bodoh sekali sih aku !

"terimakasih.." katanya manis sambil menidurkan kepala namja itu di pangkuannya.

**+nyuut+**

lho? Apa ini? Kenapa hatiku rasanya seperti diremas2? Apakah hatiku sakit melihat namja itu tertidur di pangkuan pacarnya? Apakah... Aku cemburu? Tidak, tidak Sungmin! Lihatlah pasangan yang begitu serasi itu!

**+shuuuuu+**

angin dingin berhembus, mengingatkanku inilah saatku untuk pulang. Aku membalikkan badan dengan berat hati untuk berjalan pulang. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan.

"ehm, hei. Kalau boleh tahu... siapa namamu?" tanyaku kepada gadis imut itu yang sedang mengusap wajah namja itu dengan sapu tangan pink-nya.

"boleh. Tentu saja boleh. Namaku... Seohyun." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Seohyun... nama yang begitu cantik.

"terimakasih. Tolong, jaga dia baik2." Kataku sebagai pesan terakhir sambil berlari pulang.

Ya... kuharap namja tadi bisa bahagia bersama gadis imut itu. Mereka benar2 pasangan yang amat serasi, kuakui itu. Nah, Lee Sungmin. Kamu harus berjalan maju dan melupakan semuanya. Biarlah namja tadi tinggal di sudut hatimu yang paling dalam sebagai cinta pertama yang takkan pernah sampai.

"hhhhmmmmmffff..." aku menarik nafas dalam2.

"nah Lee Sungmin! Lupakan semuanya, dan... AYO BERENDAM DI AIR HANGAAATTT!" Kataku sambil berlari pulang.

.

.

.

.

**:: Crazy Remake Kyumin Version ::**

"nah? Apakah masih kurang bukti bahwa kalung ini benar2 milikku?! Cepat kembalikan!" teriak Sungmin marah.

"tapi... itu tidak mungkin..." Gumam Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin tidak percaya.

"...? apa yang tidak mungkin...?" Ledek Sungmin dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Semoga saja ia bisa meniru Kyuhyun dengan benar.

Tiba2 Kyuhyun memegang bahu Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya. Sungmin tersentak kaget. "ka- kamu ngapain sih?!" tanya Sungmin bingung.

Kini Kyuhyun memandang wajah Sungmin lekat2 dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Berbagai kemungkinan hinggap dikepalanya. "bagaimana bisa kalung itu milikmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

"ya tentu saja bisa. Memang kenapa tidak bisa?!" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"bu- bukan itu maksudku. Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkannya?"

"eh, uhm... aku dapat dari Halmonieku?"

"lalu, bagaimana kau menghilangkannya?!" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi. kali ini dia meremas bahu Sungmin dengan kuat sekali.

"iih! A- apa sih maksudmu?! Lepaskan aku! Aku tidak tahu!" teriak Sungmin sambil menampik tangan Kyuhyun.

"coba diingat, bagaimana kau menghilangkannya?" kali ini Kyuhyun mengambil tangan Sungmin dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. Matanya bergetar mencoba mencari2 jawaban dari Sungmin. Sungguh! Kyuhyun penasaran setengah mati.

"aku tidak tahu! aku benar2 tidak ingat!" jawab Sungmin jujur.

Kyuhyun memegang wajah Sungmin dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin. Dia memandang Sungmin lekat2 dengan tatapan memelas "tolong diingat... jebal?"

**DEG**

rasanya jantung Sungmin berhenti berdetak melihat apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun barusan. Siapa yang bisa menolak permintaannya bila dia seperti itu? Ukh, jantung Sungmin rasanya seperti mau pecah! Dan wajahnya panas sekali!

"uh... oh- oh, ba- baiklah..." kata Sungmin sambil menelan ludah.

Jarak Sungmin dan Kyuhyun terlalu dekat! Uh, sial...! Kyuhyun selalu saja dapat menyerang titik lemahnya! Sungmin memejamkan matanya supaya dia tidak perlu melihat wajah memelas Kyuhyun. Sungmin berusaha lagi untuk menggali ingatannya akan kalung itu.

Uuughh, waktu itu Halmonie memberi kalung itu untuknya. Lalu Sungmin selalu memakainya kemanapun ia pergi. Kalung itu juga tak pernah Sungmin lepas walaupun dia sedang tidur ataupun mandi. Tapi suatu hari Sungmin sadar kalau ternyata kalung itu sudah tak ada lagi di lehernya dan Sungmin mencari2nya kesana kemari. Padahal waktu itu sedang turun hujan salju... AAAAKHH!

Sekeras apapun Sungmin berusaha mengingat, Sungmin tidak bisa!ia tidak bisa mengingatnya! Aaah! Lagipula untuk apa sih Kyuhyun perlu tahu?pikir Sungmin. Sungmin membuka matanya dalam keputusasaan. Tiba2 wajah Kyuhyun menjadi cerah.

"bagaimana? Kau ingat sesuatu? Dimana kau menghilangkannya?!"

"di... sekolah?" jawab Sungmin. Sepertinya jawabannya lebih mirip pertanyaan dari pada jawaban -_-

"tolonglah Sungmin-ah... Tolong diingat..." Paksa Kyuhyun dengan wajah memelasnya lagi.

"aku tidak bisa ingat! Aku tidak bohong! Maksa banget sih?!" teriak Sungmin kesal.

"sungguh sama sekali tidak ada yang kau ingat? Bagaimana dengan cuaca saat itu? Saat kau menghilangkannya?"

"hmm... hujan salju?" jawab Sungmin (tanya) lagi.

"ah! Iya! Hujan salju! Lalu, apakah ada kejadian menarik sebelum kau menghilangkannya?!" Tanya Kyuhyun gembira. Sungmin tak mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun bisa se-senang itu. Tapi ya sudahlah...

"kejadian menarik ya...? hmmm..."

"iya! Iya! Kejadian menarik!"

"sepertinya tidak ada. Samar2 yang kuingat saat itu hujan salju amat besar dan... saat itu... aku pulang dari sekolah tanpa memakai payung ataupun jas hujan menerobos hujan salju... lalu... aaahh! Aku ingat!"

"apa?! Apa?!" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"saat itu aku berkelahi! Ya! Aku berkelahi!"

"berkelahi...?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"iya! Aku berkelahi dengan sekelompok anak SMA! Karena anak SMA itu mengeroyok seorang anak SMP! Huh! Mengingatnya saja aku masih kesal!"

"ya! Lalu, apa yang terjadi pada anak itu?!" kata Kyuhyun semakin gembira.

"anak itu... tidak sadarkan diri. Dan aku menggendongnya ke taman di dekat rumahku, taman tempat aku pernah mengobati punggungmu dulu itu..." Jawab Sungmin.

"apakah kau berkata sesuatu pada anak itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"engg... Rasanya tidak." Jawab Sungmin ragu.

"tidak?! Kau tidak bilang apa2 pada anak itu?!"

"iya... Rasanya tidak... Ah! Tapi anak itu mengatakan sesuatu padaku!"

"iya! Apa itu?!" tanya Kyuhyun antusias.

"bunuh aku."

"hah?" Kyuhyun heran sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"iya! Dia berkata begitu! Ehm... sebentar, ah aku ingat! Aku juga berkata pada anak itu! Aku berkata,' jangan takut, kamu tidak sendirian...lagi...?"

tunggu- Sungmin jadi bingung dengan ucapanku sendiri... tunggu- tunggu- kalau tak salah kata Kyuhyun, Seohyun juga berkata begitu pada Kyuhyun... berarti...? Tiba2 Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin, Memeluknya eraaaat sekali.

"Kyu- Kyuhyun...? Kamu kenapa...?" Tanya Sungmin gugup.

"itu kamu... itu kamu... itu memang kamu..." kata Kyuhyun. Bisa Sungmin dengar kerinduan yang begitu dalam dari suara Kyuhyun. Tapi Sungmin masih tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Samar2 Sungmin memang mengerti, tapi dia tidak sungguh2 paham akan apa yang terjadi.

"ternyata... sejak dulu aku tak pernah mencintai perempuan lain selain kamu... Itu kamu..." Kata Kyuhyun lagi. suara Kyuhyun dengan kerinduan yang begitu dalam merasuki tubuh Sungmin dengan begitu hangatnya. Entah mengapa, rasanya Sungmin pernah merasakan perasaan ini. Perasaan yang sudah sangat familiar baginya.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukkannya, " lalu, apa yang kau lakukan pada namja itu?"

"yang kulakukan...? Hmm... aku membawanya ke taman, mengambil Hp-nya dan menelpon temannya. Tak lama setelah itu, ada seorang gadis yang mengenal namja itu, jadi aku meninggalkan namja itu padanya." Jawab Sungmin. Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin lagi, sama eratnya dengan pelukkan yang sebelumnya.

"kenapa kau berikan namja itu padanya? Harusnya kau terus bersamanya sampai dia bangun! Dasar bodoh!"

Sungmin melepaskan diri dari pelukkan Kyuhyun," bodoh katamu?! Gadis itu mengaku sebagai pacar namja itu! Terang saja kalau kubiarkan mereka bersama!"

"pacar...? cih, dasar rubah sial. Dia merusak segalanya." Gumam Kyuhyun.

Rubah sial...? Maksudnya Seohyun...? Tunggu-  
Ingatan Sungmin tentang hari itu seakan terulang sekali lagi di depan matanya. Saat Sungmin berkelahi dengan sekelompok anak SMA, saat dia menggendong namja itu, setiap percakapannya pada namja itu, seakan terulang kembali dan berputar di ingatannya.

Sungmin ingat semuanya!  
Sungmin ingat saat dimana dadanya bergedup kencang seakan mau pecah, Sungmin ingat saat dimana ia merasakan kehangatan yang familier dengan kehangatan Kyuhyun, dan ia ingat saat2 dimana ia memaksa dirinya untuk melupakan semuanya.

Ya, saat itu Sungmin memaksakan dirinya untuk melupakan semuanya. Tak heran, selama ini Sungmin tidak ingat akan hal itu. Karena itu adalah kenangan manis sekaligus pahit tentang cinta pertamanya yang takkan pernah sampai... dan ternyata, namja yang dia tolong saat itu adalah Kyuhyun...?

"jadi... namja itu... kamu...?" tanya Sungmin tak percaya kepada Kyuhyun.

"iya... Dan ternyata, orang yang memebaskanku dari neraka kesendirianku adalah kamu. Ternyata aku sudah mencintaimu semenjak dulu... Sungmin-ah..." Kata Kyuhyun dengan senyum termanisnya.

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin lagi. perasaan yang familier, perasaan yang Sungmin dapat dari namja 3 tahun lalu itu tidak pernah berubah. Selalu sukses dalam menenangkannya, dan memberinya rasa aman. Ya, kehangatan yan bisa ia dapat hanya dari Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa Sungmin tidak menyadarinya sejak dulu.

Padahal kehangatan seperti ini hanya dapat sungmin rasakan saat2 ia bersama Kyuhyun. Ternyata cinta pertamanya adalah Kyuhyun, cinta pertama yang selalu tersimpan dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya, dan memandang Sungmin lekat.

"terimakasih atas selama ini...Saranghae~" Kyuhyun memegang wajah Sungmin dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin.

**CUP**

Tanpa disadari, bibir Kyuhyun sudah menempel dengan bibir Sungmin. Bibir Kyuhyun terasa begitu manis, lembut, dan hangat. Rasanya begitu sempurna. Bisa Sungmin rasakan jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan bereaksi dengan sentuhan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin lebih erat lagi, tangan kanannya menekan tengkuk Sungmin agar lebih dekat kepadanya. Sesaat Sungmin tersentak dan membuka mata. Sungmin terkejut melihat Wajah Kyuhyun begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

Matanya terpejam, bahkan Sungmin bisa melihat betapa lembut kulit Kyuhyun. Sungmin memejamkan matanya lagi, memeluk Kyuhyun berharap waktu akan berhenti untuk mereka berdua. Sungmin tak menyangka ternyata semua kerinduannya akan Kyuhyun dan kerinduan Kyuhyun akannya ternyata bisa tersampaikan melalui ciuman ini.

Kerinduan yang telah mereka simpan begitu lama, ingatan tentang cinta pertama Sungmin yang selalu ia simpan dalam hati, semuanya tersampaikan melalui ciuman ini. Sungmin mendorong Kyuhyun dan memecahkan ciuman mereka untuk mengambil nafas. Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dalam2 sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya kembali.

Sungmin mengelap bibirnya, dan bisa ia rasakan wajahnya memanas saking malunya. "da... dasar mesum..." Kata Sungmin.

"mesum apanya?! Kau juga membalas ciumanku kok!" kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum jail.

"aaaaahh! Berhenti! Jangan bahas lagi! dasar mesum!" kata Sungmin sambil mengibas2kan tangannya saking paniknya.

**CUP**

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin, dan menciumnya lagi. walaupun ini yang kesekian kalinya, sensasi hangat dan menggetarkan masih terasa dalam tubuh Sungmin. Sungmin mendorongnya lagi.

"ap- apa2an kau?! Da- dasar genit!" teriak Sungmin sambil bangkit berdiri.

"siapa yang genit? Kau pasti juga menikmatinya bukan?" ejek Kyuhyun.

"a- apa- apa katamu?! Ukh, huh! Terserah!" teriak Sungmin sambil berjalan kearah pantai meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"YAHH LEE SUNGMIN.. ahhh! Ani ani YAHHH CHO SUNGMIN! Tunggu aku! Tunggu suamimu yang begitu pintar mencium ini!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil mengejar Sungmin.

Tapi Sungmin tak peduli, lebih jelasnya, TERLALU MALU UNTUK PEDULI, dan terus berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Mungkin setelah ini, mereka masih akan bertengkar dan mendapat masalah-masalah lain yang tak pernah mereka pikirkan sebelumnya. Tapi KYUMIN yakin, dalam pertengkaran2 dan masalah2 yang akan mereka hadapi kedepannya, takkan membuat mereka berpisah malah akan membuat hubungan mereka semakin kuat. Sungmin akui, Kyuhyun merubah hidupnya. Membuat hari2nya yang biasa2 saja menjadi berarti. Kesenangan2 dan kegilaan2 yang mereka lewati, akan selalu hidup menjadi kenangan manis bagi mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**END **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Uwahhhh~~~**

**Yang sebel tau gregetan karena tiap akhir nemu kata TBC sekarang udah aku ganti dengan kata END. Huifff gimana Last Chapter ini?**

**Oke chingudeul hampir semua udah bisa tebak siapa sebenernya yang nolong Kyu waktu itu. Dan yah Uri Sungminie yang nolong Abang Kyuhyunie tercinta. Kekek~~**

**Sumpah, waktu pertama post nih ff aku ga nyangka bisa dapet respon baik ma chingudeul semua. Kelewat baik malahan. **

**Terima kasih banyak buat chingudeul yang udah RnR FF ini dan kasih aku saran yang sangat membangun buat aku untuk kedepannya. Benar2 sangat membantu. J**

**JONGMAL GOMAWO .. ^_^**

**Kieah choyeki KMS, kimteechul, ayasaki, 137, Choleerann, Aulia, Park Min Rin, sha, keykyu, My Name Is JC, fariny, NR, , Baby Cho Brannick, Guest, Kezia, kyuminlovelovelove, kyuminalways89, FettyLryn, wonnie, nexotix, KyoKMS26, , Park Young Min-chan, Cho Yooae, chindrella cindy, audrey musaena, km137, SSungMine, shawon20, abilhikmah, ChoLee, riesty137, StepName, kyukyumin, dealava, ky0k0, nurganevi, miss key, fishyelf, HyunieKyungie, BunnyEvilKim, leehyunseok99, babyyming, kyutmin, babyAngelTeuk, ayfiie1064, ParkHyoRi KMS-YJS, kyunda chan, Song Eun Mi, sdongenter, boyaaaaa, farla 23, vey900128, GG, Littleevil1367, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, deviyanti137, Maximumelf, EvilRin, minoru, tiaa, SnowyEvil, Ecca me, roroputri7692, min, KyuWie, chan-chan girl, hyunMin, lele, .7, Kim Ri Ha, lalala, SarangRyeong9, SapphireGirl, Han Neul Ra, Saki, kyutminimi, asdfghjkyu, kyunnieminnie, Jojo, Han407, kim, parkhyun, petalsclouds4ev, Juju, amelia jillbly, inav, lisnana1, MalaJaeWook, kyumincake, parkhyun, Elf hana sujuCouple, ohansol, cho dizma joyer, elf92, ming0101, dewi. **

**Bukannya SKSD atau Lebay ini murni dari hatiku yang paling dalam dan emang yang aku rasain. #plak emang lebay banget hahah. Mian2 bungkuk2#**

**NANEUN NEOREUL SARANGHADA ^^ T.T**

**Annyeong... ^_^**


End file.
